Friends
by Aussiegladiator
Summary: Olivia doesn't go to the White House because she knows it will be to hard. But she promises they will be friends. Is that enough for them? Is that even possible? Watch the journey unfold. First chapter is smut, hopefully more of that to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't hate me for starting another story. I was really struggling with support and this came to me easily. I already have most of it written, so hopefully you wont have to wait long for new chapters.**

 **Also - does anyone know the name of the story in which Fitz was shot and was wheelchair bound and had to have all sorts of therapies, with Olivia's support. Then they go to a function and she sits on his lap as they dance. Then he falls from somewhere and he forgets everything and that Olivia ever helped and Tom is almost mad at him and shows him that he is treating her terribly and helps win her back. It was a while ago, when I first started reading and didn't know about following etc. I would love to read it again.**

Two weeks before Fitz' inauguration as President of the United Sates of America, Olivia and Fitz had found a moment to be together.

"Fitz, you need to head off, you have your pre-presidential interview." She said as he snuggled into her neck from behind as they lay in bed.

"Liv. I have time, for now, until I am inaugurated." He smiled at the thought of being president before the complexity of their relationship surfaced in his mind once again. "Why didn't I meet you sooner?" he had asked this question rhetorically on the bus the night they first made love, but now he is truly asking.

She turned around, to be face to face with him. She looked into his eyes "Because you wouldn't have won." She said realistically.

"We could have run together in a few years." he said.

"But America needs you, and they need you now, not in 4 or 8 years." She said putting her hands on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I need you Liv. What are we gunna do?" he asked opening his eyes as he finished his sentence.

"We agreed we would stop, when you are president. We need to stop. I will not be responsible in any way shape or form, for you not being the man we both know you can be" she smiled half-heartedly.

"I need you with me. I need your advice." He said sadly.

"No. That's what you want." She scolded mildly.

"No. I want you as first lady, I want to make love to you on the resolute desk, or on any surface I can in the big White House." He said seductively as he rolled on top of her. She felt his erection pressed against her. He began kissing her neck.

Olivia was silent and unreadable for a few moments, confused by his statement, and the way his growing manhood was making her feel.

"Then I quit." She said gaining her bearings. He removed his lips from her neck and met her eyes.

"What?" lust still filled his eyes but he was sobering and she felt it.

"If that's what is going to be running through your head while I am in the White House with you, then I can't be communications director. We are going to be alone, and I don't trust myself to say no to you. So please consider this my two weeks notice." She said disconnecting from him. He rolled off her annoyed.

"So this is it?" he asked. If that's what she wanted, fine. Underneath he was furious but recognised that she was probably correct.

"Well you are going to be busy leading up to the inauguration so, I guess so." She shrugged.

"No. I need one more night with you. I need to know my last night with you will be the last. I need to remember every moment, commit it to memory. It will be the only thing that gets me through. Please." he was now turned on his side playing with her hair, she was staring at the ceiling.

"If you have some time, maybe we can figure something out, go over your speech or something."

XXXX

The day before Fitz' inauguration Olivia received a text from him.

"Liv. I need help with my speech. I'm staying at the Hay-Adams, see you at 7 tonight." She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she had resigned herself to the fact that the other night was the last night, but now she would have to go through the whole grieving period again.

She called Fitz when she arrived at the hotel at 6:55pm that night. A few minutes later the elevator opened and a very casual looking Fitz appeared, hands in his pockets, leaning against the back of the elevator with his legs crossed. As soon as he saw her he smiled broadly. While Olivia was prepared to see him, he still took her breath away. He waited for her to move but she didn't. He had to hold his arm in the door to stop the door closing completely.

"You comin'?" he asked which broke her from her trance. She moved into the elevator.

They didn't speak on the way up. They stood on either side of the elevator acting casual.

The elevator dinged and they exited. Fitz led her down the hall. Above the door was inscribed "Presidential Suite".

"Presidential Suite Fitz, really?" she asked as they walked in. The moment they closed the door behind them Fitz pulled her into his arms. They stood just holding each other for a few minutes before Fitz pulled back. He looked down at her and said "Hi" she smiled and said "Hi" in return.

He pulled her by the hand over to the dining room table where a small banquet was waiting. She would have asked if they were expecting company but there were only two settings out. He pulled out her chair for her like the perfect gentleman and poured himself a scotch and Olivia a red.

They sat down and enjoyed a delicious meal, talking about nothing in particular, laughing and just enjoying food. When they had finished the food Olivia leaned back in her chair holding her full stomach that ached from laughing. Fitz looked at her hand and turned his body to hers, his eyes never leaving her hand on her tummy. Olivia suddenly became self-conscious and sat up straight.

Fitz moved his hand to her stomach. She gave him a quizzical look. Knowing what she was thinking without even looking at her he answered her question.

"When you touched your stomach I just had this vision that it was you holding your stomach filled with our baby." He looked up at her once he had finished his sentence. She stood up and walked across the room with her arms crossed, guarded. Fitz watched her walk away and frowned. "Liv?"

She sighed and walked over to a copy of his speech on the coffee table, sat down on the couch with one hand on her head to read. Fitz could tell she was avoiding so he got up and walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her placing one hand on her knee and the other on the couch behind her head.

Even though there was no way she could concentrate on his speech while he was sitting so close and looking at her with his hand on her knee, she pretended to be reading. She subtly moved his hand back onto his own leg. He picked the speech from her hand and placed it back on the coffee table before kissing her cheek.

"You are making this so much harder than it needs to be." she said finally revealing what she was thinking. He smiled sadly and shook his head no.

"There is no way to make this harder than it already will be. Tomorrow I become the most powerful man in the world, but not powerful enough to fix the pain I know I will feel. So I am trying to paint this little world in my head where you and I exist, where you are having my baby because…" his voice cracked and she finally looked at him "that is the only way I'm going to get through this." She grabbed his hand in hers and he pulled her into him.

"Liv, I want you to be happy, I want you to be happy with me, but we both know that isn't possible right now…But I am not going to ask you to wait for me. I want to, I want to ask you to wait for me, but I wont." He pulled her back to look in her eyes, which were visibly more damper than normal, and tears were threatening to fall. "But Liv, I cant loose you. I need you. I trust you, and your judgment."

She placed her hands on his face "And I am not going anywhere. I'll be here in D.C. just a phone call away if you need anything."

"So we can be friends?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and he kissed her. He kissed her hard and they spend the rest of the night kissing and making love.

XXXX

After about only an hour sleep it was 6am and time for Fitz to prepare for his big day. Not wanting to miss out on any time with her, he gently nudged her awake.

She rolled over while she stretched. "Good Morning Mr. President" she said. Almost instantly he was on top of her.

"You have no idea how sexy that sounds coming from your mouth." He purred as he kissed her face all over. She could feel his erection already. Although she was a little tender from the last however many rounds of love making (she had lost count) she still wanted him. She pushed her chest to meet his so he could feel her breasts and wrapped her legs around his torso.

Sensing things might escalate quickly he spoke "Wait". She was a little shocked by this, and untangled herself from him quickly. He wrapped her legs back around him and groped her breast with one hand. "I said wait, not stop" he said as he slid one hand under his pillow and retrieved a white ring box. She looked at him with a million different feelings on her face as she saw the box. She rolled them over and quickly got off of him and the bed and walked out of the room. Thinking he had upset her he laid his head back on the pillow and looked at the roof.

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't notice her come back into the room. She crawled back into bed and straddled him. She smiled down at him "I have something for you too". She placed the box on his chest. She began squirming with anticipation as she waited for him to open it, unbeknownst to her though all her squirming was making it hard for him to concentrate.

He placed her box next to him to open the gift she had for him. He rubbed his thumb over the black leather box before opening it. Inside was a stunning flag pin. "It was President Eisenhower's, he wore it when he was in office. There are only 48 stars on it, it is very rare." His mouth dropped open.

"Liv, this is amazing. Where did you find it?" he asked amazed. He ran his index finger over it, as if checking to see it was real.

"Just at an auction house" she shrugged. He placed it on the bedside table and pulled her down by her arms to kiss her. She pushed back and forth slightly as they kissed, she could feel his penis behind her and knew she was dripping wet too. Picking up the white ring box from beside them he rolled her over and now hovered above her.

"Your turn" he said as he gave her the box. She giggled. She takes the box from his hand and opens it to the left side of her face. As she opens it the wind is taken from her lungs. The divine and elegant piece of jewelry literally took her breath away. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Fitz. It is beautiful."

"It is not the ring I want to give you, but it is a ring. My grandmothers ring." He began kissing her neck and slowly began moving down her body. Olivia was about to burst with love. She felt him kissing her body while she stared at the ring. She was about to take it out of the box when Fitz spoke against her nipple. "Not yet sweet baby. I will put it on shortly" and with that he grabbed the box with one hand and returned to creating a trail of kisses down her body.

He swirled his tongue in her belly button and let his tongue roll down to her crease. He turned his head to give her one good long lick. She was so sensitive that her whole body lifted off the bed when he did this. Then he blew on her sending shivers up her spine. "So you like the ring?" he asked and watched as the moisture between her legs grew. His eyes were clouded with desire. She spread her legs wider hoping to tempt him with the sight. She bucked her hips slightly so aroused by just his intense gaze. Regardless she needed him to touch her.

"Fitz" she whispered out breathlessly.

He watched her glisten for a few seconds more before diving back in. She jumped at the contact before immediately starting to get him to take more of her. While his tongue felt amazing she needed more. "Fitz…Inside" was all she could get out.

"Soon sweet baby, soon. But first you have to come all over my mouth. Can you do that?" he said between licks. Those words made her explode instantaneously. She squeezed her eyes closed and he continued licking her up.

She felt the bed move as he removed his head from her crotch and thought she had some reprieve, but she was wrong. He pulled both her feet towards the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes to see what was going on only to see his lust filled eyes looking down at her and his mouth glisten with her juices.

He picked up the ring box from the bed and took the ring out. He then picked up her hand and he examined her finger. He moved the ring slowly onto her finger and he simultaneously entered her just as slowly. She had been concentrating on him putting the ring on and had not noticed him line himself up with her centre.

When he entered her, she gasped. Fitz kissed the ring once he was fully inside her and the ring was completely on her finger. He leaned down over her and kissed her sweetly before slowly pulling out of her. He stood back up and slammed back into her. Her stomach muscles clenched at the sensation and her torso lifted off the bed. She put her hands down on the bed beside her to maintain her half upright position. From here she had the perfect view of their joining. She watched as the veins on his cock disappeared inside her repeatedly. He saw her watching and wanted her participation so he grabbed one of her hands, so she was now resting on the other, and placed it between them. She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around him at his base as he pounded into her. Her hand quickly became damp with her own essence that covered his shaft. She would squeeze and tighten her grip around him and he would throw his head back.

He had one hand on her hip and moved his other on her breast and massaged lightly feeling and palming her nipple. She moved the three remaining fingers on the hand that was gripping him around to feel whatever of his balls she could. He gritted his teeth briefly before he moved the hand from her breast to her head and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Their tongues battled. He could feel her walls contracting.

He broke the kiss "You close?" He asked and she whimpered in agreement. "Help yourself before I turn you over." She released her grip on him and slid her hand over her slit slowly before finding her sensitive nub. She rubbed in circles with two fingers. She looked up to find Fitz literally panting as he watched her please herself. Only Fitz knew her better than she knew herself so she climaxed shortly after. He paused inside her feeling her clench against him as he kissed her neck and face.

When she recovered slightly she began moaning at his soft kisses and running her hands up and down his arms. He ran his left hand down her body and picked up the leg he found as he disconnected his mouth from her body. He saw her pout at the loss of contact. Her face quickly changed into one of surprise when he quickly flipped her over while remaining inside her. She clenched both her hands together and placed her head just behind them, her forehead resting on the bed. This was both the most comfortable for the onslaught that would begin shortly, and allowed for the deepest penetration.

He slowly moved backwards before smashing back into her. Her back arched like a cat but a moan escaped her mouth at the same time. His rhythm was slow but hard. While satisfying, she slowly began to need more. "Faster" she whispered and he acquiesced. His pace became more irregular and she began clenching deliberately.

Between pounds he said, "Are. You. Trying. To. Make. Me. Cum?" She nodded her head. He slapped her ass. "Not yet." He said through gritted teeth. She yelped at the slap. "Understood?" she didn't respond. He slapped her again and she moaned out in agreement.

Soon after he could feel her legs shaking from their various sessions just like this one, so he slowed before turning her to her side and hoisting one leg up to her chest and holding it in place. This allowed depth, but also eye contact.

She felt herself reaching her peak as he began again and looked up at him to see him staring back. "I'm so close" and she closed her eyes, knowing this was it. He leaned down "Sweet baby, open your eyes. I need to see you." They shared a brief kiss before they toppled over together, wide-eyed, taking in everything in. He collapsed next to her and they just looked at each other.

What felt like only seconds, but was probably about 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door advising Fitz they needed to leave in half an hour. They collected themselves before heading out.

"Goodbye Fitz" she said as they walked to the door of the room. He turned her around and planted a final and gentle kiss on her lips. They broke away and she felt the tears fall before the door was open. She was greeted by two secret service agents: one tall with light hair, the other much shorter with brown hair. She wiped her tears but saw the taller one nod at her. She walked down the hall to the elevator where she watched his door disappear as the doors to the elevator closed.

Olivia attended the inauguration and one of the balls that day but had tried to stay as clear of Fitz as possible. She would catch him staring at her from across the room more often than not and was finding it difficult to stay away.

XXXX

It was much harder to keep her promise that he would not loose her than she thought it would be. He called her frequently and she avoided his calls for the first three months until Cyrus showed up at her door with a bottle of wine.

"My husband wants a baby, but I already have one and his name is Fitzgerald Grant and so happens to be the President of this great nation." He said in a huff as she held the door open for him to enter. She heard Cyrus plonk himself down on the couch and she retrieved two glasses for the wine. She sat down next to him and poured him a large glass, which he downed in mere seconds.

She stared at him incredulously. "That bad huh?" she asked pouring more wine in his now empty cup. She then poured herself a glass and placed the bottle on the coffee table. "He is steadily become more touchy as the weeks go by, not sure what is going on with him, and of course he wont tell me."

"Maybe he just needs time to adjust" she suggested. This is what she was telling herself anyway, that he needed to adjust to not having her and being president.

"Can you talk to him. He listens to you!" he asked.

"I don't work for the him anymore remember." She smirked.

"Oh, I am well aware of that fact. Do you know how hard it is to find a communications director after you?" he looked serious. She felt a little bad.

"I'll see what I can do Cy." He smiled briefly before turning on the news.

XXXX

The next night, almost as if on que her phone rang. She knew who it was when she answered.

"What" she said.

"You have been avoiding me." The familiar voice said back to her. It had not been very long at all since the last time she heard his voice, it was after all on the news daily, but it was the first time he had spoken to her specifically.

"I have been busy" she said.

"I see that. Olivia Pope and Associates. I like it." She could hear him smile. "So who, may I ask, are the associates?"

"A couple of friends from college, one from boarding school and you met Huck." She stated.

"And how is business?" he asked.

"Slow. We have had a few cases, but nothing major. Hopefully word of mouth will spread soon." She truly hoped it would. "How is life in that big ol' house?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked. She knew where this was going. "Without you it is miserable." He said before she heard him take a sip of what she assumed was scotch.

"Fitz…" she said sternly.

"And you wont even take my calls." They were both silent. "Once a week." He said.

"What" she asked confused.

"You take my call once a week" he said confidently. She thought on it.

"Will that make you more bearable for Cyrus, and all the other White House staff?" she asked.

"Definitely" he said with a smile knowing she was about to agree.

"Fine. Once a week." And she hung up.

XXXX

She kept to her agreement. He called her once a week, Sundays, and he was naturally less agitated. Only a week after the initial call Cyrus asked her what she said because his mood had certainly improved. She tried to assure him that he just needed time to adjust.

Fitz was generally well behaved during their weekly calls, he would say he missed her almost every call, but nothing much more than that. Perhaps he realized the toll it took on the both of them to think in that way as opposed to just being what they were, friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of months later Olivia was settling in her apartment on a Sunday night when she went through her mail. She opened one from the White House. It was an invitation to a state dinner. She had barely finished reading the invitation when the phone rang. "What" she answered, obviously annoyed about something.

"I see you got your invitation then?" he knew she would be unhappy. She exhaled.

"I thought the deal was one phone call a week?" she said.

"Well as my friend, it would be unusual if you weren't at least invited." He said cheekily.

"Fitz. I don't think I can make it." She said.

"Well maybe you should reconsider any plans because Karen specifically asked if you were going to be there as this is going to be her first big event."

"That's not fair. Using the children!" she said somewhat jokingly.

"Im the President of the United States, I do what I want." He said in return.

"You don't need to remind me." She said with more seriousness in her tone than she anticipated. Fitz' smile faded.

"Livvie please." He pleaded.

"I'll think about it." She said before they returned to their weekly discussions of law reforms, proposed bills and anything else Fitz wanted her opinion on.

XXXX

The next day Olivia received a message from Karen.

"Hey Liv. You coming to the state dinner?"

That sly dog, sending his children to do the dirty work. He knew she might be able to say no to him but she couldn't say no to Karen or Jerry.

"I'll have to see Kare, but if not we will have to have a sleepover."

XXXX

A week later she received a call from the first lady's office (just a staffer) wanting to obtain final numbers for the state dinner.

Olivia reluctantly agreed assuming that very little could happen in a room full of people, including his wife and children. She then messaged Karen who said she was very excited.

XXXX

The night of the state dinner arrived sooner than Olivia expected. She was wearing a white, halter neck of sorts, floor length dress that had no back with a string from her collar-bone around and under her arms. Her hair was curled and half was pulled back and the rest was hanging loosely around her neck. She had natural makeup on with some pink lip gloss.

She sat in her car on the way over feeling very nervous. It had been 6 months since she had physically seen, or been in close proximity to Fitz and didn't know what to expect when she saw him.

She had arrived early so as to try to avoid having to do the handshaking, but the President and the First Lady had unexpectedly arrived early. She wanted to vomit as she moved down the line to be greeted.

She peered down the line to see everyone shaking hands with Fitz. At one point their eyes made contact and the biggest smile spread across his face. She blushed and looked away. When she arrived at the first lady she had composed herself somewhat and received a tight hug from her but was not expecting what she had to say. "Olivia, you look beautiful as always. Karen is so happy you are here. She made sure you would be sitting next to her so I hope you are prepared for that" Mellie said lightheartedly.

She was sitting at their table. Surely that was reserved for only the most important people. She made niceties with Mellie before moving onto Fitz. She gave him a knowing look as he grabbed her hand in greeting before kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely tonight Liv. I'll see you at the table." She swore she saw him wink at her as she moved along the line.

She somehow managed to make it to the bar, however she didn't know how because after Fitz, everything was a blur. She was placing her champagne on a waiters tray when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to see long luscious brown locks of hair. She wrapped her arms around a much taller than she remembered Karen. When they pulled away Olivia held her at arms length "Look at you. You look beautiful Karen! How much have you grown? If it wasn't for these heels I would think you are catching me." She said with a big smile.

Karen smiled "Not long now Liv. Thanks for coming by the way."

"Sure thing. Couldn't miss your first state dinner. Are you excited?" Karen nodded.

"Im a little more excited to get to talk to you." She said with a smile that was all Fitz. She melted at this and wrapped one arm around Karen's shoulders.

"Where's Jerry?" Olivia asked.

"He should be around somewhere" Karen said looking around. They found him standing next to a much older woman, seemingly flirting. Upon seeing Olivia he excused himself.

"You look positively stunning Liv." He said before hugging her.

"And you Mr, are looking very handsome in a tux, and you have certainly had a growth spurt. " Jerry flashed her the same smile that she had just received from Karen.

By this time the room was filling up and Olivia suggested they take a seat. Mellie and Fitz were still greeting guests. The three of them sat down talking and were shortly joined by Cyrus and James, Vice President Langston and Daniel Douglas and the president of France and his wife and their son who was similar in age to Jerry (17).

The MC soon stood up to introduce both the President of France and Fitz who made brief speeches before the meals came out and the band played subtly in the background.

They sat down to a lovely meal and the whole table conversed with one another. Karen and the son of the French president, Andre, seemed to hit it off straight away and even though she had said how excited she was to speak to Olivia, her attention was focused on the French boy. She found it fascinating to watch her communicate with him. Even in French, Karen carried herself well.

Cyrus sat on the other side of the table next to Fitz so they weren't able to have much significant dialogue but Olivia enjoyed listening mostly. Mellie did engage her in a conversation about her new business which she found pleasant. She spoke to Jerry about school, which seemed to be going well, they spoke about where he was going for college, which looked like Harvard for medicine.

Soon after they had finished their meals both presidents were invited to begin the dancing. She was sure she saw Fitz glance sadly at her before offering his hand to his wife. The two couples swayed to the music for a minute or two before Andre asked Karen to dance. Karen accepted gleefully.

Olivia was observing the now three couples dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jerry with one hand behind his back with his other out "May I have this dance" he asked. She smiled and took his hand, being led onto the dance floor. He placed one hand on her back and held the other up for her to take. He expertly twirled her around the dance floor, everyone was watching them and the band increased the tempo to match them. She saw Fitz and could swear she saw jealously in his eyes. Eventually they went back to the traditional swaying and Olivia commented "Such the ladies man", smiling at him.

"Billy Chambers once told me that was the most beneficial class he took at Andover, and I must say I agree" he said cheekily. Olivia threw her head back laughing. She was thinking that he certainly was his fathers son.

After her dance with Jerry she returned to her seat. After about half an hour of dancing Fitz was pulled away by a few republican senators. Olivia was on her way past when she made eye contact with Fitz who abruptly left the conversation.

"Liv, there are some people I would like to introduce you to." He said smiling. She nodded and she followed him back to the group of men that he had left moments ago.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you all to Olivia Pope, the woman behind my campaign. She has recently opened up a crisis management firm in DC."

Olivia held herself well in conversation with the men and they all seemed impressed by her brilliant political mind and stunning body, much to Fitz' displeasure. A few senators left the group before a couple of high powered business men took Fitz' attention. Once again he introduced Olivia.

Olivia was finding it difficult standing next to Fitz, his scent was invading her senses and his closeness had her in a buzz. After what she felt was an acceptable amount of time she excused herself from the conversation.

She glanced at the dance floor to see Cyrus and James dancing. Olivia asked James if she could cut in and he obliged. They spoke about life and work and had a pleasant dance when they heard someone clear their throat beside them. They turned to see Edison Davis standing there. "May I cut in?" he asked. Cyrus looked at her watching her response. She thought for a moment before nodding at Cyrus and dropping her hands from his shoulders. Edison held out his hand for her and she took it.

"I've missed you." He said baring those white teeth of his to her in a broad smile.

"Edison" she said looking down and blushing slightly.

"Say you missed me too" he demanded.

"Edison" she repeated, this time cocking her head slightly and raising her eyebrows.

"How's business?" he asked. They continued talking work and dancing.

Meanwhile Fitz was watching the whole encounter and could barely contain his temper. He had just been asked to dance by a congresswoman, his 12th dance partner for the night and hand to concentrate on not crushing her hand with his. Shortly after Edison asked her to dance Fitz made some excuse to find a waiter with scotch. He watched their interaction from afar and did not like what he saw at all. He accosted the waiter for another before walking over to where they were on the dance floor.

As soon as he approached Edison dropped his grasp on her to greet him. They shook hands. "Sorry to interrupt Senator, but may I catch up with my old campaign manager?" he asked.

"Of course" he said. Edison kissed her on the cheek with a promise to speak soon before departing. Fitz quickly took her in his arms. They were both relaxed in the others arms, that was until Olivia smelt the scotch on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Watching you with Edison warranted a couple I think."

"Your jealous." She said looking away, trying to play down their conversation.

"Damn right I'm jealous. Meet me in the rose garden in 20 minutes"

"No. This was a bad idea, me coming tonight." She said smiling at fellow dancers on the dance floor as they went past.

"Maybe it was" he confirmed annoyed at her refusal.

Olivia waited an appropriate time before dropping her hand from his, he however did not let go of her waist. "I should go" she said. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed their interaction, no one seemed to be paying attention.

"Fitz" she said sternly prying his hand from her waist. She walked over to their table to collect her belongings. Mellie intercepted her line to the table.

"Leaving already?" she asked seemingly disappointed.

"Duty calls" she said while trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Of course. Be sure to let Karen know. Thank you for coming Olivia" and she hugged her. Olivia's lip quivered with guilt. She picked up her clutch and made the necessary farewells to Karen, Jerry, Cyrus and James as quickly as possible before almost running out of the venue.

The ride home was long, spent trying to keep the tears in. She was tapping her foot trying to concentrate on something else. As soon as she made it into her apartments she collapsed against the door.

Twenty minutes later she stood and brushed off her dress before heading to her bedroom to change and get ready for bed. She was laying in bed when the phone rang. She lay there letting it ring, knowing who it was. It rang twice more in quick succession before he gave up.

XXXX

He slammed the receiver down in the Oval as the phone rang out for the third time. He was now very intoxicated

XXXX

Olivia had a steady increase in work since the state dinner, it seemed her attendance had done wonders for her visibility, particularly in the political scene. That was what she thought at first.

As the weeks went by Olivia noticed that almost 80% of the people Fitz had introduced her to had become her clients and she began to wonder if Fitz had purposefully introduced her to these politicians knowing they would most likely need her services. This thought made her soften. Perhaps she should answer his call next week.

But by that time it had been four weeks since the state dinner and Fitz was heading to France for the G8 summit.

XXXX

His drunken state had more or less continued from the day of the state dinner.

The second day of the G8 he was at the bar of the hotel when a young mousey haired woman sat next to him. They talked for an hour or so, drink after drink. Before he knew it they were in his hotel room and she was naked. He pounded into her relentlessly before collapsing next to her.

He woke up the next morning with a huge headache and a lump in the bed next to him. He groaned as he turned over. She was smiling back at him.

"Amanda…my name is Amanda" she said answering his unspoken question.

She stayed longer than he had expected and Fitz found himself wishing her to leave but didn't want to be rude. She eventually began dressing and made for he door. She kissed him but he made no attempt to pucker his lips to hers and exhaled with relief as she left. Her departing words were "Ill be at the bar most nights if you are up for it."

Fitz avoided the bar for the next few days, feeling terrible about what happened. What made him feel worse is that he could pinpoint his guilt, not to cheating on Mellie, but to cheating on Olivia.

When the next Sunday rolled around he rang her number like usual, no answer. While he felt incredibly guilty, he still found his way to the bar down stairs again, where Amanda happened to show up again.

Inevitably, in his inebriated state, they ended up sleeping together again, however this time he insisted on going to her room and he left as soon as the deed was done, where he lay awake feeling terrible.

His guilt didn't stop it from happening again thought, four more times. The last night he realized that this feeling he had, was probably the feeling Olivia had every time they were together. That made him realize how hard things must be for her. He decided then that he would try desperately to let her go, so she never had to feel that feeling ever again.

XXXX

With Olivia's increased workload, and since Fitz was in France for the G8, she did not expect his call and was disappointed when she noticed a missed call on her phone on Sunday night. However being in a French hotel probably was not the most secure place for him to call her from, so in that sense she was pleased.

The next Sunday however she would make herself available in case he called.

XXXX

Fitz returned from the G8 with mixed feelings. He was sexually satisfied but emotionally in ruin. He felt terrible. His third day back at the office Lauren advised him that he had a meeting with one of Sally Langston's staff members.

When Lauren introduced her later that day Fitz had almost fainted. The door close behind what he thought was a discreet French fling. She smiled at him.

"Amanda. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here and I thought you might need a little break from your stressful job." She said as she made her way over to him where he sat at the resolute desk.

Internally Fitz was freaking out. He would have to handle this situation very delicately. If he said the wrong thing she might decide to go public with their escapades and he definitely could not afford that.

'I…I didn't know" he stuttered out. She moved behind his chair rubbing his arms.

"Would that have changed the amazing week we had?" she asked seductively.

"Im not sure." He said honestly. That first night he probably wouldn't have cared, but he may not have continued if he did know he wouldn't be leaving it in France. She spun his chair around at which time he needed to find an excuse.

"Amanda, I am expecting Cyrus here at any minute, we can't." He said avoiding eye contact. She pouted, which reminded him of Olivia, except he would think it was cute if it was Olivia but right now it was just childish. He was extremely relieved when he heard a knock on the door. Amanda moved to the side of his desk as Cyrus entered.

"That will be all thank you Amanda." He said and could not have been happier when she walked out of his office. Fitz immediately stood and walked over to his scotch decanter and poured a large glass.

"Sir. It is 10am." Cyrus said. Fitz shot him a death stare daring him to test him.

After Cyrus left, Fitz called in Lauren.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Lauren, If Amanda Tanner, or anyone from Sally's office for that matter, tries to schedule another appointment with me, tell her I am busy. I don't care what you say, just lie. And if she comes by un-announced, same story."

"Yes Sir. I appologise if I did the wrong thing booking her in for this morning." She said.

"Not at all Lauren. Just from now on." He smiled reassuringly. Lauren left and Fitz filled another glass.

XXXX

Sunday rolled around and Fitz was conflicted. She had avoided his call for almost two months now. He had been away for three Sundays and due to being in transit, had only been able to call the middle Sunday, and she had not answered.

He drank five glasses of scotch while looking at the phone deciding whether he should even try this time. He didn't know what he would say if she did answer. Should he tell her about Amanda. She would surely ask about France and he didn't know if he could keep it from her, but he didn't want to hurt her any more. But they were being friends, is that what you tell your friend? He hadn't told Cyrus, so maybe not.

Eventually at 11:30pm he picked up the phone and dialed her number by heart. She picked up after two rings.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he said back.

"Hi" she repeated reveling in his voice in her ears. He began laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I didn't expect you to pick up the phone, let alone seem happy to hear from me." He said honestly.

"Im sorry Fitz, I overreacted." She admitted, which coming from Olivia Pope was rare.

Fitz was silent. She was sorry, but he was the one who should be sorry. Guilt washed over him all over again.

"Fitz?"

"Sorry, its just, The Great Olivia Pope appologising. Can I get this in writing?" he asked jokingly. She laughed.

"Well I also realized that a certain someone may just have been introducing me to troublesome politicians all night at the State Dinner which has really helped business."

"You figured it out?" he asked.

"I did. So thank you." She said kindly.

"An apology and a thank you in the one night. I am a lucky man."

"Not as lucky as me" She said contemplatively. Fitz was silent, he was thinking of all the ways he was lucky to have her, her body, her mind. Olivia realizing the implications her words could have clarified "To have you as a friend."

"Way to kill the mood Liv" he said. Olivia blushed knowing what he was probably thinking, if he considered there was a mood to kill.

"How was France?" she asked changing the topic, unknowingly, to the one thing he did not want to talk to her about. He exhaled.

"It was fine." He said shortly. Olivia was slightly taken back by his abruptness.

"Sorry Liv. I just really don't want to talk about work." He said. She accepted that and they went on to talk about the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost three months later Fitz was sitting in the Oval, late at night when he heard a kafuffle outside his office. He walked up to the door, about to open it to inspect what was happening when he heard Lauren. "I am sorry Amanda, he is in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed."

"I need to speak to the President." She said.

"M'am" he heard Tom speak. "He is in a very important meeting and cannot be disturbed. If you do not move away we will have to forcible remove you."

Fitz cringed. What if she stormed off to tell the press. He was thinking what was the best solution when he heard her exhale angrily and stomp away. When he thought it was clear he peaked his head out and thanked Lauren and Tom.

Lauren then handed him a note she had left. He took it back into the office and opened it.

 _I work at the White House, I could easily walk up to any one of the many reporters that work here._

Crap. What was he going to do. He supposed it was time to tell Cyrus.

XXXX

The next morning when Cyrus walked into his office Fitz was already on the scotch.

"Cyrus sit down, we have a problem." He said. Cyrus sat. Fitz handed him the note.

"At the G20 I met a girl in a bar, I didn't realise she worked for Sally until we returned. We had sex, she might be trouble."

"YOU WHAT?" He stood as he yelled.

"Cyrus, calm down." He said as he shook his head and sipped his scotch.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY"

"Nothing. I expect you to fix it." He said getting angry at Cyrus' reaction.

"Im your chief of staff, I would have thought you had more sense than to drop your pants for some aide, I am not your pimp, I don't have time for this."

"This conversation is over Cyrus. You need to fix this." Fitz stated firmly.

XXXX

That morning Olivia received a phone call from Cyrus. "Our spot 20 minutes" was all that was said before the phone went dead. Olivia looked at her watch before advising her team she was heading out.

"What?" she asked as she approached Cyrus on the steps.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hi, hello, how are you, what?" she restated.

They discussed the Sully St James case before getting down to business.

"He needs a favour."

"I don't work for him anymore"

"There is aide, going around saying she is sleeping with him"

"Is she?"

***Events proceeded almost identically to the episode S01E01 "Sweet Baby". ***

She could not believe when Quinn said Amanda wanted Fitz to come and call her 'sweet baby'. She knew right then that it was true. How could he do that. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, he cheated on his wife with her.

She walked into the Oval determined to cut all ties with him there and then. Friends was not working. She walked out heartbroken.

She got home that night, after going to fix Stephen and Sully and she cried. She cried until her ducts ran dry.

She had just finished crying when the phone rang. She knew it was him but she did not want to answer, but he was persistent. There was pause in the ringing when she though he had given up. Alas, she heard a knock at the door. She got out of bed and proceeded to the door where stood a man in a black suit.

"Ma'am. I am instructed to either escort you to the White House, or pick up the phone the next time it rings."

'You have got to be kidding me' she thought. She slammed the door as she heard the phone ring. She picked it up.

"What" she almost yelled.

"Liv." He said desperately.

"No." she responded.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Right now, I don't care." She said annoyed.

"I need to see you again."

"No. That's what you want. And I don't want to see you so, no."

"Please." He pleaded.

"I need some space Fitz."

"Anything but that Livvie." His voice cracked. He could feel her slipping away again.

She heard him falter and knew he was upset. A tear trickled down her face.

"I love you Livvie."

"Stop Fitz. I…I have to go" she hung up quickly trying to control her emotions.

XXXX

The next day Olivia went to the hospital. Amanda was sleeping. Olivia sat down and waited. While she was waiting a nurse came in and took her vitals.

It wasn't until then that Olivia noticed the band around her stomach and the print out the nurse checked.

Shit, she thought. She is pregnant. She quickly walked out of the room and rang Huck.

"Amanda Tanner is pregnant. I need to know if she has a boyfriend." Was all she said before she hung up the phone.

She walked into the waiting room of the hospital and started pacing, in circles. She thought about the best option, before walking out of the hospital.

When she arrived back at the office she walked right into Huck's office.

"Anything?" she asked. Huck could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Billy Chambers. She has been sleeping with Billy Chambers. They practically live together over in Logan Circle." Olivia abruptly left the room.

"Quinn." she called as she walked towards her office.

"Here." she said cheerily almost running up to her.

"Amanda Tanner is pregnant. I need you to find out how far along." She said. Quinn looked confused.

"But how…"

"I don't care Quinn. Suck up to the nurses, steal her file. I don't care. Just do it. Now." And moments later she was in her office.

Quinn hurriedly picked up her jacket and ran out of the office.

XXXX

Over an hour later Quinn calls Olivia.

"She is 8 weeks pregnant." She hears Quinn whisper. Olivia hangs up without a word.

Olivia began pacing her office. Does she call Cyrus, does she call Billy, does she call Fitz.

Who's baby was it?

She picked up the phone and called "Olivia Pope for the President" she said and was put through.

"When did you sleep with her?" she said when she heard him pickup.

"Liv?" he asked.

"When did you sleep with her?" she repeated.

"Liv…Do you really want to…" she cut him off.

"Amanda Tanner is pregnant. I need to know when you slept with her." She said trying to sound unaffected.

"Come here and we can talk" he tried.

"I am not going to the White House." Was all she said. When she didn't say anything else he confessed.

"At the G20. But Liv…" And the line went dead. Fitz looked at the receiver before putting it back.

That night Olivia purchased two tickets to Denver, marched over to Amanda's apartment.

"That baby is not the President's. Take these tickets and leave, or I will destroy you, just as I promised." She handed her the tickets and turned around and left the building. She had Huck monitor her calls and see what they decide.

On her way home she picked up an expensive bottle of red. She was halfway through when Cyrus came knocking on her door with another bottle.

"Don't start." Was all she said as she walked to the kitchen to retrieve a wine glass for Cyrus. Cyrus let himself in and closed the door. They met back on her couch. He poured the wine and they both sipped quietly.

Olivia glanced at Cyrus who was staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, at another time the two of you could have been great." He said. She was surprised, she expected a scolding. She smiled weakly before scooting closer to him. She linked her arm with his.

"But this isn't another time Liv." He said. She put her head on his shoulder and he felt her nod her head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 8 months exactly, since she had spoken to Fitz. Fitz was nearly halfway through his first term, and he would be due to announce his re-election campaign any day now. She was in frequent email correspondence with both Karen and Jerry and she would see them on the odd occasion, they would visit her, or they would have lunch somewhere in D.C. during school break. She assumed they were keeping him up to date on what she was doing, not that she was doing anything of substance, other than work.

Every morning she would wake up and see him on television. It was equally the best and worst part of the day. She loved being able to see him without seeing him, but re-election would mean another four years of him in office. She was slowly coming to the realization that she needed to move on. She couldn't put her life on hold for six 1111more years.

This particular morning though she didn't get to see the news, she received a call from the Pilots Union at 4:30am. There had been another large fatal plane crash, this one in Lake Anna State Park en route from Richmond to New York. Olivia rang Steven and they drove down to Spotsylvania where the crisis centre had been set up.

When they arrived it was pretty much chaos. They were approached by a member of the pilots union and briefed on the situation.

The information centre had been set up in the town hall of the small town and there seemed to be a number of concerned and frantic family members congregating.

Olivia and Steven got right to work. They had been devising a speech on the trip down and they had a meeting with the plane company representatives and Search and Rescue representatives.

XXXX

They had been there for a couple of hours when Olivia noticed something. There was a young boy sitting by himself, slumped over, hands on his knees, one knee bouncing up and down. She frowned but made a bee line for the boy. She sat down next to him.

"Hi." She said tilting her head slightly. The boy looked at her without moving his head.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. The boy didn't respond straight away.

"My mother" he cleared his throat "was on that plane."

Olivia's heart sank. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Franklin"

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twelve." he said. She looked up to see Steven walking over to her. Olivia reached into her folder and handed the boy a business card.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but if you need anything" she bent down to try to make eye contact "And I mean anything, let me know." She smiled genuinely. He took the card.

Olivia got up to speak to Steven. Steven said she had a phone call and led her away. As they were walking away Olivia glanced back at the boy, only to see him looking back. She almost lost her breath at they eyes that looked back, they were a piercing colour of steel grey/blue. They reminded her so much of Fitz. Steven broke her from her trance and Olivia continued her day, somewhat haunted.

They went home that night but Olivia got very little sleep. That boy, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His brown skin, only slightly lighter than her own and those eyes, deep blue-grey eyes.

She thought of him and of how he reminded her of herself. He was twelve years old, just like she had been when she lost her mother in a plane crash. That thought saddened her deeply. She hoped he had someone to take care of him, who wasn't going to ship him off to boarding school. She fell asleep thinking of Franklin.

XXXX

The next day the gang was working, partly for the Pilots Union, partly on other cases. Olivia was monitoring the news when, at about noon, her phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"What"

"Is this Olivia Pope?" the voice asked.

"This is she." She confirmed.

"Ma'am, I have one Franklin Washington here at Fredericksburg Police station. He was caught stealing and he gave us your number to call." Olivia paused. It was the boy from yesterday. Without a second thought she replied.

"What is your address?" she asked. She jotted down the number. "I'll be there in an hour" she said before hanging up.

She headed out of her office to where her team was. "I have to head out for a while, call me if anything comes up." Before anyone could answer she was leaving. She heard someone walking behind her as she left the office. When the door closed behind them he spoke

"Your not going to see him are you?" Steven asked concerned. Olivia strode to the lift hitting the button before turning around.

"No. I have not seen him in almost a year, what makes you think that's where I am going" she asked somewhat confused.

"You usually tell us where you are going, especially when you leave in the middle of a big case."

"Well, it is not what you think." She felt no obligation to explain where she was going in this moment. Steven was about to argue when the lift arrived. She stood in the lift and her face told him to drop it. So he stood there and watched as she dropped below the floor in the lift.

XXXX

It was times like these Olivia appreciated being a lawyer as well as a fixer. When she arrived at the police station she signed in and was allowed straight in to see him.

If she thought she had seen this boy at his worst yesterday, she was wrong. She walked into the room and he had his head on the table, wearing the same clothes as yesterday which appeared to be damp. When he heard the door open he looked up, his face was stained with tears.

"I'm sorry for calling, I just didn't know who else to call." He said as she sat down.

"No problem at all, I gave you my card for that exact reason." She let that sit before asking him what happened. He explained that he had not taken any money with him when he hitch-hiked to Spotsylvania to try and get some answers about his mum. He slept at a bus stop last night and was hungry, so he stole some food and they called the police.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Petersburg, near Richmond."

"And do you have family there." She asked, he only shook his head no.

"Ok. Then, how about we grab some food, head to your house, get some clothes and figure this out?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. She could see this was difficult for him so she reached out to grab his hand that was resting on the table. The contact briefly startled him. In that moment though he knew he could trust her.

After a few more moments Olivia stood and left to make arrangements for him to be released. She had to pay a small amount and say she was his sister to get him out. Half an hour later they walked out of the police station and to the first McDonalds they could find. Franklin ate a large big mac meal and half of Olivia's fries.

While they were eating Olivia looked up how long the drive would take. Realising it was about an hour, she then escorted him into a nearby shop to buy him some pants and a shirt so he was no longer damp.

The car trip to Franklin's house was pleasant. They mostly sat quietly listening to music. When they arrived Olivia was pleasantly surprised to find a large two storey house that looked well looked after.

Franklin ran up stairs to his room. Olivia took this opportunity to ring the appropriate authority with regard to his future welfare. They stayed at the house until a representative showed up, she was a portly woman in her late 50's, Olivia guessed. Olivia called Franklin down and the three of them sat down to discuss his future.

Obviously he was too young to even consider making it work by himself. The woman explained that he would have to go into foster care, at least until it could be established whether or not he had any living family that he could stay with. He was sure there was no one. The woman asked if Franklin would go pack his bag, but Olivia asked to have a word with the woman.

"Yesterday he had to hitch-hike to the crisis center only to find out his mother was dead, he slept on the street last night. Can we give him one more night in the home he grew up in and shared with his recently deceased mother?"

With some discussion the two agreed that he could have one last night. Olivia went upstairs to tell him but found him crying on his bed. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Would you like to stay one more night here?" she asked. His eyes shot up and he nodded. "Ok then" she said. He was staring at her.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. She breathed out deeply.

"When I was 12 years old, my mother died in a plane crash too. I see myself in you." She confessed.

"Really? What happened to you?" he asked intrigued.

"My dad sent me off to boarding school" she said bluntly. Franklin nodded.

"You don't talk much huh?" she asked. He shook his head no. Olivia smiled and stood up "Well I just have to go call work, get some dinner and I'll be back ok? Will you be right with Mrs Doherty downstairs?" She knew he didn't really know either one of them, let alone feel comfortable with them, but she thought she should check. Franklin nodded.

XXXX

Olivia headed out and her first stop was a nearby phone shop. She wasn't really sure why, but she wanted to keep in contact with Franklin so she got him the latest iPhone and had the guy give her a list of good apps he thought a 12 year old boy might like. She then stopped off at the book store. When she gave a gift it was almost always a book, it was something that could be personalised to almost everyone regardless of their interests, but it also sparked intrigue and thought, especially in children she thought. She asked the store assistant what they would recommend for a 12 year old boy and was directed to a book _the fourteenth goldfish_. It was perfect. She purchased a copy for herself too.

Before heading back to Franklin's house she stopped at the local take away shop. She walked in the door and was asked what to order. She realized that she had no idea whether he liked chinese food. She hoped he did. She purchased a variety of dishes, going way overboard for just three people, and then headed back to the house.

When she arrived back she placed all the food on the dining table and went up to get Franklin. Upon hearing they were having chinese he bounded down the stairs. His eyes lit up when he saw the smorgasbord of food to choose from.

They all ate quite a bit, particularly Franklin. Once he had finished he asked if he could be excused and went to his bedroom. When he left the table Olivia spoke to Mrs Doherty.

"I would really like to be kept up to date on him and if he needs anything don't hesitate to call" she said as she passed Mrs Doherty her business card.

"Can I ask why you are so invested in this child?" she asked confused.

"I lost someone close to me at his age, I understand what he is going through. And, I am a fixer, it is what I do."

XXXX

The next morning Mrs Doherty had arranged a family for Franklin to go stay with and he was just about to head off when Olivia stopped him.

She handed him the bag with the phone it in. "I want you to be able to call for help if you ever need to ok. No more hitch-hiking, no more stealing food, no more sleeping in bus shelters ok." He looked up at her gobsmacked. "My number and a few fun apps are already on it so you contact me anytime ok" she smiled. She quickly ran back to her bag.

"Aaaaand, here is a book. I bought myself a copy, so when you finish it, message me what you think. I will have questions, so you better not cut corners" she teased while handing him the book.

He took the book and looked at it before putting it in his bag with the phone. He then placed the bag on the floor. Olivia was watching him do so when all of a sudden she felt him hug her. She was not a hugger, not in anyones book, but she rubbed his back and felt moderately relaxed. A smile spread over her face. He pulled back.

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

They all walked down the path together. Olivia stood on the path and waved as they drove off before getting in her own car and heading back to D.C.

XXXX

When Olivia returned to D.C. she went straight to the office. She walked in, "Can someone get me a copy of the passenger manifest" she said before walking into her office without a second glance at the rest of OPA.

A few minutes later Steven brought it in. "Here you go Liv." She took the paper and perused the list.

Steven sat down in front of her desk. They sat for a goo 20 seconds before Olivia realized he was still there. She slowly looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me were you were last night?" he asked crossing his arms. She thought about whether she should tell him or not. She supposed it wasn't a bad thing, and didn't have to be a secret.

"Do you remember that boy from the crisis center?" she asked.

"Yeah" he looked confused.

"Well, he needed help, so I helped." She said vaguely.

"Oh." Steven replied surprised. "Well next time a text or call would have been nice" he said.

"Im sorry, I meant to call, I just…forgot." She said frowning. Steven frowned too. Olivia, forgetting? It was like a solar eclipse. After neither had anything else to add Steven stood up and left.

Olivia found Franklin's mothers name on the manifest and did a quick google search of Nora Washington. She was a solicitor at a medium tier firm in Richmond. She found their number and gave them a call.

She was initially put through to their practice manager and given the media spiel. Upon further discussion Olivia was able to get them to inform her of the firm that would be handing the will to (as it would be a severe conflict of interest for them to handle the matter).

Olivia then called Mrs Doherty, Franklin's case worker. Olivia proposed that she act as Franklin's solicitor with regard to his mothers will and any other matter. Olivia said she would do it free of charge. Ms Doherty didn't see a problem.

Next she gave the firm that would be handling the will a call and said that Franklin was her client and that she would like correspondence to be sent to her.

XXX

With the formalities that go with a plane crash, that Olivia unfortunately knew all too well, she knew she would not be hearing from the law firm with Franklin's mothers will until all passengers has been declared legally dead by the coroner, which took over two weeks. She would text Franklin occasionally just checking up on him but never got a reply.

As soon as she got the call from the lawyers saying her will would be read she made arrangements with Mrs Doherty to attend the meeting with Franklin.

XXXX

Two days later Olivia arrived at Franklin's foster families house to pick him up. Mr and Mrs Ferguson seemed like a genuinely lovely couple who had spare room in their big house once their children had moved out and had decided that they could share that space with someone who needed it.

On the way to the law firm Olivia asked Franklin how things were going and he was his normal quiet self but did say he liked the Fergusons'.

When they arrived she briefly told Franklin what he could expect.

They walked into the office of the main probate solicitor, and were seated. There were three main provisions to his mothers will:

1 – Franklin would go and live with his great Aunt, who had unfortunately passed away since the making of the will.

2 – The house would go on trust for Franklin for when he turns 21.

3 – Residuary of the estate goes to Franklin upon her death.

The solicitor pointed out that as the house was subject to a mortgage which had not been completely paid off, it would need to be sold and the rest would be placed in a trust account for when he turned 21. The solicitor advised that once the house had been sold, but pending settlement, he would be allowed to retrieve anything he wanted from the house and would receive the residuary once anything left had been sold.

XXXX

A couple of weeks later Franklin had been sitting in the lounge room with the Fergusons when he spotted Olivia on the television. She was doing a press conference for a politician. Franklin sat there glued to the television, listening to every word she said.

He was really impressed. He had text her right after saying she saw him on television and how he thought it was cool. She suggested she take him to work one day. From then on he tried to learn a bit more about politics. A lot of what she had said during the press conference he hadn't fully understood, but he would watch the news and read articles trying to become accustomed to those terms.

This was the first time he had seen her on tv, but it was not the last. He hung off her every word whenever she was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next six months Olivia would continue to text Franklin and ever so gradually he began to text back, particularly after he had seen her on tv. He was settling back into school well and had even read the book she gave him. She asked him about his favourite character and what he liked and disliked about the book. His responses seemed to come from a place of genuine interest. Sometimes he would even call her if it was something that he particularly enjoyed or if she had told him she was reading the same book as him, because she often tried to read the books he was reading, or if he had a question about politics.

His mothers house was sold in early December and Olivia drove down a week before Christmas and went with him to collect anything he wanted to keep and arrange for storage if necessary. Thankfully the things he picked comfortably fit in her car and into a small storage unit.

That night she had dinner with him and his foster parents who she had come to talk much more frequently to over the last two months. Olivia could see the changes in Franklin since he had been there. He was talking a lot more and seemed to be coming out of his shell. The Ferguson's and Olivia couldn't be happier, although they both put the change down to the other.

As it was just before Christmas Olivia had brought down some gifts for Franklin and he seemed to love all of them, including a book she had read around the time her mother had died. It wasn't from a store, it was her copy with a vintage cover. She didn't tell him why she had given it to him, but he seemed to feel the significance regardless.

She left that night, after receiving a very warm and grateful hug from Franklin.

She hugged him back and thought _I could get used to this_ before heading home.

XXXX

Just a month after Christmas Olivia had a call from Mrs Doherty. After the niceties, Mrs Doherty got straight to business.

"Miss Pope, unfortunately it would appear that Mr Ferguson has been diagnosed with testicular cancer."

"That is terrible." She said genuinely.

"They have only just found out so they are not sure of what the future holds and they have indicated that they are not sure if they will be able to have Franklin for very much longer."

"I understand. So where will he go?" she asked.

"They have not definitively said they will no longer look after him, but I would like to try to set up an alternative plan for the near future. I will look into the options and get back to you."

XXXX

8am the next morning Olivia was on her way to work when her phone rang.

"Hello, is this Miss Pope?" the voice asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I have a Franklin Washington here at Union Station, he was evading his fare."

Without a further thought she respondent "Im on my way"

10 minutes later Olivia pulled up. She asked around and was finally directed to the relevant office. She found Franklin slumped over, much like when she first met him at the crisis centre.

The man she presumed had called her was standing behind a desk. He nodded when he saw Olivia looking at Franklin. She nodded back before sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you. But I can go back if you want me to." He said coyly.

She sensed that he thought she was angry so she nudged him slightly. He looked up at her "Do you remember what I said when I gave you that mobile phone?" she asked him. He nodded.

"No more stealing, no more sleeping in bus shelters and no more hitch hiking." She said sternly.

"Well technically I didn't do any of those." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

"Why didn't you just call?"

"I dunno." he said with a shrug. Olivia stood up and walked over to the desk. She handed him the lost train fare with a promise that he wouldn't do it again.

They took a walk in the park across from the station.

"Not that Im not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?" she asked him again. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"Mr Ferguson has cancer." He confessed. He looked up at her. She nodded.

"Mrs Doherty rang me yesterday. What did you think running away would achieve?" she asked.

"I heard them say they didn't know what to do about me, so I thought I could come here with you?" he said both as a statement and a question.

"Franklin, you cant just run away ok. We need to call Mrs Doherty and the Ferguson's to them know you are ok, ok." She pulled out her phone "But how about I see if you can stay the night here, and ill drive you home tomorrow?"

He quickly smiled up at her and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled broadly at the feeling, her heart fluttering.

She called Mrs Doherty first who had said that if he promised never to run off to DC again that he could stay the night. Franklin agreed. Olivia took the phone off speaker briefly and Mrs Doherty advised her that she would normally request that she be a certified foster carer for him to stay but one night shouldn't hurt.

When they spoke to the Fergusons they sounded so worried. He appologised without prompt and asked if it was ok if he stayed with Olivia tonight. They agreed, slightly glad for the reprieve at this terrible time for them.

Next Olivia rang work saying she would be out all day and only to call for emergencies. She spoke to Steven who tried to protest before she hung up on him.

XXXX

The whole team had been suspicious about her texting and on the phone when they knew it was not about work. She hadn't confided in Steven either. They all thought she had a boyfriend, except Huck. Huck knew the truth. When she called to say she wouldn't be in they agreed they would throw her a surprise party, it was her birthday after all. Abby and Quinn thought they might catch her brining home a handsome spunk.

Huck let them in knowing they wouldn't catch her doing anything wrong, and it was her birthday.

XXXX

Since she hung up with Steven she had received messages from him an Abby saying it was her birthday she had to come in. She ignored them.

Olivia and Franklin found themselves walking to the Washington Memorial. Franklin was so excited, he had never seen it before, he had never been to DC before. Upon hearing this Olivia gave him the royal treatment.

As the White House came into view Olivia wished that she were on better terms with Fitz so that she could take Franklin into the White House. She was sure he would love it, she loved it and she wasn't a child. She didn't notice she had stopped walking until he called her name. She shook her head and caught up to him.

"I wish we could go in there" he said admiring the White House from afar.

"Wanna know something pretty cool?" she asked.

"I have been in there!" she said.

"No way. Was it awesome?" he pressed.

"Totally." She confirmed.

"How did you get in?" he asked intrigued.

"Im actually a super spy and I was sent to assassinate the president" she said seriously. He looked at her with his mouth open, totally believing her for about a second. She burst out laughing. "Only kidding. I know the President."

This time Franklin laughed and began walking again.

"Hey, Im not joking this time. I worked on his campaign."

"Really?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"Can we go in and see him." he asked excitedly.

"Maybe one day, but not today. Want a hotdog?" she said distracting him from his train of thought.

"I know we walked past them already, but do you want to go to one of the museums back there?"

And they did.

XXXX

They arrived at Olivia's house, after buying Franklin some more clothes, at about 6:30pm. Olivia unlocked her door and walked in with Franklin behind her. She turned on the light when Abby, Harrison, Steven and Quinn jumped out from behind things and shouted "Surprise". Harrison blew one of those colourful whistle things.

Both Olivia and Franklin stood in the doorway stunned. Neither said anything. Abby, Harrison and Quinn were surprised by the presence of Franklin so it became very quiet very quickly. Steven broke the silence by giving Olivia a hug and saying happy birthday and then introducing himself to Franklin, who after the initial shock, seemed ok. Steven turned around "Everyone, this is Franklin".

Harrison, Abby, Quinn and Huck (who had made no attempt to hide before Olivia came in) all greeted Franklin with a handshake.

"So, Chinese is on the way, but there are nibbly's on the coffee table so help yourselves" Quinn informed Olivia and Franklin before guiding them both to the couch. Harrison then put music on Olivia's speaker system and started dancing around the room. Everyone watched him as he amusingly pranced and shook around the room. They all laughed at him for a while before there was a knock at the door. It was Cyrus and James bearing three bags of Chinese food. They walked in and placed the food down before greeting everyone.

They greeted Olivia with a hug. James introduced himself to Franklin while Cryus gave her a questioning look. She put her hand on Franklin's shoulder once Cyrus released her from a hug and said "This is my friend Franklin." Cyrus seemed to drop it before shaking hands with the boy.

"Shall we eat?" Abby spoke when Cyrus and James had done their rounds. Olivia placed a stack of plates and forks and spoons on the table and everyone dug in. Everyone insisted that Olivia and Franklin go first, so they piled their plates and Franklin followed Olivia to the couch. Olivia looked over to see the signature slump she had come to associate with Franklin being upset.

"Im sorry about all this, I didn't know." She said feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you say it was your birthday." He asked. She realized that was what he was upset about.

"Oh. Im not a big birthday person, but I sure am glad I got to spend it with you." She smiled. James sat down in the seat next to Franklin and started asking him questions about school and the like. Steven sat on the seat nearest Olivia and looked at her accusingly. She gave him a look that said not now.

"This explains a lot. That's all I will say." Then a loud pop was heard from the kitchen and Quinn walked out with some champagne for everyone, and a lemonade for Franklin.

"Happy Birthday to the only person in the world who doesn't like celebrating their birthday" Steven raised his glass and everyone else joined too with "Olivia".

Olivia chinked her glass with everyone and winked when she did so with Franklin.

The rest of the night was pretty enjoyable. Franklin was showing Quinn and Abbey some magic tricks while Harrison and Steven were trying to figure out how he did it. Meanwhile James was talking to Olivia.

"We are thinking of adopting" he said.

"Really? That is exciting" she looked to Cyrus who had on his best fake smile. She had to hold back laughter.

"We are tossing up between an overseas or domestic adoption. Im leaning towards a domestic. There are so many children in our own backyard who need help, but domestic adoption is just so hard unless you know the child."

Olivia looked over at Franklin interacting with her team and the proverbial light bulb flashed above her head. She hadn't even thought about taking him on until then. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it already. She looked back at Cyrus who still had a look, which she quickly dismissed, to return to her conversation with James who began discussing the pro's and con's of each gender.

By 9:30 Olivia thought it would be best to call it a night, more so for Franklin who was probably over stimulated but tired. She stood up yawned and said she was going to head to bed. Everyone took a hint and said their goodbyes before leaving. Franklin had a big smile on his face even as the last of the guests left while sitting at the dining table.

"Have a good night?" she asked.

"I had a great night. You have pretty cool friends. I didn't believe you actually knew the President until your friend Cyrus said he worked for him as his chief of staff." He seemed impressed.

"Im a little hurt that you thought I was making that up" she feigned hurt as she sat down at the table. They both laughed which for Franklin turned into a yawn.

"I wasn't joking about being tired" she said to encourage him to go to bed. "How about I show you your room?" she asked. He said "ok".

Olivia cleaned up while Franklin had a shower and then she wished him a good night, receiving another hug from him. She kissed him on the head.

XXXX

Olivia wasnt really that tired so she sat up researching adoption. She didn't even notice the time until her phone rang, which she picked up straight away worried it would wake Franklin. That was when she looked down at the clock: 11pm. That only meant one person. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" she heard from a familiar voice.

"Hello" she returned.

"Happy Birthday Liv" she could hear him smiling.

"Thank you Mr President." She respondent.

"Did you have a good day? I hear you had a surprise party?"

"I did have a good day" she said smiling to herself. Fitz could tell but wasn't sure if he was hearing right because he knew she hated surprises.

"Really? You hate surprises." He stated. She chuckled.

"Well not all surprises are bad." She said thinking about her day.

"What are you doing tomorrow" he changed the subject completely. She frowned.

"I am driving down to Richmond."

"Oh. Will you be back for dinner?" he asked probingly. She was suspicious so she didn't answer.

"Come over for dinner." He requested. Still she said nothing.

"Fitz, I…" he cut her off.

"Karen and Jerry would like to give you your present." He said trying to convince her. He exhaled.

"If I was to call them, would they back up your statement?" she questioned. He laughed.

"In fact it was Karen's idea. She asked if I was going to call you for your birthday and if I could ask you to dinner." He wasn't lying. "Will you come? I'll have the chef cook your favourite. Shrimp Scampi." He was now trying anything.

"You Sir, have a deal." She said upon hearing her favourite dish thrown into the mix.

"I thought the saying was that the way to MANS heart was his stomach, not a womans." He smiled.

"Well im not an ordinary woman." She chirped.

"You certainly are not." He agreed. Olivia's face dropped at this comment.

"Look Fitz, I need to go." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow Livvie. Happy Birthday."

XXXX

The next morning Olivia and Franklin drove back to Richmond. She had lunch with him before bidding her goodbyes.

"You don't want to stay longer?" Franklin asked seemingly sad.

"I don't want to go, but…can I tell you a secret." She leaned in. He nodded.

"I have to back in DC because I am having dinner with the President." She stood up and she saw his face, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"Really. I promise you." she said smiling at his questioning look.

"Wanna bet?" he asked seriously.

"Ok. What is the bet for?" she asked.

"If your right I get to pick the next book, and if your right, you get to pick." he suggested.

"Ok. Deal" she said holding out a hand for him to shake.

"I want proof!" he said crossing his arms. Olivia thought.

"Ok." She said and Franklin shook her hand.

XXXX

The drive home was short. She found herself not really knowing if she ran any traffic lights, or stop signs. She thanked god she managed to make it back in one piece. She was thinking about dinner. What should she wear, should she ring and cancel, should she call Karen to make sure she and Jerry would be there, would Mellie be there?

When she got home she raided her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. After trying on most of her wardrobe she settled on a just above knee length deep blue dress with a high neck and long sleeves, paired with matching blue pumps and a white jacket. She had a shower before getting dressed and doing her makeup, which she kept simple.

6:30pm she picked up her keys about to head out the door when there was a knock on her door. Tom and Hall stood on the other side of the door. She did not object to them driving her because she knew they were given orders.

She sat in the limo looking at the presidential items within it and was becoming even more anxious. But before she knew it they were at the White House. Tom opened the door and escorted her inside and up to the residence. She was met by Karen who was clearly waiting for her. She jumped up when she entered.

"Liv. Happy Birthday!" she said hugging her. "You look good".

"Thanks Karen. How are you?" she asked. Karen started talking about her boyfriend of almost two years, Andre, the President of France's son who she had met at the state diner, who she seemed smitten with.

Shortly after they were joined by Jerry and Mellie. Mellie's presence made her nervous, but that was nothing compared to the feeling that gripped her as Fitz entered the room. Momentarily everyone in the room disappeared and it was just them. She held her hand out for him to shake which he did, before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Have I taught you guys nothing? You take the coat of our guest when they arrive" he said to his children as he made his way around Olivia to retrieve her coat. He stood closer than necessary for the job so that he might be able to smell her hair as he took her jacket. She took the jacket off and handed it to Fitz who loved the feeling of the fabric of the jacket. While it wasn't her in his arms, it was probably as close as he would get tonight, or in the near future. He turned around to put it on the coat stand and held it up to his face getting to smell her scent.

Mellie then escorted them all to the dinning room. They all enjoyed their meal.

Afterwards Karen and Jerry asked her to go sit in the lounge room while they got her presents. They walked into the room and put her presents in her lap.

She opened the first one that Karen clarified was from her. It was a Michael Korrs handbag, part of the spring collection that was yet to be released. She loved it and was actually looking to buy a new one. "Open it" Karen said. She reached inside and found two envelopes. Inside it was a coupon: one return trip on Air Force One to France. Olivia looked at Karen confused. She pointed to the second envelope which contained both a birthday invitation and a letter addressed to Karen from ENS university saying she had been accepted into the history program. When Olivia realized she looked up at Karen with a mixture of feelings. She was proud she had gotten into the school, but sad that it would appear she is leaving.

"KAREN! Congratulations!" Olivia exclaimed moving to hug Karen. "Im so proud of you!" she beamed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain French boy would it?" Karen blushed slightly.

Olivia looked at the address on the letter and it was a couple of weeks ago. "You did a good job of keeping this under wraps didn't you." She said to Karen but looked up at Mellie and Fitz who were smiling, Fitz shrugged giving her a look that said _if you had answered the phone I might have told you_. She hugged Karen again before Jerry motioned to his gift.

"I have nothing as exciting to give you, it is hard buying for someone who has everything." He said.

"Hey. I do not have everything!" she laughed. She then opened her present to find a box that indicated the product was a 'selfie stick'. She looked at it somewhat bemused. Seeing her look he helped her take it out of the box and set it up with her phone.

"It's a selfie stick, it makes taking selfies easy" he said in his best salesman impression.

"Just what I always wanted Jerry. Thank you" she said side hugging him. "I guess we better try this baby out." she said as she lifted the stick. What better evidence to send to Franklin than a photo with the first children. She held the stick and saw her own face, as well as Jerry and Karen's on either side of her. By the time she had figured out how to get it to take the photo Fitz had snuck around and ducked his head in just in time to be in the photo making a funny face. Olivia turned around "Hey, you just ruined an otherwise good photo" she pouted. They all laughed.

They went to take another photo when Fitz ruffled up Karen and Jerry's hair, in turn making them pull funny faces. Olivia turned around and whacked Fitz with the selfie stick. Fitz was a little stunned by the attack but quickly recovered. "Tom, Hall, have this woman arrested for treason. Attempting to assassinate the President of the United States." He hadn't said it loud enough for Tom and Hall to actually hear so they all started laughing again. They recovered and Olivia noticed that Mellie was no longer in the room.

"Can I please take a nice photo?" she asked.

"Only if I can be in it" Fitz announced walking around the couch. Olivia looked at him if to say _be careful_. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine" she said.

"You guys are monopolizing all of Liv's time, someone let me in." he said to Karen and Jerry. Jerry moved over with a huff and Fitz squeezed between Jerry and Olivia.

"Ok, so one serious photo, then one silly one ok?" Fitz said. They agreed.

"Wait, I need to fix my hair" Karen said as she looked in the phone. She patted it down "Ok. Im ready. So serious first" They all smiled into the camera and Olivia took the photo.

"Ok, now silly one" said Fitz. Karen went cross-eyed and stuck out her tongue and Jerry pulled his ears out and puffed up his cheeks. Olivia was somewhere between the two. Fitz squished his mouth together between his thumb and forefinger so he looked like a fish. He reached up to push the button to take the photo and then when Fitz saw Karen and Jerry would not be able to see what he did he turned his head and pressed his pursed lips to Olivia's cheek. He simultaneously pushed the button. Surprised to feel his lips on her cheek she let out her breath and her eyebrows rose.

"All done" Olivia said, quickly trying to escape she stood up off the couch. She took her phone out of the 'selfie stick' and went to her photos. She went to delete the last photo with Fitz kissing her cheek but saw that it was a cute photo. Karen and Jerry jumped up to see the photos and Olivia quickly scrolled across. They all laughed at the funny photo.

"Hey Liv, can you send those to me" she asked.

"Sure thing." Looking at her phone she realized the time "Wow, it is late, I should get going."

Karen and Jerry reluctantly allowed her to go, giving her a hug goodbye. She asked them to wish their mother good night and thank you. Olivia began walking towards the door to the residence when she heard Fitz behind her. "I'll see you out" he said. She exhaled, a sign of her acceptance of a fact she knew she could not change.

Fitz picked up her jacket from the stand and helped her into it. He then reached over to the table nearby and picked up a parcel and put it under his arm before opening the door and motioning for her to go through.

They walked towards the main entrance where she would be driven home. Fitz had both his hands in his pockets and Olivia was fidgeting with her bag. They were silent until they reached the White House auditorium of sorts. Olivia turned to Fitz.

"Well thank you for inviting me tonight. I had fun." She turned to leave when he grabbed one of her arms. Olivia quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen it. The room seemed clear of people, which Olivia thought was probably odd. Olivia then looked down at the hand gripping her arm and he quickly released.

"Sorry...I got you a present" he said handing her the parcel.

"You shouldn't have" she scolded, and it wasn't the friendly scold. He really shouldn't have. She didn't reach for it.

"Livvie, please" he almost begged. She could see that he was somewhat upset about her reaction to his gift so she reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank you." She said.

"You haven't opened it yet" he smiled.

"Do I have to open it now?" she asked.

"No, only on the condition that you answer my call tonight." She agreed.

"Goodbye Livvie" he said as he pulled her to him in a hug. When he pulled away he kissed her cheek for the third time that night. Her restraint was fading with each but she managed to keep it together.

"Goodnight Fitz" she said and left the White House.

XXXX

When Olivia arrived home she changed into pajamas and poured herself a glass of wine. She then sat on her couch staring at the present Fitz had given her. She stared at it for a while before putting her glass down and reaching for the gift. She untied the twine that held the brown paper together then carefully opened the paper.

She gasped as she saw what was inside. She ran her hand over the cover of the 1st edition copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. She opened it slowly. On the inside cover was the signature of Harper Lee. She ran her finger over the signature. She continued to admire ever inch of the book, slowly browsing through the pages, not reading, just admiring. She loved that book. The first time she had read it was a year or so after her mother had died. She smiled, it would be a perfect book to give Franklin.

She sat admiring it a little longer when the phone rang. She knew it would be Fitz but she had promised to take his call and after opening it there was no way she couldn't answer. She picked up the receiver.

"You didn't" she said.

"I did" he returned.

"You shouldn't have" she was trying to chastise, but he could tell she loved it.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She could hear him smile.

"Fitz. I love it." She clarified.

They spoke for another 10 minutes before Olivia said she had a big day tomorrow so needed her sleep. She was lying, she just needed to get off the phone before she became too comfortable.

XXXX

The next morning when she woke up she looked up at her clock, it was 7:30am. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her pictures. She picked the nice photo they had taken to send and attached it to a message that said "To Kill a Mockingbird" to Franklin. She smiled before she put down the phone.

When the time ticked over to 9am the first call Olivia made from her office was to Mrs Doherty.

"Olivia. How can I help you?" she asked.

"You said that Franklin probably shouldn't stay with me unless I was a proper foster carer. How would I go about making that happen?" she asked somewhat hesitantly, which surprised even her. It wasn't the concept of being a foster carer, it was the commitment that might come with that small step.

Mrs Doherty was happy to help and set up to meet an assessment officer at her apartment in a couple of days to have the necessary assessment of her house done.

XXXXX

By the end of the week the assessment officer had given her the go ahead to become a foster carer and the first thing she wanted to do was tell Franklin, but she didn't want to be too forward or make him think he had to come live with her, so instead she rang him just to chat. They talked about their book, which Franklin had borrowed from the school library and was thus far enjoying, they talked about Olivia's dinner with the President, which they had been unable to discuss till now because of Olivia's workload. They talked about school and Franklin asked her a question about his homework. But when Olivia asked about Mr Ferguson she could hear Franklin shut down. She knew it wasn't good, that he was not accepting treatment so would shortly begin deteriorating, but she wanted to give him the opportunity to discuss his feelings.

Every time he shut down she saw more of herself in him. She would disconnect from people when things became too hard, absorbing herself in school, and later in life, work.

The situation stayed the same for about six months. Because he wasn't accepting treatment, it probably wouldn't get too bad right until the end. They had decided that Franklin was welcome to stay for as long as possible and Olivia thought it best not to interrupt his life more than necessary.

For the next 12 months she visited as often as she could on weekends, usually every third weekend or so, and had took a few days off during the holidays to just hang out with him and made a special visit on his birthday.

She didn't have him on Christmas day because the Ferguson's had asked him to stay, so she picked him up on boxing day for a few days.

Franklin had become much more interested in politics over this time. He would often just sit with her while she watched the news, or ask her opinion on things and was forming his own opinions. Some of the books they were reading were steering in the political direction, for example, when Hilary Clinton's memoir's were published, that was what they read. He loved it.

Over that year Olivia noticed how she used work less and less as an outlet. There were less late nights, and she tried hard to make sure everyone was getting home by a reasonable hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was working on her birthday the next year when she got a call from Franklin.

"Happy Birthday Liv!" he chirped.

"Thanks. How are you?" she asked changing the subject.

"Good, cant wait to come and stay with you again." He said.

"When are the school holidays?" she asked.

"In a couple of months, April I think" he said.

"Well, would you think about whether you would like to come up to DC for a few days this time?" she suggested. She had wanted him to come during the holidays, but had been hesitant because she didn't want to push him.

"I would love to Liv!" she could tell that made him smile.

"Great, well I will talk to the Ferguson's and Mrs Doherty about it ok, see what we can do. But it is getting a bit late, so you should probably head to bed."

"I guess" he said begrudgingly.

"Night Livvie" he said before hanging up.

Olivia had been stunned by the use of his nickname for her that she hadn't responded so she quickly sent him a text saying goodnight.

XXXX

Three weeks later she got a call Cyrus asking to meet her for lunch. She hadn't seen him since her birthday when he took her to lunch, so she gladly went.

She arrived at one of their favourite restaurants and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

She recalled their lunch this time last year, after he had met Franklin for the first time.

 _She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He didn't really react, which Olivia thought was strange. Cyrus asked about work and slowly softened up. She asked him about work and he dismissed it saying it was 'fine'. She received a text message from Franklin during their lunch._

 _"Who has you smiling this much?" he asked. Olivia stopped smiling._

 _"Franklin." She said as she replied to his message about the book they were reading. He didn't respond, but she could see the questions in his head. She put her phone back on the table and responded._

 _"His mother died in the Lake Anna plane crash and I have just been trying to help him out." She replied simply. Cyrus knew of the circumstances of her mothers death so he nodded._

 _"You know, if he wasn't 12 years old, I would think he was your son." He said, insinuating more than he was saying. She blushed slightly._

 _"I know. Those eyes." She said, smiling without realizing. Cyrus was happy to see her so happy. She was not a happy person. She used to get happy and excited about work, but since the campaign he didn't see her happy, and with hindsight he could recognise why._

 _"Does he know?" he asked. She shrugged and shook her head._

 _"It is none of his business." She said. Cyrus looked at her quizzically. He had come to see how much they truly cared about each other and knew this was a defence mechanism._

 _There food arrived however halting the current course of the conversation which Olivia was thankful for. She started asking Cyrus about his own baby plans. They had found a woman locally who was looking for parents for her baby who was due in 8 weeks. Olivia could see he wasn't just excited about this because it was what James wanted, he seemed genuinely excited (as excited as Cyrus is capable of being about anything not political in nature), but they were not getting their hopes up just in case._

 _It was a very different vibe, in terms of conversation, to those which they usually shared and they both enjoyed themselves._

From that day they had tried to make more of an effort to talk about things that were not work. With her increased involvement with Franklin, and James and Cyrus now having adopted Ella, Olivia's god daughter it was easier to do, but it always seemed to come back to work.

XXXX

The week before Franklin was due to come up Olivia had been shopping a lot. She hoped that one day he might be ready to come and live with her and wanted him to have whatever he needed if he did. She purchased an xbox and some games that looked fun, some books, some DVDs, toiletries, a new quilt cover set and half a wardrobe full of clothes. She knew she had gone overboard, but she was just excited about having him for a whole week. She had worn herself out most nights getting his room ready and had noticed that she had missed calls from Fitz on Wednesday and Thursday night, which she thought was unusual but clearly it wasn't urgent because she had not heard from Cyrus.

She was driving down to pick Franklin up on the Friday afternoon and when she arrived at work that morning she called everyone into the board room. They all looked at her expectantly.

"I will be taking the next week off work. I am only to be contacted in the case of emergencies."

The team looked at her worried. Abby was the first to speak.

"Is everything ok Liv?" which seemed to reflect what they were all thinking. She decided that it wouldn't be so bad for them to know.

"Franklin will be here for the school break." She said in an even tone.

"Liv, that's awesome. You should bring him in, we havnt seen him since your birthday." Harrison was genuine in his words. He felt somewhat like a big brother figure to the younger black boy, even though he had only met him once. The whole team also smiled at the idea and nodded.

Olivia smiled at her team. "Thanks guys. We will see how we go. Anyways, I am leaving early to pick him up from school, so lets get to work."

XXXX

Olivia picked Franklin up from school and he was so excited to be staying with her. He spend the car trip back to the Ferguson's talking about one of his teachers, who he really liked. When they arrived Franklin ran up to his room to get changed and get his bag.

Olivia took this opportunity to speak to Mr and Mrs Ferguson about their situation. Mr Ferguson was bound to a wheelchair but otherwise looked in good health, much the same as the last time she saw him. They said that things were ok at the moment, Franklin was helping out and it was good having another pair of hands around, but they had asked Mrs Doherty to try to find an alternate solution for him because they knew that Mr Fergusons health would not last.

Olivia was reluctant to suggest that she take him on for any period of time until he had spent this week with her. He had only spent a limited amount of time with her and it was not for as long as this. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Franklin didn't take very long to get changed and ready and was down in five minutes. He walked up next to Olivia and said "Ready". She looked over and noticed that he was just as tall as her now with her heels on.

"Woah. When did you grow" she said stepping back looking at him.

They all laughed. It had been a very quick and painless (thankfully for all) growth spurt about a month ago. He gave Mr and Mrs Ferguson heart felt hugs before they left.

On the drive home Olivia asked if he had any home work for the break and he jumped with excitement.

"I have an assignment due on the President of my choice. I thought I could do it on President Grant, and you might be able to help me with it." He said excitedly. Olivia looked over at him smiling.

"I would love to help you." She said.

"Awesome." He said looking ahead.

XXXX

They arrived home and Olivia showed him all the things she had got for him. They had a laugh at some of the clothes, which were now much too short for him because of his growth spurt. He thanked her for everything, hugging her. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him too.

They were walking back to the loungeroom and Olivia spoke "So, Chinese for dinner tonight. What do you want?" she asked. She walked into the kitchen to get the number for the chinese restaurant and he was still rattling off his order. She looked at him and he said "What? Im a growing boy!" she laughed.

They ate their chinese, watched a movie and then went to bed. They both must have been in food coma's because neither heard the phone ring that night.

XXXXX

The next day Olivia took Franklin hiking, but first they had to stop off to buy some suitable footwear for Franklin. Olivia purchased a picnic lunch and they were off. They had a great day and went for a swim in her pool upon their return. They then went out for dinner and a movie.

Once again, Olivia missed a call.

XXXX

The next day they went to watch a football game. They pigged out of popcorn, hotdogs, etc.

Another great day. And another night in with movies and this time Gettysburger.

Franklin had strewn his clothes all over the place and it surprised Olivia that she really didn't care. She liked that he was comfortable enough to make himself at home. His shoes and socks were next to the TV cabinet, his hoodie was over the back of the couch and the remnants of their dinner were on the coffee table in front to the couch. Olivia had a wine glass and Franklin a can of coke.

They were in the middle of the Avengers when Franklin fell asleep. She paused the movie and gently woke him, sending him to bed.

Olivia looked at her watch and realized it was pretty late so she thought she would jump in the shower. Just as she was finishing up her shower the phone rang, but she was in the middle of brushing her teeth so she let it ring, just hoping it didn't wake Franklin.

She finished her shower routine, dried her hair, put a dressing gown on before going out to clean up.

She picked up her wine glass to finish the remnants and she lifted it to her lips when there was a knock at her door. She furrowed her brow and placed the wine glass back on the table. She walked towards her front door and pulled her dressing gown around herself as she did so. She reached the door and opened the peephole/door.

She opened the door slightly before slipping out and shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"We need to talk." He said. Olivia crossed her arms and adjusted her position waiting for him to speak. Before he could Tom interrupted them.

"Mr President, Ms Pope, I have to insist you take this conversation inside, it is not secure" he said looking towards the lift. Fitz nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"How about I come to the White House tomorrow?" she suggested.

"No." he stood his ground. She really did not want him to come into her apartment, she was afraid they might wake Franklin, which would be far from ideal.

"I have company" she said.

Tom interrupted again "Sir, Ma'am. I must insist." He said clearly becoming anxious.

Olivia let out an exasperated growl before opening the door to her apartment and allowing Fitz to follow.

"What is so important you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"Cyrus got this in the mail, it is a sex tape, im on it, I need you to listen to it."

"I do not need to hear this right now. I said I will come to the White House tomorrow." She said as she grabbed him by the arm and tried to escort him to the door. He pulled out of her grasp and walked towards the television determined for her to listen to the audio tape.

When he got to the TV he noticed the shoes on the floor nearby before observing the rest of the room. The food, more than popocorn, the coke, instead of wine, the movie on pause, rather than the news, and the mens clothes he knew were not Olivia's. He surveyed the room, becoming more hurt as the seconds went by. He quickly met her gaze and she looked guilty.

"You have company" he said as he walked towards the front door, realizing that coming was a mistake. She could see that he was hurt. He walked past her and picked up her hand and placed the usb in her hand.

"Fitz" she said as he let her hand fall and moved to the door. He ignored her. She grabbed his arm again but this time he truly reefed it out of her hand and yelled "DON'T". He regretted this immediately seeing the look on her face. He saw something he didn't think he had ever seen in her eyes before. Fear. But regardless he did not hang around to apologise. He took her shock as an opportunity to get out of her apartment.

Olivia took a deep breath and adjusted her jaw, trying to regain composure. Hearing the lift ting on the other side of the door she turned around and began cleaning up like she had attempted before Fitz showed up. Instead of merely emptying her wine glass, she added more too and finished that and another before she finished cleaning.

She then poured another glass before taking the usb Fitz had given her and sitting down at the dining table with her laptop. She opened her laptop, typed in her password, pluged in the usb and some earphones and opened the file.

She listened to heavy breathing and the noise of things falling before all was silent. The silence was quickly broken by Fitz muttering "Take off your clothes". Her next breath was taken in so quickly it was audible.

That whole night began replaying in her mind. At any other time, it was a great memory, but not in this context. Not when it had been sent anonymously to the President's chief of staff. He had not stayed long enough to fully inform her, but she could only assume that because he was there it was worst case.

She rang Huck quickly, asking him to check on Amanda Tanner before she headed to bed herself. Sleep did not find her easily that night. She thought about who could be doing this, and how to fix it. She thought about his reaction tonight and knew she would have to go in tomorrow. On the bright side, at least Franklin wouldn't be disappointed, having to visit the White House.

XXXX

The next day Olivia was up early, only finding sleep intermittently. She made some pancakes from an "add milk" mix and got dressed for the day. By that time Franklin was making his way out of bed.

They both sat down at the dining room table. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good. I thought I heard someone yelling last night, but other than that I slept right through." Olivia looked away momentarily.

"Well good thing. We have a big day today. I hope you have had a chance to think about your presidential assignment." She said as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I need to go into the White House, and I thought, what better place to learn about American Presidents." She smiled.

"Woah Livvie. That is awesome" he said excitedly. "But I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear." He said thinking about the clothes he had with him.

"Easy fix." She said "When you finish eating, go get ready and we will head off." She said. He hurried to finish the rest of his pancakes and came back shortly after.

They headed out and she purchased a navy blue suit for him and a light blue dress shirt and tie, and of course some dress shoes. He looked very handsome in his suit and Olivia snapped a photo of him looking in the mirror holding the lapel of his jacket and she laughed. He turned around and laughed with her.

"Ready to go?" she asked after they stopped laughing. He nodded and Olivia paid for the outfit.

They arrived at the White House half an hour later. "Now, I have some business with the President, so you can ask him some questions, then go hang out with James and Cy. Is that ok?" she asked. He nodded excitedly.

They walked through the White House a little slower than she would have liked, but Franklin wanted to look at everything. Additionally, she was stopped by a number of staff who worked with her on the campaign. She engaged in small talk before excusing herself.

When they arrived at the White House Lauren was not at all surprised to see her, but was certainly surprised to see the boy with her. She stuttered "Ms Pope, ahhhh, umm, wh-who should I say is here?"

"Is he alone?" she asked simply in return. Lauren nodded before opening the door and advising him of Olivia's presence.

"No." was all she heard. Lauren exited the room with an apologetic look on her face which Olivia ignored and proceeded to the door. She turned back to look at Franklin and said "It ok, just follow me in." she said and Franklin nodded.

Lauren attempted to stop her but Olivia opened the door.

"Mr President" Olivia said sternly as she opened the door.

"Don't even bother." He said.

"Mr President," She repeated, more sternly this time "I would like to introduce you to Franklin Washington. He is staying with me at the moment."

Fitz spun around about to blow a gasket at the fact that she would introduce him to some she was living with, like it was nothing. His face softened as Olivia pulled Franklin into the room and closed the door behind them. The boy could not have been more that 16. He was clearly intimidated, he had his head down.

Fitz looked at Olivia who was giving him the _if you had given me a chance to explain look_. That expression quickly faded as they made eye contact. Fitz walked over to where they stood and held his hand out "Franklin Washington. That is a very presidential name if I do say so myself".

Olivia saw his hesitation and placed one hand on his back as comfort. Feeling reassured he looked up to meet the gaze of the President of the United States of America, in the flesh. The eye contact seemed to stun Fitz as much as it had surprised Olivia when she first saw them, but Fitz smiled broadly and he reached for his hand and shook it firmly.

"Firm handshake, even for the President. Im impressed." Fitz said and they all smiled.

"Mr President. Franklin has an assignment due after the holidays on one of America's presidents and he has chosen you. I thought considering we had business to discuss that he might be able to ask you some questions before hand, then he can go and hang with James and Cyrus."

"Certainly" he said motioning for the couches in the middle of the room. Olivia and Franklin sat next to each other, with Fitz on the other couch across from them. Fitz sat back casually with his arm stretched across the back of the couch and one of his legs crossed over the other, his ankle resting on his knee.

"Ask away." He gestured with his one hand in a sweeping motion. Olivia placed a recording device on the table and Fitz didn't even think about it.

Olivia helped him prepare some questions this morning so he was prepared. He cleared his throat.

"What is it like to be President?" he asked.

"What a question." He paused. It was possibly the most generic question he was asked, especially by the younger generation. Nevertheless he thought it important to be honest, especially to this boy. "Well, it is very rewarding when you are able to make a difference in this world, it is heartbreakingly devastating when a US citizen looses their life in this war, it is sometimes very isolating to have all these people around you, but no one willing to communicate with you like your just a normal guy, and it can be frustrating when you have all this power, but cannot make something happen." On the last point he looked at Olivia, but she was smiling at Franklin.

"What would you do if you were just a normal guy?" Franklin asked, coming up with the question in the moment. Fitz didn't really have to think about his response, he always thought of the mediocre and menial tasks he would do if he could.

"Take my son to a lacrosse game, watch my daughters play, go to the movies with the love of my life. And sleep." He chuckled at the end. Upon hearing that he would sleep Olivia looked up at him concerned. She could see that he didn't sleep. He was looking at Franklin awaiting another question. She continued to study him until he looked at her and she looked away.

"What would you say is the main reason you got into this job?" Franklin asked next.

Fitz' eyes bulged as he thought on that one. "Umm. I would have to say that I wanted to help the average American, and to end this war."

"And do you feel you have accomplished that?" Franklin asked. Fitz looked down at that question thinking, disappointed in his own accomplishments. He exhaled before he responded.

"I honestly think I have tried. But I can certainly admit that I have not been as successful as I had anticipated when I was elected. And I will continue to try as hard as I can, and I certainly hope I can end this war in the near future."

Franklin nodded. "And will that be the basis for your campaign moving forward. I think you might need a little more oomph to get you over the line to be honest." Franklin was obviously now much more comfortable. Fitz laughed.

"And what may I ask, would you suggest." Fitz asked. Franklin looked at Olivia who gave him a reassuring nod and a smile.

"You need a new VP. Sally Langston ticks a lot of boxes, but she also is not the ideal you want moving forward. You should get Senator Ramirez on as your VP. She is a woman, Hispanic, a single mother, but most importantly a democrat with liberal views. Being a democrat, you might not get much love from the Republican party, but you are already president. You need to grab the points from the right."

Olivia smiled broadly with pride, and Fitz looked at him somewhat stunned.

"And here I was going to ask Liv to be my campaign manager this time, maybe I should recruit you instead" Fitz said with a slight chuckle. Franklin smiled.

At the mention of hiring her to be campaign manager her head whipped around to look at him. She was frowning. Fitz looked at her quickly but looked back to Franklin "Do you have any more questions?" he asked.

He continued to ask a few more questions before finishing with."What is your favourite meal, and what is your favourite sporting team?" Fraklin asked.

"Favourite meal would have to be spaghetti bolognaise, and my favourite sporting team is definitely the Lakers." He smiled.

Olivia knew that was Franklin's last question so when Fitz answered she stood up and walked over to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed Cyrus' number.

"Its me…I have a visitor for you…We are in the Oval…See you shortly."

Fitz had began asking Franklin questions about school and the particular assignment he was doing on him, the two of them were still sitting on the couch when Cyrus walked in a few minutes later.

"Franklin. Good to see you again." Cyrus greeted with a handshake before sitting down next to him. Olivia leant against the arm of the chair next to Cyrus.

"Cy, Franklin is doing an assignment of President Grant, do you think you might show him your office, and he can ask you some questions while the President and I talk business?" she asked smiling between Cyrus and Franklin.

Cyrus glanced between Fitz and Olivia, Fitz who was only looking at Olivia, and Olivia who was doing everything to avoid looking at him.

"Sure thing. Come on Franklin, I'll give you the tour, you can ask me questions, and then we can go visit James." Franklin stood up, picked up the recorder and Cyrus lead him out of the office with one arm around his shoulders.

"I'll come get you when we are finished" she called to them as they left.

"He is a clever kid." Fitz said after a few seconds of silence. Olivia smiled briefly but broadly.

"So what exactly is he to you, and why is this the first I am hearing of him?" Fitz asked confused, and mildly angry but trying not to show it.

"What I do is no longer any of your business." She said crossing her arms as she still leant on the arm of the couch.

"Bull shit Liv" both he and his voice rising. "Cyrus knows, has even met him before now." He accused.

"Cyrus is my…" she tried but Fitz interrupted.

"Cyrus is your friend? What am I Liv. I though you said we could be friends" he said, hurt now. Olivia looked at her feet. Without meeting his gaze she began speaking.

"His mother died in the Lake Anna crash and I have just been helping him out since. One of his foster parents is not well, so I became an authorised foster carer and he is staying with me for the school break." She shook her head slightly before looking up at Fitz who was now sitting on the couch she was leaning against, but not too close to her. She continued "I am thinking about taking him on when his current foster carers cant anymore."

Fitz eyes softened with every word she said. He knew how she lost her mum, so he knew it was important for her to be to Franklin what she didn't have. He was proud that she wanted to take him on, he always knew she would be a good mum, he just imagined it with their children, but he was happy for her. She then looked away from him. "He ran away when he found out about his foster parent being sick and he came to see me, so I let him stay the night. It was my birthday, so Cyrus and James met him at my surprise party last year."

"Ok" he said as he scooted closer.

"Ok?" she questioned.

"Ok" he nodded. "Im sorry I jumped to conclusions." He said scooting closer still so now he was right next to her on the couch. She could feel him moving closer but wasn't going to stop him because this would probably be as close as they would get for a while.

"Your forgiven" She said. All of a sudden she felt his arms around her pulling her over onto his lap. "Fitz, STOP" she said squirming but he had a good hold of her.

"Livvie. Stop for one minute." He said. She looked at him annoyed before accepting that she was not getting out and to just enjoy the moment. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his as they looked into each others eyes.

He moved the hand that was holding her legs onto his lap up her body slowly, resting it with his palm behind her ear and his thumb in front brushing her cheek ever so lightly. They began breathing in sync. She then moved one of her hands to rest at the nape of his neck, her fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling, before they both loudly exhaled.

So slowly that neither really noticed, their heads moved closer together so they were mere millimeters from the lips of the other. They could feel the others breath. Olivia then pulled him closer and fused their lips. It started as a passionate closed mouth kiss, both reveling in the feeling they could never forget, but tongues quickly began to tangle.

They broke away a few minutes later both breathless. Olivia smiled as she removed herself from his lap which somewhat confused him. He stayed sitting.

"Liv?" he asked. She walked towards the door but her bag and gloves were still on the floor next to the couch. Olivia stuck her head out of the office and spoke to Lauren, but Fitz couldn't hear what they said. She walked back into the room and poured a scotch, one for herself, and one for Fitz. He looked at her funny as he took the glass.

"I think you might need it." She said as she sat on the couch opposite him and swirled the liquid before throwing it back. She frowned and sucked in her teeth as the liquid burnt her throat before shaking her head.

"Liv. We need to talk." He said still cradling his scotch.

"I know" she said as she stood up to put her glass back next to the decanter.

Just then a knock on the door was heard before the door opened to reveal Mellie, wearing one of her signature dresses with matching bolero. She smiled as she walked in.

"I hear we have a problem." She said much too cheerily.

Fitz looked over at Olivia angry and quickly threw back his own scotch. Olivia walked over to the couch she had been sitting on moments ago and motioned to the spot next to Fitz "Please sit." Olivia said. Mellie did so without a second thought.

Mellie sat down next to Fitz and moved to put her hand on his knee which he quickly pulled away, crossing it over his other leg and leaning into the couch watching his scotch glass, avoiding both of them.

"Fitz" Mellie scolded "Stop sulking, you have your precious Olivia here. We need to figure out how to diffuse the bomb that is the sex tape that the two of you were reckless enough to create."

Olivia kept up her poker face, while wanting to slap Mellie square across that rosy cheek of hers.

"We need to release the tape. Say it was Mellie, that you are appalled by the media."

"I'm not sure that is going to be enough." Mellie said.

"Do you have an alternative Mellie?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"Well, I have been thinking about this, with the election impending in just over a year, I thought we could use this as an opportunity." She smiled. At this, Fitz scoffed and stood up, walking to his decanter to fill the glass once more.

Just then Cyrus interrupted. "Sir. There is a situation. You are required in the Sit Room ASAP" He looked around the room, sensing the tension and the awkwardness.

Cyrus said nodding at her with a smile before heading to the door as Fitz grabbed his jacket.

"Shall we continued?" Mellie asked. Olivia nodded.

"The country loves family, what better strategy than to increase ours mid-term. It will neutralize the sex tape and likely improve poll numbers."

Olivia knew it would be political gold, but it would be painful for her. "Im not sure that Fitz will agree." She suggested.

She scoffed "We both know he will do whatever you tell him. But, just to sweeten the deal for him, how about you agree to be his campaign manager?" Olivia was silent.

"He has already asked you?" Mellie inquiried.

"Not exactly." She replied.

Mellie let Olivia think for another moment before speaking "So, do we have a deal? Fitz gets to grope you in hotel elevators during the campaign and Fitz and I start expanding our family." She said with a smile that quickly faded.

There was nothing in it for Olivia, it was a lose lose, it always was for her, especially when it came to making decisions about Fitz. Say no and have the tape released, and all the speculation that would accompany it, and try to get him elected after that or not have the tape released, no speculation, but still have to work with the man she loves who is having another baby with a woman that is not her. Fitz loved kids, he would love this one too, regardless of conception and she knew he wanted her on the campaign, he already said he was going to ask.

So Olivia agreed, she held out her hand and made a deal with the devil, again. She did that for him, but he would not understand, she was prepared for that.

She quickly left the room headed for the press office. She found James and Franklin chatting about politics.

"Hey you two." She said leaning against the wall.

"Liv, thanks for bringing him round, he has been chewing my ear off about politics the whole time" he said as he stood to kiss her on the cheek. "You have had a big influence on him" James smiled.

Olivia walked over to Franklin who was sitting in an office chair and placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "Ready to go?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

They went and had lunch at one of Olivia's favourite restaurants right near the White House. They ordered their meals and waited for them to come. The whole time Franklin was talking about what a great time he had, how he cant believe he met the president, how cool James is, but Olivia was mostly quiet. When Franklin had finished his rambling he could tell something was wrong.

"Livvie?" he asked and she respondent with "Hmmm" while trying to look enthused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just listening to you" she said with a smile. "So you think you got everything you need for your assignment?" she asked.

"Yeah, if not, I can just ask you right?"

"Right" she confirmed. They ate their food and left the restaurant.

"Hey Livvie?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said wrapping an arm around him as they walked.

"I was wondering if we could cook dinner tonight, rather than ordering in." he asked shyly. She laughed.

"Im not much of a cook, so if we burn down the apartment, Im blaming you" she said but squeezed him a little tighter. "So I suppose we should head to the grocery store next" she said and off they went.

XXXX

They decided to make home made Pizza. They purchased all the things to make dough, tomato paste, some cheese, pepperoni, pineapple, mushroom, capsicum, some chicken.

They had a late lunch so they began preparing at around 6pm. They had fun making the dough and trying to make it into round pizza bases, they were throwing dough at each other, but by 8pm, they finally had two pizzas. They sat down to eat them. They sat around for another hour or two before Franklin said goodnight. That night he kissed her cheek goodnight, which he had never done before.

As he walked to his room Olivia had completely forgotten about the events of earlier in the day and was happy. She picked up her phone, which she had not touched since they started dinner, and she found 7 missed calls from Fitz. She exhaled. He knew. He was angry. She debated whether or not to call him. She decided to wait till the morning, to let him calm down somewhat. She flicked the TV to the news for a while before deciding to head to bed.

She turned the tv off and was putting their plates in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She knew who it was, she could not believe he was this stupid to come to her house, again. She went to the door and opened it. As she did he simply barged into her house before she would say a word.

"Fitz. Franklin is asleep, you need to leave." She said in a hushed tone. He simply walked into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking Olivia." He said loudly. He was using her full name, he was angry.

"Fitz. Please keep your voice down." She said again.

"ANSWER ME" he yelled this time.

"Don't you dare come into my house and yell at me, demanding answers for something I agreed to, to keep you in your precious White House. You wanted me to run your campaign, this is how Mellie would agree, and it solved our tape problem." She had gotten right up in his face at the beginning, but was now casually leaning against the countertop with her arms crossed.

"You make all these decisions about me and my life, but you never consult me. It is insulting." He said.

"Im sorry if I insulted your ego. Im sure the baby will increase that for you too" she said.

"Who are you right now?" he asked

"The woman who got you elected, and who will you get you elected again."

"And what if I don't want to be President anymore?" he asked seriously. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"What?" she asked softly.

"What if, what I want, is to divorce Mellie and marry you?" he said stepping closer to her.

"We discussed this. You are what the country needs, right now, you cant just not run." She said.

"But what if I don't." he said and took another step closer to her, putting and arm on either side of the counter, effectively locking her in place.

"Im not the same person Fitz. I…I have people who rely on me, my team at OPA, Franklin" She motioned for the other end of the house. "And I wont have you resenting me." She finished.

"I could never resent you" he said shaking his head.

"You don't know that." She said.

"I do." He said as he leaned closer to her. Her chest heaved up and down, she was going to loose control. His scent was invading her nostrils and she was slipping.

"Then do it for me." She whispered and he halted his movements giving her some clarity of mind.

"Do this, so that I know you wont resent me." She pleaded. He paused for a long while before leaning in and kissing her cheek lightly. "Ok" he responded. Upon hearing his confirmation she pushed passed him and walked to the front door holding the handle. He followed her but kissed her on the lips and lingered a moment before leaving.

Olivia pressed her back to the door and put her hand on her heart trying to control her emotions. After a few minutes she got up, wiped the tears that had fallen and headed to bed.

Bed did not however bring her solace, she thought more about what they had discussed and found herself weeping into her pillow.

How did she get into this position, in love with the President of the United States of America, who is about to impregnate his wife, who is not her, to uphold his legacy. And furthermore she had agreed to work on his campaign, so she would have to watch them play happy families and listen to the world faun over her baby bump.

She didn't know how long she was crying before she felt a dip in the bed next to her. She stopped crying immediately, she pulled herself up to see Franklin sitting on the bed with sad eyes.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I heard someone yelling." He replied. It was the most subtle way of letting her know that he knew who was there tonight and why.

"Im sorry Fraklin, you shouldn't have to see me like this." She said trying to wipe her face with the sleeves of her shirt and sitting up.

"My mother taught me that it is ok to cry. But I would always hug her when she did. Do you want a hug?" he asked. He looked at Olivia and a fresh wave of tears overcame her as she nodded. She held out her arms and he scooted into them, wrapping his own arms around her. She cried and cried and as he felt the dampness on the top of his head his opinion of the man he had met earlier in the day drastically changed. Olivia was right, he was what the country needed and he would throw that all away? And Olivia clearly loved him, but wouldn't let herself be happy because she knew what America needed.

Olivia's cries eventually subsided and she pulled slightly away to look at Franklin's face. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed his forehead and Franklin sat up properly.

"Are you ok now?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Go back to bed and get some sleep." She smiled at him. He moved off the bed and went back to his room.

XXXX

The next morning Olivia made omelets for breakfast with some of the leftovers from the pizza. Olivia was finishing off one for herself when Franklin walked out in his pajamas.

"Good morning. Hungry?" she asked his cheerily.

"Starving" he said smelling the food.

"This one is pineapple and peperoni. You can have this one, or I can make you another one.

"Ill have cheese, peperoni and capsicum please." He responded. Olivia began making his omelet.

"So I was thinking we could go into OPA today, what do you think?"

"Really?" Franklin asked.

"Yup." She replied happily.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I know everyone is excited to see you again." And Franklin smiled at that.

XXXX

An hour or so later they walked into OPA to find the gang dispersed. They walked into the board room and Olivia yells "Franklin's here" and a few moments later everyone appeared greeting Franklin warmly.

"So what are you two doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I have something I have to do, and Franklin wanted to see everything in action, so here we are… Also, I thought I should tell you that we will be working on President Grant's campaign for re-election."

Quinn and Harrison high-fived each other and Quinn hooted, Abby groaned, Steven eyed her suspiciously and Huck didn't react. Franklin could see that Steven was unhappy and wondered if he knew what he did.

"But, it is business as usual until he announces alright?" she asked and they all responded in the affirmative (well at least Quinn, Harrison and Abby).

Olivia walked into her office and began writing Fitz' re-election campaign commencement speech in which he will also announce their impending new arrival. She wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible so that she can move on, until the campaign really got into swing anyway.

Franklin hung around with the rest of OPA while she was in her office, they came up with some ideas for their current case and also just chatted generally. Huck showed him some pretty cool stuff on the computers, which Franklin really had no idea about.

It hit lunch time and Olivia was still in her office, so Quinn asked Franklin what he wanted for lunch and they ordered in. Olivia didn't come out until 3pm. She handed Steven two folders.

"Steven. Can you please take these to the White House. One is for the First Lady, and one is for the President."

The whole team thought it was odd that she didn't deliver it herself, but nobody questioned her.

"So, Franklin, you ready to go cart racing?" she asked casually and he looked at her like a kid in a candy shop. Olivia nodded once. "Good. You guys ready?" she asked looking around the room. They all looked at her. "My shout" she smiled.

They all chimed in with their consent.

They all drove out to the nearest track and had a really good time and then headed back into DC for dinner at some local diner for some dinner.

XXXX

The next three days Olivia devoted entirely to Franklin. Whatever he wanted to do, they did. They went to the movies again, went on one of those double decker buses, played some xbox, ate lots of food and had a good time.

Olivia knew that Fitz would be regretting his decision and would call, so she turned her phone off and told OPA that if they needed her they would need to email or come to her house if it was urgent. Thankfully there wasn't anything too difficult.

On Saturday Franklin sadly packed up all his things and sat on the couch waiting for Olivia. She sat down next to him.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"I had a great week Livvie. Honestly, I don't want to leave." He said sadly.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She had decided that she wouldn't tell him that she might like to have him on a more permanent basis. Maybe it would be pushing him too far or maybe he wouldn't want to. Looking at him now she thought that perhaps she should say something.

"I had a great week too" she paused and cleared her throat "and I was wondering how you would feel if perhaps it was more permanent? Of course it is fine if you don't want to, we will figure something out." She said beginning to ramble, nervous of his answer. She looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I would love to live with you. When can I move here?" he asked.

"Hold your horses. School is very important and I would never make you change schools half way through the year, unless it was necessary. So how about we revisit this after the school year is finished." Olivia knew that Mr Ferguson was not going to get any better anytime soon, but she didn't want to disrupt him any more than necessary. And she hadn't even really spoken to Mrs Doherty about anything more than a week.

Next thing, Olivia felt him crash his arms around her and she smiled.

"Thanks Liv." Was all he said. She ruffled his hair.

She waited for him to let go of her before she spoke again.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the memorial on the way home." She could see the sadness wash over him, but his smile lingered, somewhat more solemnly.

"I would like that" he said with a nod.

"Well, we better get going." She said standing up.

XXXX

They arrived at the memorial for the plane crasht hat killed his mother, which had only been finished quite recently. It had taken so long because the investigation had been so meticulous and they needed to keep the site as it was.

The memorial was nothing too extravagant. It had a large sandstone plaque with a prayer on the front, and on the back was the names of all those who had perished, along with their age. They also had holes next to each name where you could put a flower, or something precious. Expanding into the crash site, which Olivia knew because she had attended the site (which was now clear of any sign of the fuselage), were 119 saplings, one planted for every person. They looked lonely in the vast space, but when they grow they would surely create a lovely forest. The fertilizer for the plants would be made up of the flowers placed across the nation at the time of the crash.

Olivia parked and went to the boot of the car. She pulled out a bunch of beautiful flowers with roses, gerberas and lilies in an array of colours. Franklin had hopped out of the car but was leaning against it not quite ready to move toward it. Olivia walked up next to him. He looked at her.

"Where did the flowers come from?" he asked.

"When we stopped for snacks in DC I saw these and thought you might like to lay them here." He nodded with a weak smile. She handed him the flowers.

"Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded and slowly took a few steps forward. When he realized that Olivia hadn't moved he turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Was it desperation in his voice that she heard, she couldn't tell.

"Do you want me to?" she asked somewhat surprised. He nodded.

Olivia takes a few steps forward so she is standing next to him then they both start walking towards the sandstone wall. They stand a few meters back and just look at the wall. He eventually steps forward to lay the flowers before returning to Olivia's side. When he returns he moves closer to Olivia so their arms are touching. She pushed her arm under his and rested her head on his shoulder, and in return he rested his head on hers.

After a while she turned him around and looked at the saplings. "You can talk to her you know" she said softly. He moved his head off hers to look at her. "I talk to mine sometimes." She said looking into his eyes. He looked back towards the trees. "I'll be just by the car ok." She said rubbing his back and moving towards the car.

Olivia leaned against the car, checking emails and messages, looking up to check on Franklin every so often. He had gone to sit on a bench that was facing the trees.

Probably about half an hour later he walked back over to the car.

"Thanks for bringing me Liv." He said solemnly.

"No worries, anytime." She said smiling at him. "Ready to go?" she asked and he confirmed.

They were driving the rest of the way when Franklin asked "So will you be my mum if I come and live with you." She was driving so she couldn't look at him as she replied but she wished she could have, to reassure him.

"Franklin, you have a mother, we visited her today. I will never replace her, and I would never want to. I'll be like a cool Aunt or something." She said laughing at the lameness that she felt.

"What will you call me?" he asked.

"Franklin?" she said without thinking.

"No, I mean, what will you introduce me as. Your…?" he clarified.

"Umm, I hadn't really thought much about that. What would you like me to introduce you as?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said watching the road, thinking.

"Well, how about we both think about it and we can figure it out when school finishes. Ok?"

"Ok." He said.

XXXX

The next couple of weeks went very quickly. She spoke to Franklin frequently over the phone. He was enjoying school, but also looking forward to coming to stay with Liv. She found it hard not to get his hopes up too high because nothing was set in stone just yet.

When she spoke to Mrs Doherty she could not see a problem with her adopting him full time, and made the necessary calls to other agencies etc to make sure there would be no issue. Everything seemed to be going smoothly on that front.

XXXX

She had begun working on the campaign, but avoiding the White House as much as possible. She would speak to Cyrus over the phone if she needed to and he would give her the phone numbers of any staff she needed to order around. To say she was avoiding him was an understatement. She had pretty much stopped watching the news, trying to avoid anything to do with him, which was very hard, considering her job.

One night in late June, just before Franklin's term finished, she did turn on the news and the words "America's Baby" with a picture of Mellie and Fitz flashed at her. She sat there speechless for a few moments before having to fight the urge to vomit.

She had to compose herself when her phone rang, it was Franklin.

"Hey you" she said putting on a brave voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked. While he tried to be indirect, she understood what he meant.

"Fine, and you?" she asked trying to avoid the thoughts of America's baby. Thankfully he placated her and began talking about his day, and about school almost finishing.

From that day on, Franklin would make sure he rang her more frequently to make sure she was ok, especially when something about the President and his wife, and their baby was covering the news. She had known what he was doing from the start, but honestly, talking to him made things better.

XXXX

A few days later, Franklin's last day of school for the year, Olivia was in a meeting with Cyrus as the White House discussing strategy, before going out to lunch, when her phone rang. It was Franklin.

"Franklin, you should be at school. What's up?" she asked as she remained sitting across from Cyrus.

"Mr Ferguson died Liv. He's gone." He managed to get out. Without him needing to say another word Liv responded.

"I'll be right there." And hung up the phone. She was already out of the room by this time and trying to get out of the White House as soon as possible. She was walking so quickly it was almost a run. She rounded a corner so quickly she slammed into the person walking in the opposite direction. She had on heels so as soon as she smashed into the person she knew she was going to fall over. She braced herself, but instead felt arms wrap around her.

"Livvie." she heard and didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Her eyes flew opened and his eyes were staring at her. Confusion and worry were written across his face, mixed with being happy to see her. He stabalised her and put his hands on her hips.

She pulled away from him and tried to go around him, but he held his arm out to catch her. "Liv. Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go. It's Franklin." She said trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "I have to go" her desperate eyes meeting his concerned ones. He let her go and watched her practically run down the hall and out of sight.

He walked past Cyrus' office, where he knew they were meeting. He walked straight in. "Liv just ran out of here saying something about Franklin. What's happened?" he said flustered.

"Your guess is as good as mine sir. He called, she answered and was out the door before I could ask." He said. Cyrus was worried, but knew she would call if she needed anything. Fitz on the other hand was silently panicking.

"Sir, she will call if she needs anything." He said trying to minimize his concern.

"We both know she wont call me." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Sir, why don't you go grab a coffee, and go call Karen." He suggested. "Your next meeting isn't for another hour."

Fitz thought, he was about to agree when he looked up to speak to Cyrus but he beat him to it.

"Yes, if I hear anything from her I will let you know." He said and Fitz left his office.

XXXX

Olivia drove to the brink of the speed limit as she raced down to see Franklin. She didn't really understand, yes he was sick, but she had talked to them just a few weeks ago and things had been ok. Did he really deteriorate that quickly. Was Franklin Ok? He sounded so off on the phone.

She arrived in record time and ran up to the house. She knocked quickly and was greeted by someone she had never met.

"Where is Franklin?" she asked not caring to introduce herself.

"He is in his bedroom" the woman said before stepping aside to let her in. Olivia walked in and saw Mrs Ferguson on the couch.

"Olivia?" she asked as she entered.

"Mrs Ferguson, I am so sorry for your loss." She tried to console her.

"Thank you dear. Thank you for coming. He hasn't left his room since he got home." And nodded towards the stairs. Olivia took the hint and all but ran up the stairs. She approached his room and could see there were no lights on from the crack in the door. She pushed it open slowly.

"Franklin" she said before she could see him. She finally saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Olivia slipped her shoes off and sat next to him on the bed, one leg bent and one on the floor so she could look at him.

"Franklin" she said again. She hesitantly placed a hand on his back and rubbed his back in circles. He slowly fell against her shoulder. She kept one hand on his back rubbing circles until she heard him cry and she wrapped her other hand around his face, rubbing his hair with her thumb. As his cries got louder she began rocking back and forth gently and humming a mindless tune.

She thought he might have fallen asleep after his crying had subsided and she felt little movement but he spoke shortly after.

"Maybe I shouldn't come and stay with you." He said softly. She pulled his head from her shoulder to look at him.

"You don't want to come and live with me?" she asked. He shook his head no before continuing.

"I just… What if something happens to you?" he said.

"Why would something happen to me?" she asked confused. He didn't respond right away feeling stupid.

"Well first Mum, now Mr Ferguson" he gulped "What if it is me…"

"Franklin, none of that is your fault. Mr Ferguson was sick." Having someone else talk it out with him made him feel a little better. "Why don't you lay down and have a sleep? I'll be downstairs."

Exhaustion hit him and he took her advice and lay down on his bed. She wasn't even out of the room when she heard his deep breathing. She picked up her shoes and walked out of the room. She put them back on as she headed down the stairs.

"Olivia, can I offer you a tea or coffee?" the woman who greeted her at the door asked.

"A black tea thank you." She gave a smile. Olivia returned to the lounge room where Mrs Ferguson motioned for her to take a seat.

Mrs Ferguson and Olivia spoke about plans for Franklin. Mrs Ferguson explained to Olivia that she and Mr Ferguson had lived in that house since their marriage and Mrs Ferguson did not want to spend even one night there without him, but she wanted to make sure that Olivia was set to take Franklin. She knew she was due to pick him up in just a couple of days, but needed to make sure. Olviia rang Mrs Doherty who said it would be fine.

She waited for Franklin to wake up, and told him what they had discussed. He nodded and began packing the last of his things. He didn't have a whole lot of stuff really. Just his clothes, school books, some posters, some books and a box of things from his old house. They would fit easily into Olivia's car. When he was finished packing Olivia put the stuff in her car while Franklin sat with Mrs Ferguson. With the last box Franklin and Mrs Ferguson walked to her car with her.

Olivia hugged her "Please let me know when the funeral is, we wouldn't miss it."

Franklin then hugged her and whispered "Im sorry. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

They hopped in the car. "We should probably go get your things from your locker shouldn't we."

"Last day of school today so I had cleared out my locker already" he said.

So they drove straight back to her house, quietly, listening to music. And as soon as they arrived at her apartment he went straight to his room.

She text Stephen asking him to cover over to help her bring up some of his stuff and grab some groceries. She knew he didn't always enjoy their take away dinners and knew she should make more of an effort, but she didn't want to leave him alone, even though she supposed he was alone in his room.

Once he was finished bringing up Franklins things she filled Steven in on the situation.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to have him live with you?" he asked. He was slightly offended that she hadn't, but also understood that she was a very private person.

"I was going to tell everyone when I went to pick him up." She said unconvincingly.

"Well, apart from the campaign stuff you were working on I think the office is under control, so you take a few days off if you need to." She nodded.

"I think I should go check on him." She said. Steven took the opportunity to say his goodbyes.

"Liv, your doing a great thing you know. I'll talk to you later." He said kissing her cheek before leaving her apartment.

She walked towards his room. She knocked. "Franklin, all your stuff is out here whenever you are ready." No response. "Are you hungry?" no response. She opened his door to find him asleep again.

She returned to the kitchen to put away the groceries Steven had brought up before turning on the news. She pulled out her laptop and phone and began working. She emailed Cyrus quickly just letter him know she was at home and everything was under control.

It was about 5pm before Franklin emerged. He plonked down next to her on the couch smiling at her with her paperwork and laptop scattered across the table and couch.

"What?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Nothing." He returned his gaze to the television "Anything new?"

"No, thankfully." She said packing up her papers. "You hungry?" she asked.

"A bit." He responded.

"How do you feel about some spaghetti bolognaise?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Need a hand" he asked as Olivia stood to go to the kitchen.

"If your offering. You know I'm a terrible cook." they both laughed.

It wasn't really too bad they both thought as they sat down to eat.

He pushed his plate away full. She had finished a while ago.

"So, we should probably figure some stuff out I guess." She tried to start the conversation.

"Ok." He said, happy to do so.

She didn't really know how to truly get it started.

"I umm… Im going to have the next few days off, at least until Mr Ferguson's funeral. But, I will need to work on the campaign a fair bit, mainly at OPA, but occasionally at the White House. I was wondering if you would like to help out? Im sure Cyrus would give you a glowing reference." She was nervous for his response.

"Seriously?" he asked as his eyes lit up. She nodded.

"Oh my god I would love to help out with the campaign." His mind started running through everything, what he might get to do.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't have to. Im sure we could find a summer program at the Smithsonian or something more interesting."

"Livvie, you know I love politics." She did know that, but she didn't really know how he felt about the particular politician they would be supporting.

"Ok then. And, you should probably start thinking about which school you want to start at next term."

"What are my options?" he asked curiously.

"Anywhere really. I know that DC has some pretty good private High Schools, but there are also some equally good public High Schools. There's Sidwell, Without Walls, Maret, Benjamin Banneker. Why don't you do some research, see what you like and we can talk about it again. You could even write a pro's and con's list for each."

"Ok" he said thinking.

"Great. So what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Watch the news?" he said cheekily.

"I think you might have enough of the news by the end of the holidays, why don't we watch something else if you want to stay in?" she suggested. He grabbed the remote to see what was on while Olivia cleaned the table.

"There's a documentary on JFK?" he yelled from the kitched. She shook her head. She returned to the loungeroom.

"James was right. I really have been a bad influence on you havn't I!" she exclaimed.

"I think he said 'big' not 'bad'" he corrected her. She nudged him.

"Fine, if there is nothing else on." And she returned to clean the dishes.

The documentary was pretty good, although she laughed at some of the similarities between JFK and Fitz, other than sharing part of their name. They were both young and handsome, family men, with doting wives and adorable children and if the speculation was correct, they both stepped out on them.

They watched till the end and Liv suggested he put some of his things away befoe heading to bed.

"Night Liv." He said before kissing her on the cheek and heading to bed.

She stayed up a good while longer, like usual, doing work and watching the news.

At around 11pm there was a knock on the door. The only person who visited her this late was Fitz and she was going to slap him for being so reckless. She stomped up to the door and flung it open, opening her mouth to speak. It was Tom, alone.

"Tom?" she asked.

"Ms Pope. A delivery" he said handing her a very dated mobile phone. "Expect a call any minute." he said as she reached out for the phone. She closed the door as she looked down at the phone.

As predicted, a few minutes later, probably just long enough for Tom to get to the bottom of the lift, call the President, and him call her, did her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi." He responded.

"Whats with the phone?" she asked.

"Cyrus told me you were home, but I thought you might have Franklin with you and I didn't want to wake him by calling your home phone, and I know you don't want me calling your mobile, so I had Tom arrange a secure line for us. I have one phone, you have another."

"Who says I want to speak to you?" she asked.

"You answered." He stated. She conceded on that point but didn't respond. "What happened today?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"One of Franklin's foster carers passed away last night. He had been sick for a while but it wasn't really expected per se."

"Im sorry to hear that." He consoled. "What happens to Franklin now?"

"He is going to stay with me." She had spoken about that to him very briefly when she explained who Franklin was.

"Indefinitely?" he further queried.

"Hopefully untill he goes to college or moves out I guess." She cleared her throat. "I will be adopting him" she finished.

"Wow. Im proud of you." He said. She could hear in his voice that he really was.

"Thanks."

"I always knew you would be a great mum." He said with a smile. Her heart started beating faster at his implication. "So will we be seeing more of Franklin?" he asked.

"He will be helping out with the campaign, so I would imagine so." She said.

"Will be great to get to know him." He stated. She didn't respond.

"Are you ok?" he asked after a long silence.

"Fine, peachy, just dandy." She said sarcastically. "Congratulations on the news by the way." She continued with the same tone. He huffed, was it worth continuing this conversation.

"Ok Liv. I guess I'll talk to you later." And Olivia hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Franklin loved helping with the campaign, even if it was just little stuff he was doing, like running stats from one person to another, or photocopying, or helping with the design of a poster or pamphlet. Even at the White House he was becoming everyone's favourite person, and he was even becoming really good with Ella. Cyrus had had to bring her in for something and he stuck to her like glue, it was adorable.

But Olivia tried not to bring him with her too often, leaving him at OPA sometimes, or getting one of the gang to do something more fun at least once a week.

Two weeks later he had completed his pro's and con's list for a few of the schools Olivia had suggested. She noticed he had money as a con on the private schools list but assured him that money wouldn't be a problem and that he should not consider it when deciding which school he wanted to go to. Regardless, he decided on Without Walls, which Olivia was pleased about. They enrolled easily two weeks later. She took him shopping the same day for everything he would need and some things he probably didn't need, like a new laptop.

She tried to take him to the movies once a week. The popcorn was an easy incentive.

When he started school Olivia tried to provide as much normalcy as possible. She would drop him off and pick him up from school. After school at first he would go with her to OPA and do some homework, or help out if he wanted to, but eventually he asked if he could stay home and she hesitated initially but was pleased he felt comfortable enough to be there by himself.

She had had to cut down on the late nights at work, but often worked at home. She also tried very much to not work on the weekends, wherever possible, and she seemed to be making it work well.

She had even improved her cooking. She had a few basic meals that she had all but perfected. She tried to mix things up a little sometimes, and sometimes had to resort to takeout but Franklin didn't say anything, so she guessed he didn't mind.

Franklin was enjoying school. He had joined the basketball team and the debate team and was doing well at both. Olivia made every game, and every debate. The OPA team made it when they could and she had even convinced Cyrus to attend his first debate.

They were making it work.

Olivia had Fitz on a pretty strict schedule of appearances. He would be at the White House two weekends in a row, then would make an interstate appearance every third weekend. It allowed him to get on with business, but get a good spread, particularly since the election was still a year away. Mellie accompanied him on those trips, and made her own appearances in between his, furthering his visibility. The baby truly was political gold.

If Franklin wanted to and if her schedule allowed it she would sometimes accompany him to major swing state events. She would only attend with Franklin and Mellie, which meant there was no sneaking away or sharing beds, much to Fitz' disappointment. And when Mellie's doctor advised her to slow down, she made a decision case by case as to whether she should go with him or not. If she didn't go, neither did Olivia, which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

He had called the phone he had given her but with little success. She answered it maybe once a month if he was lucky. He kept trying though.

XXXX

In early November she heard the phone ring and decided to answer it.

"Livvie. How are you?" he asked having not seen her in person in a couple of weeks.

"Im fine. How are you?" she asked probably more as his campaign manager than…whatever she was.

"Im ok." In honesty he just missed her and was exhausted with all the work and campaigning and was having trouble sleeping.

"Good." She decided on.

"What are you and Franklin doing for the holidays?" he asked.

"Not really sure yet. Probably thanks giving with OPA, and Christmas here. Our first one." She said deciding not to be too difficult.

"Karen and Andre are hosting a few people at Andre's parents estate in France over the Christmas/New Year period. You guys should come."

"Ummm." She was slightly stunned.

"Cyrus, James and Ella will be there. Karen and Jerry as well of course."

"Im not sure if it is a good idea."

"If it makes you feel better, you could call it a working holiday?" he joked.

"Oh, how I love a working holiday" she joked.

"Will you think about it?" he asked.

"I will speak to Franklin about it." She said honestly.

"Thank you Livvie." He said softly.

"Goodnight Fitz" she said just as softly. He mimicked her before she hung up.

She slept ok that night.

XXXX

The next morning over breakfast, Franklin ate and Olivia sat down next to him.

"The President has asked if we would like to visit with him and Cyrus and James in France over Christmas. I said I would talk to you about it. What do you think?" she said.

He took a moment to think. "Who else would be there?" he asked.

"You, me, Cyrus, James, Ella I presume, President Grant, Mrs Grant and their children Karen and Jerry, as well as Karen's boyfriend Andre." She listed. "It would be our first Christmas together so we don't have to go for the whole time, but if you havnt been to France, I thought you might like to." Olivia loved France, and was sort of hoping that he would want to go. He had learnt to read her pretty well so he could sense she wanted to go.

"Sure, but maybe after Christmas?" She smiled broadly. "Ok then" she said and resumed preparing for the day.

 _Should I take him?_ She thought to herself. It was a question that remained in her head for a couple of days.

Olivia decided to wait until he called next to tell Fitz that they would be joining them. She didn't have to wait long, he called the next night. It was very late, later than normal, or should she say early. It was 3am.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she said groggily, she had been asleep.

"Did I wake you? Im sorry, I didn't notice the time." He appologised.

"'s fine" dropping off the 'it' from 'it's' "Whats up?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"I was wondering if you had spoken to Franklin?" he asked. She slowly awoke enough to coherently respond.

"Actually I did. We would like to join you on boxing day. We will have Christmas here and maybe leave the day after new years day?"

"Sure thing Liv. Do you need me to send Air force 1 to get you?"

"Absolutely NOT!" she spoke fully awake and aware. She pushed herself up onto one arm.

"Ok. Calm down, I was just offering." he said with a chuckle. She lay back down. She snickered, annoyed.

"Go to bed Fitz" she said to the phone, intending to hang up but not really doing so. He just sat there listening to her breathing on the end of the phone. He heard a movement, she had turned over, and he could no longer hear her. He ended the call and walked to the residence where he fell onto his bed fully clothed and fell asleep as soon as he did. He slept for then next 4 hours and awoke feeling refreshed. He should thank her when he spoke to her next, he thought.

When he arrived at the Oval that morning his first call was to Karen.

"Karen, Honey?" he asked when the phone picked up.

"Hey Dad. How are you?" she asked.

"Im good."

"How's mum and bub?" she asked.

"Good."

"Whats up?" she asked sensing he didn't ring just to chat.

"I spoke to Liv about Christmas. She will be coming on Boxing day and she will have … a…" he was trying to think of the right word. He was pretty sure that Karen hadn't met Franklin, but wasn't sure if she knew about him in the first place and didn't think she should tell her if she didn't know. "a guest." He decided on.

"Liv has a boyfriend, that's great. Cant wait to see her again, I feel bad that we haven't spoken as much or seen each other recently. I should call her." She said sadly.

"Ummm, she doesn't have a boyfriend, but yeah call her and figure out the details for Christmas." He suggested.

"Good idea Dad, I think I will. You sure your ok?" she asked.

"Never better." He smiled.

"Ok, well im gunna go, but we'll speak soon."

"I love you Karen." He said. Karen and Jerry were the only people he really could say I love you to openly without judgment and truly mean it.

"I love you too Dad."

"Bye" they said at the same time before hanging up.

XXXX

A couple of days later Karen followed up and called Liv. Olivia was pleased to hear from her and they talked about fashion (the only person she actually enjoyed speaking to on the topic), and Andre before turning to her 'guest'.

"Dad tells me your bringing someone with you to France. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked in a childish sing song voice. Olivia burst out laughing.

"What?" Karen said on the other end of the line, confused about what was so funny. She didn't know if she had heard Olivia laugh like that. Ever.

Once Olivia stopped laughing she explained "I'll be bringing a very cute, handsome man with me, yes. But no, he is not by boyfriend. He is 15 years old and he has been staying with me since July. I am in the process of adopting him."

"Woah. Where did this come from?" she asked, quite frankly gobsmaked.

"I have been helping him out for a couple of years and his foster carers were getting on in years and so I offered for him to come and live with me. I was lucky enough that he said yes."

"Liv, you sound happy. Im happy for you." She meant every word.

"Thanks Kare."

"I cant wait to meet him." She said excitedly.

"I think he is excited to meet you guys too. I have told him lots about you and Jerry. Im sure you will be sick of him and Ella by New Years."

"I doubt it Liv." She chastised. Olivia laughed. "Sorry Karen, but I have to go get Franklin up."

"Sure thing Liv. If I don't speak to you before then, have a happy thanksgiving and I'll see you on boxing day."

"Thanks for calling Karen. You too, and I'll see you soon."

Call ended.

XXXX

A couple of days later Olivia booked herself and Franklin's flight to France and passed the details on to Cyrus so he would know when she was arriving etc. She made a mental note to get her passport from the safe at work when she had a thought. Franklin was sitting in his room reading when she knocked before walking in.

"Do you have a passport?" she asked.

"No." he responded.

"No problem, we will have to get onto that tomorrow to make sure we have it in time. We can go before school to get the photo and application.

Olivia took him to get the photos before school and dropped him off before heading back to the office. She went to her office and began filling out the form. She quickly became anxious. Where was his birth certificate, how would the pending adoption affect the application. She called Mrs Doherty who told her to fill it in with his current parentage details, but wasn't sure if he had a birth certificate or not.

She walked into Huck's office "Huck, I need Franklin's birth certificate." 10 minutes later he placed it on her desk and she thanked him.

She filled in the application and sent it off, paying the extra to have it rushed.

XXXX

Thanks giving was approaching quickly and Abbey offered to have dinner at her house. Nobody complained. Abby could cook and she had enough space. They all pitched in with a plate of something, weather it be salad or desert or more salad.

Olivia however offered to have Cyrus and James (and Ella of course) at her house for a big breakfast (lunch would have filled them up too much prior to dinner). Olivia made pancakes and waffles, as well as serving fruit and yoghurt. They had a great morning. Ella had began saying some words and Olivia and Franklin took turns pointing out things for her to say. Franklin would sit with her in his lap and point to himself "Frank-Lin" he would sound out. Then he would point to Olivia "Liv-vee". Of course she was only 9 and a half months old so wasn't getting it but they both enjoyed the interaction. Olivia would blow raspberries on her tummy and baby talk "You are the bestest god-daughter ever" she would say before kissing her face all over.

They had a really great morning, which had to end unfortunately as James and Cyrus were obliged to go visit James' mum and dad. Both Olivia and Franklin gave Ella big kisses, before saying goodbye to Cyrus and James.

She picked up her phone to check her emails and noticed that Franklin had changed her background. From her phone smiled back at her a drewling Ella and a smiling Franklin. She was almost certain she had never seen anything that cute before. She sat down on the couch, not wanting to clean up just yet. Franklin came back into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch with a book and began reading. Olivia continued to check emails until she was interrupted by her own thought.

"I should have asked you if you had any traditions with your mum that you wanted to do for thanks giving or Christmas. Is there?" she asked. He thought.

"She would ask me what I was thankful for every year, but there wasn't anything specific." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you thankful for?" she asked him curiously.

"I am thankful for this book." He said holding up the book he was reading. "I am thankful for the clothes I am wearing" he said pinching and pulling the chest of the jumper he is wearing. "I am grateful that I get to attend an amazing school, live in a great city and help out with a presidential campaign. Liv. I am grateful for you." He looked at her to see her reaction. She was looking at him, touched.

She moved to sit right next to him.

"It is funny. Everyone says I have been a big influence on you. And I suppose I have" her brow furrowed before rising again. "But Franklin, I was so lonely before you. All I had was work. But now I have you. You saved me." She smiled at him, tears threatening to spill. "You taught me that love isn't always painful."

"You love me?" he asked.

"Of course I love you Franklin." She said grabbing his hand. "So, I am thankful for you. And im not saying that because you said it first. Every day I am thankful for you Franklin." A few tears slipped from each of their eyes and she wrapped an arm around his back and he squeezed her hand.

They remained on the couch for a few hours, letting their big breakfast digest. They only really moved when they needed to get ready for dinner at Abby's.

They went over pretty early, around 4pm so they could all spend some time together before the meal. Franklin suggested they bring one of the board games they had accumulated and Olivia thought that was a great idea, so they took Trivial pursuit and Monopoly.

The afternoon/night was a blast. They arrived home at like 11pm at night to find a large bouquet of flowers sitting in front of their door. It had a card that just said _Thank you._ Franklin asked who they were from but she showed him the card. They both knew who it was from but played ignorant. They brought the flowers in, Olivia put them in a vase and they headed to bed.

XXXX

The month of December seemed to fly by. It was the 18th before they knew it. Olivia was starting to panic slightly that they hadn't received Franklin's passport but it arrived that day.

Olivia had to pop out of work that day to buy the last part of his present. She had increasingly noticed how often he took photos, of himself, of others and of things, so she thought she would buy him a decent camera. And by decent, she really meant the best money could buy. As a part of his present Olivia had also put 'Official Campaign Photographer' into a lanyard as a little joke. She had it wrapped and took it back to her apartment and hid it under her bed.

They had put a Christmas tree up just after thanks giving, it was Olivia's first for a while, and the presents under it slowly grew, but she was going to wait to add this one to the pile. Under the tree were presents from Olivia to Franklin, from Olivia to her team, from Franklin to Olivia's team, from Franklin to Ella, from Olivia to Ella, as well as James and Cyrus. Olivia had even picked up something for Jerry and Karen for boxing day. She was debating whether or not to get Fitz and Mellie something. She had something for everyone else and thought it might look odd if she didn't get them something, but had no idea what.

They were crazy at OPA and at the White House preparing for the small holiday, trying to get everything that needed to be done, done and it was Christmas eve before they knew it.

Olivia came home a little bit later than normal that night. When Olivia did come home she brought the OPA team home with her. "Surprise" she said as they all walked in. They all had one or two gifts or bags with them and placed them under the tree. The pile was now pretty big.

"I thought we could do OPA Christmas tonight" she beamed. Franklin high fived the boys and was hugged or kissed by the women. They ordered in food and had dinner before opening gifts.

They were all pretty spoilt. Franklin had got something for everyone even if he couldn't think of something in particular, he got them something tacky, which they all loved regardless. Olivia had bought them all extravagant gifts, like normal. They had all gone a bit overboard with Franklin though, buying him all sorts of nick-knacks and quirky little things. He barely knew where he would put all of it.

Before they went to bed, and after the team had left Olivia handed a box to Franklin. "I thought we could start a tradition of our own." He opened the box and inside was a really tacky pair of pajamas. "I have a matching set too." She pulled out her box to show him. He burst into laughter and ran out of the room. He returned wearing the pajamas. This time Olivia burst into laughter and went to change. Franklin picked up his phone and took a photo of the two of them before they headed off to bed.

XXXX

The next morning Olivia sat wide awake in her bed watching the clock, excited to open presents with Franklin. She hadn't heard a peep from him so she was patiently waiting. It got to about 8am, she had been waiting for 2 hours, and she decided that she would have to wake him. So she tip toed into his room before jumping on his bed on her knees. "Merry Christmas" she said loudly when she landed on the bed.

Franklin groggily looked around to find Olivia beaming down at him. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow with a groan. She began bouncing like a little kid "Don't you wanna open your presents?" she asked.

"Hey, shouldn't it be me coming to get you to open presents, not the other way around?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't remember the last time I was this excited for Christmas" she said still smiling.

"Fine" he groaned rolling out of bed. Olivia all but ran out of the room to put the kettle on. "Want some coco?" she yelled from the kitchen when she heard him come out of the hall.

"Sure" he responded and a few minutes later she came back with two cups of coco. She sat them on the coffee table before going to sit cros legged in front of the tree. She waited for him to join her but he didn't so she turned around. He laughed at her cross expression and moved to sit next to her on the floor.

She picked up one of his smaller presents and gave it to him. He picked up the physically biggest present he had for her. She counted down from 3 for them both to open them at the same time. She tore at hers excitedly and he opened his normally, laughing at her. His was a new set of headphones that she had seen him eye in a shop recently, he loved them, they were exactly what he wanted. He looked to see her her recation to his gift. He had purchased a large collage photo frame and put photos of all the important people in her life. There was him, and Ella, and OPA and Cyrus and James, and the photo she had sent him when she had dinner with the Grants almost two years ago. It was perfect. She ran her hand across each picture, reminiscing on the time it was taken.

"Franklin. I love it." She said looking at him. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"And miss you ripping of the wrapping like that! Of course I did." He said laughing. She leant over to rub his back with her hand.

"Well thank you!" she smiled.

"How did you know I wanted these ones?" he held up the headphones.

"Im very observant." She said winking. She picked up another present and handed it to him. He opened this one, which was a bundle of books.

"Where do you think I am going to put all these books. My bookshelf is full already."

"We'll just have to get you another book case." She shrugged. She didn't think anyone could have too many books.

She handed him a couple more before picking up the last one. "This is the last one." She said placing it in his lap. He picked up her other present and gave it to her. Each of them was waiting for the other to open theirs first.

"You first." She said.

He unwrapped his gift and his eyes bulged when he saw it. "Oh my god. This is soooooo cool!" he said flipping the box over to look at the specifications. As he did so the lanyard moved on top. He picked it up curiously and turned it over. He laughed as he read it.

"Don't worry, I will take this puppy everywhere." He said before remembering her gift. "Open yours."

She unwrapped the box and flipped it open slowly. Inside was a gold bangle. The bangle was encrusted with small gemstones sparingly across it. She looked at him before she lifted it out of the box to inspected it. It was exquisite and elegant, and somehow managed to be a perfect match for her ring. As she turned it she noticed it was engraved inside. She brought it closer to her face to read what it said.

 _Thank you for Everything Liv. I love you. Franklin_

She put the box it came in down in front of her, put the bangle on her wrist stood up. She held her hand out to him to help him up and he took it. As soon as he was standing she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed by her strange behavior.

"So you like it." He asked to clarify.

"No. I love it. It is beautiful. Where did you find it?" she asked curious.

"I was walking past the jewelers and it was in the window." He watched her admire it.

"Remember how I told you I wanted to get Ella something super special?" he asked. She remembered, he had asked her for some money to buy whatever it was he had seen but said it was a surprise. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I just got her a toy, and used the rest of the money for that." He smiled.

"I like the way you think" she winked. "But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. I wanted to." He said. She turned around to pick up the large frame he had also given her.

"So where do you think we should put this?" she said holding it up to admire it again.

"I thought you might want to put it in your bedroom?" he suggested. She walked with it towards her bedroom. And held it against her wall just to the right of where you walk in. She had an art piece hanging there but rested her photos against the wall on the floor, removed the art and hung the collage in its place.

"Perfect" she said. Franklin agreed.

A couple of hours later, after they had had something for lunch, Olivia decided to ask him something she had been thinking about for a couple of days.

"Would you like to go visit your mum?" she asked.

"That's ok, we shouldn't have to spend half of Christmas in the car." He said not wanting her to have to drive him.

"Doesn't really worry me, as long as I'm with you." She heard how corny she sounded, but it was the truth.

"Go on, get ready." She motioned for him to go to his room to get ready.

They hadn't had much time to visit the memorial and Olivia had felt bad. She made an effort on his birthday though and thought they should visit today, especially because they wouldn't be here for a good chunk of the holidays and she didn't know when she would have enough time after that.

Olivia followed him as he left the room, both going to get ready. They put on their big coats and layered up, knowing how cold it would be. They were out the door half an hour later. On the way down they alternated between singing Christmas carols and the normal radio. She was surprised by how many she still knew, not having sung any for so many years.

When they pulled up to the memorial and there were a few other cars there too. The two other times they had been, they were the only ones. She was curious to see how Franklin would feel. "You ok?" she asked.

"I guess it is kinda nice to see them. I havnt seen anyone who lost anyone since the day it happened. Makes me feel…less lonely." He said barely above a whisper at the end. His words made her a little sad. He made her feel less lonely and she wanted to be able to return the favour. Franklin opened his door and jumped out of the car. Olivia did the same.

The cold whipped her face and she held her hands up to her cheeks to protect them. She walked around the car and they began walking towards the sandstone wall. There was what appeared to be 3 sets of people standing there too. They walked up and joined the sort of line they had made. They nodded to the others as they approached, receiving a nod in response. They stood there, reading the names. He wrapped one arm around her, noticing she was shivering even with all the clothes she had on but when he noticed she was still shivering after a few minutes he told her he would meet her back at the car. Olivia scurried off to get warm.

Franklin moved closer to the plaque and rubbed his finger over his mothers name, before moving towards the growing trees. He strolled around for a while before heading back. He hopped back in the car and they headed back to D.C.

They had a nice dinner, just the two of them and watched a Christmas movie after, before Olivia suggested they head to bed, to be up early for their flight.

XXXX

The next day they were on a 5am flight that arrived in Paris at 4pm. Olivia had arranged for a hire car in France but when they arrived they were greeted by a stern man in a black suit with black glasses and an ear piece. It was Tom. Comically he was holding a sign that said _Olivia and Franklin._ She rolled her eyes at the sight of him. She walked right past him, Franklin in tow.

"Liv?" Franklin asked confused as they walked past Tom.

Tom chased after them, blocking them at a door.

"Ma'am. I have instruction to drive you to your destination." He said flatly.

"I hired a car. So, if you would move, we will be on our way." She said sternly. Trying to move around him. He didn't move.

"Ma'am, you know I can't do that." He said trying to get her to understand. She huffed.

"Tom. If I agree, would you be obliged to take us straight there, or could we make a detour?" she asked.

Ten minutes later, and after having to convince Tom that he would prefer him to drive her wherever it was she wanted to go, to know where she was, than for her to drive herself, and refusing to get in the car unless he drove somewhere else first, he agreed.

Franklin had no idea what the detour was. "It is a bit of a drive, you could sleep if you wanted to." She said watching the French scenery pass by. He did and she woke him up when they arrived almost two hours later.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily.

"Forêt Dominiale d'Hardelot" she said with a French accent.

"Where is that?" he asked.

"Right on the English Channel not too far from Belgium I guess."

"Why? I though we were going somewhere landlocked." He asked.

"Let me show you." She suggested getting out of the car.

By this time it was 6pm, cold and getting dark. She could see Tom was anxious.

"You can come, but stay at least 50ft behind." She instructed.

They began walking down a dirt road. 10 minutes later the road opened up to the top of a cliff. At this point she turned to Tom. "Do you mind just staying here. We will never leave your sight I promise." She gave him a small smile. He nodded.

She kept walking towards the edge. Eventually they stumbled upon a small wooden bench chair. Olivia sat down. Franklin followed suit. He looked at Olivia curiously. She was looking out over what he assumed to be the English chanel but she looked peaceful.

"Hey Ma. I know it has been a while, Im sorry." She paused. "This is Franklin. He also lost his mum in a plane crash. And in a month or so the adoption should be finalised." She smiled at him. "He is really smart, and pretty funny, and kind hearted and Im sorry you don't get to meet him, so I thought I would bring him here. "

"I opened up my own crisis management firm with Abby, and Steven, Huck and Harrison, and business is good. Me and Franklin are currently working on the next presidential election." She paused for a while.

"I miss you." When she saw Franklin was still confused she crossed her legs.

"20 years ago, my mothers plane crashed into the ocean somewhere over there" she pointed in the north westerly direction. "With 329 people on board. Only about half the bodies were found, my mothers was one. She is buried in DC, but I have never felt a connection to her there. And then my father sent me to boarding school in Switzerland and I read an article about the man who had called the authorities to tell them of the crash. So during the holidays one year, I found his details and met him. He showed me this track and showed me where he was when he saw the plane go down. He was right here." She said looking at the bench they were sitting on. "This was where she was last seen alive. I feel like this is where her soul is. Well out there anyway."

"So this is where I come to talk to her." She finished.

Franklin inspected the chair more thoroughly. He saw a plaque between them. _To sit and talk to the fallen._ Was all that was inscribed.

Olivia saw him read it. "I came here as much as I could when I was at school. I became quite close to the man who showed me here. After I went back to America I came less frequently and unfortunately he passed away about 10 years ago. When I came back for his funeral I found this chair here. His family said he had put it here for me before he died." Franklin nodded, taking it all in.

They sat for another 10 minutes before it was was getting too dark and cold. Olivia stood up. "Come on, lets go." She said and they walked back past Tom and they all went to the car.

It was another 3 hours before they would be in Saint-Amand-les-Eaux. The next time Franklin awoke they were pulling up to an actual castle. It was a massive stone building, complete with turets.

By this time it was about 10pm. Tom escorted them in and the house was pretty quiet. He showed them to their rooms and they headed to bed.

But with his nap in the car Franklin was barely tired, despite the time difference. After an hour or so he made his way back down to the bottom level in search of a kitchen to get some water. He noticed that the house was pretty much split down the middle. He walked into a room and found what he was looking for, the kitchen, however he also found Karen and Jerry sitting at a bench as well.

As he entered the room they stopped talking to look at who was coming in. They were eating from a tub of icecream, each with spoon in hand.

Franklin stopped as soon as he entered the room, they all just looked at each other.

"Franklin, right?" Karen asked getting up from a stool to move towards him. Franklin nodded, having recovered from the shock. Karen held out her hand for him to shake.

"Karen. And this is Jerry." She motioned to Jerry who had stood up and walked over to offer his hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Karen said while Franklin shook Jerry's hand.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" she asked motioning to their late night snack.

"Err, no thanks." Franklin replied quietly. "I was looking for a glass of water." He said looking around.

"I'll get that for you." Karen insisted. She moved to get a glass and filled it with water. She smiled when she handed it to him.

"If your not tired you should stay and we can get to know each other." Karen said somewhat nervously.

Franklin really wasn't very tired so he thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Sure." And he sat down on one of the stools with Karen and Jerry.

"How was your Christmas? What did you get" Karen asked.

"Umm, I got a camera, a heap of books, some headphones, a new watch, a couple of board games, and a few other bits and pieces." He said.

"Awesome." This was the first time Jerry had spoken. He thought the situation was a little awkward but did want to make an effort, but wasn't as good at it as Karen.

"What about you guys?" Franklin asekd them both.

"We don't really do gifts anymore. We have a secret santa thing and we mainly just do funny or quirky things. I got a thermos with a quote about being a coffee addict on it, cause I'm adicted to coffee." Karen explained.

"And I got a play doctor set, because…"

"Your studying medicine" Franklin finished his sentence. "Liv talks about you guys all the time." He smiled. Jerry smiled impressed.

"So why don't you tell us about you?" Jerry asked.

Franklin told them about himself and he began to feel more comfortable. They were talking for another half an hour when they heard yelling. They all looked around confused before the voices became clearer as they moved into the large room next to the kitchen.

"Isnt that…" Jerry said looking around to Karen and Franklin who were looking a bit anxious. He saw Karen nodding her head, confirming his suspicion.

"How dare you yell at me. I don't have to explain anything to you." They heard Olivia spit.

"I want to know where you were." Fitz demanded.

"Ask Tom. He will tell you." She said.

"I know where you were, I just don't understand why!"

"And it is none of your business." she reiterated.

"Stop saying things are none of my business. Just because we arent together anymore doesn't mean it is none of my business. I love you, and I am never going to stop worrying about you, especially when you run off to some random cliff in another country."

Franklin was looking at the floor, Karen was biting her cheeks. Jerry's head swung around when he heard his dad say 'I love you'. He looked at the both of them confused.

"Let me go Fitz. Just let me go! There is no future here. Your wife is about to have your baby."

"And whos fault is that? Who fixed that for me?" he asked rhetorically.

"This conversation is over!" she said before walking to where they had entered the room.

Jerry recovered from the shock and walked towards where Fitz and Olivia were yelling at each other. He was furious.

Fitz took three large steps to catch her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. He crashed his mouth down onto hers. To his surprise she kissed him back, desperate for a physical connection with him, wrapping one arm around his neck and running her fingers through his hair with the other . He grabbed her face with one hand and lifted her leg with his other hand. Instinctively she wrapped her other leg around his waist too.

This is how Jerry found them as he stormed into the room. Karen had chased after him when she saw him move but was too late. Jerry watched the passionate exchage before yelling "What the hell!". They had been so absorbed in the kiss that they didn't hear him enter.

They broke the kiss and Olivia pushed away from Fitz. He was so stunned he didn't try to stop her. They both stood there, Olivia's eyes wide as saucepans. Jerry stood with his hands in tight fists and his chest heaving with anger. Karen was standing off to one side of him, her eyebrows so high they almost met her hairline. Franklin was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, feeling awkard.

Noone really knew what to do or say. Fitz decided he should try to explain or something so he moved towards where Jerry and Karen were standing, which was a bad idea because as soon as he got close enough Jerry quickly moved one of his clentched fists back and brought it up to his fathers face. His fist connected with Fitz' jaw and Fitz stumbled backwards until he hit a couch before sliding down. Jerry quickly left the room, presumbly returning to where he was sleeping.

Karen yelled "Jerry" before running to her dad. "Dad, are you ok?". She watched him run out of the room concerned. Olivia ran over too and when she saw Karen looking at Jerry running out of the room she said "Go." She didn't hesitate before taking off after him.

Olivia crouched next to him on the side Jerry had hit him and examined his jaw. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get some ice and to talk to Franklin, even though she had no idea what to say.

"Are you ok?" she asked, gently moving him into the kitchen.

"Im fine. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Im ok." she said unconvincily as she moved to the freezer to get something to put on Fitz' chin. She pulled out some peas.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and try to get some sleep." They both walked out of the kitchen and Franklin glanced quickly at Fitz before returning to his room.

Olivia walked over to Fitz and put the peas gently on his jaw.

"Franklin knows?" he asked. He had observed his somewhat cool demeanour. Olivia nodded.

"He heard you yelling one night." She said as she rearranged the peas.

He moved his hand up to cover the hand that was holding the peas. She quickly pulled her hand away, letting him support the bag. "Liv" he groaned. She stood up and walked to the corner of the room, where she looked out a window onto the expansive grounds. He stood up and moved towards her.

"What kind of a role model am I?" she asked in a whisper.

"The brilliant and generous kind." He said sweetly. She laughed.

"And weak." She added.

"If loving you makes me weak, then may I win the award for being the most weak man ever to walk this earth." He said tenderly and with conviction.

"Can we not do this now. Please. You need to go talk to Karen and Jerry."

"They arent children anymore Liv, they will be fine." He said.

"Talk to them, don't talk to them. Either way, I'm going to bed." She said and he didn't stop her.

XXXX

Fitz didn't know if he should go up and talk to them now, or wait till the morning, till they had time to calm down. He decided to go now, in case Jerry tried to pull a runner in the night or something silly.

He got some more frozen vegetables from the freezer and walked up to where Jerry was staying. He knocked lightly. "You guys in there?" he asked. He waited.

"Fine" he heard Jerry say agrily before Karen opened the door.

"Can we talk?" Fitz asked. Karen nodded. Fitz walked over and handed the vegetables he just got from the freezer to Jerry who half snatched them before putting them on top of his swollen hand.

Fitz hesitated before speaking. Jerry was clearly still angry and he didn't want to further anger him.

"Im sorry you had to see that." He said genuinely. "Im sorry you had to find out that way." He shook his head. Karen looked around slightly awkwardly.

"But your not sorry for cheating?" Jerry asked snidely. Fitz exhaled, trying to think of what he should say.

"You arent children anymore. You should understand that not everything, especially in politics, is what it seems."

"So as soon as mum goes home, you bring your mistress here?" he asked hurt. Fitz had to grit his teeth.

"Liv is not my mistress."

"What is she then?" he asked.

"She is the love of my life." He said honestly, smiling at the thought. They were all quiet for a few minutes.

"Is Franklin your son?" Jerry broke the silence.

"What?" Fitz asked completely thrown off, his face scrunching slightly in confusion.

"He has your eyes." Jerry clarified.

"No." He said adamantly. "Liv and I only met when I first ran for President."

"And this has been going on since then?"

"Not exactly. We resisted for a while, and when she quit that was supposed to be it. Up until this election we had barely seen each other and she barely took my calls."

"And what about mum?" he said acusingly.

"Your mother and I care about each other. But we have grown apart. She knows though."

"She knows?"Jerry was confused. Fitz nodded.

"So you decided to have another baby?" he said frustrated.

"That was… That was …" he didn't really know what to say.

"Selfish?" Jerry accused.

"I will love this child just as much as I love you guys." He said offended at his insinuation.

"I didn't just mean this poor baby. What about Liv? If she is the love of your life, how could you do that to her?" Fitz only blinked at his accusation. Jerry looked at Karen who was staring at the ground.

"Im tired. Can you guys please leave."

XXXX

The next morning Cyrus, James and Ella were up first. Fitz came down next, barely having slept.

"Did Liv and Franklin get here ok?" Cyrus asked. Fitz nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Cyrus asked a little confused. Fitz shrugged.

"Oooookaaay" Cyrus dragged out.

Franklin came down next. Ella squeeled with joy at the sight of him and James, Cyrus and Fitz all turned to see him.

"Hey Ella" he said sitting in the seat next to her highchair.

Next to come down was Karen and Andre, they were holding hands. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired.

"Good morning Franklin, this is my boyfriend Andre. Andre, this is Franklin." She motioned between the two of them. Andre dropped Karen's hand to shake Franklins.

Andre's skin tone was not quite as dark as Franklin, but it was darker than everyone else's which seemed to make him warm to Andre immediately. "Nice to meet you Franklin." Andre then picked up Karen's hand again.

"Tea or coffee anyone?" Andre offered. Everyone gave a response before Andre and Karen moved into the kitchen.

"Franklin, can you give us a hand?" Karen asked sticking her head out of the door. Franklin obliged.

"Are you ok?" Karen asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Im ok. Are you ok?" He really was ok. It was weird seeing Liv with President Grant last night, but he knew about them, it wasn't a shock as it seemed to be for them.

"Did you know?" She asked. He nodded, feeling a little guilty that he knew and she didn't. "He came to her apartment once and I heard him yelling."

"Is Jerry ok?" he asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged with concerned eyes.

Fitz checked his watch and saw that it was 8:30am. He thought he should probably go check on Olivia, he knew she would be awake. He slipped out while Karen, Andre and Franklin were in the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs and moved to the door he had knocked on last night that had started all the problems. He hesitated before knocking. No answer. He knocked again. He was worried so he opened the door just enough to make sure she wasn't naked or something, before opening it wide to find Olivia sitting in her bed. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and her arms around them, looking straight ahead.

"Liv?" he asked from the door, before closing it behind him. She looked up at him.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave." She said sternly. Fitz walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Olivia moved to the opposite side of the bed and returned to a tight ball. Fitz moved to sit with his back against the headboard and his legs outstretched where Olivia had just moved from.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. She snapped her head towards him, tears threatening to fall.

"No. I am not ok Fitz. Your children caught us. Jerry hit you because of it." She said before putting her chin on her knees.

"Liv, they are mad at me."

"It takes two to tango." Her head moving as her jaw remained in place. He didn't speak for a minute or so.

"They asked me if Franklin was ours." He said looking at her. "Apparently he has..

"Your eyes." She finished for him. She looked at him sadly resting her cheek on her knee with her head tilted to the side.

"When I first saw him, they reminded me of my grandmother, and I know I have my grandmothers eyes, but I didn't think about it I guess." He said slightly amused.

"That would have made me 18 when I had him. Im not sure if I should be offended or not." She said smiling slightly. He laughed.

"I think you should talk to them." He suggested, seriously once more. She lifted her head and he saw a tear fall. He reached out and pulled her to his side.

"Whats wrong?" he said while rubbing her shoulder.

"They must hate me." She said giving in and leaning into him. "Maybe we should leave." She suggested.

"No!" he exclaimed. Desperation clear in his voice. "Please stay. You are my best friend Livvie, and…I miss you." She thought before responding.

"I…I miss you too." She said softly.

"Ok then, I'll go get Karen and Jerry and you guys can talk and hopefully we can figure it all out." She supported herself as he unwrapped his arm from her and moved off the bed.

"Ok." Was all she got out.

Fitz walked back downstairs and found Karen. "Karen, do you think you could get Jerry and go speak to Liv? She is pretty upset." Karen nodded and headed off.

About five minutes later Olivia heard another knock. She had been sitting in much the same position since Fitz left, butterflies hammering her stomach. She couldn't remember ever being so nervous.

"Come in" she croaked. She moved her legs down from her chest to be crossed on the matress. Karen and Jerry entered. Karen moved straight to where her dad had just been and sat next to her, grabbing her arm and resting her head on her shoulder. Jerry moved to sit at the foot of the bed resting one bent leg on the covers so he could look at them without turning too much.

"Im so sorry." Olivia blurted out. Her bottom lip quivering. The affection Karen was showing her regardless of what happened had confused her and thrown her off slightly.

"I don't understand why you let him do this to you?" Jerry asked. Olivia looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not sure she understood what he was saying.

"You are incredible Liv. Your smart and caring. You deserve to be with someone who can give you everything you want. Who can be there for you. You asked him to let you go. If he loves you, like he says he does, he should let you go."

Olivia was speechless. Jerry was angry at him for her.

"He never asked me to wait for him." She shook her head. "But it isnt that easy."

"Why not?" Jerry asked.

"Because you love him." Karen answered. Olivia shook her head no before speaking.

"I do love him, but it is more than that." She paused looking at their faces. "I was never a romantic, in high school, or college. I sought compatability and it worked. … When I met your dad there was something else, a physical, emotional connection. I looked in his eyes and felt comfortable. And once you have felt that, you cant just stop."

"So it was love at first sight?" Karen asked smiling. Olivia laughed slightly.

"That's what your dad calls it. But I find that a little shallow." She exhaled, she had never said these things aloud and she felt somewhat lame. "I think it is more like…soul mates." She said with a pained look on her face. "but we havent been, whatever we were since he was inaugurated." There was silence while everyone thought.

"Im not sure I completely understand, but thanks for being honest Liv." Jerry said standing up.

XXXX

Olivia walked downstairs half an hour later after a long shower. Franklin and Ella were playing on the floor.

"Theres my favourite two people." She said watching them.

A collective "Hey" could be heard around the room as everyone, except James and Andre reacted to her comment. They all laughed. She sat down on the floor with the two of them.

"Sorry guys" she said looking around the room. She rubbed Franklin's arm, giving him a smile and then picked up little Ella. The three of them played on the floor until Fitz put a tea on the coffee table for her and smiled at her breifly. She sat Ella on the ground and moved to the couch to drink her tea.

About 5 minutes later Fitz walked out with a pile of presents wearing a santa hat.

"MERRRY CHRISTMAS" he boomed. Olivia and Franklin spun around to look at him. Everyone else laughed at him.

"You guys missed Christmas so were having Christmas again now." Franklin and Olivia laughed before they went to retreive the presents they had brought.

It really was almost like Christmas again. Ella was playing with the wrapping paper, rather than the presents within them and Karen put on some carols.

Olivia and Franklin had purchased a watch for all of the boys. Cyrus' was also a pedometer and heart monitor, Jerry's was a large black watch with the face being almost as big as the palm of Olivia's hand but was apparently in fashion, Andre's was similar but wooden and leather in texture, and Fitz' was an elegant gold rolex. They got Karen a silver Tiffany necklace and a baby one for Ella, as well as toys for her.

Cyrus and James gave Olivia a very expensive bottle of wine and Franklin a Time Magazine subscription which he was pretty chuffed about, as well as the hardpass for the white house which he really loved. Karen and Jerry had no idea what to get either Olivia or Franklin so they went out on a limb and got them bycicles. It was perhaps the most random present, but Franklin thought his bike was pretty cool and they even put a cute little basket onto Olivia's purely white bike, which she thought was perfect.

Olivia and Franklin were sitting on their bikes near the entryway, Franklin talking about where they should go on them back in DC, when there was a knock at the door. Fitz answered it and was handed a yellow envelope.

"Just in time." He announced as he rejoined the group. He walked to the front of the bikes and placed the envelope in front of him.

"This is for the both of you."

Olivia looked at him confused. He had a large smile on his face. This made her suspicious. Neither made to take it.

"Come on." He said shaking the envelope. Olivia moved off the bike before grabbing the envelope from him. Franklin got off his too to inspect the envelope as Olivia opened it. Olivia pulled the paper out. Her eyes moved back and forth across the paper before she gasped and looked at Franklin. He was worried until she smiled.

"This is the court decree of your adoption." She said handing it to Franklin.

He read the document. He would have had no idea of the importance of this document if she hadnt told him before she handed it to him. He read over the words until he read 'establishes the relationship of parent and child, together with all the rights, responsibilities, and duties, between each petitioner and the individual being adopted' and looked at the stamp. He looked back at her before enveloping her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him in return and let a wave of emotion rush over her. She closed her eyes and rubbed his back.

"I love you Franklin." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded.

They hugged for a about a minute longer before breaking apart. The rest of the group had gone back to the loungeroom, only Fitz was left and he had moved away somewhat, trying to give them some privacy. Franklin walked straight up to him and stuck his hand out. Fitz reached out and shook it.

"Thank you Mr President. This is the best Christmas present ever." He said smiling. Fitz smiled back.

"My pleasure."

Franklin gave the envelope back to Olivia before going back to the loungeroom. She stood where she was for a while. She wanted to thank him, but didn't know how.

"Thank you." She said as she took a few steps closer. "How did you know?" she asked. Most people knew that adoption was the endgame, but she had thought it wise not to tell anyone till things were final, just in case something went wrong. They werent expecting the decree for another month at least.

"I am the President." He said smuggly, she raised an eyebrow. "Overheard you mention Justice Pain when you were on the phone last week." He clarified. She recalled a conversation with the Court which must be the conversation he overheard.

"You shouldn't have." She tried to scold but she was honestly ecstatic.

"What good is being President if you cant do something for a good friend." She shook her head with a smile before returning to the group. They all congratulated her.

That was a good day. They just enjoyed being in each others company. They played cards and Franklin and Jerry made a card tower before Ella knocked it down by bumping her head on the table. Even though Franklin was dissapointed that the four storey tower fell, he picked Ella straight up to make sure she was ok.

They ate a big Christmas dinner before Andre and Karen suggested going to the movies. Jerry jumped at the idea. Franklin was kneeling next to the coffee table trying to make another card tower. He had heard them talking but didn't want to be presumptious.

"Franklin" Jerry asked as he stood up. "You coming?"

"Liv?" he asked with a big smile.

"Of course." She nodded. "You take care of him" she said looking at Karen, Jerry and Andre and wiggled her finger at them. They laughed before Karen affirmed they would. They would have at least one secret service agent with them so she really wasn't worried.

Just after they left for the movie, Ella started to whine so James and Cyrus stood to get up.

"It takes two of you to put a baby down?" she asked.

"Our bathroom has a spa bath which I would really like to take advantage of." James said giving Cyrus a look that told her they would probably not get any sleep tonight. Cyrus blushed, slightly embarrassed she supposed. They each kissed her goodnight and she gave Ella a big cuddle and smothered her with kisses before handing her to Cyrus.

"Night." She called just as James grabbed Cyrus' ass.

Olivia remained on the couch, a large mink blanket over her legs and tucked under her. She was looking at her ipad, reviewing the campaign schedule for the next month or two. From an organisational point of view Olivia hated this baby. It meant that she couldn't lock anything in so things kept changing. After becoming frustrated by the lack of certainty she began checking emails and reviewing documents that she had received.

Fitz made his way down from his office after he had to make a call to the Prime Minister of Australia about one of his ambassadors who had made the news over there for drink driving. He was going to make some coffee to review a breif he had been sent by the CIA. He had the report tucked under his arm in hopes of finding the library Karen had spoke of to read in. He noticed a light on in the loungeroom and saw Olivia sitting there on her ipad. He continued into the kitchen to make his coffee and a tea for her. He walked back towards her and she almost jumped when he said "Hi".

He placed the tea and coffee on a side table before moving the coffee table closer, within reach for her while she sat on the couch. He was just going to put the tea down and leave but when he put the tea down he couldn't pull himself away from her proximity. So instead he sat down right next to her. She subtly shifted away from him.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last night." She said pointedly.

"Im sorry. I lost control of my emotions. Three years without being able to really touch you is… Im sorry."

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Thanks for the tea." She said moving to pick it up and sipping it before putting it back. Fitz nodded before picking up his breif and began reading. Olivia returned to her ipad for about 10 minutes before becoming uncofortable in that position. She considered moving to another couch to spread her legs. She began moving slightly and turned on the couch so that she was facing Fitz with her side against the back of the couch, her head resting on her palm with her elbow resting on her knee. He looked up to see her nose twitch as she looked at her ipad.

He knew she was uncomfortable so put his brief on the table infront as if he was going to pick up his coffee but instead he pulled gently on the blanket she was wrapped in,untucking her, before reaching under it. "Fitz" she looked up at him and saw him move towards her. He grabbed her calves and moved them onto his lap. She was about to protest when he simply began tucking the blanket in around the both of them. He knew her well. He knew how she liked to sit on her couch, especially when working.

He barely looked at her before he picked his brief back up. She watched him do so and smiled at the simplicity of the act. He mindlessly placed one hand on her feet over the blanket and rubbed them, making sure they were warm.

Olivia resumed her reading.

She didn't know how much longer they sat there but she felt herself falling asleep. She was trying to stay up until Franklin came home to wish him goodnight but she seemed to be failing. The couch was just the perfect pillow. She didn't notice as her head slowly moved forwards.

Fitz eventually noticed in his periferal that the light from her ipad had gone. He looked to see her eyes closed, resting against the couch. He turned his head and rested it against the couch too. He just looked at her for some time before deciding he should wake her to go to bed.

"Liv." He whispered. Nothing.

"Liv." He said again slightly louder. No response.

"Livvie." He repeated giving her shin a gentle rub. Her eyes remained closed but she scooted her bottom closer to his leg and turned her knees towards his stomach. Her head moved to his shoulder. He smiled. He turned his torso slightly to pick up her ipad from her lap. She maintained her grasp momentarily before releasing it. He put it on the table next to the couch. He leaned back and his hand instincively went to her thigh. His arm nudged her hand as it sat on her knee and she followed it with her hand until she reached his shoulder and then it fell slightly onto his chest. She made a slight moan as she pulled herself closer to him still asleep. Her movement allowed him to move the arm pinned between them and wrap it around her.

He knew he should wake her up. But he wasn't lying when he said it had been three years without really being able to touch her. It wasn't the sex. Yes he loved making love to her, but it was moments exactly like this that he missed. He held her tightly and rubbed her arms and legs and back before falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Karen and Andre who were up first the next morning. They made themselves breakfast before moving into the loungeroom. Karen stopped so abrubptly that she alsmost spilt her orange juice and Andre nearly ran into her with his cereal. Andre was about to speak when he saw what made Karen stop. Her dad and Olivia were snuggled on the couch, they had barely moved since they fell asleep. She stood there stunned before turning around and walked out of the room. Andre followed her back to the kitchen.

"Karen." He asked not knowing how she felt about what she just saw.

"They look so peaceful" she mused. "I wonder how long they have been there. Should I wake them?" she asked.

"I dunno. So your not angry?" he asked. She looked to him and shook her head no.

"They clearly love each other. When I saw them kissing it was a whole nother level of passion which was a little bit gross because it was my dad, but that" she said pointing towards the loungeroom "That is sort of adorable." She laughed a little. "I want to let them sleep because I know Dad barely does. Im just worried that someone else will come down, mainly Jerry, and might be upset. And I don't know if Cyrus and James know." She said furrowing her brow trying to think if they had hinted anything.

"Why don't we wait till" he checked his new watch "8am, then I'll go up and see if Jerry wants to go for a run, give them till 8:30, then wake them up. I doubt Franklin will be awake for a while considering we didn't get home till midnight and if James and Cyrus come down, tell them the maid is in the loungeroom so just to use the sitting room near the front door."Andre suggested.

Thankfully Cyrus and James didn't come down and Andre and Jerry left for their run as planned. Karen sat at the dining table reading the paper until just before 8:30am when she woke them. She walked in and sat on the coffee table in front of them. They looked so cute. She gently started rubbing her dads arm. "Dad. Dad. Wake up."she said softly.

"Dad." She spoke more loudly and he roused slightly. One eye and his face scrunched up a bit before he realised where he was before he began blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. He was somewhat surprised to see Karen smiling at him. He started rubbing Olivia's back without noticing.

"Thanks Karen" he said, his voice slightly hoarse. His voice made Olivia jump awake. She quickly untangled herself from him and moved away from him on the couch before getting up off it altogether. She looked somewhat like a dear in headlights.

"Liv. Its ok. Jerry is out running with Andre, Franklin is in bed and Cyrus and James havent come down yet." She said standing up as Olivia walked around to leave the room. Olivia smiled weakly, avoiding eye contact before thanking her and practically running out of the room. Karen looked back at her dad on the couch as if to ask _what the hell was that about?_ He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"I think I make her feel weak, and that makes her sad or angry or whatever." He guessed, slighly annoyed. Karen nodded.

"Just so you know, that was adorable" she said moving her hand in a circular motion indicating the two of them sleeping.

"Thanks Karen" he smiled and punched her arm lightly.

Olivia ran straight up to her room to try to compose herself. It was hard being so close to him, wrapped up in him. Well actually it was easy, so easy. It was the pulling away that was hard. She had slept well, somehow, even though she had been sitting up. She had pleasant dreams but did not want to dwell on them because they too made the situation harder. She got changed quickly before heading to Franklin's room to see if he was awake.

She knocked but heard nothing so she peaked her head in. He was sound asleep in bed. She smiled before deciding to go steal Ella to give James and Cyrus a sleep in which she thought they would need after the plans it seemed James had for them last night.

She opened the door to where Ella was sleeping, which adjoined Cyrus and James room. She made a note with some paper from a drawer so incase they woke up they wouldn't freak out. Luckily Ella was just playing in her cot, seemingly ammsued. She squeeled slightly when she saw Olivia but calmed when Olivia picked her up.

She took Ella downstairs and thankfully Fitz seemed to have left. She put Ella in her chair and made breakfast for them both. Karen entered a few minutes later with her mug to refil. She saw Liv in the dining room and went to sit with her.

"Morning Liv." She said happily.

"Morning Karen." She said slightly embarrased.

"Good morning Ella Bella." She said in a baby voice before she squished her cheecks, much to Ella's delight.

"How was your night?" Olivia asked.

"Was good, we had a great night. Franklin is great." She smiled.

"He is isn't he." She more said to herself than Karen.

"It was pretty funny, we were waiting in line and this French girl started trying to talk to him but he doesn't speak French so he had no idea what she was saying but she was cute so he just kept nodding and saying 'uh huh'. He is so cute!" she laughed.

"Oh god. He has a few friends at school that are girls but I didn't even really think about him having girlfriends till right now. I don't know if I can handle that. Thanks Karen." She joked. But she really hadnt thought too much about Franklin dating. The prospect was daunting when she thought about it. She decided to change the subject.

"So things between you and Andre seem to be going well." She said as both a statement and a question.

"Yeah, they are. He's great." She paused before whispering "In more ways than one."

"Karen!" she exclaimed somewhat shocked but also amused. She was smiling and Karen laughed.

"Liv, I'm not a child anymore. Im 19. I'm a woman"

"I know, and a beautiful one at that. I just don't need that imagery, especially when I am staying in the same house as the both of you." She made a little face.

"Like the imagery I got from you and Dad." Karen chuckled but Olivia's face dropped.

"Karen I'm sorry." She said seriously.

"Liv. Its fine." She said grabbing her hand. "I get it. I mean seeing you was a bit of a shock but I knew for a while."

Just then Jerry and Andre burst through the front door laughing, trying to catch their breaths. Andre walked straight to the kitchen and retreived two bottles of water, throwing one to Jerry.

"Morning Liv, Karen." Jerry said puffed before drinking from the bottle Andre threw at him.

"Morning." Liv replied.

Karen got up and walked over to Andre and wrapped her arms around his waist while he skulled the water. He rubbed one arm up and down one of hers. He finished the water and put the lid back on before leaning down to kiss Karen on the lips before hugging her.

"Ew. Your sweaty." She said pushing off him.

"What did you expect we just went for a run." Andre replied before trying to rub his sweaty face all over hers. She squeeled. "Get off!" she laughed. Jerry put his water on the table before yelling "Karen sandwich." And moving over to squish her between their two sweaty bodies.

"EW. JERRY! You guys are so gross. Get off!" She yelled. They didn't. Jerry mushed his sweaty hair into her shoulder and neck.

"Awwwww, my favourite sister." He said as he did so. Karen was wacking Andre who was holding her in place. Fitz came down at this point and started laughing.

"Daddy help me!" she pleaded. He laughed again at her use of 'daddy' which she only used when she was desperate.

"It's Andre's house and Jerry is just being brotherly, so your on your own honey." He said sitting at the table Olivia was at. He smiled at her before continuing to watch Karen squirm. Karen was desperate so she reached her arms back and began tickling Jerry's ribs. This was his achilies heel and she knew it.

"Your gunna get it now little sis." He said in mock anger. Andre let her go and she tried to run but didn't get far before Jerry picked her up and put her on the couch before tickling her underarms. He knew her weakness too. She started thrashing yelling "Stop." While everyone laughed. However a few seconds later she screamed loudly which frightened little Ella who started crying. Fitz cut in at this point and told them to cut it out. Olivia mimicker Ella's sad face as she picked her up from the high chair and cuddled her. Jerry stopped tickling Karen but sat on top of her as they caught their breaths. Once Karen could she stood up and went over to Ella and Olivia.

"Ella, its ok. Aunty Karen is ok. She didn't mean to scare you. Can I have a cuddle?" she asked and Ella held her arms out to be taken. Karen bounced her and kissed her and she calmed down quickly.

Olivia checked her watch and saw how late it was.

"What time did you guys get back last night?" Olivia asked the young ones.

"Umm, about 11-11:30pm I think." Karen answered, not really know if that was ok or not.

"Ok, I should probably wake him up then. Do you mind if I take this munchkin with me?" she asked standing next to Karen.

"Sure thing." She handed Ella back.

"Do you wanna help Aunty Liv wake up Franklin?" she asked in her baby voice. "I think you do." She said bouncing her on her hip as she walked to the stairs. Fitz watched her go smiling.

Olivia walked up the stairs and quietly entered Franklins room. She placed Ella at the foot of the bed and she began crawling towards him. Olivia moved around to the side of the bed before jumping onto it next to him. "Wakey Wakey" she said loudly as she landed. He groaned and covered his face with an arm.

"Look who came to help me." Olivia said pulling Ella up between them. She moved his hand and put her hand on his face. His eyes opened slowly at the gesture and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun. Karen, Andre and Jerry are pretty cool."

"What movie did you see?" she inquired.

"Fast and the Furious 8. It was pretty cool. Crazy ridiculous, but cool. And funny." He said while Ella used Franklin to stand up on the bed. "And there was this girl who Karen and Andre said was trying to flirt with me, but I didn't have a clue what she was saying." He blushed slightly.

She felt touched that she shared that information without even being prompted.

"Maybe I should teach you some then huh?" she asked with a wink.

"You really speak French?" he asked interested. He had heard her say a few words at the airport but nothing much. Didn't eveyone know please and thank you etc.

"French, and Mandarin, and Russian, and German, and Spanish and Farsi, and Swahili and Zulu." She rattled off. "As well as a few others that I have let slip a little." He stared at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked dumbfounded. She nodded and smiled at his reaction.

"Woah. That is so cool! Will you teach me some?" he asked enthused, holding Ella as she stood.

"If you really want I can get you a tutor?" she suggested.

"That would be pretty cool. Maybe I should learn a language you don't know so if we go there I can be the translator." He smirked. There really wasn't too many languages that she didn't know. Yeah she was a little rusty on some, but could easily pick them up again. And those she didn't know fully were mostly similar or dialects of what she did know, so she could pretty much handle herself anywhere.

"Or, you learn one of my favourites so we can practice all the time and visit." She countered. Franklin thought. He didn't know which would be better. "Anyways, just think about it." She smiled. She decided he was probably awake enough now so she rolled out of bed and picked up Ella. "How about we let Franklin get ready and meet him down stairs." She asked Ella, but obviously directed to Franklin. He nodded and Olivia and Ella left.

When Olivia got downstairs Karen and Fitz were the only ones there. She presumed that Andre and Jerry might have gone to shower after their run.

"Liv, we were thinking of maybe going for a walk. There is a river at the bottom of that hill and there is a picnic ground down stream. We could take a picnic, have some lunch. I know it is cold, but its not too bad. What do you think?" Karen asked.

"We should probably wait for Cyrus and James to wake up." Fitz suggested.

"Im not sure they will be up for quite some time." She said clearing her throat. "Maybe we just wait for Ella's nap time and put her to bed and then head off. Given them another hour or two." She thought grabbing a book from a box of toys to read to Ella.

"Good idea. I think she usually goes down about 11-11:30am. Or she has been for the last week or whatever." Karen said thinking.

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Ok. Ill go tell the boys and get started on lunch."

Olivia began reading the book to Ella. It was just a touch and feel book so it was really just pointing and saying the word while Ella touched it. She felt Fitz staring at her but kept reading. Eventually she said "What" while still looking at Ella.

"Nothing." He replied, just thinking. Just then Franklin walked in. Perfect timing in Olivia's opinion.

"Hey Franklin." He greeted. Franklin had definitely warmed to Fitz after his little Christmas gift but still worried about Olivia.

"Morning." He replied sitting next to Liv.

"We are all going for a picnic for lunch when Ella goes to sleep. Is that ok with you?" Olivia asked.

"Sounds good." So they waited for Ella to get grumpy and Olivia took her to bed and left the door to James and Cyrus room open in case she cried.

They were all rugged up and ready when she got back down the stairs and Andre lead the way down the back of the property. It was an interesting walk to the picnic area. Jerry and Andre kept playing tricks on Karen, like saying they heard something and then jumping at her to scare her. It was amusing for all but Karen.

When they arrived at the opening it was quite serene. It was very still, except for the flow of the river. They sat down on a large picnic blanket Fitz had carried and Karen started getting the food out.

They all ate and then started playing with the frizbe that Karen had also packed, as well as a tennis ball. Olivia mainly just watched. She watched as Karen was tackled and thrown over Fitz sholder and thought it best not to join. Franklin eventually got his new camera out and was taking photos of the river and trees and the view. He asked if anyone minded if he took their picture, which of course they didn't. He took photos of them throwing the frizbe. He was just about to take one of Liv, who was facing towards him, when "HEADS" was heard and Olivia threw her hands over her head to protect it and her knees came up to her chest, bracing for impact. But Fitz caught it just before it hit her and threw the frizbe back.

He plonked down beside her as she re-extended her limbs. "Saved your life" he winked at her. She laughed.

"My night in shining armour." She said in a mock girly voice.

"Always." He stated.

XXXX

They were out for a few more hours before heading back. On their way back Franklin caught up to Olivia after talking to Jerry about something.

"Hey Liv. I have been thinking." He started.

"Uh oh." She joked before giving him all her attention.

"You know how we talked about what we would call each other." He was slightly nervous, but didn't really know why.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"Well, it would be ok if you introduced me as your son." He finished.

"Is that what you want?" she asked, wanting to make sure he was sure.

"You treat me like your son, and I feel like your son, so yes." He smiled.

"Well nothing would make me happier." She truly beamed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and her around his back and they walked back to the house.

XXXX

That night Olivia lay in bed trying to fall asleep, but finding it very difficult. She tossed and turned, thoughts of Fitz filling her mind.

She was about to groan with frustration when her phone went off. She picked up the wrong one though. She picked up her Fitz phone instead. Before getting her other one she decided to send Fitz a text, even though she knew it was probably a terrible idea.

 _I hate you._

XXXX

On the other end of the house Fitz was having much the same problem. He heard his phone vibrate in his suitcase under the bed. He looked at the bedside table to see his iphone sitting there. He smiled before retreiving the phone. Even though her words said 'I hate you.' He smiled because he knew exactly why she did.

 _I cant sleep either_. He sent back.

XXXX

She huffed at his response and put the phone on the bedside table. She turned over and tried desperately to think of something else.

It was probably a good half an hour to an hour later that she heard her door creek open and close again. She was facing away from the door so didn't see the figure until they moved to the other side of the bed before getting in next to her. He pulled her close and kissed her head. She pulled away slightly.

"We shouldn't." she whispered. She could have stopped him at any time before he actually got into the bed but she had deliberately waited till he was close enough that it was pointless to suggest, and he knew it.

"There arent any cameras. I told you, I miss you. I just want to hold you. Please." He pleaded. She didn't respond in words, she only turned over and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and began kissing her head. She fell asleep smiling for the first time in a very long time.

It had felt like a dream to her, to be in his arms like that again, so when she awoke to the same feeling she jolted slightly. She heard him inhale deeply and the hand on her tummy moved under her shirt and she felt his morning glory right near her bottom. She stifened and he felt it. She tried to move away but his arm wouldn't let her. He picked up her phone and checked the time. 5:30am.

"Livvie. It is only 5:30am. No-one is awake, no-one will see us. Can you please just lay here with me." He said groggily, but desperately. She turned around to face him and her hands moved to his chest. But she didn't respond, she just looked into his eyes which slowly opened more as he woke. Their faces were so close to one anothers that they could easily kiss, but that would make things so much harder for both of them. So instead Fitz kissed her forehead. His lips lingered before he returnd to look at her. Her eyes were closed but slowly opened feeling his gaze.

"Franklin said I could call him my son." She broke the comfortable silence. Their smiles matched in intensity.

"Im happy for you." And he was. "Your good for him." She shook her head no slighlty.

"He is good for me." She said sadly, still looking into his eyes though. Fitz didn't really know how to respond, so he didn't. A semi comfortable silence settled. It was not comfortable because they were both in pain, but neither felt the need to speak. Eventually Fitz fell asleep again.

Before getting out of bed Olivia pressed the lightest of kisses on his slightly parted lips. She then rolled out of bed and prepared for the day. She let him sleep but wanted to get out of her room as quickly as possible so noone would go looking for her there.

Fitz woke an hour later, alone. He understood and walked back to his own room running a hand through his hair.

That day the group went out to some local markets and picked up fresh produce, hand crafted items and just admired the culture. Olivia was browsing a preserves stand when she spotted something familiar. _Bouvier's Confiture De Framboise_ (Bouvier's Raspberry Jam). She picked up the jar and turned it around and read the label. She quickly gave the cahsier the money for the jam and left the stall. She stood to the side waiting for the others to catch up and further inspected the jam. She was so engrossed in thought that when they did approach she didn't notice. "What did you get?" Fitz asked her. She jumped slightly.

"Just some jam." She played down. Fitz frowned slightly but she put the jam in a bag and he let it go. They then went into a second hand English and French bookstore and the all picked up at least 1 book, Franklin a few more before they headed back.

That afternoon Olivia was trying to get some work done but could not concerntrate. She decided that she needed to swim so she went to find Andre. Andre advised her that there was in fact a pool on the property, as he explained, she remembered the building and had assumed that it was the house of the groundskeeper, or a boathouse kind of setup. She thanked Andre and asked him not to say where she was going, that she had gone out. She needed privacy, some room to think. He agreed but said he wasn't sure whether Secret Service were monitoring the building so she should take one with her.

She then went to find one. They were staying in the other side of the masion. She found a few of them in what she assumed was the loungeroom. Tom, Hal and Erik were sitting watching some form of sport, they were on rotation with 4 other agents (she didn't know where Daniel was). Olivia cleared her throat.

"I need to get out of here, by myself for an hour or so, just down to the building at the bottom of the property. Andre said he wasn't sure it was being monitored. Im not interested in creating a security issue for you, and I know your not on duty, so I would be most happy to cover the cost of your time in order to do so. Would any of you be interested?"

It was against protocol. They could of course spend their time how they chose, but they usually kept a low profile as falling asleep on the job had serious consequences, even if nothing goes wrong. Noone spoke for a few moments before Tom cleared his throat and stood. "Certainly Ma'am."

Olivia was not surprised. She knew that Tom was aware of the nature of her retalitonship with the President, and had seemed to pass no judgement and only loyalty for the President. She had her things with her so they left via the Secret service entrance to be discreet and walked down the property.

The lights were off when they arrived. Tom turned them on and did a quick sweep before he sat at the side of the pool as Olivia swam back and forth. She swam hard and Tom was slightly concerned that she might pass out with exhaustion if she continued at that pace, but she did for another fourty five minutes. He let out a sign of releif when she appeared to have finished her swim. She dried off somewhat before putting on a pair of track pants, boots and jacket before they left. They were walking up the hill pretty close to the house when Olivia stopped walking.

"Tom." She spoke as her ears started ringing, her head pounded and she started seeing white dots in her vision. From where he was a few steps behind he was next to her as she spoke his name. He looked at her to see her face drain of colour.

He watched as she began swaying slightly before she reached out an arm for him. He quickly moved to pick her up as he could see something was clearly wrong. He saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and her head fell back.

Fitz was standing at the back of the building. He had caught a glimpse of the colours in the skye as sunset appraoched. He went to move away before his eyes caught the two figures on the hill not too far from the house compared to the hill. He squinted to see Olivia and… was it Tom? Before he knew it though Tom was carrying her.

"JERRY" Fitz yelled into the house as he opened the sliding door to the back deck. The crisp air collided with his face. He felt tears fill his eyes and didn't know if it was the wind, or the sight before him. He ran down the 6 back step and towards Tom.

"What happened." Fitz asked Tom as he grabbed Olivia from him. Tom knew better than to argue at this point. They were on the move again when Tom replied.

"She went for a swim, we were walking back and she fainted." He was usually very calm and collected, but in this moment he was flustered. When he covers the President there are strict rules, what he can and cant do, a particular way to act. If something happened it was not on any one person, it was on them all. But right now he felt as if it was all his fault.

Fitz moved quickly and took the stairs two at a time. He saw Karen and Franklin move away from the door as he walked through it. Only a second or two later Jerry was running into the room. Fitz put her on the couch they had slept on a couple of nights ago. For just a second Fitz was able to convince himself that she was doing just that. But Jerry kneeling next to him broke him from that thought.

"She was swimming and then she fainted on the way back." Fitz repeated. Jerry immediately took her pulse. He then checked her eyes and improvised with the torch off his phone to examine her pupils and reaction. He felt her hands and examined her nails.

"Karen. Damp cloth and a glass of water." He said and she ran to retreive them. "And a bucket." He yelled after her. Cyrus and James, with Ella, arrived just after Jerry. Cyrus was visibly worried. Ella could sense something was wrong and began crying. James tried to calm her but decided to vacate the situation to see if helped Ella. He walked up to Franklin, thinking he didn't need to be in the room. "Franklin." He put a hand on his sholder. "How about we go upstairs." Franklin shrugged from his hand and remained exactly where he was. James took that as a no and left to get a crying Ella out of the room.

Karen returned quickly and handed them to Jerry before standing next to Franklin and started rubbing his back for comfort..

Jerry placed the water on the table, the bucket right next to him on the floor and started patting her face gently with the cloth. He wiped her forehead and her cheeks. "I think it is anemia. But she would need a blood test to confirm. She will wake up shortly but she might vomit." He looked at his dad to see tears rolling down his face. He handed him the damp cloth and placed his other hand on his sholder. "She will be fine."

He stood up and walked over to Andre to get the number for his local doctor so they could get him to come over.

Fitz moved over to where Jerry was and continued to dab her face with the cloth. Not too long later her eyes started to flutter slightly.

"Livvie." He whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and met his. His gentle, hers pained. "Do you need to be sick" he asked seeing that she wasn't ok. She brought a hand to her mouth and nodded. He quickly moved the bucket to sit on his thighs. "The bucket is right here." He said at the same time.

She moved her head over the bucket and the contents of her stomach emptied. Fitz secured the bucket between his torso and the couch before he pulled her damp hair into a ponytail and held it with his hand. Her gag reflex caused her whole body to shake. He used his other hand to rub her back until the heaving subsided. When it did she was shaking.

"Liv. You need to sit up and have some water." Jerry said. Fitz helped her sit up, wiped her face once more with the damp cloth, wiped her mouth and handed her the water which she drank. He then picked up the bucket and moved to the bathroom to empty it and wash the cloth.

When he returned, some colour had returned to her face. Jerry had stopped him to let him know that a doctor would be there in 20 minutes. It was about dinner time by now and Jerry said she needed to eat something sooner rather than later. Fitz went straight to the kitchen to make her toast. He noticed the jam he saw her holding today and put that on top. He got a bit on his finger and thought it was absolutley delicious when he licked it off. He knew she would like it. He cut it into squares. He handed it to Franklin who was sitting next to her now.

She looked at it "Im not hungry."

"Liv you need to eat." Jerry said sternly. Olivia looked at Fitz who was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He was worried. She then looked at Franklin who looked almost scared. So she reluctantly picked up the toast and put it in her mouth. The taste explosion surprised her. She looked at the rest of the piece she was holding confused.

"I used the jam you bought this morning." Fitz clarified seeing her face. She looked up at him once he spoke and then back at the toast. She began chewing, almost like it was rubber that she could not swallow. She put the rest back. She didn't want to eat any more but saw the still scared look on Franklin's face.

"Can you make me something else. Please." She asked her lap.

"Im sorry Liv. I'll make something else." Fitz said picking up her toast and going back to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and found a nut bar. He thought he would try that. She ate it all in a couple of minutes.

She had just finished when the local doctor arrived. He asked everyone to leave the room. Fitz and Franklin clearly did not want to leave her but Cyrus, Andre and Karen had left when asked. The doctor looked around anxiously.

Olivia could sense this. "C'est bien. Je parle francais (I speak French)." She said and he understood.

He examined her and took her blood.

"Est-il une chance que vou estes enceinte?(Is there any chance you are pregnant?)" The doctor asked.

Olivia shook her head no.

He took her blood but agreed with Jerry's 'diagnosis'. "I would recommend having something else to eat in an hour or so, and then going to bed. You have exerted yourself too much today. And I would suggest no more swimming, at least untill we get the results back. Which will probably be new years eve." He said in English to make sure everyone would keep an eye on her.

"Merci" she said thanking the doctor.

"Merci beaucoup Docteur. Je vais la regarder." Fitz said shaking the Doctors hand.

Olivia stared at him as he spoke to the doctor. His accent was perfect. She didn't know he spoke French. He looked back at her smiling, knowing he had surprised her.

Karen and Jerry walked the doctor out.

"Since when do you speak French?" She crossed her arms slightly annoyed that what she thought was a relatively private conversation about a very private matter was made known to him. She was definitely embarrassed but wasn't really certain why.

"Who do you think taught Karen?" he said raising an eyebrow playfully. "I just got a bit rusty while running the first time but with Karen over here I asked her to help me brush up."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know another language?" Franklin piped in. This lightened the mood and Olivia elbowed him gently.

"So your gunna be ok?" he asked just checking.

"Sounds like it." She smiled reasurringly.

That night they ate dinner in the loungeroom. Pizza. Olivia had one or two pieces. Fitz saw that she was finished.

"Would you like me to help you to bed?" Fitz asked. She shot him a death stare.

"Let someone help you Liv." James suggested. He was the only person in the room that didn't know about their 'relationship'. She shook her head no.

"I need a shower, to brush my teeth…" she started.

"You need someone there incase you faint again Liv." Jerry recommended. She huffed. If she did faint in the shower, who would she prefer to see her naked? There was only one other woman in the house, Karen. If she did faint again she supposed that Karen probably couldn't lift her, nor could James or Cyrus.

"Fine." She said looking at Fitz. He smiled. He stood up to help her get up.

"Goodnight Liv. Hope you feel better in the morning." Franklin said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek from where he had remained next to her on the couch.

"Thank you." She said. She stood up but wished she hadnt.

"Good night everyone."

"Night Liv." Everyone chimed.

She hurried out of the room, followed by Fitz. As soon as they were out of sight Olivia turned around and grabbed his arms, her fingers digging into his biceps. He quickly picked her up as he had been carrying her earlier. "You ok." He asked when she was firmly in place.

"Yeah, just stood up to quick." She said as he carried her.

They got to her room and he sat her on the bed. "What are you wearing to bed?" he asked. He opened the cupboard where he assumed her clothes were.

"Probably my satin pants and a singlet." He put them on the bed. He walked back over to her and took off her socks and pants. Leaving her in her swimming costume. He went to pull the straps down when she stopped him. "Fitz."

"You want to shower in your costume?" he asked. If that was what she wanted, that was fine. "But you will have to take it off eventually." He said honestly. She stared at him again before rolling her eyes. He took this as consent and moved them successfully this time and pulled her arms out of the wholes, leaving her covered. He then got her a robe and put it on her while she was sitting.

"Ok. Up we come." He said helping her stand, making sure she did so slowly. He waited till he thought she seemed stable before turning her around. He reached for the top of her costume from behind her and pulled it down. When the top reached her hip he pinched all the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it the rest of the way down to her knees. He made sure to close the robe properly before wrapping one arm around her waist, still from behind, so she could step out of them.

Olivia was touched by how respectful he was being. He had seen her naked many times, and she him. But he knew that she didn't want to be exposed to him like that so he made every attmept to make sure she wasn't.

Fitz walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Fitz, I think I am ok. I can do the shower." She said walking in behind him. But the walking even made her feel a little dizzy.

"Ok. Well, I'll let you shower. But I am going to sit on your bed just in case. Call if you need me ok." He said sweetly before walking back to her room.

She hopped in the shower, the robe on a hook. She began washing her arms and torso with her bodywash, she avoided bending over at all. She then moved to wash her hair to get rid of the chlorine but felt a little queezy when she moved her head to much. She stood for a few minutes staring at the taps, trying to feel normal.

"Fitz." She said softly. She didn't want him to help, but she just felt really off.

"Everything ok?" he responded standing from the bed.

"It hurts when I move my head…Do you think you could help." She said still softly. He moved to the shower door and pulled it open slightly.

"What do you need me to do" he said looking only at her head. She was facing away from him with one hand on the wall of the shower the water falling onto her back.

"I need you to get in here and help me wash my hair." She said without moving. He didn't know what he was supposed to do here. Did he just go in fully clothed, or naked? Being cautious he just opened the door further and stepped in.

She saw him appear at her side and saw he was wearing all of his clothes.

"What are you doing. Take your clothes off." She said thinking it was impractical. He quickly removed them and threw them over the shower wall. She reached out with her hand that wasn't supporting her on the wall and pulled him against the wall. She then reached her arm around his neck. When she felt fully supported, she wrapped the other one around his neck too.

"There is already shampoo in my hair, I need to wash it out. Don't move my head too much" She said to his chest. Fitz grabbed the washcloth and rinsed it out.

"Close your eyes." He said before putting the cloth over her eyes. He then grabbed her waist and moved them back to the stream of water. He ran his fingers through the ends of his hair and then held her head steady with one hand and let the water hit the top of her head and swept it back with his other hand. He then massaged the front few centimeters of her hair and tried to wash it away before bringing the wash cloth up and over to catch the water.

"I think your hair is all clean." He said just running his fingers through it one more time. "Do you need any more cleaning?" he asked.

"I need to wash my face and…" her cheeks flushed slightly. He put a hand on her cheek for encouragment.

"Can you hand me the washcloth and facewash and help me turn around." Which he did.

She leaned against his chest with her back. He held her there as her legs were quite shakey. "I need the water now." She said and they moved under the water.

"I really need to brush my teeth but my toothbrush is at the sink."

"Can you lean against the wall while I get them?" he asked. She vocalised a yes and he helped her do so before he rushed to grab her toothbursh and paste and went back to her. She brushed her teeth, probably less thoroughly than she would have liked because she just wanted to lay down, in the same position as she had washed her face.

"All done?" he asked.

"I need the pink bottle and the washcloth." He handed them to her. He looked at the bottle as he handed it to her. He felt his own cheeks flush as he read the bottle. Was this why her cheeks were warm before. It was feminine wash. He cleared his throat and tried to look at a tile on the wall close to the roof, trying to give her some form of privacy while holding her to keep her standing. He felt her legs move slightly and tried so hard to think of something unsexy. The war, Cyrus, pregnant Mellie. He cursed himself for the last thought because it then put into his mind a pregnant Olivia. He felt blood rush to his groin at that thought.

"Im ready." She said when she finished. She could feel his slighlty erect penis on her lower back just at the top of her bum crack.

"What" he said distracted.

"Im ready to get out now." She repeated. She tried to sound stern but was smiling at his arousal.

"Oh yeah, of course." He said redirecting his thoughts. Fitz reached around and grabbed her robe and Olivia turned the shower off. He helped her into the robe, wrapped a towel around his lower half . Then he carried her back to the bedroom and sat her on a chair so as not to dampen the bed. He helped her dress and then pulled back the covers to put her in bed. He then went to put his own clothes on.

"Im going to go get you a bucket, just in case and some water." And he exited pretty quickly.

He realised he hadnt spoken to Mellie since she had left late on Christmas day so he thought he and the kids should speak to her. He grabed out his phone and quickly called her. When she answered she sounded out of breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just walked up some stairs." She dismissed his concern.

"How are your parents?" he asked.

"Good." She answered quickly.

"Ok… Everything ok with the baby?"

"Yeah, all is looking good. My feet are a bit swollen, probably from flying, but otherwise im ok."

"Good. Do you want to speak to Karen or Jerry?" he asked.

"Ah sure." She responded half heartedly.

He passed the phone to both of them to say hello and chat for a few minutes before she made some excuse that she needed to use the bathroom. Fitz then said he was going to do some reading and head to bed. He wished everyone goodnight. He retreieved the bucket and a glass of water and took them with him to his room first to get changed and then went back to Olivia's room.

He opened the door and wasn't sure if she was awake or not. He put the glass down next to her phone and the bucket on the floor nearby. She had opened her eyes as he did so. When he noticed he tilted his head to be on the same angle as her. "Thank you." She whispered. He then kissed her forehead. He walked towards the door and heard her try to vocalise, but even she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry, Im just turing off the light." He gave her a smile before flicking the switch.

She didn't argue as he slipped into her bed for the second night and he held her while she slept for a third.

XXXX

She woke up the next morning feeling rejuvinated. Nevertheless everyone had decided to lay low today, get some work done. So Franklin did some school work, as did Jerry, Karen and Andre. They all sat up at the dining table. Everyone else was in the library working on the campaign except James who was entertaining Ella.

Everyone watched Olivia like a hawk. By lunchtime she had had enough though and announced to everyone that she was feeling much better and that they didn't need to worry about her. Everyone added their two cents about just caring about her and wanting to make sure she didn't hurt herself if she fainted again blah blah blah. She finally relented just asking them not to coddle her.

Once again that night Fitz found his way to Olivia's room and Olivia didn't stop him. She knew she should. She knew she would most probably find it difficult to sleep when she left, but she couldn't deny the calm that fell over her when he wrapped his arms around her. She knew he needed it too.

XXXX

The next day was new years eve. Late in the afternoon they decided to go to a carnival. Fitz had decided to stay back because of the security presence that would be needed for him to attend, as did Cyrus and Ella.

They others had an absolute blast. Jerry and Andre had both won massive soft toys. Andre had given his to Karen and Jerry was going to give his to Ella. They went on a few rides: a rollercoaster, the ferris wheel and the log ride.

Jerry, Andre and Franklin went on a spaceship ride that spins so fast you stick to the wall. They all came out a little woozy.

They stuffed their faces with carnival food. On the way out there was a stall selling lots of NYE party stuff. Hats, and glow sticks and funny glasses and flashing cups and the like. They all decided to grab enough for everyone, as well as some glow stick glasses for the secret service. They also took some fair floss back with them.

When they got home it was about 9:30pm. Cyrus and Fitz were working but the return of the group ended that. They fell through the door laughing and smiling. They had a really good time. They showed Cyrus and Fitz what they had won and purchased. Ella was asleep but they all knew she would love the giant kermit the frog Jerry won.

Cyrus and Fitz, with some help of the Secret service had arranged for snacks and soft drink and a bon fire.

"Everyone to the roof." Cyrus announced and eveyone moved towards the stairs. Fitz held Olivia back and handed her a sealed envelope and a chemist bag. He went to the kitchen to get some wine while she opened it.

"Anemia." She said as he walked back in.

"That's ok, thats manageable." He said genuinely. Inside the paper bag was iron tablets. She shrugged. She had been pretty much healthy her whole life so she was somewhat dissapointed.

"Come on, lets join the party." He said and started towards the stairs. Olivia followed.

When she stepped onto the roof she was amazed, as had the rest of them when they arrived aswell. There were fairy lights set up across the massive roof. With tables and chairs around a bonfire. There was a snack table and an esky full of drinks.

It was the perfect night for it. It was chilly but not too bad and when sitting around the bon fire it was perfect. They roasted marshmallows and made smores for a while. Olivia sipped on wine, Fitz on scotch, Jerry on beer, and james and Cyrus on cider. Fitz had given Karen a glass of wine so Olivia said Franklin could have either wine or beer mixed with lemonade so he didn't feel left out.

Being new years, house lights were on even this late which illuminated the sky and gave them quite a magnificent view.

As the countdown began Andre directed them to one side of the roof. They stood there counting down. "Happy New Year" was heard, echoing through the sky and the fireworks started seconds later.

As the countdown started Fitz heart started racing. Every new year since he had met Olivia he had wanted her to be the one he kissed as the year changed. She was standing behind Franklin who was leaning with his forearms on the wall. The countdown reached 3 when Olivia breifly looked behind her and saw Fitz staring holes into her head. She went to turn back around but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled him to her, crashing his lips down on her before she had time to react. When she did have time to react she kissed him back, opening her mouth for his tounge. They broke after about thirty seconds when a particularly loud firework exploded. They continued to stare at one another for a few more seconds before Olivia turned around and walked up to where she was standing before Fitz pulled her away.

They stood there until the fireworks stopped and then Jerry lead them in a toast to the new year. They finished their drinks and headed to bed.

Olivia didn't sleep at all that night. Not one wink. She just kept picturing the kiss over and over. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable enough for sleep to overcome her. It never did. She arose with the sun.

She went to make some breakfast and found Fitz in the kitchen eating toast. Upon her entance they knew that the other had not slept. Fitz' hair was a mess, Olivia's eyes were clearly tired.

"I used some of your jam. I hope you don't mind." He said putting a piece in his mouth. She only shook her head that she didn't mind. Without asking he grabbed a cup and made her a tea with the kettle he had boiled only a minute or so ago.

She took it and moved to the couch.

"You need to have something to eat too." He reprimanded. She rolled her eyes. She silently moved to make breakfast for herself. He watched as she moved.

"I didn't sleep at all either." He confessed without prompt. She looked at him, not sure how to respond.

"I didn't come last night because I don't want us to become reliant upon each other." Olivia snorted.

"It is a bit late for that." She whispered, but he heard. He bowed his head. She moved out of the kithen and he sighed.

Everyone slowly dribbled down. It was their last day there, they would all be traveling back on Air Force One tomorrow morning. They all made sure their bags were packed before they returned to the picnic area down the river. It was a crisp day, but cloudless. That night Karen cooked her dads favourite, spagetti bolognaise and it was delicious. Karen and Andre were the only two not returning to America. They would start back at Uni soon.

That night Olivia lay awake in her bed, desperately trying to sleep. After having no sleep the night before she was thoroughly exhausted. She had half expected Fitz to come in at some point but he didn't. It was just past midnight when she decided that she might go find Ella, see if she was awake and perhaps snuggle with her. She checked on Franklin on her way, only to find little Ella in bed with him. She frowned. Now what would she do.

She returned to her bed for another hour untill she was alsmost so exhausted that she wanted to cry. She got out of bed, defeated and slowly walked to where she knew Fitz' room was. She walked slowly so as to give her time to rethink, but she quickly found herself at his door. She stood there. Should she knock? He never had. What if he is already asleep?

Before she could think more he came up behind her. "Liv?" he inquired. He was holding a mug. She didn't respond.

He opened the door to his room and grabbed her hand to bring her in with him. He released her hand and closed the door. He then put the mug on the bedside table and pulled the covers back on the bed and got in. Olivia had not moved since he let go of her hand, still not wanting to commit. When he saw she hadnt moved he got back out of bed and picked her up, putting her in the bed.

"Want some camomile tea?" he asked after he took a sip from his mug. She nodded and he handed it to her. He put it back on the side table and properly lay down. He was about to pull her to him when she almost lunged on him. She rested her head at the top of his chest and her arm across his torso and threw one bent leg over his hip with her foot between his legs. He rubbed her back and only a minute or so later they were both asleep.

XXXX

Having had so little sleep the night before they slept later than normal.

The next morning Franklin went to find Olivia to ask what time they were leaving again. He checked her room first, then the kitchen. She wasn't there. He asked one of the Secret Service if she had gone for a swim and they said she hadnt left the house.

Franklin knew Fitz was usually up early so he thought he would ask him instead. He knocked but heard nothing so he opened the door slightly. He saw Fitz laying there asleep. He might not have noticed Olivia laying there if her hand had not been resting on his cheek. The contrast of colour made it stand out. Fitz' hand was in her hair as her head rested on his chest. He sighed a little, knowing how much harder it would make going back for her. He was almost angry about it. He closed the door and returned to his own room. He got dressed and finished packing before taking his bag to the door.

He made breakfast and waited for everyone to wake up.

Eventually it was just Fitz and Olivia who had not made it downstairs. Everyone thought that was odd, so Franklin made an excuse about forgetting something and quickly ran upstairs. He knocked again and proceeded after silence. They had not moved since he came in earlier. He stood at the door and cleared his throat loudly, not really knowing how else to subtly wake them up. Nothing. He moved a little closer, nothing.

He moved closer, now he was pretty much standing next to the bed. He felt very awkward. He didn't want to lean over the President to nudge Olivia so he just nudged him instead.

Fitz inhaled sharply and moved the arm not around Olivia to rub his eyes. He removed the hand putting it above his head on the pillow. He opened his eyes and saw Franklin. _Shit_ he thought.

"Franklin, what's wrong." He asked groggily.

"Ummm. Its 8:30am." He said awkwardly. Fitz turned his head to the clock on the side table, he was right. They were supposed to be leaving on AF1 at 11am and they had to get to the airport. Franklin only turned around and left the room.

Fitz ran one hand over her back and the other over her face, whispering to wake Olivia. He felt guilty that Franklin had come to wake them up. He knew Olivia felt like a bad rolemodel and he didn't know if he should tell her or not. She slowly woke, moaning at his touch. Realising where she was though she quickly moved away from him and out of the bed. She almost ran to the door when she saw the time. He jumped out after her.

He met her at the door. "Livvie, please wait. One minute." He pleaded. She paused and he turned her around.

"We have to go." She said unconvincingly as he invaded her space. She moved flush against the door. His hand moved to her face and his thumb caressed her cheek. He was looking at her lips, she was looking at his eyese. He moved in slowly and she closed her eyes anticipating impact.

He brushed his lips against her gently before kissing them softly. He was going to pull away but she turned her head and kissed him back. Her tongue poked out between her lips slightly. He felt the moisture on his lips and stuck his tongue out slightly to meet hers. When they met, both of their mouths opened wider to take the others tongue. The kiss was not urgent like the others they had shared this week. It was passionate, but slow and sensual. They broke away and both chests were heaving.

Olivia removed her hands from his neck and found the door nob next to her. She turned it and slipped out.

XXXX

11am came around and they somehow made it. The plane took off flawlessly and on time.

Franklin was quiet. He sat and looked out the window, barely commenting that he was actually on Air Force One. Fitz had noticed that he was quiet and thought he should probably talk to him.

"Hey, do you want the grand tour?" he asked Franklin. Franklin only shrugged. Olivia nudged him a little. "Sure." He said unenthusiastically.

He stood up and Fitz took him through each room explaining it. The tour somewhat cheered him up, only because of how awesome it was. The last stop on the tour was the nose, which was the presidential suite.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Fitz asked. Franklin didn't respond.

"Your angry at me." Fitz stated. Franklin coyly looked at him.

"You hate me?" Fitz asked. Franklin didn't hate him. He shook his head no.

"Well don't worry, I hate myself enough for all three of us." Fitz said solemly. Franklin leaned against a wall.

That was all that was said. They walked back to to where they were sitting. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet.

 **Soooooooooo: What did you think? Please review!**

 **Rest assured that what I have posted so far is less than half of what I have written, it is just a matter of proof reading etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow: Overwhelmed by the responses to this story. I love this story, and it is so nice that others do to. A guest review said I was true to the characters and that is seriously the biggest compliment in my opinion as that is what I try to achieve. No more smut just yet (but soon):)**

The next three weeks went by pretty quickly. Olivia was busy with the campaign and Franklin with school. Before they knew it it was Olivia's birthday, not that she really wanted to celebrate it. Franklin had planned to take her out to her favourite restaurant with OPA and Cyrus, James and Ella. She didn't know.

But that morning, as Olivia was dropping Franklin to school she got a text message accompanied by a photo. Olivia had stopped by the curb to let Franklin off when she checked it. Her hand flew over her mouth.

 _Look who is a big sister! Theodore Wallace Grant. Arrived 5:43am. 8lbs2oz 49cm long._ The photo was one of Karen holding the baby with a signature Grant smile.

"Liv?" Franklin asked at her reaction. She cleared her throat before responding.

"Mellie had the baby." She handed him the phone to see the picture. He looked at it, smiled breifly before handing it back.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Sure am. You have a good day ok. I'll see you later."

"Happy Birthday Livvie." He said as he stood on the footpath. He looked at her and she gave him a cheeky smile. He hadn't said happy birthday till now, she honestly thought he didn't realise. Well she hoped anyways.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away. She parked at work and quickly replied to Karen.

 _Congratulations. He is adorable. You will be an amazing big sister xoxo._

Her team all gave her a single happy birthday when she walked in which she was grateful to get out of the way. She was extremely happy that today was one of her OPA days, as opposed to her White House days. They got on with work, seeing the news break about little Teddy only at around lunch time. She went out to get the team lunch, she needed a break. When she returned all the tv's were off. They sat down to eat and took a little longer than normal which was just fine by her.

At around 6pm Olivia headed home. When she arrived she found Franklin by the door with a dozen red roses, dressed in his tux. She almost laughed at the sight, just because she was not expecting it. He handed her the roses and kissed her cheek.

"Go get dressed, were are going out." He said smiling.

Olivia threw on a dress and met Franklin back at the door. They caught the lift downstairs and parked out the front was a limo. Franklin opened the door for her and she got in. She was met with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from her whole team. Olivia shook her head at them all as Franklin got in next to her. The car pulled away from the curb.

They arrived at her favourite restaurant and were shown to her table, where a further surprise waited for her. Jerry and Karen were already seated at their table. "Surprise" they said in unison. Olivia hugged them both.

"Shouldn't you guys be with your brother?" She asked. After all, that was the reason they were in town in the first place.

"We were there all day, and we didn't want to miss your birthday." Karen responded for them.

They all sat down and had a lovely eveing. Olivia drank almost a whole bottle of red without noticing it and felt pretty buzzed. When the night came to an end she thanked everyone for coming and they dropped them all home in the limo. She pretty much fell asleep as soon as she got home but gave Franklin a big hug beforehand.

XXXX

Fitz had wanted to call Olivia for her birthday, but knew she wouldn't answer. Not today. He understood, but it made him sad.

Mellie had started having contractions the morning before, but knew nothing would happen for a while. They called Karen and Jerry who both got on the next flight they could. Jerry arrived first and found his father pacing in the oval office.

"Dad?" he asked when Fitz didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Sorry son. I didn't hear you come in." he said walking over to give Jerry a hug.

"Are you ok?" Jerry asked seeing that he clearly wasn't.

"I just get anxious, and there is nothing I can do. Its maddening." He shook his head slightly.

"Wanna shoot some hoops while we wait?" Jerry suggested.

Fitz wanted to check on Mellie first so they went to the residents. "Mels. Do you need anything?" he asked sympathetically.

"No, Im fine." She said. She did seem ok. She was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Do you mind if Jerry and I go shoot some hoops?" he asked trying to be sensitive.

"Yeah, no problem." She said sincerely. She knew how anxious Fitz got and thought he could blow off some steam.

They only got in about an hour before the queeziness Fitz felt became too much. It was almost dinner time anyways. Fitz and Mellie ate pretty small meals, Fitz trying to encourage her to eat more because she might not get to eat a proper meal for a few hours. She tried, knowing he was right.

It was weird for Jerry to see his parents act this way. He had never seen his dad so nervous, ever, not even on election night or inauguration day. And his mum was very mellow, not the usual firecracker he knew.

Mellie's contractions became more painful after dinner but she knew they were still some time away. She quietly made sure her bag was packed, and packed some clothes for Fitz before taking the bag into the living room where Jerry and Fitz were.

Fitz saw the bag and knew she was ready. He called in the secret service and 5 minutes later they were heading off. Jerry texted Karen on their way over telling her to meet them at the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Mellie was given a wheelchair that Fitz pushed. They set her up in a private room and she was examined by a doctor, who confirmed what Mellie already knew, that she was still a few hours off.

Jerry re-entered the room after she was examined and sat on the couch. Fitz stood next to Mellie and held her hand. To Jerry the only indication of a contraction was the increased beeping on the monitor, however Fitz' hand told him when she was having a contraction. She would squeeze until it was over. Fitz wanted to stretch his hand but knew that was selfish.

Karen arrived 2 hours later. She had managed to get on a flight that left just 1 hour after her dad had called. She had no luggage and was happy to pay for first class tickets for her and her agent.

When Karen arrived at the hospital she called Jerry who met her at reception. They ran back to their mums room and Karen gave her a big hug. Karen took her mums other hand letting her dad go to the bathroom, and there she remained until Teddy arrived almost 5 hours later. Fitz cut the umbilical cord and little Teddy was placed on Mellie's chest. Mellie had planned to breastfeed for only a couple of days until the colostrum was replaced with milk. Teddy suckled while Karen went to get Jerry.

Jerry had left quite some time ago, not quite feeling the need to stick around. He sat just outside the room and even managed to get some sleep. When Karen came out she was beaming.

"He's here! And he is absolutely adorable." She said sitting down next to him, thankful to get off her feet.

"He is still a little gunky and Mum still has to deliver the placenta so you probably don't want to go in there just yet." She knew her brother well enough to know that. He nodded, he too was smiling. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes, Karen's smile never waivering. Karen then went back in the room, facinated by the whole thing.

Once Mellie had delivered the placenta and Teddy was all clean and dressed and wrapped Fitz took him out of the room to give Mellie a rest. When he came out of the room Jerry was sitting there with a tray of coffees. Karen was close behind Fitz and lunged at the coffee.

Jerry held out Fitz' coffee. Karen held her arms out for the baby. Both Coffee and baby were exchanged sucessfully.

"Jerry, can you take a photo on my phone please." Karen asked before returning to coo at her little brother. Jerry took her phone from her lap and began snapping. He got a great one of Karen with the biggest smile on her face looking right at the camera. Jerry then put the phone back in her lap and put his coffee down.

"Alright, no hogging!" he said holding his arms out to take the baby. Jerry hadn't had much to do with babies before. They didn't have any cousins, and being at college had limited his involvment with Ella when she was this little. Fitz told him to support his neck, but that was all he really needed to know.

As he grabbed the little bundle love washed over him. He was honestly a bit apprehensive about this baby. Karen was his little sister and he didn't know if he would be able to love this baby as much as he loved Karen. He litterally couldn't remember a time before her, but the love he felt was almost instinctual as soon as he felt his little weight in his arms. He had always been protective of Karen, but he felt somewhat more overprotective of this little one than he had ever felt about Karen.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered rubbing his face ever so gently.

It was quite interesting for Fitz to watch as well. His eyes welled with tears as he watched his eldest children interact with their little brother. Teddy eventually began to fuss and Fitz took him for a little walk.

Fitz had had to go back to the White House for a meeting, but promised to be only gone an hour or two. Jerry and Karen stayed until he returned before returning to the White House themselves. Karen looked through her photos in the car over. She found her favourite and began typing a text. She wanted to announce it to the world, but knew that her Dads job meant she couldn't. She sent it to Andre.

"Should I text Liv?" she asked Jerry conflicted.

"She would probably prefer to find out from you, rather than the news." Jerry shrugged. Karen copy and pasted the text and hesitated over the send button before just sending it.

"SHIT. It is Liv's birthday today. I totally forgot." Karen said only seconds after she hit send.

"I wonder if they are doing anything special." Jerry thought.

"Maybe I should text Franklin." She said already doing so.

 _Dinner. Shae Enri. 6:45pm. Your most welcome to join us. It is a surprise._ Franklin replied soon after.

"Jerry, we should go." She said showing him the text.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed enthusiacstically.

XXXX

8 Weeks later and Fitz had barely spoken to Olivia. She and Franklin had sent a gift for Teddy with a card, but otherwise Olivia had tried desperately to avoid him. She would come into the White House, breif Cyrus, leave instructions and then leave. If she did need to spend more time on the campaign, she would do so when Fitz had other commitments out of the White House.

That week Andrew Nichols, Fitz' VP candidate for the upcoming election, was staying. He had a couple of speaking engagements and there was a campaign dinner on Friday night for him to attend. Fitz was looking forward to having him around for a week. They met up on weekends that Fitz took to the trail, but that was pretty much it. He had plans for them to play basketball and go bowling and have a few glasses of scotch in the Oval.

The last night of his stay, the Saturday night, Fitz had a unscheduled meeting in the sit room. When the meeting finished it was late and he was exhausted. He went straight to the residence, wanting to kiss Teddy goodnight before going to bed. When he walked in the door he heard noises coming from the room Andrew was sleeping in. He thought he would check that nothing was wrong, not really being able to ascertain the nature of the noises.

When he reached the door he could hear groans. He was about to turn around and speak to him about it tomorrow when he heard "Mmmmm Mel." Before even really thinking he threw open the door to reveal Andrew sitting on the edge of the bed, Mellie kneeling between his knees her head bobbing up and down, one of Andrews hand tangled in the back of hair. Fitz' whole body tensed. He stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Shit. Fitz." Andrew said standing up and pulling his pants up. Mellie spun around wiping her mouth, not really knowing what to do or say. Fitz' eyes were stuck on Mellie. Andrew decided to try to talk man to man with Fitz. He stood in his eye line and slowly walked towards him. Fitz' gaze didn't move though, he looked right through him. When Andrew got close enough though Fitz brought his right arm up and connected it with his face. Mellie gasped and her hands flew to her cheeks before she crawled over to Andrew who was now on the floor.

Fitz turned on his heels and walked away. Mellie chased him. She grabbed his arm but he reefed it out of her grasp and turned around to face her. He was angry and she knew it so she retracted her arms quickly.

"Can we please talk." She pleaded. There was an array of emotions written on her face, which was the only thing keeping him where he was. She didn't just look guilty, she looked sad, and worried and appologetic.

"Im not sure what there is to talk about?" he asked. They were in one of the middle rooms that had couches and Mellie motioned for him to sit. He decided that he would because he honestly wanted answers.

"Im sorry Fitz." She said, looking genuine. This took him by surprise and caused a whole new wave of anger.

"For what? For lying? for cheating? For fucking my best friend?" he accused. "How long have you been sleeping with him?" she visibly flinched at his words. He saw her gulp.

"Pretty much since you announced him as your VP." She said looking at her hands.

"What the fuck Mellie. So you were lying." He stated. She wasn't quite sure what he was refering to exactly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you told me you werent a sexual person anymore. It was a lie. It wasn't that you didn't want sex, it was that you didn't want me." He said raising his voice, now standing. Mellie shrunk into the couch and her head dropped even lower.

"Mellie. You need to tell him." Andrew said emerging from the door.

"I think you have done enough tonigh Andrew." He dismissed him.

"Mel." He said sitting next to her. Fitz was about ready to punch him again when he stopped.

"Wait. Tell me what?" He asked. Mellie only shook her head no.

"He deserves to know Mel." he said trying to encourage her. Mellie looked at Andrew with his one swollen eye, before looking up at Fitz. She took a while to compose herself and Fitz could see it was serious so he waited.

"You know how Andrew said he was the one the doctor prescribed the oxycotine to. Well, he was lying." She paused. "It was me." She confessed. She saw the confused look on his face and tried to find the words to continue. Andrew took his que to leave, knowing they needed to talk, and left the room to find some ice.

"I took the whole bottle at once. I wanted to die." She was looking at her hands again. Tears started to well up and a couple escaped. She wiped them away and looked at the table across the room.

"I wanted to kill myself because…" and her nose moved as she persed her lips to the side quickly before releasing. It was in an effort to control her emotions. "Big Jerry raped me. And I didnt know if Jerry was yours or his." She spewed out, just wanting to get it over with. Her tears were falling freely now. Fitz' eyebrows rose momentarily before furrowing hard.

"What." He almost whispered.

"Please don't make me say it again." She begged.

"When?" he asked trying to understand.

"Just after we met Cyrus. When you started your bid."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have had him arrested."

"You would have lost."

"There are more important things in life than winning elections!" he boomed.

"Like what?" she yelled in return.

"LIKE OUR MARRIAGE!" he yelled before continuing with a more measured voice. "Like our children. Like your life." He said sadly.

"So this is my fault now?" asked Mellie annoyed.

"What my father did to you, is not your fault." He shook his head no. "But the way you handled it is. By running to Andrew." He said with distain in his voice.

"He was there for me." She said softly.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU! But you didn't let me." He said sadly turning away from her. "I loved you Mellie. But you turned me away." He began moving towards the door. She chased him, but before she could touch him he turned around, sensing her proximity. "I'm sorry for what my father did, but right now I just need some time." Mellie could see the tears forming. She nodded.

"Jerry is yours. I had him tested." She wanted to tell him before he left.

"You know it wouldn't even have mattered." He said with a sigh.

"Andrew and I will leave tonight. I will go and visit my parents." He nodded and exited the room.

Fitz found himself in Teddy's room. He picked him up and felt some releif to his heartache when he looked at his son. He could hear Mellie and Andrew moving around the residence though so he took a walk down to the oval, to maybe pick up a brief, or sign some documents. He didn't want to put Teddy down so he came too.

When Fitz arrived he sat down behind the desk. The familiar leather comforted him and he lay Teddy on his chest as he put his feet on the desk. He lay there watching Teddy when he felt a wave of emotion wash over him and his chest constricted, he picked up Teddy and sat properly trying to regulate his breathing again.

One hand held Teddy and the other reached for the phone, dialing in a familiar number without him really realising it. He put the receiver to his ear and listened to the ringing, not really expecting the phone to be answered.

"Hello." She croaked while she lay in bed. She heard no response, only a renewed sob on the other end. Her head shot off the pillow and she was now sitting, fully awake.

"Fitz. Whats wrong?" she asked concerned. He had never really called her for comfort beyond that of missing her.

"I…I need you." He choked out.

"I'll be right there." She knew she would probably regret it in the morning, but she had never heard him sound so sad, so vulnerable. There was something wrong and it was bad.

She quickly scribled a note and hung it on her own door, and one on the front door. Hopefully she would be back by morning, but she honestly wasn't sure and she didn't want Franklin thinking something had happened to her. She would probably ring him to wake him up in the morning, but just in case, she left the notes.

She dressed for work in case she didn't get to come back and was out of the door 20 minutes later.

The closer she got to the Oval Office the more she worried. She was almost running when she got there. She could sense that something was off. She knocked quickly before she entered. She found him exactly where he had been when he called, not that she knew that, with Teddy resting in his arms.

His eyes were closed and silent tears streamed down his face. He didn't even notice her entrance. She put her bag down next to the door.

"Fitz?" she whispered, but he heard her. His eyes opened and he tilted his head to look at her. To her he honestly looked broken. Teddy wriggled slightly and Fitz looked down at him. Olivia had barely noticed the little boy before now and it threw her slightly, she had made every attempt to avoid his innocence.

Fitz stood up and was about to move around the desk when the phone rang. Fitz instincively picked it up despite his emotional state and regretted it immediately. He gave her an appologetic look before he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and began rummaging through papers on his desk with one hand. Teddy began fussing, which made Fitz' task more difficult.

Olivia walked around to his side and gently squeezed the arm holding Teddy. He turned to her and she held out her arms to take Teddy. He hesiated before moving him to her arms. Fitz returned to rummaging through his desk and began taking notes of what the person was saying, interjecting with questions when necessary.

Olivia walked around the room. While the boy was light in her arms, the weight in her heart was heavy. She had decided with Mellie that he should be conceived, yet she had resented his being from his conception. How could she resent such a gorgeous boy. She eventually sat down on the couch and supported his head with both hands and lay him on her legs. When he began closing his eyes she picked him up once more and went to the door. She asked the agents to have a port-a-cot brought to the office.

Only a few minutes later it arrived and was set up, while Fitz was still on the phone. She then put him in the cot and he was lulled to sleep by his father's voice as he began to finish his phone call.

When the receiver was put down Olivia sat down on the couch. She looked up at him and patted the couch next to her. He stood up shuffled over before sitting next to her. He never broke eye contact with her.

"Thanks for coming." He said not knowing where to start. He wanted to touch her desperately, but didn't.

"Of course. Do you want to tell me whats wrong?" she asked. He looked at her and his heart sunk. Yes she was the one that he wanted to talk to about everything, especially when he was so upset, but he didn't want to upset her either. How much should he tell her?

Having never seen him so upset, she was worried, and he could see it.

Fitz leant his elbos on his knees and clenched his hands together.

"I walked in on Mellie and Andrew together." Olivia spoke almost straight away.

"Fitz. I saw him looking at her a couple of months ago and I confronted him about it, but I thought that was it. Im sorry." She said. He sat up with a weak smile and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of hers with his thumb.

"Don't get me wrong, I am pissed off. I punched him." He said squeezing her hand to look down at his reddened knuckles. "but that's not why I am upset." He said not looking at her. She had a confused look on her face. He exhaled, preparing.

"Mellie told me my father raped her." He choked out, the emotion hitting him again. She covered her mouth with her hand. "He just keeps finding ways to screw with my life, even after death." He looked at her and tears fell down his face.

She had no words, none. Big Jerry was certainly a bastard, but that just topped the cake.

She moved closer to him on the couch. She released the hand he was holding and put it on his back, the other on his knee, rubbing his back. "I just feel so horrible. How could my father do that to someone. She tried to kill herself because of him." His bottom lip began to quiver slightly so she pulled his head onto her shoulder with the hand that was on his knee.

"We are not our parents Fitz. His actions are not yours." She said into his ear. This was something she had come to realise over the years. It wasn't something that came easy though.

At some point he pushed her back slightly so she was leaning against the arm of the couch allowing it to take both of their weights. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his head on her bosom.

This Fitz was one she had only seen when Big Jerry had been on the campaign trail, and nowhere to this extent. His father turned back all the progress he had made in himself. He disintergrated his confidence and left him vulnerable. And right now that's what he was, vulnerable. His actions were almost child like. That's what his father did.

Olivia stroked his hair and continued to rub his back. Eventually he fell asleep. She looked at her watch and gave him till 5am to sleep. She stayed awake, examining his facial features. Never, even during his first campaign, had she had the pleasure. They had always been so busy that they were always up and going as soon as they woke up, and in France it had been about sleep.

For three hours she committed every corner, lump, freckle, scar, and dimple to memory before she began waking him gently. She massaged his scalp with her finger nails. He groaned, but that didn't quite do it. She rubbed his back.

"Fitz." She whispered.

A combination of all three seemed to wake him slowly. When he realised where he was though he squeezed her a little tighter.

"Livvie." He moaned.

"It's 5am, we should get up." She said. Fitz slowly moved his weight off her, but instead of moving off her he placed one hand on her face and pulled her to a sitting position with the arm that was wrapped around her. He pushed his lips to hers and lingered before pulling back.

"Thank you." He said with a weak smile. She nodded her head once.

"That's what friends are for right?" she said cheekily. He smiled at her choice of words and shook his head slighly.

"Exactly." He confirmed before little Teddy broke their moment and Fitz retreived him.

XXXX

Neither was really sure why, but from that point on their relationship drastically changed. He called her frequently, she answered. He even started calling before 9pm just to chat. She would walk around with her earphones in talking to him while doing chores. She didn't hide the fact that it was him from Franklin, or her team. They didn't just talk about work, they alked about everything under the sun. They challeneged each others opinions and perspectives, which was what he was initially drawn to about her, and for Olivia it was like a breath for fresh air.

Fitz' relationship with Mellie was different too. He was still hurt, but had come to the conclusion that they didn't need to hurt one another any more. They had been partners before everything happened, and the best way forward was for them to be partners again. He had asked her and Andrew to be discreet about their relationship and they accepted. After all he didn't want to be hypocritical.

XXXX

Franklin was doing well at school and had begun talking about a girl called Lilly more and more. She changed school to Walls just after the April holidays. They had a couple of classes together and she had just joined the debat team, but Franklin said she was pretty nervous.

They had a pretty big debate coming up in a week or two and Franklin had been doing some prep work with her at the library after school.

"Hey Liv, do you think Lilly might be able to come over on Saturday. She is still really nervous about the debate and I thought we could do some more work." He asked her over dinner one night.

"Ok, that's fine. I wont be here for most of the day, I have some campaign work to do, so just make sure Lilly's parents are ok with her being here alone. Give her my number and tell her her parents can call me if they need to ok?" she smiled.

"Thanks Liv." He smiled before resuming his meal.

"So do you like Lilly, like more than a friend?" Olivia smiled at him. He went red but nodded.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool. But I don't know if she likes me." He said shyly.

"Well, you know there is really only one way to find out. You should just ask her." She was still smiling.

He didn't reply so she just dropped the subject but not her smile.

Saturday rolled around and Lilly was set to come over. Unfortunately Olivia had to head off early so wouldn't get to meet her that morning, but had made sure there was plenty of brain food and snacks in the house.

Steven and Olivia headed over to the White House and got a good amount of work done while the others worked on another case.

It was just after 12 when Fitz inquired where Franklin was.

"He is helping the new girl at school with debate prep." She said casually.

Steven chuckled. "Mmhmmm, debate prep. That's a good one." He said still chuckling. Olivia's head snapped around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked seriously.

"Franklin is 15 years old and he has a girl over. What do you think they are doing. I remember what I was doing at 15. Do you?" He said smirking and with a wink. She picked up her handbag and ran out of the White House, litterally ran.

She made it back to the apartment in record time. She burst through the door to find Lilly sitting at the dining room table with Franklin reading through his cards, practicing.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing home?" he asked pausing his speech.

"President Grant was feeling generous today and gave us an early mark." She lied. Lilly's mouth fell open.

"You work for the President of the United States?" she asked.

"Where are my manners" Olivia said walking over to Lilly. "Olivia Pope. Im so pleased to meet you, I have heard lots about you." She said extending her hand. Lilly blushed breifly.

"Wow. Your Olivia Pope, I have heard lots about you actually. I thought I recognised you." She said shaking Olivia's hand back. Olivia smiled kindly.

"So hows the debate prep going?" Olivia asked.

"Good, I feel much more confident now than I did before. I have never done a debate before." She admitted.

"You werent interested at your last school?" Olivia asked.

"Not really, they didn't value intelectual endeavours as much as sporting endevours unfortunatley." She frowned.

"Well, you have come to the right school for both at Walls." Olivia smiled. "Anyways, you guys hungry? How does grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches sound?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." Franklin said. Lilly concured. Olivia moved to the kitchen but kept her ears perked trying to hear Franklins speech.

"Your mum is so cool." She heard Lilly whisper.

"Yeah, she is." Franklin said and Olivia didn't think she had smiled this big ever. _His mum_. She had never heard him refer to her as such and wondered if it was just out of ease that he didn't correct her, rather than having to explain his situation. But it still made her very happy. She made their lunch without her smile waivering. She took them lunch before moving to her room to continue working. She felt a little bad for jumping to conclusions and thought they deserved some quiet.

She opened her laptop and began typing when her Fitz phone rang.

"Hey." She said cheerily.

"So everything is ok." He asked concerned. Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Steven just scared me by reminding me what he was like at 15." She shook her head at the thought.

"Franklin is a good kid Liv."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you always make good choices. Just makes me realise that I will probably have to have 'the talk' with him." She groaned at the thought, falling back onto her bed. Fitz just began laughing.

"I don't envy you right now." He said before continuing to laugh.

"Hey, that's not very nice, laughing at me as I struggle through raising a teenage boy." Before she too began laughing.

When they stopped laughing she asked "Got any advice for a first timer?" she asked seriously.

"Just be honest really."

"Ok. Thanks. And sorry for running out, I was just freaking out." He chuckled.

"Its fine, but I did want your opinion on an idea I had." He started. They went on to talk about work.

A few hours later Franklin stuck his head in her room. "Im just going to walk Lilly out, her Dad is here." Olivia hopped off the bed and said goodbye to Lilly as they walked out the door.

Olivia attended their debate two weeks later and they both did great. You could barely tell that it was Lilly's first debate. Franklin was getting better every time, she was very proud. Unfortunately though Lilly's parents couldn't make it with work so Olivia took them both out afterwards to celebrate. Nothing too special, just diner food and two games of pool.

When they arrived home they had a missed call on the home phone from Karen. Olivia called her back.

"Hey Karen." She greeted.

"Hey Liv. How did Franklin's debate go?" she asked.

"Good, very good. They won."

"Awesome. Is he around?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just get him for you." She handed the phone to him and they spoke for 20 minutes before Franklin handed her back the phone.

"I feel a little jealous." She joked.

"I still love you Liv." She could hear Karen smile as she spoke. "Anyways, the reason I am calling is because during the summer holidays Jerry and I have decided that we would like to come down and help out with the campaign."

"Have you spoken to your Dad?" she asked.

"Not yet. Which is why im calling you, so you can maybe come up with some ideas and help our case. We arent children anymore, and I kinda wish I had been more involved. Plus, I want to come back and spend lots of time with Teddy, so we'll be around anyways." She pleaded her case.

"Fine, but you have to tell him. Today." She demanded.

"Fine. But that's not the only reason I want to come over. I am thinking of moving back."

"Is everything ok? You love France." Olivia asked confused.

"I do, but I was considering becoming a midwife." She said shyly. She hadnt really discussed it with too many people, not knowing whether it was the right decision or not.

"Wow, Karen, that's amazing. You would be a great midwife." She smiled.

"So I thought I might be able to check out some uni's along the trail."

Olivia and Karen spend another 10 minutes talking about the best nursing/midwifery universities in the country. Olivia ended the call insisting that she call her father. Karen did however want Olivia to keep the midwifery thing quiet until she made a decision.

As if on que an hour later her Fitz phone rang.

"Hello." She said evenly trying not to sound like she was expecting his call.

"Hi."

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Karen and Jerry want to join the campaign." He got straight to the point.

"They arent kids anymore, I think it could be good."

"They already spoke to you about it." He realised.

"Maybe." She smiled. He exhaled.

"I just don't want to put them in the spotlight more than they already are." He said concerned.

"I think they are capable of making that decision for themselves don't you think."

"I guess your right." He conceded.

"Of course im right." She joked.

XXXX

The next two months were pretty hectic for everyone. School was coming to a close for another year and the campaign was really revving up. Olivia had asked Franklin if he wanted to join the trail for the duration of the holidays or whether he would rather stay in DC. Even though they both knew what he would want, Olivia asked anyways.

So as school came to a close, Franklin started packing for 6 weeks on the road. He was very excited. He and his mum hadn't traveled very much, and he had only seen bits and pieces when he and Olivia joined the campaign on weekends.

The day the trail was scheduled to begin was also Franklin's birthday so Olivia arranged a larger than normal kick of party. The whole group celebrated Franklin's birthday. After midnight they all piled onto a bus and off they went. Cyrus attended the party but had decided to stay behind to manage things at the White House, and to look after Ella while James was on the trail as a jurno.

Olivia worried that Franklin might get bored, but having Jerry and Karen guaranteed that wouldn't happen. He also loved playing with Teddy, who after much debate between Fitz and Mellie, had come with them. Yes it would be a rouch schedule for a baby, but Fitz didn't want to miss all the little first that he would most likely achieve during that time. And after all he was a baby who could sleep almost anywhere. So Franklin was well occupied.

They did all the traditional stops, but added in a few extras. Fitz had taken Teddy to a fathers group for a play date. Fitz mingled and the press was glowing. Olivia had arranged for Jerry and Karen to visit a few teaching hospitals along the way. Noone thought much of it because it was common knowledge that Jerry was studying to be a doctor. But Olivia had arranged the visits mostly with Karen in mind. She also had them attend a couple of universities along the way, especially the Frontier nursing university in Kentucy and Vanderbilt for Karen. Olivia and Franklin also snuck off a couple of times to look at potential universities for him in a few years.

Mellie had over the last years become passionate about vaccinations so she did a few rallies over the campaign and attended group vaccinations with Teddy and they were publicised very well. Photo's of Teddy being vaccinated where great pictures for the cause.

Fitz and Andrew also did a few macho sporting things, with Jerry as well. They threw a ball with a couple of local clubs and shot some hoops with the Lakers, which was definitely a highlight for Fitz.

Olivia was loving getting to spend time with Jerry and Karen and little Teddy was certainly growing on her. It didn't always feel like work this time, it was fun.

XXXX

By halfway through the campaign Olivia had begun to notice Jerry going off to talk on the phone around the same time ever night that Karen did. They all knew Karen was on the phone to Andre. She would say hi to everyone from him, they would all return the sentiment. But Jerry would leave the room every time. No-one else seemed to notice except her. One night they were getting on the bus and driving through the night. Olivia sat on the bus watching Jerry as he spoke on the phone outside. He was walking back and forth, kicking rocks that lay on the ground aimlessly with a smile. When he was warned they were leaving he said his goodbyes and hopped on the bus. He plonked down next to Olivia. He usually sat next to Karen or his dad but Karen was with Franklin so he took Franklin's seat next to her.

He sat down and looked straigh ahead, still smiling. She looked at him and smiled too. He eventually turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"So who is she?" Olivia asked. Jerry's face dropped slightly before he registered that Olivia was still smiling. He exhaled. "Come on." She encouraged.

"Its funny, you know. I didn't understand you guys until recently. I mean, I accepted it, but I didn't understand why you didn't just walk away." He said trying not to say anything that might be interpreted correctly by prying ears. Olivia frowned. He looked at her deciding whether he should tell her the whole story. He didn't know how she would react, but he desperatley wanted to talk to someone about it, especially someone who might understand. He dropped his voice to just above a whisper.

"She is one of my lecturers, well she was. I quit her class because I couldn't concerntrate." Olivia looked at him, her mouth slighly open.

"She does a course on compassion in medicine and how to speak to patients about sensitive diagnosis. Its just an extra credit im doing. She has spent a lot of her own life in hospitals dealing with that kind of stuff because she had cancer. And she is just so beautiful. But because I was in her class, even though I quit her class, Im still a student and so it could get her fired. But I cant stay away from her." Olivia tried to put her fixer hat on but when Jerry continued she was lost for words.

"Its like… she owns me. My every feeling seems to be determined by the look on her face. I cant sleep…I cant breath" he said slighltly breathless "Without her." Olivia just stared at him. He looked back to her.

"Is that how it is supposed to feel?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know. She nodded.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" he asked slightly upset now.

"I think it only hurst so much because your apart." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Im so sorry Liv. I didn't understand until now."

"Its ok." She rubbed his arm and leant her head on his shoulder.

Fitz came over about 10 minutes later and they were still like that. "Hey, can I steal my campaign manager for a minute." He smiled. Jerry stood up and hugged his dad which confused Fitz. Olivia stood up as well to move to the back of the bus where the tables were. Fitz looked at Olivia who smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her.

"Nothing, he just certainly is your son."

"Why? What was that about?" he asked still confused.

"All in good time." She said before she pushed him towards the back of the bus so they could work.

By the end of the 6 weeks everyone was exhausted. They had all done a great job and it was reflected in the polls. There were still a few months to go, but they were hopefull.


	10. Chapter 10

The first week back at school Franklin finally got the courage to ask Lilly if she liked him too. She said yes and Franklin asked if she wanted to go on a date.

When Olivia arrived home that night Franklin was a bit gittery.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Lilly likes me too and I asked her on a date." He said letting his smile out.

"That's great Franklin." She said smiling at how cute he was.

"Do you think you might take us to the rollerblading place across town on Saturday night?"

"Sure. But remember to make sure it is ok with Lilly's parents."

"Of course. Thanks Liv. You're the best." He said pulling out his phone to text Lilly.

When Saturday rolled around Franklin ironed his shirt and layed out his clothes for the night. Olivia was at OPA in the morning but was home before 4pm.

"Liv, Lilly's parents will drop her off, is that ok?" he asked looking at his phone.

"Yeah, no problem."

Olivia got ready and at 5pm they headed out. They drove across town for about 20 minutes when they arrived. They headed inside and when she text him saying she was outside he ran out. Olivia had wanted to meet her parents, because it would appear they would probably be getting to know each other a little better in th near future but Franklin was so quick she didn't get a chance. Lilly said hi to Olivia before they went to get their blades and were on the rink.

Olivia sat at the bar and watched them for a few minutes before the seat next to her was filled. Olivia felt his eyes on her and turned to him. He was handsom with very green eyes.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" he asked with a stunning smile.

"Thank you but Im chaparoning a date at the moment. I wouldn't be very responsible if I drank, now would I." she smiled.

"Your chaparoning a date? Me too. Which ones?" he asked looking out onto the rink.

"Ah the boy with the red shirt and the girl with the blonde hair." She said looking at them.

"Franklin and Lilly?" the man asked. She turned her head qucikly back to him.

"How do you know their names?" she asked becoming suspicious.

"Because Lilly is my daughter, and I thought I was chaparoning."

They both looked over to Lillyand Franklin who were looking back at them now. They waved with big smiles. They both waved back less enthusiastically.

Olivia turned back to the man. "Well, it looks like we have been set up." She said blushing slightly.

"It certainly appears that way doesn't it." He agreed, turning to order a beer and ordered her a wine.

"Hey, I just said it wouldn't look good to have a drink while chaparoning didn't I." she chastised.

"I think between the two of us, we can manage. Besides, its only one. I promise." He flashed his best smile and she rolled her eyes before sipping the wine the bartender just put in front of her. He choked on his beer slightly.

"Im sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. Jake Ballard." He said holding out a hand for her to shake. She took it.

"Olivia Pope." They said in unision. They smiled at the other.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curious.

"Lilly was so excited when she first met you. She looked you up and was telling me all about you." He winked.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you. Where is your wife, did you draw the short straw." She asked teasingly.

"No, my wife died of cancer two years ago." He said, not faltering.

"Im so sorry for your loss." Olivia said feeling embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Thank you. And what about you? Where is your partner?" he asked. Olivia's mind flickered to Fitz before she spoke again.

"Franklin isn't…I don't…Franklin is my adoptive son. I'm single." She finally got out before sipping her cheap wine. Firstly she wasn't sure how Franklin felt about people knowing he was adopted, and secondly, even though he had said it was fine to call him her son, she hadn't had to explain their relationship since then until now.

"Well, the two of them dating definitely wont be so bad if I get to see you more often." He flirted. "And maybe she will finally stop talking about him inscesantly." He laughed. She laughed too.

"Yeah, Franklin talks about her a lot too." She smiled. "I don't blame him though. Lilly is a great girl. You have done a good job." Jake laughed.

"My wife put in the hard yards. I was away a lot. So it has been a bit of a learning curve to say the least." He said sipping his beer at the end. Olivia could sympathise, feeling very much in the same boat.

"So what do you do? Seeing as you already know all bout me." She smiled.

"I'm a navy man. Currently stationed at the Pentagon, which is why we moved here."

"Interesting." She said taking another sip of her wine. "I kinda expected you to be the paper salesman myself." She teased. He feined hurt.

"I am even more interesting than I appear on the surface, once you get to know me of course."

And the playful banter continued, until Jake was called in for a work emergency.

"Lucky I was here then." She surmised.

"Well Olivia, I had a great evening, it was lovely to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again soon." He held out his hand for her to shake, but instead kissed the back of her hand before he said goodbye to Franklin and Lilly.

The rink closed at 9pm and that's when they headed off.

"So did you like my dad?" Lilly asked on the car trip home. She looked in the rearview mirror at the two of them smiling.

"He was very nice." She said casually.

"We promise we wont forget which of you is chaparoning next time." Franklin said looking at Lilly who blushed.

When they arrived at Lilly's house Olivia said goodbye as Franklin walked around to open her door and escort her to her door. She unlocked her door and Franklin kissed her cheek before Lilly slipped inside. He paused on her doorstep before almost running down the front steps and hopped in the passenger seat.

"So you guys had a good night?" she asked pulling away from the curb.

"Yeah. Did you?" she laughed. "It was Lilly's idea I swear." He said.

"You guys were very sneaky." She said sternly.

XXXX

The next morning Fitz rang and Olivia answered cheerfully.

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you too. Your in a good mood." He noted.

"Just well rested." She said while making omelets for breakfast.

"Are you cooking?" he asked astounded hearing a sizzle.

"I might be."

"I clearly need to occupy you with more campaign work." They laughed.

"What did you get up to last night. I called the home phone but you guys were out." He said casually. A sting of guilt sobered her happy mood slightly.

"Franklin had a date, I was chaparone."

"A date? The same girl you freaked out over a few months ago?"

"Don't remind me. But yes, the same."

"How did it go?" he asked genuinely.

"They went rollerblading and he walked her to the door and kissed her cheek goodnight. A true gentleman."

"I know I say this all the time, but he really is a good kid." He smiled.

"Mmmmm" she said with a hint of skepticism.

"What?" he asked. Olivia wanted to tell him about her night, but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"The two of them tried to play matchmaker with me and Lilly's father." Fitz was silent for a few seconds, deciding how to proceed.

"So…?" he inquired.

"He was nice, charming." She said trying to sound emotionless.

"That's good Liv." He said, trying just as hard to sound happy for her.

"He actually works at the pentagon."

"Wait. Did you say Lilly?" he asked thinking back in their conversation.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Jake Ballard." He said with a mixture of emotions.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"We were in the Navy together. He is, or was a good friend. I havent spoken to him in…I don't know how long." He paused, coming back to their conversation. "He is a good guy." He said honestly.

"Well I imagine I will be seeing more of him whether I like it not."

"So what are you up to today?" And he tried desperately to not think about Olivia and Jake Ballard.

XXXX

The next weekend Lilly and Franklin had dinner at a nice restaurant. She volunteered to chaparone again and sat at the bar of the restaurant. Not too long after Lilly arrived, the bar stool next to her was filled. She saw him sit down. Before she could speak he did.

"They told me you would be chaparoning. I decided to come anyway." Olivia rolled her eyes, but was glad for the company. Jake was nice, and funny, and never crossed the line. He kissed her hand goobye again, but that was all.

The next few weekend continued much the same. Olivia would chaparone if they needed to drive to get somewhere, or if they went to a restaurant that sold alcohol. And Jake would come along to spend time with her and Olivia grew to thoroughly enjoy his company. However she always felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew she didn't owe Fitz anything, that he had specifically not asked her to wait for him but it still felt like betrayal. She kept her retelling of her interaction with Jake to a minimum, for both their sakes.

Franklin and Lilly also hung out after school, or studied together or went to the movies during the week. A month after their first date and Franklin officially asked Lilly to be his girlfriend.

About a month after that Olivia came home to find them making out on the couch. They both looked embarrased, but probably not as embarrased as Olivia was to find them like that. She realised that she really need to have the talk with him so she went downt to the shops later that night and when she got back she sat him down.

"Franklin, I think we need to talk about relationships, especially with you and Lilly getting closer." She saw him cringe slightly, knowing what was coming but she knew it was important and that it needed to be said.

"Sex is a big thing. I know that people say that all the time, and some people don't think that at all, but it is. Especially your first time." Franklin was just looking at his feet.

"You need to make sure that you are comfortable and so is your partner. You shouldn't do it because of what anyone else says ok." She asked and Franklin acknowledged.

"You need to be protected." She said pointedly. "Condoms are not just to stop pregnancy, but also sexually transmitted infections. Here is a packet, just in case." Olivia didn't know if she had ever been so embarrassed but persevered.

"And you need to have someone to talk to about sex. It doesn't have to be me. I understand that you might not want to talk to me about it, but you should talk to someone. Jerry, Andre, Harrison, James, Cyrus, Steven. Ok, maybe not Steven." She said shaking her head. Franklin laughed slightly.

"And if you and Lilly do decide to take that step, you need to make sure she has someone to talk to too. I know her mother passed away a couple of years ago, but I hope she has someone she can talk to. She can talk to me if she needs to, I would be happy to talk to her."

"And don't rush into anything ok." She cleared her throat. "There are other ways to make each other feel good, other than sex if eihter of your aren't ready."

"Ok. I think I'm done." She said with a small smile. "Any questions?"

"What was your first time like?" he asked nervously. She laughed and covered her face. Fitz' advice about honesty came into her head at this point. She exhaled.

"My first time was with my best friend. He was 2 years older than me at boarding school but I was in a couple of his classes. He had had sex before, but I hadn't. I never had boyfriends or really any friends other than him. So one night, before he was leaving I snuck into his room and asked him to take my virginity. It was a little bit painful and it wasn't very good, because that was the first time I had been exposed to those kinds of feelings."

"Boarding school? Weren't you and Steven best friends in boarding school?" he asked and Olivia covered her face once again, morified. Franklin laughed.

"My point _is_ … make it special."

"Do you regret it?" Franklin asked. Olivia thought.

"No. I don't regret it. He was my best friend, and our relationship didn't change afterwards, but I sort of wish I had waited for someone I thought I loved. But I didn't realy believe in love back then." She shrugged.

"You didn't believe in love?" he asked confused.

"I believed in compatibility. I mean, I believed that you could grow to love someone based on compatibility, but I never thought I would experience the earth shattering love from the movies." Her mind drifted to Fitz. "I was engaged you know. Like 5 years ago." She said thinking about how long ago it was.

"Really?" she nodded. "Who was he? What happened?" he asked.

"Senator Davis." He stared at her. She laughed slightly. "And I just wasn't ready. He proposed and I didn't answer for a while, and then I did and it just felt wrong. So when Cyrus asked me to join the campaign trail he gave me an ultimatum and the rest is history. So much for compatibility huh."

"Wow." Was all Franklin said for a while. "Lilly turns 16 at the end of the month, and we have discussed waiting till at least then. We know we havnt been dating all that long, but she is my best friend" he said blushing, especially given Olivia's story. "And she says I am hers."

"Well as I said, so long as you are both ready, and you are safe, that's all I ask." She said smiling.

"Thanks Liv." He said standing up.

"Hey, remember these." She said handing him the box of condoms. He grabbed them quickly and left.

It was a little strange watching Franklin and Lilly getting so close. They were pretty much inseperable. They were always together, whether at their apartment or at her house. Franklin had been so preoccupied that Ella started asking about him, because her talking was getting so good. Olivia decided to have Ella over one night she knew Franklin and Lilly were at their apartment.

They were study cuddling when they arrived. Ella called his name and he spun his head around to the door.

"Ella Bella, is that you?" and Olivia put her down and she ran over to him. "Anklin miss." She said in her baby language.

"Im sorry Ella. I have missed you too. Hey, this is Lilly. Can you say 'Hi Lil'?" he said. Lilly waved at the little girl.

"Lilly" Ella said.

"That's right Ella. Hi 5." He said and Ella slapped his hand before holding her hand up for Lilly to Hi 5, and then squirmy to hold her hand to where Olivia was. Olivia Hi 5'ed her and moved to put Ella's bag in Olivia's room.

"Are you staying the night missy moo?" Franklin asked .

"Yeah, she was asking about you today and I knew you two were here so I thought I would bring her over." Olivia stopped in the doorway.

"Are you sleeping with Franklin or Aunty Liv Ella?" Olivia asked.

"Anklin" she squeeled excitedly. Olivia put her bag in his room. For about 20 minutes afterwards Olivia went around the apartment trying to babyproof it. It had been babyproofed for a crawling Ella, but some things were low enough for her now. Then she started on dinner.

"Lilly, are you staying for dinner?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Is that ok?" she asked coming into the kitchen.

"Of course." She said honestly.

They ate dinner and when Ella's bedtime came around Ella kissed Franklin and Lilly before Olivia picked her up and took her to Franklin's room to put her to bed. Olivia read her a story before laying with her until she fell asleep. Olivia stroked her hair and watched her precious god daughter sleep peacefully. She woke up next to Ella almost two hours later. She walked back into the loungeroom to find Lilly asleep on Franklin's shoulder. Franklin too was asleep.

Olivia picked up her phone and called Jake.

"Jake." She spoke when he answered.

"Liv, Im so sorry, I didn't even notice the time, I'll be right over." He said arranging his things to leave.

"It's fine, Im happy for Lilly to stay if you are." She said.

"Oh. That would actually be a massive help for me, work is just crazy today. Are you sure it is alright?" he asked just confirming.

"Yeah, no problem Jake."

"Thanks Liv. Goodnight."

Olivia went to get changed in her bedroom before getting a blanket and pillow from the cubpoard. She nudged Franklin.

"Franklin, I spoke to Lilly's dad, she can stay the night. She can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." She whispered. Franklin shook his head.

"You stay with Ella, I'll take the couch." He said before waking Lilly.

"Lil, your staying the night here. I'll take you to Liv's room, she is staying with Ella in my room and I'll be on the couch if you need anything." When he stood he took the blanket from Olivia and gave her a look to say _just go sleep with Ella_. Olivia was impressed by his chivalry and followed them into the hall before retuning to Ella.

The next morning Olivia found Franklin on the couch. When she woke up she worried he might not have returned to the couch, but once again she underestimated him. She saw he was awake.

"Thanks for taking the couch, but I would have happily done so." She said.

"You let Lilly stay, I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch." He said sitting up.

"You should go wake Lilly, we need to get going early to take her home before school." Olivia said going into the kitchen.

It was a full morning, that's for sure. She went from having one teenager, to two and a baby. Olivia rushed around getting everyone ready and fed and when they were ready, they piled into the car and headed off. Olivia took Lilly home to change and get anything she needed for they day and took them both to school before dropping Ella at home. She then headed into OPA for the day.

When she arrived at OPA she plonked down in her chair, slightly exhausted from her morning. She found herself wanting to talk to Fitz. She frowned, realising that he hadnt called in a while, which was odd for him. Perhaps he was busy, after all the election was only 1 month away. She herself had scheduled him for more and more events leading up to the election, but she still found it odd.

Before she could think too long Abby was barging into her office with a new case, sexual harrassment by a female Partner from Pry and Kimble lawyers, towards a male associate. They got to work.

That afternoon Olivia arrived home to find Jake on her doorstep. He was sitting on the bench next to her door technically, but he stood when the lift opened to reveal her. He was holding a large boquet of flowers.

"Liv. I wanted to thank you for last night." He said showing her his best smile and handing her the flowers.

"It was no problem." She said taking the flowers.

"I also thought I would take this opportunity to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, I mean without the kids, just you and me." He charmed.

"Jake, I have an extremely busy work month coming up, and I am not sure it would be a good idea." She said honestly.

"Maybe next month." He said letting it run off his back like no big deal. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I came to pick up Lilly." She gave him a look. "Three birds, one stone."

"Your quite a shot then." She replied cheekily.

"I would certainly like to show you just how much." He said leaning against the wall as she opened the door. She entered the apartment before he could see her cheeks flush slightly.

"Lilly, your dads here." She announced as she entered. She left the door open for Jake to follow her, but he remained leaning agaisnt the wall outside. "You can come in you know." She said moving back towards the door. Jake then moved inside. Olivia went to the kitchen to find a vase and put the flowers in it.

Olivia was just about to call Franklin and Lilly again when they made their way into the room, slightly flustered.

"Come on Lil, I promised you a movie tonight remember?" he asked. She smiled genuinely, remembering his promise and impressed he followed through. She turned around and kissed Franklin goodbye.

"Your coming on Saturday right Liv?" Lilly asked, suddenly remembering her birthday party.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." She smiled.

"Great!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly.

"See you Liv." Father and daughter said before they left.

XXXX

Lilly's birthday was a lot of fun for everyone. There were about 40 of her friends from school at they Hay Adams hotel funciton room. It was a black and white theme, at Olivia's suggestion. There were balloons everywhere and a big silver 16 balloon at the front of the stage. Olivia had pulled in a favour and had a mid level DJ set up for the night. There was a chocolate fountain and they had arranged for a piniata and a few other games.

Jake was pretty much glued to her the whole night, which she didn't object to, however he ducked out to take a call and Franklin handed her a soft drink.

"Everyone looks like they are having a really good time." Franklin agreed.

"I hope your not dissapointed by your birthday party, I know it was nothing like this." She said feeling a little bad.

"Are you kidding, I had a patriotic theme, and the President was there, how many people can say that the President attended their 16th birthday party?" he asked rhetroically.

"How many 16 years olds want the President to attend." She countered.

"Seriously Liv, I loved my party." He nudged her with a smile.

Just then the DJ dropped a dance anthem and Franklin was dragged to the dance floor. The noise increased as all the teenage guests joined in. Suddenly she felt a hand around her bicep and found herself being pulled towards the balcony. The door closed behind them and she realised it was Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing, we should be inside chaparoning."

"All we seem to do is chaparone." He said moving from the door, closer to her. It was pretty chilly outside and Olivia was wearing a sleeveless dress. She crossed her arms across her body and rubbed her arms gently.

Jake replaced her hands with his own.

"Jake…" she said not really knowing what to say.

"Mmmm?" he asked mindlessly, his eyes moving to her lips. He took a step closer and her mind went blank. "If we go back in there now, I wouldn't have a chance to do this." He said and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She didn't resist, watching him lean in.

Their lips moved agaisnt one anothers for a few seconds before one of Jakes hands moved from her arm to her face. Olivia stayed still. Jake's tounge coaxed it's way into her mouth and her tounge started moving against his. That was when her hands moved, one around his waist to his back and the other up to his face. They were flush against one another, their bodies instincitvely moving against the other, in sync with their mouths.

However when they broke away for air, Olivia quickly retracted herself from him.

"Jake, we should get back in there." She said staying still for about a minute while he stared at her, admiring. When she couldn't take any more she slipped from his grasp and returned to the party. If her back wasn't facing him as she walked away he would see the smile on her face, and the quick brush of her hand against her swollen lips. However, for the rest of the night she kept her distance from Jake.

Thankfully for Olivia, she wasn't lying to Jake when she said her next month would be absolutley crazy in terms of work. She let Harrison take the reins at OPA and was working exclusively at the White House, with Steven too when required. The countdown to the election had begun and everyone was nervous, regardless of how well their main push had gone. She worked very late most nights. She would have one of her team go over and check on Franklin and make sure he had a decent meal, and play xbox or watch a movie with him, or something, just so he wasn't alone.

But before they knew it voting day was upon them and there was nothing left to do except wait for the result. For a group of such motivated, busy people, the wait was killing them. Franklin arrived at the White House after school and felt the nervous tension immediately. They ordered chinese and they waited some more.

It was 8:30pm when Sally Langston made her concession speech. They had done it, they had won, another 4 years of Fitz as president. Fitz walked to the podium, the halls lined with staffers congratulating him, shaking his hand, patting his back. Cyrus, Mellie, Andrew, Jerry who had flown down for the results, and Olivia with Franklin followed him. Mellie and Andrew on either side as he spoke, Cyrus, Olivia, Jerry and Franklin at the back of the room.

"We are so greatful to the American public for putting their faith in us once again. I know the last four years have been hard, but the next four are looking up." He concluded his speech. The room erupted into applause. Fitz' smile quickly dropped however when he saw Olivia leave the room.

He supposed his words had a deeper meanign for her. The last four years had been hard, but there was no signs of things getting better for the two of them. When he stepped off the podium his first instinct was to find her. He had to plaster a fake happy look on his face as he walked back through the crowds of staffers trying to congratulate him. He thought he had lost her when he caught a glimpse of her hair whipping around the corner.

He realised where she was going though and struggled through the last of the congratulations. He reached the door leading outside and stepped out. It was cold, he hoped she had her jacket on, but doubted she had had enough time to put it on. He walked briskly to where he knew she would be, before slowing down when he found her.

She was sitting on a bench neslted in a corner. She had her jacket on, thankfully. She was hunched over, her arms across her chest, her head only a few centimeters from her knees, her heavy breathing visible in the movements of her torso. He moved towards her slowly, not wanting to startle her. When he was close enough, probably only a few feet away he called her name softly. "Livvie."

She sat up, but turned her body away from him, and crossed one leg over the other. He sat down next to her. He wished he had picked up his jacket before he came out. He rubbed his hands together.

"Liv." He repeated. No answer again.

"Liv. Im sorry, I know how hard this is." She only nodded her head, still looking away from him. He waited a while longer. "Do you want me to go?" he asked sadly. She turned quickly to meet his gaze. Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, desperation also evident. She shook her head, silently pleading with him not to go. "Come here" he said just above a whisper. She hesitated slighly before moving closer to him. He put his arm on the back of the bench and she slid into his side. He gabbed her arm with his arm around her back and interlaced his other hand with the fingers of her arm that sat between them. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.

For one minute they stayed like this, composing themselves before they got up and returned to the party, seperately of course. They cracked open the champagne and spend the rest of the night partying.

So I love Jake, really. It is so cliche, but he is the perfect guy (apart from the B613 part), he just isnt the right guy for Olivia. I think he serves an important purpose, dont get too disgruntled by it :)


	11. Chapter 11

Things drastcially cooled down over the next week. Olivia knew she wouldn't get away from the White House altogether without a fight and was in constant email contact with staffers, but decided to refocus on OPA. If something urgent came up she wouldn't hesitate to help out, but until that time, she was back at OPA, back to an almost normal schedule.

Franklin and Lilly had cooled down somewhat too. Lilly's friends had confronted her about not spending enough time with them because she was always with Franklin so she talked to him and they agreed she would spend some more time with them. They called each other most nights regardless, and when they were together they were just as they had been. They seemed to be settling into something good. Olivia was happy for them.

A week exactly after the election and Lilly and Franklin were at their apartment. She came out and felt a twinge of de ja vu to find Jake standing at her door with a bunch of flowers. She smiled at him.

"Jake." He handed her the flowers.

"You said you had a busy month with work, my calculation is that a month is over, in fact it is more than a month. So I am here again, to ask if you would like to accompany me to dinner one night."

"You don't give up do you?" she asked.

"Navy men do not give up." He responded.

"I have noticed." She said quietly, mostly to herself.

"I am not sure it is a great idea, considering Lilly and Franklin's relationship. Perhaps we should speak to them first." She suggested, trying to put him off.

"Liv, they were the ones who set us up remember, rollerblading? But anyways, I already spoke to them both. They are fine with it, Franklin even seemed happy about it." Olivia looked at him slightly impressed. When she didn't respond he took matters into his own hands.

"I don't know about you, but I would really like to feel your luscious lips against mine again" he said grabbing her chin between his thumb and his bent index finger. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing hitched. Without conciously doing so her tounge brushed across her slightly parted lips, anticipating their connection. He got so close she could feel his breath drying out the moisture she applied to her lips moments ago.

Just as she was expecting their lips to meet he pulled away. He smirked "I'll take that as a yes." He said breaking her from her train of thought. She frowned at him before pushing past him to open the front door. "Fine" he heard her say as she swung the door open and walked towards the kitchen. His smile only grew at her agreement.

"Franklin." She called moving to stand in front of Jake just inside the front door. "Thursday night good for you?"

"I will have to check…"

"Thursday night is fine" Franklin said walking into the room with Lilly.

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 7pm." He said. Everyone said goodbye and Olivia closed the door behind them. She turned around to Franklin who smiled, but shrugged, knowing what she was thinking. She just shook her head at him.

"You know I can handle myself." She said.

"Except, you would have found an excuse to say no." He said giving her a knowing look. She rolled her eyes and dropped the topic.

XXXX

Thursday came around quicker than Olivia would have liked, but perhaps that was a good thing, she didn't have time to reconsider, not that Franklin would let her anyways. Jake was dropping off Lilly when he picked Olivia up. Olivia didn't feel so bad leaving the two of them, or just Franklin at home when she had work, but this wasn't work. She had contemplated having one of her team stop by, but she couldn't think of a legitimate reason for them to do so.

She was getting dressed, observing her outfit in the mirror before deciding on shoes. She was wearing a knee length white dress with a small drape across the front. She was deciding on shoes when her phone rang. She picked it up, thinking it was work. It wasn't.

"Hi." She heard.

"Oh, Hi." She said slightly stunned. Fitz made a face at her response.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Im fine. How is the President re-elect?" she asked in a cheery tone. Fitz huffed.

"Just fine." This time Olivia made a face.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to call, see how your going." That was the truth really, he just missed her. "Oh wait, I was going to ask you, but got so busy, do you and Franklin want to come to the White House for Thanks Giving? Jerry and Karen cant make it. Cyrus and James will be there."

"Thank you. I will speak to Franklin about it."

"Ok. Well it would be nice to see you both, and thank you for your work on the campaign." He paused. He had gone into work mode, which he didn't normally do with her. "Anyways, what are you doing?" he asked casually.

"Just getting ready to go out." She tried to sound just as casual.

"Out?" he inquried.

"Yes. Out." She responded.

"Okay" he dragged out. She was being guarded and he didn't really know why. Just then Franklin popped his head in to her room.

"Jake's here Liv." Franklin said, which Fitz heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…I'll let you go. Have a good night, I'll speak to you soon." And he hung up before she could say anything more. She felt bad. She stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it in her clutch and heading to the front door.

Jake was standing at the door, with more flowers. "You look beautiful, as always." He complimented, handing her the flowers.

"I still have your flowers from Tuesday. I only have one vase." She said to him.

"Well, I think you need to buy some more vases."

"I'll take these." Franklin said grabbing the flowers. "You two run along." He said deliberately cliché. "Now you have her home before midnight." He said continuing the act.

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Yes Dad." Before closing the door behind them.

"So where are we going?" she asked on the lift down.

"It's a surprise." He said giving her a smile.

"I hate surprises." She mumbled.

They drove to an indian restaurant where Jake ran in to grab the food, before getting back in the car. "How do you know if I will like what you ordered?" she asked snarkily.

"I asked Franklin." He responded simply. She frowned.

They pulled up to the parking lot closest to the Lincoln Memorial. He hopped out of the car and walked around to her door to open it for her. She gave him a questioning look. "Come on." Was all he said.

He opened the door behind Olivia and pulled out a picnic basket, which he had put the food in. She then looked at the picnic basket questioningly. He only grabbed her hand and they walked to the front of the Memorial.

"Pick a spot." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Point to a spot, and we shall sit there to eat." He explained.

"Im wearing a white dress, Im not sitting on the ground." She said.

"I have a blanket." He said holding up the basket.

"Can we sit on the steps?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command." He said and they set up a small picnic at the top of the steps. He threw out the blanket, put the indian food on top and pulled out a bottle of her favourite wine.

"How did you kn…Franklin?" she asked. She was slightly impressed at all the effort he had gone to. He nodded. He poured her a glass and one for himself before sitting down and motioning for her to do the same. She followed suit.

Olivia managed to somehow completely avoid getting the colourful indian food on her white dress, while Jake struggled to maintain such dexterity. Which became a point of laughter throughout the meal.

When they had finished the food and wine Jake packed up the picnic and they walked back to the car. He then pulled out a pair of thongs. "I thought we could take a walk, but I don't think they would be very appropriate." He said motioning for her heels.

"Have you thought of everything?" she asked definitely impressed now.

"Yes." He said adamantly.

They crossed the road and began walking along the Potomac Highway which slighlty overhung across the river. There weren't too many cars to make it noisy, but there were an array of people who proved to be fun to people watch. There was an older man with a much younger asian wife. "Mail order." Jake whispered as they went past. Olivia back handed his arm at that comment before her hand fell beside her. As it did so however her hand breifly brushed against Jakes and he grabbed it with his own, glancing at her face quickly to make sure it was ok. Olivia smiled slightly.

They continued walking, making comments about the people walking by, or the cars driving by. They kept walking until they arrived at a jut out in the path that further stuck out over the river. Olivia released Jakes hand and went to the cement wall. She leant against it. Jake stood next to her and leant against the wall too.

"Wow your short." He said noticing that she barely had to bend to lean against he wall, whereas he was almost doubled over.

"You just noticed?" she asked, not offended.

"You always have your heels on." He said.

After observing the dark river she turned to see what the river reflected. The sky. It was a very still evening, unseasonably warm too. She leant her elbows and forearms on top of the wall. Jake moved, Olivia assumed to mimic her. "Beautiful." She said just above a whisper.

"Mmmhmm" Jake concurred.

Olivia turned to look at him and noticed that he was standing up straight, just looking at her. She blushed, realising he was talking about her, not the sky. He moved in front of her. She straightened up, so he moved closer. He could see her trying to escape, it was in her eyes.

"Close your eyes." He said softly, but she heard. She looked between both of his eyes before deciding to follow his request. Slowly Jake moved his hand to her face. When he could feel her heavy breathing on his face, they were only milimeters apart. "I have been waiting all night to do this." He said before quickly closing the gap between their lips. His intention was to pull away again slowly, but she did not let him. Her hands went around his neck and pulled him down to her, deepening the kiss. Then one of her elbows hooked over his shoulder and her hand on his back pulled his whole body closer to her.

Jake reached his other arm around her and pulled her to sit on the wall they had been leaning against. He placed his body between her knees. Her claves had been sitting flush against the wall, but Olivia needed to be closer to him so she scooted forward, opening her legs further as she got closer to him. Jake was rubbing up and down one of her legs, never daring to go under the fabric.

They continued kissing until someone wolf wistled at them. Olivia felt like a teenager. She giggled before becoming concerned by her behaviour. She covered her face and burried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. Her mind started running. What if they took a photo and put it on facebook or twitter, or what if the press was around, they were close to the monuments. And then she realised that she shouldnt care, because they werent doing anything wrong, except perhaps getting a little too caught up in each other.

She removed herself from his chest and looked at him. Lust filled both their eyes. "Take me home Jake." She said and he quickly lifted he from the wall and planted her back on the ground. They walked back to the car, much faster this time, both wanting to get out of there.

When Olivia got in the car she pulled him in for a quick kiss that almost got out of hand but Jake pulled away and ran around the car and into the driver seat. Jake drove to his house which, as government/defence force rental, was not far away.

They pulled up into the garage. As the door was closing behind them Olivia's mind started backing out. Olivia opened her door and got out of the car. Jake had already gone inside to turn on some lights. She followed him but almost as soon as she was in the door he was on her. She was momentarily stunned by his attack but regained composure.

"Jake, we shouldn't. This is our first date." She said as he sucked on her neck. He pulled away, only his head, leaving her body pressed between his and the wall.

"This is not our first date. I know we were chaparoning, but those were dates. So if my calculations are correct this is our 7th date." He said before kissing the other side of her neck. His hands swept down her body and back up. Seconds later she threw caution to the wind and pulled his face off her neck using the wall as leverage to push him back before she kissed his mouth hard. He had honestly half expected her to ask him to stop but he was glad she didn't. She ran her hands over his shoulders, getting under the collar of his blazer and helping him shrug it off. She then began work on his buttons. When the shirt was fully open she ran one hand up and town his toned abs. Jake ripped his shirt of while she felt his abs. He felt around her back for her zipper and pulled it down and yanked the dress over her shoulders and down to her waist where she quickly pulled her arms out of the sleeves.

By this time they were at the stairs so Jake simply picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and squeeled at his action.

When she felt secure she moved one of her hands underneath her bum to feel his erection through his pants and began rubbing it. They were nearly at the top of the stairs but Olivia's hand caused Jake to stop, in fact he leant forward so her back was against the stairs, his arms supporting his weight hovering over her.

"If you want me to take you right here on these stairs keep doing that." He said looking her right in the eyes, so she knew he was serious. His body slid up against hers so she could no longer grip him through his pants from the angle and his cock was pressing against her core. She whimpered slightly before he straightened up, taking her with him and they made it the rest of the way to the bedroom.

He placed her on her feet a few feet from the bed. She pushed the top of her dress down a little further and it fell to the floor. He stood back to admire her quickly before he reached around to undo her bra. When her arms were released and the bra flung across the room she moved her hands to his belt buckle. He used one hand to help her and with the other he placed his palm at the top of her ribcage and glided his thumb over her nipple. It hardened immeditately and sent a tingle throughout her whole body. She pushed his pants down, but his boxers remained. Before she could remove them he kissed her hard again and her hands went to his face.

Jake kissed her and snaked his hand down her back, slighly bending. He slipped his hand into her panties and squeezed her ass. He moaned in her mouth feeling her in his hands. He then slipped his hand between her cheeks and into the moisture below. It was her turn to moan and she did. She pulled away to look at him.

"Your so wet." He said with a look of pure pleasure on his face. He moved his hand back and forth rubbing her all over. He then began placing kisses down her body. He got down on his knees and continued kissing. When he got to the top of per panties at the front he brought his other hand up to the front and moved the hand that was rubbing her down to the floor effectively removing her panties from her. She stepped out of them and before she could do anything else he grabbed both her thighs keeping her in place and kissed her slit gently. He then swept his tounge through it just as gently.

Her hands went to his hair. He looked up at her face to ensure her hands were not about to pull him away. He saw her eyes looking straight back at him and took that as permission to continue. He moved one hand from her thigh and moved it to her slit while he nibbled on her clit. He probed her entrance gently before sliding it fully into her. She let out a ragged breath then little moans followed. He stole glances up at her while he pleased her, but her eyes were mostly squeezed tightly shut.

When he put another finger inside her he felt her clench tightly around them. She then moved one of her legs over onto his shoulder. The fact that she knew what she wanted and could action that was a massive turn on to him and in return he started pumping his fingers harder. With her leg over his shoulder she could move her pelvis onto his fingers more which heightened the pleasure.

He continued to suck and lick and when her orgasm hit she clenched onto his head, pushing it further into her. Her legs shook and he worried she might fall so he tried to support her as much as possible with his face locked onto her clit.

When she relented on her grip on the back of his head he pulled his fingers out of her and stood up. She ran her hands over his body with a smile on her face before she pushed him back by his chest. He landed on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him. He lifted his bum so she could pull down his breifs.

"You don't have to." He said running a hand through her hair. She grabbed his cock and he closed his mouth. She kissed his closed mouth. She then licked her lips, which he opened his eyes just in time to see.

"But I want to." She said. She scooted back slightly and began kissing his cock while stroking it. She then placed her tongue just in reach of the tip so that when she pulled it it touched her tongue. Then she took just the head in, before swallowing whole. He was less endowed than Fitz, but certainly not small. She felt him grow inside her mouth as her saliva lubricated her hand.

When her hand was effortlessly gliding up and down him with the saliva she created he knew he had to stop her. He pushed her shoulder back gently to discontect her from his cock.

"Get up here." He said referring to the bed generally. But she took a more litteral approach and straddled his lap, letting the head of his cock sit at her entrance. She bit her lip before she sunk down onto him. He quickly brought their lips together and kissed her, one hand on her face, the other on her hip guiding her. She continued to ride him, speeding up slightly with every thrust. She then began swirling her hips. He let her repeat that few times before he wanted to take control.

He turned his whole body and rolled them over so he was on top of her diagonally across the bed. He kneeled between her legs before he grabbed himself and rubbed his head across her slipperly core. He did that twice before he lined up and entered her. He then grabbed her ankles and held them open slightly so they werent blocking his view of any part of her. He watched as her breast bounced as he entered her again and again. She used her own hand to gently tweat one of her own nipples. He transferred one of her ankles to the other, so one of his large hands now held both her ankles and he reached out to knead the other breast. She was meweling.

After continuous pounding he noticed they had moved from the middle of the bed. Olivia's head was now coming off the side of the bed. So he stopped and picked her up, placing her head on the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her. He enetered her again.

"Slow now baby." She moaned before kissing him again. He followed her instrutions: slow. And that was what she got but this found him reaching a peak shortly after. He began sucking on her neck, hard. He needed to go a little faster though to release and slowly picked up the pace. She could see he was close, and feel it, so she grabbed his hand and put it between them. He got the picture and began rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves. That quickly got her close and she let him know.

She squeezed his thighs with her calves as she climaxed and not even 10 seconds later he came too, squeezing her breast with his other hand.

They both were silent, trying to cath their breaths. Jake had pulled out of her and collapsed on his back next to her. When she had caught her breath she turned on her side and smiled at him. He put one arm under her neck and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. He then gently stroked her hair.

Olivia suddenly noticed the clock on his bedside table which read close to 1am.

"Jake, its 1am, I really should get home, they have school tomorrow." Jake nodded. They showered quickly, seperately, before they got back in his car and drove home.

"I hope I didn't offend you, I have never sacked myself out of someones bed before." She said apologetically.

"Its fine, really, I understand." And he did. Since his wife died he had only had women over when Lilly was at a friends house, and they had just been one night stands, scratching an itch.

They arrived at Olivia's apartment, before they entered Olivia turned around.

"I had a really good night tonight Jake. Thank you."

"I had a good time too .We should do it again sometime."

"I would like that." She said looking at him. They stood like that for a few seconds before Olivia kissed jake gently on the lips. Then they walked in the door. Olivia went to Franklin's room while Jake stood next to the door. Olivia peaked in and saw they were both asleep. Lilly was wearing the shirt Franklin had been wearing when they left earlier this evening and Franklin had no shirt on. Olivia closed the door before retuning to Jake.

"They are asleep. I don't mind if she stays the night, it is pretty late and they should sleep." She said.

Jake nodded. "Thanks Liv. Maybe I'll see you this weekend."

"Ok Jake." And he kissed her breifly again before leaving. Olivia hoped into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next Tuesday was Thanks giving and Franklin had somewhat reluctantly agreed to dinner at the White House. She hadnt even been able to speak to Fitz to confirm with him because he had been so busy, she had to confirm with Cyrus, who was looking forward to it.

When Tuesday came around, it went quickly and before they knew it they were getting ready to go. Olivia found herself to be extremely nervous, her gut said something was up. When they made it up to the residence Oliva's gut proved right. Jake and Lilly were there. It appeared they had just arrived because Jake was shaking Fitz' hand.

Lilly noticed Franklin which drew Jake's attention to Olivia. He turned around beaming. He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. When Jake broke away he kept one hand on her back as she greeted Fitz.

Fitz was first shocked by Jake's boldness, and then pissed off. Olivia could see all this as she approached him, but knew that he was hiding it well. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Good to see you." He said.

"You too." She responded. Then Olivia introduced Jake to Cyrus and James. Just then Mellie came in .

"I believe dinner is served." She said, before she greeted everyone.

"Jake, it is so good to see you. It really has been too long. I was so sorry to hear about your wife." She said hugging him.

"Thank you Mellie. Yes, it has been too long."

"And your daughter looks just like her."

"Yes, she is beautiful." Jake said with a smile.

They all walked towards the dining room. Mellie sat at one end, with Teddy to her left, Jake next to Teddy, Olivia next to Jake, Cyrus next to Olivia with Fitz at the other end of the table with Ella to his left, then James, Franklin, Lilly then Andrew back next to Mellie.

Fitz had invited Jake as a last minitue thing, trying to be the bigger man, also knowing that Jake and Lilly probably wouldn't have plans. They had only just sat down and Fitz was regretting his decision already. Jake stuck close by Olivia and she didn't seem to mind at all. He had seen men fawn over Olivia but she had almost always shown a distain towards their actions, but he saw no evidence of that tonight. And honestly, their interaction put a foul taste in his mouth.

The food came out and Mellie led the prayer. They all held hands, Jake took Olivia's most happily and only put their joined hands under the table once the prayer was over, without releasing untill the food was passed to them.

Everyone made pleasant conversation, however Fitz was visibly in a bad mood. When Olivia would catch him looking at her/them at first she let it go, feeling slightly guilty. But as the night went on she found herself scowling at him in return. What right did he have to look at her like that.

Throughout the meal Mellie became aware of Fitz worsening mood at the interaction between Olivia and Jake which appeared to Mellie to be quite intimate. He had not said anything to her about them, but that didn't mean anything.

After desert was finished Mellie suggested they all head down to the bowling alley in the basement, which may not have been the best idea because Fitz and Jake were notoriously competitive, and now Fitz unilaterally felt he had something to prove. Cyrus and James took Ella home. Olivia, Mellie and Lilly were playing one ally, the boys the other. The girls were just having some fun, not taking it to seriously. The same could not be said for the boys. Mellie courteyesly clapped them all between bowls, Andrew probably with a little more conviction. Lilly was obviously rooting for her dad, as well as Franklin.

Olivia started to feel extremely uncomfortable by the macho display. It was bowling, and yet they both felt it symbolised their masculinity. She found herself rolling her eyes and averting her gaze from them as they would both look to her when they had done a good bowl, looking for her affection, or her approval. Once the girls finished their game Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom and to get a drink. She wished she had her swimmers so she could for a swim in the room next door which she knew to be the pool room.

She went to the bathroom first and stood in front of the mirror delaying going back when the door opened. It was Mellie. She entered and leant against the wall.

"So you and Jake huh?" she asked casually.

"We have been on one date, but because he is Lilly's dad, I have gotten to know him pretty well." Mellie nodded.

"That explains a lot." She said. When she saw Olivia's expression she explained.

"Fitz hasn't seen Jake in like 15 years, we sent a card when we heard his wife died, but that's it. He would have known he was back at the Pentagon before now and could easily have reached out to him. But he hasn't. So I assume he thought he could invite the two of you and try to be the bigger person and let you go." She shrugged.

Olivia nodded, knowing she was right.

"Look, he loves you, and right now he is putting on a show, but I think he wants you to be happy. If that isnt with him, that is something he is going to have to live with."

Olivia looked at Mellie a little shocked. "We arent whatever we were, but he is letting me be happy, with Andrew, so I can only imagine he wants the same for you. It is just a little harder for him with you." Olivia audibly exhaled and nodded.

Mellie exited the bathroom. While she accepted what Mellie said, it didn't make her feel better, if anything it made her feel worse. Yes, Fitz would want her to be happy, but she knew what it was like to try and let him go so that he could be president, and if that is what he was feeling she felt terrible. She wiped a lone tear that had escaped and left the bathroom, headed for the bar where a secret service agent was manned. She asked for a tall glass of wine and drank most of it in one gulp. She asked for another and quickly drank most of that before returning for the guys second game.

Franklin decided not to play a second game and he and Lilly went to play snooker. Olivia continued to drink her wine more quickly than recommended. She got up to get another. Fitz had just bowled and saw her heading for the bar and followed her.

Olivia leaned against the bar when she was close enough and asked for another, her third large glass on top of the three smaller ones she had with dinner. The agent reluctantly gave it to her before Fitz came up next to her.

"That's enough." He said to Olivia sternly. "Thank you Steve, but from now on Olivia only gets water, soft drink or juice." He said, trying to eliminate the emotion from his voice.

"You don't control me." Olivia said once she had taken a sip.

"Clearly." He mumbled, asking for his own glass of scotch. Olivia swayed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz but he said nothing. She moved off the bar over towards Franklin and slightly stumbled on a lip in the carpet. Franklin was close by and stabalised her. Franklin looked at he glass, which had now half spilt, then up at the bar. He saw Fitz' concerned face looking back.

"Liv. Im getting a bit tired, do you think we could go home?" He asked. He wasn't really tired, he could just tell that she had had a little too much to drink. When the boys finished their game they made their way back upstairs to gather their coats and bags. Jake walked with Liv all the way back with his hand on her back. Fitz and Mellie then walked them to where their cars were.

"Olivia and Franklin, I have arranged a car to take you two home." He said still trying to get a hold of his emotions. Olivia couldn't believe him.

"That wont be necessary Mr Presdient. Jake can take us home right?" Olivia said turning to Jake.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Great" she said turning towards Jake's car before turning back. She hugged Mellie. "Thank you for the invitation, we had a great night." She then turned to Fitz and stuck her hand out. He rolled his eyes at her before taking it.

"Good night Olivia."

The goodbyes continued before they all piled into Jake's car. The drive to Olivia's house was short, but sobering. Olivia thought back to her behaviour and wanted to crawl up in a ball, but before they knew it they were pulling up to he apartment.

"Dad and Liv. Could I stay here tonight?" Lilly asked. They had not done many sleep overs, so she didn't know what they would say.

"If Olivia says it is ok, it is ok with me." Jake said looking at Olivia, even though he had been for most of the drive.

"Ah, sure." Olivia answered.

They all got out of the car and headed up the lift. She let Franklin and Lilly inside before she turned to Jake.

"Thanks for the lift Jake."

"Can I come in. For a nightcap." He asked.

"I don't think that is a great idea Jake." She said looking at the floor. Jake was undetered.

"Ok then. I'll talk to you later?" he asked and she nodded. Then he kissed her lips gently. She waitied till he dissapeared in the lift before going inside. She walked straight to her room, got changed and fell into bed. The wine still affected her so she fell asleep after a couple of minutes of the room spinning.

She was woken, what felt like a few hours later, by Franklin. He was standing next to her bed in a pair of boxers with a look on his face that sobered Olivia almost immediately.

"What is it." She asked. Franlin didn't speak straight away. "Fanklin?" she coaxed.

"We did it Liv and we think it broke." He said shyly. It didn't click at first, but when it did she jumped out of bed. "And Lilly is freaking out." As he said it, Olivia could tell he was freaking out a little too. She rubbed his back gently.

"It will be ok. Where is she?" she asked.

"In the loungeroom." He responded. Olivia quickly walked to the loungeroom. She saw Lilly curled up, her knees against her chest held by her arms, she was crying and breathing heavily whilst rocking. Pretty much a full blown panic attack. Olivia sat next to her and started rubbing her back. When that didn't do anything Olivia pulled Lilly over to lean against her chest. Lilly reached her arms around Olivia and clutched at her, still rocking slightly. She rubbed her back in circles and ran her hand through her blonde locks.

Olivia held Lilly until her panic attack seemed to pass. Lilly sat up and her face was puffy.

"Ok, so what happened?" She asked Franklin, not wanting to set Lilly off again potentially. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"We think the condom broke." He said finding his words.

"Why do you think it broke?" she asked trying to understand while they all spoke in round about terms.

"There was stuff." Lilly said.

"Did you…finish." She asked Franklin. He nodded.

"Where did you put it?" she asked.

"In the bin in my room." He answered quickly.

"Ok, you need to go and get it. Gently squeeze the end and see if it is leaking. Ok." And he ran out of the room. When he returned he looked slightly releived.

"It didn't leak."

"Ok." She thought. "Is this the first time you two have had sex?" she asked. They both nodded.

"We have done…other…stuff." Franklin said. Olivia cleared her throat.

" Ok, well, sometimes when women orgasm their fluid can have a similar texture and appearance to semen, especially when there is" she paused breifly "penetration." She emoted with her hands.

Lilly burried her face in her hands, embarrassed at her, apparently unnecessary response.

"If you guys are going to continue a physical relationship, you might want to consider visitng a doctor about additional contraceptive options." Lilly looked at her a little confused. Olivia realised that she probably had no-one to talk to about those things.

"Franklin, can you make us some tea." She asked kindly and he quickly moved to be helpful.

"Lilly, I said this to Franklin, but I think it is very important that you have someone to talk to about things like this, about sex. I understand that you might not want to talk to your Dad, I definitely wouldn't have talked to my Dad, but you should talk to someone. I know what it is like to go through all this without a mum, so if you have questions I'm here ok."

Lilly nodded "Thank you."

Franklin called from the kitchen, asking what everyone would like. He brought the tea out and they drank quietly. When Olivia had finished she stood up.

"I think we could all use some sleep don't you think. I'll see you in the morning ok." She squeezed Lilly's arm and kissed Franklin's head.

When Olivia's head hit the pillow she had to hide the urge to laugh. She never imagined she would be in that kind of position, explaining to teenagers some of the mechanics of sex. She knew she handled it well though and she was proud of herself. Fitz would have been proud too.

Fitz.

She wanted to tell him what just happened, what she had to handle. Her face dropped. She rolled over and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

When she awoke the next morning the two of them were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Morning." She mumbled heading for the kitchen. "Hot drink anyone?" she asked. They all had a tea. She sat down on the single seater.

"Liv, Lilly has something she would like to ask you." He prompted. Lilly smiled weakly before speaking.

"I heard what you said last night, about other options, I was wondering if you might help me arrange an appointment. I…I don't really know where to start."

"Of course. How about I make you an appointment with my gynaecologist?"

"That would be great. And thank you for last night."

Just then Olivia got a text from Jake. _Lunch?_ She rolled her eyes and made some excuse.

One week later and Olivia hadnt spoken to Jake or Fitz and it was making her a little crazy. She was tempted to call Fitz but didn't know if he would answer, and she knew Jake would answer, but would that really fix anythign she wondered.

She was on her computer checking her emails when a pop up add came up on the side. It was a travel add for Australia. Olivia stared out the window and let her mind drift from the cold window to a warm beach. She checked the time and went to pick up Franklin. He hopped in the car.

"Do you want to go to Australia for Christmas?" she asked, being the first thing she said to him.

"Ummmm. That's random." He said trying to get his head around what she said.

"We went to France last year, thought we could make a habit of it. And I know we havnt got you any languange lessons, so I thought we could go somewhere they speak English and where we can get tans." She joked.

"Oh, well if you are being serious, Australia would be fun."

"Alright then, we are going to Australia."

Olivia wasn't joking and when they got back to the apartment Olivia booked the tickets.

"So we leave two days before christmas, arrive christmas eve, and then leave the Friday after new years."

XXXX

She was feeling good that night so she took a chance and rang Fitz' number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back to her.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He responded shortly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be angry at your for being in a relationship with Jake? Why would I be angry at you for flirting with him at thanksgiving when I invited him." He said. Olivia had trouble guaging his tone.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Liv, Im not mad at you. I'm mad at me. I want you to be happy, and Jake is a good guy. It is just harder than I expected."

"Im sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry, it is nothing to do with you."

"I don't think that will go any further anyway."

"Why not?" he asked, slightly concerned, thinking that he was the reason.

Olivia moved into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I had to handle a situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Franklin and Lilly had sex, and they thought the condom broke, but it was just her and I had to explain it and it was so awkward." She said in one hushed breath. He laughed, loudly.

"Fitz, it was mortifying."

"Oh, I can imagine."

"And Lilly had a full on panic attack cause she thought she was pregnant, so I suggested she perhaps use other contraceptive methods, and then she asked me to help her find a gynaecologist. I just…I think that Jake and I having a relationship would be a conflict of interest and, I think it is more important to have their trust and for them to feel comfortable coming to me, rather than worrying it will get back to Jake."

"Wow."

"What do you think. Would you expect me to tell you if I knew Karen was having sex?" She didn't think about what she said until after she said it. Did he know Karen was having sex. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Liv. Karen is almost 20, and has been in a stable relationship for 4 years, I hate to think that she is, but I know that she is already sexually active. At first it was hard not to punch Andre everytime I saw him, but I know that he is good for her."

"So you think I should tell Jake then?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know."

"Fitz." She groaned in frustration.

"What?" he asked slightly offended by her tone, but also confused by what she wanted.

"I want your opinion, your honest opinion." She paused. "Which is what makes this so much harder." She said partly to herself. She was silent before she realised that he probably expected her to go on. "You said I was your best friend." She said referring to what he said to her in France.

"You are." He confirmed.

"Well your mine too. So the first thing I wanted to do after my date with Jake was call you, and I have wanted to ask you about this for a week, but I couldn't because I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm sorry."

"Even when you hurt me, even when I hate you, you're the one I want to talk to. Don't appologise. I can't fix it, you can't fix it. It is just how it is." Fitz listened and waited before he responded.

"I love you too." He said honsetly. He knew that was as close as Olivia came to saying I love you, withou actually saying it. She was silent before she remembered why she called.

"Anyway, that isnt why I called. Franklin and I are going to Australia for the holiday and I know you have been so I thought you might have some suggestions or recommendations.

"Well Sydney obviously has the Opera House and the Harbor Bridge. Canberra is their equivalent of D.C. so if you want a educational holiday that is the place to be. Melbourne is pretty quirky and Surfers Paradise has good beaches. Depends what your looking for. Is it just you and Franklin?"

"Yeah."

XXXX

Olivia avoided Jake like the plague in the lead up to Christmas and their trip to Australia. Jake invited them over for dinner just before they left but Olivia made some excuse and sent Franklin with her gifts for Lilly and Jake. And when it was time to pick Franklin up, she sent Stephen. Jake had send back a nice bottle of wine as her present. She felt bad for avoiding him, but didn't know how to address the situation.

Olivia and Franklin had an amazing trip to Australia. They did all the touristy things in Sydney like walk the harbour bridge and go up centre point tower and take surfing lessons at Bondi beach, but then they spent the middle 5 days in Canberra. Having become quite the American historian, Franklin loved comparing the histories of the two countries and admiring their democracy. Olivia too found it facinating. Australia was not somewhere she had been before, mostly due to its distance, but the relaxed culture was exactly what she needed.

She was fighting with her emotions about Jake and Fitz though. She had felt more and more guilty about her avoidance of Jake as the days went by, but now felt she was at an impasse. It wasn't a short amount of time that she could simply put down to work, which meant she would have to explain herself, a prospect that turely frightened her.

However upon their return she still made no attempt to contact him. She had been busy with work, but knew she needed to address it.

XXXX

The next time Olivia saw Jake was at Teddy's birthday in late January. It was the first childrens birthday party to be held in the White House in a while, but Fitz decided to invite a lot of Olivia's people as well, because it was her birthday too. He invited Jake because he thought that she had merely refrained from telling him the details of their relationship, but as soon as she saw him he knew she wasn't telling him something. She tensed up and sent him daggers across the garden.

As soon as she had said hello she made an excuse that she hadnt seen Ella yet and needed to find her. Fitz knew that she had seen Ella, because she had all but jumped out of his own arms when Ella spotted Olivia earlier in the day.

Fitz greeted Jake right after Olivia excused herself. They made small talk about their holidays and kids etc. before Fitz spotted Olivia walking inside. He excused himself before he followed her. This didn't go unnoticed by Jake. He followed at a safe distance behind.

Fitz found Olivia in a side room where all the presents for Teddy appeared to be. She was pressed up against a wall, seemingly trying to disappear.

"Liv?" he asked softly. She hadn't heard him come in so jumped at his voice. Olivia went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, he could see she was silently begging him to let her go.

"Talk to me. What's wrong. I'm sorry if inviting Jake was the wrong thing, I just thought…" he said apologetically. She ripped her arm from his, but didn't leave.

"I have been avoiding him." She confessed.

"Why?" he asked confused. She laughed.

"Why do you think?" she said. He shrugged, really not understanding her. She waited before responding.

"I don't know how I feel about him." She said turning around. Fitz found a wall to lean on, one where he could stop her if she tried to escape. Olivia did know how she felt about Jake, that was a lie, she just didn't know what that meant for how she felt about Fitz.

"I think you do know how you feel about him, your just scared." He said casually, keeping his eyes on her back. She turned around to look at him.

"Oh you do, do you?" she said snarkily.

"Yes, because otherwise you wouldn't be this confused." She knew he was right and hung her head. He approached her.

"So what do I do?" she asked desperate.

"Be with him." He said standing just a meter away from her. He was furnishing his best encouraging smile, trying to cover his own sadness. She searched his eyes.

"What about Franklin and Lilly?"

"Your Olivia Pope, you're the queen of compartmentalising." She didn't know whether to be offended or complimented by this and her face showed it.

"It's a compliment." He smiled a proper smile. She didn't return the smile.

"Jake. Hi." Fitz and Olivia heard Mellie's chirpy voice coming around the corner. Fitz took a couple of steps back. Oliva shook her head to compose herself. "I was looking for the bathroom." They heard Jake approaching with Mellie and seconds later they rounded the corner, Mellie holding a large box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

When Mellie registered that Fitz and Olivia were in the room she felt awkward. "I hope I'm not interupting anything." She said placing the box down.

"Not at all." They said in unison.

"I just found Jake wandering the halls looking for the bathroom, Olivia do you think you could show him where they are, Fitz, Teddy is asking for you."

Fitz nodded and smiled breifly at Olivia before leaving the room, Mellie close behind, giving Olivia a sympathetic look. Jake and Olivia were now alone. Olivia cleared her throat. "Let me show you the bathroom." She said and Jake followed her. When they arrived Olivia spoke again. "I'll see you back out there." Before she turned on her heels.

Jake returned to the party and chatted breifly with Olivia's team while she was talking to Cyrus and James. Shortly after Mellie and Fitz made their way to the table where the cake was and got everyones attention.

"Everyone. Can I have your attention." The chatter died down.

"I want to thank everyone for coming, Teddy is only 1, but it has been a big year for us too, so thank you. Also, it is also the birthday of a good friend of ours too, Olivia, so we wanted to know if she would like to share the cake cutting honors with the birthday boy." For the second time that day she shot him daggers, but obliged. She handed her bag to Abby before walking over to Fitz and Mellie. Fitz had Teddy on his hip and he went to her gladly when she asked.

She held little Teddy on her hip as Fitz led the singing of happy birthday. Once the song was finished Olivia picked up the knife and closed her thumb over Teddy's hand and they cut the cake together. The knife came out dirty which Fitz noticed.

"Oh, looks like you have to kiss the nearest boy." And tapped his finger on his cheek.

"Teddy, can Liv have a kiss?" she asked and Teddy puckered his lips and planted one on Olivia's lips.

"Hey!" Fitz joked when Teddy kissed Olivia. The crowd erupted into laughter. Olivia looked at Fitz affectionately before Teddy held his arms out for him and Olivia took her leave.

Olivia returned to Abby to get her bag. Steven put his arms around her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She responded non-chalantly.

About half an hour later Olivia noticed Jake standing off by himself, just watching everyone. She bit the bullet and went over to him.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Hey." He said offering her a selection of lollies he had put into a plastic chinese take-out like container they had at the candy bar. She shook her head.

"No thanks." She didn't know where to start so she just made small talk. "So how are you?" she asked.

"Me? Well, I've been trying to figure out why the girl I like is avoiding me. And I think I figured it out." He said not looking at her. Olivia blushed slightly at his admission to the fact that he liked her.

"And what have you come up with." She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm just too nice a guy, too charming, too handsom. And maybe she doesn't know how to handle that." He said smiling at her.

"Oh wow, your cocky." She said dismissively.

"You love it." He responded and she laughed. Then he grabbed her hand. "Liv, I would really like to see you again. I know that maybe this is scary for you, it is scary for me to. I havnt really dated since Sarah died. So maybe we can just take it one step at a time." His eyes pleaded further than his words.

"I think I can handle that." She said squeezing his hand.

They were still holding hands about 20 minutes later when Mellie and Fitz came up to them.

"Hey Liv, we wanted to ask you something. We know we have put it off for a while, but with the election and everything, there just wasn't the time. But we would really like to have Teddy christened this year, in a couple of months, and we were wondering if you would like to be his god mother." Mellie said, motioning to Fitz at the appropriate times.

Olivia looked between the two fo them a little surprised. "Of course, I would be honored. Who is the god father, out of curiosity."

"Andy. Who better to be the godparents of America's baby than the person who got us re-elected, and the president's left hand man." She said their public speil, probably for Jake's advantage.

"Well thank you for asking me, I take such appointment very seriously." She said with a serious frown, emphasising how serious she takes it, but ending with a smile.

"Great, well keep an eye out for the invitation." She smiled before escorting Fitz back to the rest of the party.

"Wow, well you can add god mother to the presidents son to your resume." He said with an impressed, but mocking tone. She nudged him.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" he asked on the offensive.

"You never told me you knew the Grant's. Why is that?" she asked curious.

"I knew you worked with him and thought you might not want to talk about work." He shrugged off, but Olivia felt there might be more, but let it be.

"Wanna get out of here?" he said changing the subject.

"Sure. Lets go get the love birds." She said and they found Lilly and Franklin and said their goodbyes.

"Liv, how about we go out to dinner, the four of us, maybe catch a movie or something." Jake said as they were leaving the party. Olivia looked back and as if he knew what she was thinking she met Fitz' eyes and found him smiling at her. She smiled back at him shyly before she answered Jake.

"That sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

Teddy's christening was a much more lavish event that Ella's, more in line with Baby George's to be honest. They had received their invitation, both herself and Franklin being given a plus 1. She had passed on the inviation to Jake and Lilly who both agreed to come.

As they arrived at the church Olivia was the only one not completely overwhelmed by all the people. The Republican cohort of the Senate, as well as a couple of heads of states and a lot of media were all in attendance. Olivia walked in proudly on Jake's arm. They hadn't put a name on what they were, and were just going with the flow, which seemed to work well for them.

Because Olivia was god mother they sat in the front pew. Fitz and Mellie entered from the side and Fitz made eye contact with Olivia straight away. He smiled at her, pleased to see her.

Olivia was called up for duty and her and Andrew held Teddy while he was christened. It was a lovely ceremony. Fitz had to concerntrate on not staring at Olivia, today being the first time since her/Teddy's birthday that Fitz had been in her presence.

After the service about 15 people were invited back to the White House, Olivia and company included, however unfortunately Jake had to head to work.

"You should stop looking at me like that." She said walking up to him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like your cat just died." She said. While her tone was serious, her face said she was not angry.

"I just miss you." He said quietly.

"You can call me you know." He huffed.

"I know, I just don't want to interfere in your relationship." He confessed.

"I thought you said I was the queen of compartmentalising. Or do you think you are the exception." She joked.

"Oh ha ha."

XXXX

The next six months becam pretty stressful for Olivia. Franklin would be heading to college after the summer and so he was consumed with thoughts of college and obsessing with study, to a point where Olivia made a point of getting him out of the house because she was worried about his well being.

Lilly and Franklin were still together almost all of their time, but they just studied. It got so bad that Olivia decided that they needed a holiday, so she spoke to Jake and they arrange for the four of them to go Mexico for a week in the summer. Olivia knew they would be awaiting results during that time but they needed to relax because there was nothing left for them to do by that stage.

Fitz had begun calling Olivia again, less frequently, but still enough to remain sane. He had also rekindle a proper friendship with Jake. Fitz originally invited Jake over for a game of basketball and to give Jake 'the talk'. Advising him that if he hurt her, he would personally come after him. After that, they began to have weekly games, let off some steam. Jake rarely brought Olivia up more than just in passing which suited Fitz just fine. He and Olivia did much the same on the phone.

XXXX

Franklin and Lilly both got accepted into fantastic schools, Princeton for Polictial Science for Franklin and University fo Pennsylvania for teaching for Lilly. They were both extremely happy because it meant they wouldn't be too far from each other

Olivia and Jake drove Franklin and Lilly up to their schools before the term started and helped them settle in. They all took the one car and had a nice car trip up. The boot was full of their things, which they all helped get to their dorms.

It was very bittersweet for the both of them when it came time to say goodbye, but it was easier with the other by their side.

Olivia and Jake drove back to DC holding hands.

XXXX

One year later and Olivia and Jake were practically living with each other. They were at either of their houses almost every night, unless work kept them apart, which was not infrequently. They spent most weekends together, and would visit Lilly and Franklin when they had a chance, or they would come down. They still lived in their respective houses though, noone willing to suggest the next step.

It was Franklin's birthday coming up and they all usually spend their birthdays together, but Olivia had wanted to spend this birthday with just Franklin. She handn't told Jake, but she had a surprise for Franklin.

Olivia picked him up from college and they drove back to her apartment the night before his 18th birthday. When they woke up Olivia cooked him a large breakfast and then asked him to jump in the car. He was pretty excited, knowing it was something special. They drove south and stopped off at the memorial on the way. Franklin had only been once in the last year, at Christmas, and was happy to have the opportunity to go again. They spent about half an/hour 45 minutes there and then kept driving south. This was when Franklin's curiosity peaked.

As they kept driving he began noticing things and feeling familiar with the area. He realised where they were much later than Olivia expected, but he still had no idea what they were doing. Franklin's stomach started to churn as the streets he used to know so well got closer and closer. When Olivia pulled the car up next to the house he had lived in with his mum he turned to look at her. She could see that he was slightly apprehensive. She hoped out of the car. He did the same.

She stood on the footpath out the front of the house, which appeared not to be occupied at this time, and just looked. Franklin slowly walked up next to her.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. She turned to look at him and handed him an envelope with his name on. He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside, flattening it.

When he realised what it was, tears fell from his eyes, which he wiped away before looking at Olivia.

"How did you?" he asked.

"I was the one who purchased it from the estate sale. You don't get your trust fund for another three years, but I wanted you to have this now." She was becoming emotional seeking Franklin crying. "I'm sorry if I have upset you." Franklin shook his head.

"Liv, I cant accept this. This is way too much." He said, still in disbeleif.

"Yes you can." She said. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a key. When Franklin refused to take it she began walking up the path to the front steps. He followed slowly behind her. She put the key in the door and unlocked it, pushing opend the door. He stood behind her, feeling all sorts of emotions.

She held out her hand for him to hold and when he did she walked slowly into the house. Olivia's mind was re-living the day she had brought him back here after he was caught stealing, they ate chinese and she found him crying, then when they came back to pack up the items for storage. That was the last time Franklin had set foot in this house, and Olivia was sure it brough back so many memories for him too.

While the house was empty, Franklin could picture everything just as it was before his mum died. The old couch, the photos, the TV in the corner, the rug on the floor. Olivia led him further into the house and he dropped her hand and walked to the kitchen. He could almost see his mother cooking in the kitchen, and swore he could hear her voice. He leant against the benchtop and cried.

Olivia had stayed in what used to be the loungeroom to give him some privacy but she heard him croak her name from the kitchen and headed to where he was. She walked up next to him and put her hand on his back. He stood up and hugged Olivia tightly.

"Thanks Ma." He whispered to her. While Franklin had called Liv his mum, he had never actually used the words to her. It was always Liv, or Livvie, and she had never expected it. She felt her heart expand with love as he whispered in her ear. He wasn't saying it because he thought he had to, he was saying it because he wanted to. She had earnt his love and he treasured her because of it.

The tears Olivia had kept at bay spilt over and he pulled away and grabbed her face. "Thank you so much, for everything." Before he kissed her forehead and hugged her again. When Franklin released her he ventured upstairs to his old room.

"Hey Liv." He called downstairs for her. She came up the stairs and found him smiling gidily standing next to his old bedroom door.

"What is is?" She asked.

"Look." He said pointing to marks on the doorframe which had been dated. It was his growth chart. It seemed to start from when he was 1, and most likely walking, and went right through till his mum passed.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked. She reached into her purse and grabbed a pen. She had to mark from the side because she was too short to see over his head and there was nothing to stand on. When she marked it Franklin stood back and looked at it. He grabbed out his phone and took a photo of it.

"So what do I do with this place?" he asked her.

"Well, I have leased it out for the last few years, it gets a pretty good return, you could just do that for a while till you make a decision." She shrugged. She knew he wouldn't be moving in anytime soon while he was still at Princeton, but she wanted him to have somewhere to built a future, and since he was officially an adult today, she thought it was a good time to show him.

"Do you think we could stay here tonight?" He asked looking around.

"Like here, in this house?" She asked a little surprised. He nodded. "I guess we could go buy some cheap blow up matreses or something. Sure, why not."

They hopped in the car and Franklin drove, taking Olivia on a little tour of his childhood. He showed her where he went to primary school and kindergarted, where his mum worked, the parks he liked to play in, the local pool and where he used to play soccer. As they were driving, Franklin couldn't help but wonder where he would be now, if his mum hadn't died. He was proud of his acheivements and wished she could have seen them, but knew he would be a completely different person without Olivia.

They stopped at the shops and purhased some stuff for the night, then grabbed some lunch.

That night they made shadow puppets on the roof, and played cards by candelight, as the utilities were turned off to the house while it was unoccupied. They ordered chinese for dinner and chatted about his mum, and hers too, till they fell asleep.

XXXX

The Christmas after Franklin turned 18, Franklin, Liv, Lilly and Jake decided to go to South Africa, the previous year they had gone to Egypt. Olivia astounded them all with the fluency of which she spoke to the residence in their own language. Because of the fluencey with which she spoke, people were much more hospitible and showed them some of the most magnificent places in the world that so many tourists never saw.

They took a tour of Robben Island, which was incredible and perhaps Olivia's part of the whole trip.

When they returned from South Africa, Lilly and Franklin went back to college and Olivia and Jake returned to their old routine. Olivia's birthday was mid-week that year and they didn't do anything special. Jake got her a lovely set of earings, Franklin sent down a cook book she had been eyeing, and a new wallet, and Karen and Jerry sent her another handbag, it had become her thing with Karen. She got a call from Fitz as well, but he seemed a little distant. He sent her some flowers as well.

A month later, Olivia was watching the news, waiting for Jake when her phone rang.

"Hi." She said picking up.

"Hi." Fitz responded. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just watching the news."

"Wine?"

"Of course." They laughed, but Olivia could tell there was something on his mind.

"What's up?" she asked becoming slightly concerned, seeing as she hadn't spoken to him since her birthday and he had seemed off then too.

"Umm, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not much, probably head into the office for a few hours, why is that?"

"Could you come over?"

"Is everything ok?" her worry worsening by the minute.

"Yeah, I just want to show you something." He said.

"Ok, I can come over."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night Liv." He said beforing hanging up. Olivia uttered a breif goodbye before he disconnected the call. She stared at the phone with a frown. Fitz was never this aloof. He almost always asked for advice, but not tonight.

She refilled her wine and pondered what he needed to show her. She was thinking so hard she was startled by Jake entering her apartment. Her well worn furrowed brow concerned him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. His voice snapped her out of it and her forehead returned to normal.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"I havnt seen you think this hard since that car crash client ." He said sitting down next to her and pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her, but she was clearly distant.

She woke up the next morning and got ready for work. She was going to go in for a few hours then heading over to the white house, probably after lunch. She managed to get a few things dones regardless of her concerns about what Fitz wanted to talk to her about.

She called Fitz when she was on her way over. It was Saturday so traffic was light. He told her to meet him in the Oval office. Her stomach was doing backflips, a key sign that something was amis.

When she arrived, the White House was pretty quiet. Olivia paused at the door to the Oval before knocking.

"Come in." she heard him call.

When she entered he was laying back in his chair, looking at the wall on the other side of the room with his feet planted ontop of the desk. He smiled at her, _almost_ easing all her concerns. Then he averted his gaze back to the spot on the wall and sipped his scotch which she hadn't noticed because he was holding it close to the floor with his arm not resting on the desk. She moved towards the chair next to the resolute desk, hanging her handbag on it before sitting.

"Fitz." She said evenly. "What is it you wanted to show me."He sat up and smiled weakly at her. He stood up and picked up a file from his desk, put it down on the corner closest to her and then walked around her towards the couch where he sat down.

"Before you open it, I just want you to know that I'm not showing you this because I expect it to change anything, I'm showing you because I think you have a right to know before everyone else, before it is on the news." He said sipping his scotch.

She picked up the file and stood up, walking around the desk too but resting against the front of it. She eyed his glass of scotch before looking back at the file and openining it.

When she started reading the documents her heart started to pump faster. She turned around to put the file on the desk and rifled through it, not beleiving the contents, thinking it must be a hoax. When she had thoroughly examined the documents she turned around. Her mouth was agape, her eyes welling with tears, but Fitz didn't see any of it because his eyes were closed.

Olivia turned back around and reveiewed the documents for a second time. The words _Diorce_ almost took her breath away, again. The settlement agreement showed that Fitz had given Mellie almost everything. They put the Ranch into a trust for Karen, Jerry and Teddy and every other asset they had went to Mellie except a property in Vermont which she had never heard Fitz speak of. She turned back to him, but he hadnt moved.

"Fitz I don't…" he cut her off again.

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know." He said standing up. He was having trouble composing his emotions and needed to leave quickly. "I, umm, have to go." He said clearing his throat and walking towards the door.

"Fitz…" she said as he left but the door closed firmly after him.

She stood in the middle of the Oval Office, alone, before she picked up her bag and left.

When she returned to her office it was mid afternoon and Jake gave her a call asking if she wanted to come over, he would cook. She loved his cooking so she agreed.

She headed over at about 5pm and grabbed some wine on her way, and some beer for Jake. When she arrived she poured herself a glass straight away and opened him a beer. Olivia sat on Jakes kitchen bench as he cooked. Jake told her about his day and she listened.

"You've been quiet, want to tell me what's up?" Jake asked standing between her legs.

"Nothing's wrong." She tried to play off.

"Liv. Come on, its me. What's wrong?" he pried.

"Jake. Its nothing, leave it alone." She said jumping off the counter and moving away form him.

"Fine." He said annoyed.

The next 20 minutes were quiet, only the sound of the pan sizzling and glass on marble as they lifted their beer and wine from the tabletop. Jake served up the food and they ate it while watching the news.

"This is good" she broke the silence.

"Thanks." He responded. They ate the rest in silence before Olivia cleared the table. She returned and sat on Jake's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just don't want to talk about it." She appologised.

"Ok." He said wrapping his hands around her waist rubbing her back. When she smiled at him he pulled her closer and kissed her mouth. Olivia moaned at the contact and quickly let her fingers go into his hair. She let his tounge into her mouth. However she quickly broke away from his kiss when she found herself picturing Fitz.

"I forgot I told Franklin I would call him." She said making an excuse and standing up from Jake and straightening her shirt. She picked up her phone and moved to the balcony and called Franklin.

"Hey Liv." Franklin answered after a few rings.

"Hey you. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good. Tired, but good. How are you?" he asked back.

"Same old, same old." She responded.

"What's up?" he asked. She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Are you sure."

"I'm sure, I just wanted to talk to my favourite guy." She tried to sound convincing. "Oh, and are you coming back for Ella's?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. I'm sticking around for Karen's aswel." He said sincerely.

"Ok, good, I'll let Cyrus know… Ok, well I just wanted to check on you."

"Ok, well it was good to speak to you Liv."

"You too Franklin. Goonight."

"Night Liv." Olivia hung up. Jake was in his room getting changed.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower, do you want to join me?" he asked

"I showered before I came over." She said shutting him down. He moved to the bathroom and started the shower. Olivia decided to make up for being moody so she took off all her clothes and got under the covers of his bed. When he exited the bathroom with only a towel he almost didn't see Olivia in the bed because she was so small. When he did notice her he almost pounced on her.

As soon as they began kissing Olivia immediately regretted it. She clearly had Fitz on her mind and it was messing with her. She would close her eye and see blue eyes looking back, but when she opened her eyes she was met with green. It made it very difficult for her to concerntrate on her own pleasure. She felt so guilty in this moment, something she hadn't felt with Jake since they first began whatever they were. She felt so guilty that she had to faked two orgasm. Two. She had never faked one before in her life, but tonight she faked two. He knew her stamina and only one would be suspicious.

Even though it was early, Jake collapsed into a post coital slumber with an arm around Olivia, meaning she got very little sleep, so she woke up in a worse mood than she went to bed in.

Undeterred, Jake decided to broach something with her he had been meaning to for some time, over breakfast.

"Liv, I was thinking, wouldn't it be more simple for everyone if we just moved in together?" he asked as she ate her cereal. She was in the middle of chewing her cereal when he spoke and swallowed her half chewed food trying to figure out what to say.

"Ummm…"

"You don't have to make a decision right now, but I think that would be the next step in our relationship, and I'm ready for that." Olivia just nodded. After a few minutes Olivia pretended to receive a text about work and took her leave.

She didn't have a client, but needed to get out of there. She felt like she had been set back a whole year of progress with Jake, thanks to Fitz. She was moving on, and he had to come in and get a divorce. She arrived at her apartment and went straight to the pool and did an hour of laps, but she didn't feel any better.

She ended up going to work to try and do something productive with her day. It had been 24 hours since Fitz' revelation and she was falling apart. She threw caution to the wind and decided they needed to talk. She drove back to the white house again, for the second time that wekend.

She waltzed up to the residence bracing for a fight but what she found was not what she expected. She stormed in to find a camera crew in the main room of the residence. Fitz and Mellie were sat on a couch, three feet apart. Kimberly Mitchell sat across from them.

As she entered Fitz saw her, perhaps sensing her entrance. He frowned at her arrival. Before she could leave again though she was greeted by Karen and Jerry who offered her a drink since their filming was complete.

"Its good to see you Liv." Karen said hugging her once they were in the kitchen.

"Good to see you both as well. What are you two doing here though?" She asked confused.

"Same reason you're here I guess, the divorce." Karen said casually, not meaning any offense at all. She saw Olivia's face though, and realised how it sounded. "I mean as a fixer. That's why you're here right." Olivia shook her head no. She looked into her tea.

"Do you have anything stronger?" she asked.

"Omg, did you know about the divorce? I'm so sorry if you didn't, I just assumed." Karen said becoming flustered.

"Karen, it's fine, I knew. But he only told me yesterday, so it is still pretty new."

"So who did all the planning?" Karen asked. Olivia shrugged. Jerry returned with some wine. They all had a glass, Olivia two. Olivia wasn't her talkative self, only giving short answers to Karen and Jerry's inquiry of her wellbeing, as well as Franklin, Lilly and Jake's. She put on a brave face when Mellie entered the room.

"Olivia, how nice to see you. How are you?" she asked giving her a hug.

"Good."

"And how is Jake?" she asked genuinely. Olivia's face faltered slightly.

"He is good too."

"Breaking out the good stuff, what are we celebrating?" she joked holding up the wine, before going to retreive two more glasses. She filled them and topped up everyone elses.

Fitz entered the kitchen shortly after and Mellie handed him a glass of wine before turning around. She held her glass up to make a toast.

"To new beginings." She said before clinking glasses with Fitz, then Karen, Jerry and Olivia. Fitz only looked at Olivia, silently asking her why she was here. Olivia let Karen and Jerry clink glasses too before she made eye contact with Fitz. When she did she sculled the rest of her drink, then put it on the bench.

"Fitz, can we talk?" she asked. He only nodded. He too sculled his wine, wishing it was somethin stronger to get through whatever she wanted to talk about.

Olivia followed Fitz to wherever he was headed, which turned out to be a bedroom. When they entered Olivia noticed a few of Fitz' personal effects around the room including a family photo on the bed side table. Sensing her confusion Fitz spoke.

"This is where I sleep." He said as he walked to his tie rack and removed the tie he was wearing and hanging up his jacket. Then he sat down on the chair next to his dresser and began removing his shoes. Without looking at her he spoke again.

"Why are you here?"

"Who set all this up?" she said refering to the interview.

"Cyrus."

"And you didn't think I could help?" she asked offended.

"I didn't want you anywhere near this." He said putting his shoes away. Olivia rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked at the wall to her left.

"What?" He asked knowing her tell. He noticed her clenching her jaw and moved closer to her. "What?" he asked again.

"You think you are trying to protect me, by not telling me?" she asked.

"What, like you did with Defiance?" he asked, clearly annoyed now too. Olivia looked at him, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Mellie told me." He said and Olivia only nodded returning her gaze to the wall on her left.

"So you didn't trust me, but you trusted Cyrus?" she accused.

"This isnt about Defiance Liv, this is about…You and Jake." He went and sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. "I have forgiven you for defiance. I could forgive you for anything." He whispered the last part, but she heard. "I didn't want to ruin what you have with Jake." She scoffed again. "What?" he demanded this time, standing up.

"Well your too late for that. You ruined my relationship with Jake before it even started." Olivia began pacing, circles. Fitz stood there not knowing what to say. "You say you want me to be happy, you tell me to be with Jake, then you go and get a divorce! You tell me it doesn't change anything. So why then, when I go home and my boyfriend kisses me, all I can picture is your face, and when he touches me, all I can feel are your hands, your body." She stops pacing at the end and just looks at him, tears in her eyes and in his too. "And why, when he suggests we should move in together all I wanted to do was come here."

He looks back at her, slightly stunned by her candid words. Then, before even he knew it, he was walking towards her, his lips crashed down on hers and his arms encicled her. He walked them to the wall and hoisted her up. And then, as quickly as it began, Olivia pushed him off and stepped away from him. She walked to the other side of the room, so they had effectively switched positions in the room.

They were both quiet, recovering from whatever that was. "I'm sorry Liv." Fitz mumbled.

Olivia was facing away, her arms crossed when they heard a knocking.

"Dad?" they heard Karen.

"Come in." Fitz called and the door cracked open and Karen stuck her head in. She had her eyes tightly shut and her hand over her eyes. "Is it safe?" she joked. When neither answered she opened her eyes and could see that she had clearly interupted, but not what she thought. "Dad, umm, Teddy is asking for you." Karen said looking back and forth between the two. Fitz glanced at Olivia's back before thanking Karen and walking out. Karen watched her dad walk out before turning back to Olivia confusion clearly written on her face. "Everything ok?" Karen asked closing the door behind her. Olivia softened as soon as Fitz left the room.

"Of course."

"I don't understand, shouldn't you two be celebrating?" Karen asked.

"Karen." Olivia said moving to grab her bag, she didn't want to talk about it with Karen.

"You have stayed away from each other for how long, you don't need to anymore."

"I'm with Jake now Karen." Olivia almost whispered. When Karen didn't respond Olivia walked past her too. She left the White House before speaking to anyone else.

On her way home she text Jake telling him that she was till caught up with work but he was already at her house when she arrived.

"Jake, I have work to do, I'm sorry." She said as she entered her apartment.

"I went to OPA and you werent there." Jake said.

"It wasn't OPA work." She said and went to the kitchen to make some food. Jake came up behind her and she jumped at his touch.

"Let me cook." He said kindly. She felt bad, looking into his green eyes.

"Jake. I just need to be alone right now."

"Is this about us moving in together, because it was just a suggestion, we don't have to. You keep your apartment, I keep mine. It's no problem."

"Jake, it isnt about moving in together. I just need some time to myself." She said placing her hands on his face. He leaned in gently and kissed her.

"Ok." She kissed him back gently.

"Thank you."

"Ok, well, will I see you tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

"I will try." She said. He hesitated before leaving her apartment.

Olivia exhaled as the door closed and she went to her cupboard and retreived her popcorn. She popped it, along with a bottle of red and sat down to watch the news. It was the first time in a long time that she had had a dinner of popcorn and wine, probably since Franklin and Lilly went to college and her and Jake started living in each others pockets. Having Franklin had reduced that number significantly, but Jake had just about stopped it all together. Jake wouldn't always cook a whole meal, but they would eat something more than just popcorn whenever they were together, and if she was at work, they would usually order in.

Olivia went to bed late. She dreamt extensively that night but wished she hadnt, because that only confused her more. She dreamt of a life with Fitz, of kids with him, of a big ole house, just loving each other. She sat up in the morning and got ready for work.

When news broke of the presidential divorce she was in the office already. Her team all ran in to see what they needed to do.

"Nothing. The White House decided not to use us for this." She said casually confusing the whole team. Moments later she got a text from Jake.

"Lunch?" and Olivia replied in the affirmative, welcoming the distraction. When she looked up she saw Steven standing in her office.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes Steven, I am ok."

Then just after Steven, Franklin called.

"Liv. What the hell is going on? Are you ok?" he asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine." She wondered how many times she would have to say that today.

"No your not." Franklin answered back. "Do you want me to come down?"

"No Franklin, stay at school, your coming back in a couple of weeks anyways, just concerntrate on school until then. Everything is fine."

"Have you seen Jake?" he asked.

"We are having lunch today."

"Good. Ok, well I have just arrived at class, but I'll call you later tonight?"

When lunch came around, Jake met her at work and they grabbed a burrito each and walked to the park.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She had barely spoken since he arrived at her work.

"I'm fine." She said with more anger than she intended. "Sorry, just a long day."

"So your working on Fitz' divorce?" he asked, assuming that was the work she was talking about for the last couple of days. But she shook her head no.

"I didn't even know till Saturday." She said. Taking a bite of her food.

"So what does it mean for us?" Jake asked and Olivia almost choked on her food.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Give me some credit Liv. I have know Fitz for a long time and he has always been pretty bad at hiding his true feelings." She just looked at him trying not to give anything away. "He loves you, and I assume you love him too, which is why you were hesitant at first."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she said.

"Come on Liv. I have known for a while, I'm not going to go to the press, I just want to know what it means for us?" she didn't respond immediately.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Jake sat silently for a minute or two.

"Perhaps until you figure it out we should take a break." He looked at her and she was clearly upset. She nodded ever so slightly. He leaned in to kiss her gently. "But just so you know Liv, if there is a fight, my hat is in." he said as he held her face, before standing up and walking away. She watched him walk away and threw the rest of her burrito in the bin, no longer remotely hungry.

She stood up and straightened up, not wanting to wallow. She walked back to her office.


	14. Chapter 14

She was at the office late that night, she sent everyone else home. She heard the door open and looked up to see a secret service agent. She walked out of her office into the hallway ready to meet Fitz.

"Liv." Karen and Jerry said from the door. Olivia was dissapointed in herself, she was honestly hoping it was Fitz.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked walking over to them.

"We just wanted to visit. Is that so bad?" Karen said a little too defensively.

"Guys, I'm fine, you don't need to check on me." She said with her hands on her hips.

"We brought wine and food." Karen said as Jerry held up a bottle in one hand and the food in the other, a large hopeful smile on his face. Olivia just turned around and they followed. Olivia went to get some glasses while Jerry set up the food on the board table.

"Hey, are you trying to bamboozle me, your not 21 yet Karen." Olivia said sternly.

"Come on Liv, I'm 21 in like 2 weeks and you know mum and dad let me have a wine or two." Karen said tugging on her arm, putting on a girlish smile. Olivia laughed. She popped and poured three glasses of wine.

"How's Franklin?" Karen asked. Olivia laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you guys talk to him as much as me."

"Well that's probably only going to get worse. I'm coming back after Andre graduates and I'm going to start midwifery." Karen said proudly.

"Karen that's fantastic."

"Thanks." Karen said.

"So where is Jake?" Jerry asked, deciding they needed to talk.

"At home." Olivia shrugged. "Look, I really don't want to talk about that. Tell me about school." She said grabbing for some food.

XXXX

When Karen and Jerry left Olivia turned on her tv one last time for the night, just while she packed up. The voice that filled the room though made her tense.

"Kimberly, we know that people are dissapointed in us, but political ideologies change, especially when provided with personal experience. We don't want to lie to the amercian public when we move into this next phase."

Olivia was glued but only a few words stuck.

"changes nothing…committed as ever…senate run…best for our children…"

An anchor cut in, at which point Olivia cut off the television.

XXXX

Olivia became a zombie of sorts. She hadnt told anyone about her and Jake, so every night she went home and the loneliness she felt only grew. She functioned, barely. She attended work and answered questions when asked, but would sit at home at night and her loneliness would swallow her whole. She didn't answer her phone unless it was work. Jake hadn't called and neither had Fitz.

Franklin and Lilly were coming back for a week for Karen's birthday as well as Ella's, but Franklin hadnt heard from her in over a week, which for her was odd. Olivia knew she had to pull herself together for when Franklin returned, especially because she would have to see Fitz twice over the week he was here.

Franklin was due home on Saturday morning but she was sitting at home on Wednesday night when she heard her door open. She turned her head as the door opened and found him standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and dropped his bags on the ground and raised his eyebrows as she looked at him.

No words were exchanged. He knew about her and Jake. Tears filled her eyes and his filled with concern. Olivia covered her mouth with one hand, the other hand grasping her elbow. A sob escaped her mouth and Franklin wrapped her in a hug as quickly as he could get to her. When she could get words out she spoke.

"What are you doing here early? Wont you be missing class?"

"I have a class on Friday, but a friend is going to skype me so I can be there." He released her and sat on the couch behind them. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Jake?" he asked. She shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked. She hesitated.

"We went to lunch and he said he knew about Fitz and I and that until I figured out what his divorce meant that we should take a break."

"So have you figured it out yet, what it means?" he asked.

"I havnt even spoken to him, so no." she responded before standing up and walking to the kitchen. "So is Lilly back too?" she asked putting the kettle on.

"Yeah, she came back yesterday, which is how I found out about you and Jake." He joined her in the kitchen. Olivia nodded.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Yes please."

XXXX

The next day at work Olivia's mood had visibly improved. No one knew the cause until the end of the day, around 7pm when Franklin waltzed in.

"Come on peeps, grab your stuff, lets go eat!" he announed from the doorway to the board room.

Everyone looked up and greeted him with a hug or a high five.

They went out to their favourite restaurant and had a great night. They ordered wine but Abby refrained. Olivia looked at her oddly and she gave her a weak smile back. When Olivia's eyes showed recognition Abby nodded, letting her know she was right. Olivia kept her excitement under wraps until Abby went to the bathroom and Olivia followed. Abby confirmed audibly that she and David were expecting their first child.

They stayed out till late that night and they all really enjoyed themselves. Olivia and Franklin arrived home and went straight to sleep, not before Franklin kissed her cheek goodnight.

XXXX

Olivia was going to take the next day off but Franklin said he was going to do some school work so Olivia went to the office.

Franklin hadnt been entirely lying when he said he had school work, he did, he had that lecture. But before that he headed out. He took a leisurely strole across town, figuring out what he was going to say when he arrived at his destination.

He arrived at the security gate and he pulled out his hard pass and greeted Morris. He made his way into the White House and walked through the familiar walls. He rounded the corner and found Lauren sitting at her desk typing away. She looked up and smiled.

"Franklin, havn't you grown. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine thanks Lauren, what about you?" He asked kindly.

"Pretty good, busy, as always." She motioned around the room.

"I was wondering if the President was in at the moment?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"He is up on the Hill at the moment, but he is scheduled to be back at around 10:15am and then he has 20 minutes until his next meeting."

"Would it be ok if I came back then?" he asked.

"Of course." She nodded and Franklin left.

Franklin wandered down to the press offices and found them mainly empty, then he wandered around to Cyrus' office, only his secretary was there, he was with Fitz on the Hill. He just sat down on one of the seats and waited. He pulled out a book from his bag and began reading.

45 minutes later a secret service agent walked up to him. "excuse me sir, may I see your pass?" Franklin looked up.

"Tom?" he said then standing up.

"Franklin, I didn't recognise you. Good to see you, but I have to continue my sweep, see you soon." And he walked off. Franklin looked down at his watch and realised that Tom was probably sweeping for the President's return. Then he began noticing members of the press wandering back to their offices, which definitely meant he was on his way back. He packed up his book and waited a few more minutes before heading to the Oval. He sat at a chair across from Lauren and waited. He heard her buzzer go and she picked up the phone quickly before putting it down again. She stood up walked around her desk to the door to the Oval, nodded and smiled at Franklin quickly before opening the door and annoucning his presence.

Franklin picked up his bag and walked into the room.

"Franklin, good to see you." Fitz stood up and held out his hand to shake. Franklin shook it, tightly. Fitz realised why he was here but nevertheless played ignorant. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm here about Liv." he said seriously. Fitz nodded and motioned for the couches. They sat.

"Her and Jake broke up." Fitz hung his head. "Is that why you did it, got a divorce?" Fitz shook his head no.

"Then why? Because I hope it was worth ruining her over." Franklin was quickly lossing his composure. "She was making a life with Jake, she was moving on." He was pacing now, circles, clearly something he had picked up from her. Fitz smiled breifly to himself.

"Honestly Franklin, Mellie and I did this for us. Nothing we have said in the media is a lie. And I never meant to ruin things for her and Jake. I thought she had a right to hear from me, rather than the news, I had no idea she would break up with Jake, I told her it didn't change anything."

"She didn't break up with Jake. Jake broke up with her." Franklin's voice was becoming louder.

"What do you want me to do here Franklin. You think this doesn't hurt me?" Fitz said, now too becoming more upset, his voice rising.

"I honestly don't really know." Franklin calmed. "I just know she is hurting and I need you to fix it." With that Franklin picked up his bag and stormed out of the room. If Fitz wasn't upset by the conversation, he would have found it amusing, another thing he had effectively inherited from her.

Franklin left the White House grounds, but didn't return home yet. He was still upset, but he didn't really know why. Was it because Liv was hurt, was it because Fitz had ruined what Olivia had with Jake, was it because he was pissed off at Fitz for not standing up for what he wanted. He was confused. From the moment he found out about them, he thought less of Fitz for wanting to stop being the president, but now he found himself thinking less of him because he didn't follow through. He had found out first hand the impact Fitz had on Olivia. While she was almost always guarded, when they had really become friends, Olivia was so happy. And yes, she was happy with Jake, but she lacked a sparkle when she looked at Jake, and on the few occassions he had to wake Olivia for one thing or another she never found them as wrapped up in each other as Olivia was with Fitz in France.

They had both become such father figures to him, which only compounded his confusion. He wanted to call Lilly badly, but he wanted to talk to her about this, and that wasn't fair. Since he had been friends with Lilly, Fitz had been such a non-factor that it had never been an issue, especially with Jake around, but he couldn't tell her now in case it got out. He huffed, accepting that, then strolled back to the appartment and skyped into his lecture.

When Olivia got home from work that night Franklin had made dinner, just pasta, but it was delicious. Franklin was about to talk to her about his visit to the White House when there was a knock on the door. Olivia answered it. A familiar face greeted them.

"Tom, how lovely to see you, have you had dinner? Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I have strict instructions to escort you to an undisclosed location."

"And what if I don't want to go?" she asked and Tom shifted uncomfortably.

"Ma'am, I would be required to carry you?" he said looking at his feet.

"Carry me? Really, he told you to carry me if I refused?"

"I believe his words were 'any means necessary'." Olivia frowned. Franklin came up behind her.

"Just go Liv. You need to figure it out, sooner or later, and for all our sakes please do so before Ella and Karen's birthdays."

"Fine." She said turning to Franklin "I'll be back soon."

"Ahh, Ma'am, I am also instructed that you will need an overnight bag, and you might want to change into something more comfortable, it might take a while to get there." Olivia looked at him incrediously, but blushed slightly. She recovered quickly and stormed into her room, changed her clothes and packed another set of clothes and toiletries. She returned to the front door where Franklin and Tom were talking casually. Franklin kissed her cheek then practically had to push her out the door.

They drove for half an hour before the car stopped. "I thought you said it might take a while?" Olivia asked Tom from the back of the car. Tom didn't respond, he simply got out of the car. As soon as his door was open Olivia heard the sound of a blade cutting through the air and when Tom opened her door she saw the helicopter.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I am not at liberty to say."

"Tom, I think we are beyond the Ma'am crap. Where the hell are we going that we need a helicopter." Tom remained silent and she shot him daggers, which he didn't take personally. Olivia reluctantly got in the helicopter, in the passenger seat, where instructed. She was surprised to see Tom hop in next to her.

They put their helments on and activated the intercom. "You can fly a helicopter?" she asked. He nodded.

As the chopper rose through the area Olivia had a birds eye view of the field of lights which were Washington D.C. off in the distance. It was a great view. Tom flew the chopper for about five minutes before they were in almost complete darkness. From her seat at the front she could see the stars above, and the small clusters of lights that appeared off in the distance, or just below them. Olivia's sense of direction was completely off, she really had no idea where they were or where they were going.

About three hours later Tom visibly engaged the controls more which Olivia assumed meant they were landing, and she was right. The landing was soft and Olivia observed her surroundings as they landed. They appeared to land in a large paddock with a house just up on the hill, but with the limited light from the house, that was about all she could see.

As she approached the house she realised how large it was. It was probably only two storeys high but with high ceilings. She was too busy trying to figure out where she was, and more importantly why, that she didn't see Fitz standing just inside. He watched her examine the exterior of the house, not knowing whether she was pleased by what she saw or not.

Olivia paused far enough away from the house that she could admire it all, but also trying to put off the inevitable. She stood there for probably five whole minutes before Fitz opened the back door.

"Are you coming in?" he asked with a slight smile. She nodded and entered. He closed the door behind her and she saw Tom and Hall, and a few other agents standing guard.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked, walking around the room they were standing in.

"Vermont."

"So this is Vermont. This is all you got in your divorce." She swallowed at the word. "Is this where your going to live once your term is over?" she asked curious. "Because it is beautiful."

"I havn't decided yet." Fitz said putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. "Do you want the tour?" he asked shyly.

"Sure."

"Well this is the family room, fireplace, piano, couches" he said pointing to objects hidden under white fabric. Olivia nodded and then she followed him as he exited out of a door on one wall. Stairs took them down to a large room.

"This is the basement, there is a giant wine cellar off there." He said pointing to a door. "And I suppose this is supposed to be like an entertainment room, with the bar." Pointing to the bar in the corner, which appeared to be stocked, but otherwise the room was empty. Then they walked back upstairs and back through the family room through some swinging doors.

"This is the kitchen." He said leaning up against the counter. It was massive and Olivia's mouth gaped open. She slowly spins slowly looking at all the cupboards and appliances. Everything was white, it was perfect. When he felt she had looked enough he moved through the other side of the kitchen to the large dinning room. "Dining room." He said only walking through it, not stopping.

The next room was the front of the house. It was perhaps the most magnificent thing Olivia had ever seen. About 2 feet above the front door was a landing with two sets of stairs leading to it from either side of the door, and then from the landing two more sets of stairs went up to the next floor, making an X. The railings were elegant black iron bent into elegant but ornate patterns all the way up. Sitting between the top two stairs was a round stained glass window that projected a kaleidescope of colours onto the middle collum of the house, it was simply breath taking.

Fitz began walking up the stairs but turned when he didn't hear her. She was once again turning around admiring the whole room. "Are you coming?" he asked and she scurried up behind him. He took her off to the left where the ornate iron railing continued all the way along what felt like a mezzanine. You could see half of the lower ground, and the other side of the second storey. Fitz went along opening doors, showing her the four bedrooms, and the shared bathroom, and guest room at the end which had its own ensuite. He then took her to the other side where he showed her the office, and a library which also had a desk, and there were two more bedrooms on that side.

Fitz was going to end it there when Olivia walked to the end "So is this the master?" she asked. He tensed up slightly but nodded. "Can I have a look?" she asked and he nodded again. She opened the door to find a room which spanned the whole back of the house. In the middle, against the wall was a large green four poster bed. While the roof met at a point throughout the rest of the house, the roof above the bed was flat. She turned on the light to get a better look, flicking the top switch on the right as you walked in the room, but the lights didn't come on, instead the flat part of the roof revealed a glass ceiling.

Olivia stepped further into the room but Fitz stayed on the other side of the threshold. Olivia then walked up to the glass wall and looked out upon the paddock with the helicopter she had arrived in earlier. She turned around to talk to Fitz but saw him walking back down the hall.

She found him sitting on an unveiled couch, near the fire. "This place is incredible." She said as she entered the room. "Not really what I imagined you retiring in. I imagined something a little smaller." She laughed. "But why are we here?"

"Franklin came to see me today." He said calmly. Olivia was reeling inside. "He told me about you and Jake." Fitz said and Olivia crossed her arms. "He told me I needed to fix things."

"So you brought me to Vermont?" she asked skeptically. He sighed.

"I didn't bring you here to fix you. I brought you here because I am hoping that I might be able to change things." She looked at him confused. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you time to adjust to the divorce, I was trying not to complicate your life any more, but apparently I failed regardless. I can see that Jake makes you happy Liv, so if you want to be with him, I will do whatever it takes for you to forget about me." She titled her head sadly. "But before you make a decision, I had to bring you here to see the dream. This house, I had built for us."

"What?" she whispered.

"When there looked like there was a chance for us I bought the land, had plans drawn and the house built." Olivia turned away from him, looking at the house in a new light. She swore she heard the pitter patter of tiny feet and squeels of delight echo through the house. She turned back around to face him.

"Show me the house again." He looked at her confused this time. When he didn't move she grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs into the basement. "What is this, really?" she asked. He looked at her hesitantly before he spoke.

"A parents retreat." Immediately images of the two of them lounging around sipping fine wine sprung to her mind. She stood for a couple of moments before leading him back up and through the kitchen to the front room. This time she imagined a kids corner full of toys, a pretend kitchen, a ride in car, Fitz stepping on a toy and jumping up in pain.

She pulled him up the stairs and over to the bedroom side. She would go past each room, open the door and look at him expectantly. He would tell her who's room it was. Teddy's was first. A red theme popped into her mind, a little race car bed in the corner. Karen was next, moave, with a big white four poster. Then Jerry was green, she could even see his mess on the floor. She realised that there was another bed room and a guest room on this side. She opened the fourth room and looked at him, less expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"Franklin." He said and she smiled more broadly, if that was even possible. She saw a room much similar to his room at her house with a beige colour scheme with a couple of eclectic items. Then she opened the last door to the guest room.

"I mostly think of Cyrus and James, but it could be anyone." He shrugged. She liked the idea of James and Cyrus coming to visit for birthday's or christmas. She then pulled him to the other side of the house. The first door was his office, then he confessed that what was currently the library was his idea for her office. She released his hand and examined the room more thoroughly, running her hand over the books and the desk. She noticed a door at the back of the room. She opened it and it went throught to Fitz' office, she smiled. She moved to the bedroom next door.

"Baby number 1. A girl I think." He said becoming more confident in his vision for the house each minute her smile remained unwaivered. Pink, this room was pink in Olivia's mind.

"Baby number 2. I was thinking another girl?" he said as she opened the door. She frowned at this though. His heart sank.

"Why not a boy?" she asked.

"Then it would be even." He shrugged. "Or maybe Ella's in the meantime." He said looking at the room again. Then they were at the door to the master bedroom. She smiled at Fitz as she led him into the room. She went through the doors on either side that she had missed last time she was in here. One side was a large walk in wardrobe with room for plenty of shoes, and at the other end was a large bathroom with a spa. She badly wanted to jump in it right now but refrained. There was also a double shower and two basins.

She moved back into the room and lay on the bed while Fitz looked out the floor to ceiling window. He heard her move onto the bed but didn't think he could look around without wanting to pounce on her so he didn't.

"Fitz." She said when they hadnt spoken for a few minutes. "Hmmm" she heard him sound back.

"Come here." She said. He turned around this time and walked towards the bed. She patted the spot next to her. He sits on the edge of the bed but she pulls him back against the bed by his jumper. They lay there looking up at the stars through the skylight.

"What are their names?" Olivia asked Fitz and he responded without even having to think.

"Clara and Lillian." She smiled.

"What about a boy?" she asked.

"Benjamin?" he turned his head to look at her. She burst out laughing. "Fine, not Benjamin." He said a little offended.

"Then we would have Benjamin and Franklin." Her laughter stopped. "What about Angus?"

"I like Angus." He said turning his head back to the stars.

"You really thought about this place didn't you?" she asked and he chuckles.

"Only ever spare second for the last 7 years." He said honestly. They hadn't been touching on the bed until Olivia rolled onto her side and snuggled into him, his body reacted bringing her as close as possible. She rested her head on his chest looked at the sky through the back window. Both imagining their lives together here, until they fell asleep like that.

XXXX

Olivia woke up first the next morning and extracted herself gently from Fitz. She took another lap of the bedrooms, lingering on each one. Then she went down stairs and retreived her overnight bag before going to shower. She desperately wanted to use the double shower in the main ensuite but knew she would probably wake him and he would come looking for her, so instead she went to the guest room and showered there. Then she went back downstairs and started making omlets, which she had become pretty good at.

Then she squeezed some orange juice and toddled back up to Fitz. As she sat on the bed he stirred. His eyes shot open when he realised she was still there.

"Hugry?" she asked.

"Starving, but not for food." And Olivia blushed, probably more than she had ever blushed in her life, but then re-routed the conversation.

"You were always winging that I never cooked, and when I do you don't even try it. Im offended." She said cutting up part of one of the omlets and putting it in her mouth. In that moment Fitz was grateful for the tray the food was on which he moved closer to his stomach to cover his morning erection which was made particularly worse because she had been with him all night.

He cut up a piece and put it in his mouth. Surprised he looked at her and nodded. "This is pretty good." He said still chewing his food. They stole glances at each other while they continued to eat.

Once they were finished Olivia hopped off the bed. "We should talk."

"Why cant we talk here?" she gave him a look. "Fine, why don't we take a walk, I can show you the orchards."

"I'll meet you downstairs." She said leaving the room. She left the tray table with him not to embarras him and he brought it down when he came down, in a fresh set of clothes. Fitz put the tray down before he looked her up and down, determining whether her clothes were appropriate for the walk. He decided they were and he grabbed her hand walking her out the back door.

They headed around to the left of the property and Olivia audibly gasped. Rows of trees went on for miles. Olivia litterally couldn't see where they finished.

"Peaches, nectarines, apples, pears." He began leading her into the orchards.

"So what else did Franklin say to you?" she asked as they strolled.

"He said I ruined you, when you had made a life for yourself. I told him that it wasn't my intention. He told me that I needed to fix things." He let that hang in the air for a few moments before lightening the mood slightly. "Have you noticed that he paces, just like you. And he has become quite adept at the Olivia Pope exit." She smiled too. She had noticed the pacing, but wasn't sure if that was a positive influence or not.

"So why did you get a divorce then?" she asked.

"You know that Mellie and I havn't been a proper couple since before the election, and we just dont see a need to lie about it anymore. It serves no purpose. And her and Andrew want to be together, so…" he shrugged and kicked a small rock.

"So what does this mean?" she asked the question Jake had asked her.

"I honestly didn't expect anything to change. But I guess you know how I feel." He said motioning to the house and everything around them. When she didn't answer he pressed her. "So what happened with Jake?" she exhaled.

"The Monday the news broke he asked me to lunch and asked me if that had been what was bothering me over that weekend, I said no. He said he knew how you felt about me and assumed I felt the same. When I said I didn't know what it meant he told me that until I figured it out we should take a break." He pulled on her arm, stopping her from walking any further.

"Do you still want me?" he asked taking her now holding both her arms.

"It's not that simple." She said sadly.

"Why not?" he asked almost desperately.

"Because I have feelings for both of you." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked, she nodded. "Do you love Jake?" she nodded. He slowly brought her body closer to his and wrapped his arms around her whole body. The tears that had been threatening to escape Olivia's eyes fell silently as she clung to him.

When he released her, he kept a hold of her hand and they walked back to the house. "Tea?" he asked as they entered the doors.

"Yes please." And she uncovered a couch and sat. She saw her small bag in the corner and realised she hadnt checked her phone. She pulled it out and had 8 missed calls from Franklin and a text _Are you ok? Call me when you get this!_ She walked to the kitchen. "Franklin has been calling, I'm just going to go call him upstairs if that's ok?"

"Of course." He said as he made himself a coffee.

She walked up the stairs and found herself in the library. She rang Franklin and he picked up almost instantly.

"Is everything ok. I was worried." He said quickly.

"Everything is fine."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Vermont."

"What on earth are you doing in Vermont?"

"He owns a house here." She wondered if he needed/wanted the details, but refrained regardless.

"Well have you figured stuff out?" he said roundaboutly.

"We have talked."

"And…"

"I havn't made a decision."

"Flip a coin."

"Franklin, I'm not flipping a coin."

"I don't mean let it make the decision, but when you flip a coin, you realise what you really want. How about I flip it for you?"

"Franklin."

"Ok, I have a coin. Who is heads? You don't have to tell me but decide in your head."

"Fine." She sighed. Fitz was heads. She heard the coin fly into the air on the other end.

"Tails." She heard and her stomach churned. "See." Franklin said when he could almost hear Olivia thinking. "Well, anyways, you can thank me later. Remember you two have to be back for Ella's tomorrow." He said and he hung up, knowing Olivia was thinking. She moved out of the library/her office quietly before walking towards the master bedroom. She opened that door as quietly and entered. She sad down on the floor, cross legged looking out onto the property.

Downstairs Fitz heard her move from one room to another and decided to bring her her tea. He saw her sitting on the ground in front of the glass as he approached the door. Not wanting to invade her space he stood at the door. "Liv?" he asked and she smiled so he entered. He handed her her tea and groaned as he sat next to her. "I'm too old for this." He said and she laughed. They sipped their respective drinks and admired the view in silence for a couple of minutes before Olivia spoke.

"I want this with you." She said nodding her head and glancing at him. "That is all I have ever wanted. But I don't know how it would work. You are still the president for another 2 and a half years, and what would we do out here?"

"Be together." He said simply.

"It wouldn't be enough, for either of us, not in the long run." She shook her head as she spoke.

"I know I still have 2 more years, and I don't know how it would work after that, but Liv, we can figure it out. Together." He said grabbing her hand and looking at her pleading. "We could stay in D.C. I can help out at OPA or something. It doesn't matter Liv but if you want me, I will do whatever it takes."

"Ok." She said.

"OK?" he asked surprised.

"Ok." She nodded smiling at him. He smiled back and grabbed her face between his hands gently.

"Ok." He whsipered as he lent in to kiss her.

Their lips met softly at first, but before long she had pulled him closer by his shirt and was kneeling so she could get closer to him. When she was almost flush against him he grabbed her back and placed her on the ground with him on top. She unbent her knees which sat between his legs. He waisted no time in connecting their lips again.

Fitz began grinding his erection into her which had her panting. He ran one hand up under her shirt and back down to the line of her pants before she broke the kiss and grabbed his wandering hand.

"Fitz, as much as I want to christen every room of this house with you right now, the next time we make love I don't want to have to hide." She said looking up to guage his reaction. His eyes darted between hers and he could see it was important to her.

"Every room Livvie?" they laughed. "Can we still make out like teenagers?" he asked tilting his head. She nodded.

"I think that is appropriate." Before she was half way through he had latched onto her neck and was sucking. "Fitz." She said pulling his head off her neck. "No marks." He just crashed his lips back onto hers, undettered. He was still pressing his body into hers, letting her know how he made her feel, but remaining still helped to keep them grounded.

After a couple of minutes Fitz pulled back for some air. Olivia's eyes bulged as she saw how red his mouth was. "Fitz, you have pash rash, we should stop." She said scooting out from under him, but laughing lightly. She stood up and Fitz followed grabbing her around the waist before she could get too far. Her back pushed up against his front and he leant his chin on her shoulder.

"You have made me so happy Liv." She didn't know what to say so she just turned around and hugged him. He kissed her on the top of the head before they walked down stairs.

"We should probably get back to D.C., it is Ella's birthday tomorrow."

"It isnt that far, we could just go back in the morning." He suggested.

"I should talk to Jake before then." She said quietly. He wished she didn't have to talk to Jake, but he knew that they needed to end on good terms, especially considering he was Lilly's father.

"Ok then." Fitz said and he went off to speak to the secret service. He returned a couple of minute slater. "I have to stay a little longer, till dark at least, but Tom will take you back whenever you are ready."

Olivia looked at her watch. She really should get going. She took a couple of steps towards Fitz. "Thank you for bringing me here." He pulled her closer.

"Thank you for coming. Now, start thinking of a plan ok. Call me if you want to run it past me, or just pop by." He said casually. Olivia's subconcious had already begun forming a plan the day she found out about the divorce.

"I will." She said and he kissed her gently.

"Bye Fitz." She said as they disconnected.

"Bye Livvie. See you tomorrow." And he followed her out the door and watched the chopper as it lifted into the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Three hours later Olivia landed near D.C. On the car ride back to D.C. she called Franklin who was out with Lilly. Next she rang Jake. She was moderately surprised he even answered.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked when he answered.

"Hey Liv, Im good. You?" he said trying to be casual.

"Good. Umm, can we meet and talk?" she got straight to the point.

"Ahhh, sure, I will be home in an hour if you want to come over?"

"Ok, sure Jake."

"Ok Liv, see you then." And they hung up.

Olivia went home first, had a shower, changed her clothes and then headed over to Jake's house. He kissed her cheek when she knocked on the door, which is something she hadnt done for a very long time.

"Franklin told me you were out last night." He stated, letting Olivia know he knew exactly what this was about and where she was last night. She swallowed but nodded.

"I don't really know how to begin." She confessed looking at the floor. When she looked up at him again she had tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. I hope you know that." He nodded slightly. "I love you Jake, I do, I'm not lying when I say that. But he is my soul mate." He didn't say anything, he only stood with his arms crossed. She approached him and uncrossed them, and grabbed his hands. "You have made me so happy, and I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I really hope we can still be friends. I still want you to be around, for Franklin and I don't want to have to avoid each other, because that would make me very sad."

"I think I will need some time, before we can be friends again, but I hope that someday we can be as well."

"If you don't want to come to Ella's tomorrow I will understand, but we would all like it if you did come." She said kindly.

"I already have a present for her so I will be there."

"Ok, well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"See you tomorrow." He said and she kissed his cheek.

XXXX

Olivia went back to her apartment. She hopped in the lift from the parking lot and at ground floor Franklin and Lilly hopped in.

"Hey Liv." Lilly smiled, hugging her.

"Hey Lil. Good to see you. What are you two up to tonight?"

"We just grabbed some food, might watch a movie." Franklin said.

"What have you been up to?" Lilly asked.

"I umm, just went to see your Dad, then I picked up Ella's present."

"Cool." She didn't pry, which Olivia was thankful for.

They had been in the apartment for about 10 minutes when Lilly came to say goodbye. "Dad said he wants to take me out for ice-cream, so I'm heading off, but I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged Olivia again and Franklin walked her out.

"So you picked Fitz?" Franklin asked walking up to and sitting on her bed where she had work scattered. She didn't respond.

"Cause if you picked Jake you would be over there right now instead of here."

"When did you become so observant?" she asked with a small smile.

"Hmmm, probaby around 5 years ago. I learnt from the best." He joked. Olivia shook her head at him.

"So what happens now?" Franklin asked.

"We havnt really figured any of that out yet." She said leaning against the headboard.

XXXX

The next morning Olivia went over to James and Cyrus' early to help set up. She was wearing a very pale blue dress which had a matching jacket, very simple. Ella greeted her with a running hug and a squeel that caused momentary deafness. "Happy birthday my little munchkin." Olivia said picking Ella up, something she was almost too big for.

"Aunty Liv, where is Franklin?" the little girl asked.

"Am I not good enough?" she feined hurt before she began tickling Ella. She writhed and wriggled in her arms.

"PLEASE STOP AUNTY LIV. PLEAAAAASE." Ella squeeled and Olivia relented. "I was just wondering, you usually come together, is he not coming?" she asked sadly.

"Of course he is coming, I'm just here early to help your dads set up. He and Lilly will be here a bit later." Ella made a grossed out face.

"Are they being boyfriend and girlfriend? Gross!" she said and Olivia laughed. Then Ella grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her towards the steps. "Daddy said you would help me get dressed and do my hair." Ella said excitedly.

"Hang on Els, I should probably say hi to your dads first don't you think."

"Fine." Ella huffed, reminding her somewhat of Cyrus. Ella changed directions and pulled her to the back yard where Cyrus and James were putting up all the decorations. It was like a sea of purple. Cyrus was off in a corner seemingly yelling at someone on the phone, he waved at her before resuming his conversation. James however stopped what he was doing to greet her.

"They delivered moave flowers instead of purple, which is not good enough for his precious princess." James said shaking his head. "Good to see you Liv. Thanks for coming early, we appreciate it."

"I hear I will be a stylist today." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"She always loves it when you do her hair, you don't pull or brush too hard, and it always looks so much better when you do it." He explained.

"It's fine James, I don't mind." She smiled reassuring him she really didn't. Ella pulled on her dress.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Ella." James said sternly.

"May we go now, _please._ " She rephrased. James nodded approvingly. Olivia smiled.

"Now what would her majesty like me to do with her hair today?" Olivia asked her as she took her hand and they walked back inside.

An hour later and the birthday girl was ready for her day. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that flared out at from her waist and when she spun around it revealed a rainbow petticote. She had on white shiny flats and a white ribbon in her perfect hair.

Ella convinced Olivia to play dolls with her before they went down stairs and time got away from them, before they knew it Olivia's phone was ringing.

"She was asking for you. Where are you?...We are playing dolls in her room." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

"You will see." Olivia winked. A couple of seconds later Franklin walked in with a gift bag.

"FRANKLIN!" She said running to him.

"Hey chickidee. Happy birthday! Here is your present" he said putting her down and handing her the bag. She sat down right where she was and opened the bag. Inside she found some science kits, a white lab coat and glasses and a tiffany bag. She looked at the cool volcanoe, constelation and green goop kits in awe.

"Will you help me do them Franklin?" she asked him very nicely. "Of course Ella, that's why I got them. I even got myself a white lab coat and glassess too."

Ella then moved onto her blue bag. She opened it to find two boxes, one containing a pair of simple gold hoops, and the other a gold bangle. She took the gold bangle out and put it straight on her wrist. "Look Aunty Liv, now we match!" she said excitedly.

"I thought you might like that." She said pulling her onto her lap. "Would you like to wear your earings as well?" Ella nodded. Olivia asked Franklin to pass her the box and she put the earings on her. She stood up and ran to her mirror and squeeled.

"Daddy is going to love these. Lets go show him." She said running to her door.

"Wait for us Els." Olivia said standing up from the floor and putting her heels on.

"Hurry up Aunty Liv….Please." she said remembering her manners. She skipped down the hall with Franklin and Liv behind. They got to the stairs and Ella spotted someone who had just walked in. "UNCLE FITZ!" She yelled as she ran down the steps. He grabbed her as she was close to the bottom and twirled her around. "This is the best day EVER!" she said giving Fitz a kiss on the cheek when he held her on his hip. Olivia smiled from the top of the steps where he was yet to notice her.

"Does Jakey get some lovin' too Ella?" Jake asked walking up next to Fitz. Ella turned in Fitz arms and Fitz handed her to Jake with only a small hint of annoyance. She kissed his cheek too. Then Jake put her down.

"Look what Aunty Liv got me. We match!" She said holding up her wrist and shaking it so everyone could see.

"What about my present." Franklin said as he walked Liv down the stairs. She looked down at the steps to avoid the awkward tension filling the room. Both men looked up when Franklin spoke and they both saw Olivia at the same time. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked at Ella, not wanting to look at either of them because she didn't want to hurt or upset the other. Thankfully Ella spoke.

"Is Teddy here Uncle Fitz?"

"He sure is, already out the back." And with that Ella pulled her away quickly wanting to show her dads her new jewelry and find her Teddy. Franklin went to find Lilly who said she would help in the kitchen before he went upstairs, leaving Fitz and Jake alone in the foyer.

"Jake." Fitz said in greeting holding his hand out to shake.

"Fitz." Jake shook his hand more tightly than normal. Then he pulled him in a little closer, almost menacingly. "You have hurt her before, and if I hear that you have done it again, I will personally rearrange that pretty little face of yours." Jake released and his normal demanour returned.

"Jake, I have no intention of hurting her again, but I will hold you to that. Thank you for being good to her Jake." Fitz said trying to find come to some form of truce with his friend. "I hope we can be friends again." He extended the olive branch.

"Maybe one day. Take care of her." He said before walking to the yard to join the rest of the group. Fitz followed after remaining to think for a few moments.

Olivia was tasked with playing with Teddy and Ella until a couple of Ella's friends arrived and the two went off with the kids. Olivia smiled as they ran off.

"Hi." He said coming to stand next to her, not too close.

"Hi." She returned.

"How was your flight?" he asked casually.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good." He responded.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" They heard shouted from the the back doors. The entire party turned around to see Jerry, Karen, Mellie, Andrew and another girl behind them. Olivia and Fitz walked towards the greeting circle. Karen greeted them both first with kisses on the cheek. Then Jerry stood off to the right holding the shy girls hand.

"Dad, Liv, this is May."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." She said holding her hand out for Olivia to shake first.

"Nice to meet you May." Olivia shook her hand, smiling knowing who this was.

"May, great month." Fitz joked as he shook her hand. Olivia turned to him.

"Really? That's what you came up with?" Olivia asked looking at him. They both smiled at each other.

"Well, good to see you both." Jerry said kissing Olivia on the cheek and shaking his dads hand before moving on to introduce May to everyone else.

"You look nice today." He said shyly to Olivia once Jerry and May moved on.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly.

"Can I get you a drink?" Fitz asked.

"Sure." She said and Fitz turned to get them.

"Liv, im so pleased to see you and Fitz have figured things out." Mellie said when she was close enough not for anyone else to hear. Olivia smiled weakly.

"I always thought that you and I could have been really good friends if it werent for…everything, but I hope we can work on that." She said.

"I would like that." Olivia responded honestly. Mellie hugged her and Andrew said a quick hello. Olivia watched as they walked down the lawn towards Ella when Fitz came up beside her, handing her her wine.

"What did she want?" he asked somewhat annoyed. She shot him a look.

"She wants us to be friends." Fitz laughed. Olivia wasn't sure why so started to second guess Mellie's intentions.

"That's what I told Jake as well." He could see her begin to panic. "He told me that if I hurt you again I will have to face him." Olivia looked away sadly. "We are a civilised bunch arent we." He joked. They sipped their respective drinks before Fitz was called over by Cyrus.

"Duty calls." Olivia said and Fitz gave her a weak smile before making his way over to Cyrus. Olivia looked around the party and saw Franklin, Lilly, Jerry, May and Karen congregated on some outdoor furniture. She made her way over to them. She was stopped a number of times but some of the parents, those from politics anyways.

10 minutes later she eventually reached the group and sat down. They were in the middle of a discussion about ISIS when she interupted. "Guys, you know this is a party right. A five years olds party at that. Lighten up." They all chuckled. "So where is Andre today?" she asked Karen.

"He has a few things he needs to do before he comes over for the party." She said smiling.

"And how is the party planning going?" Lilly asked.

"Good, really good. Im really excited."

"Well, if you need help, just ask." Olivia offered.

XXXX

The cake had been cut and eaten, the farmyard was packed up and the guests were slowly filing out. Olivia was sitting inside on a comfy lounge that watched over the back garden. She was admiring the sunset when Ella came up the stairs through the doors next to her, looking very tired.

"Hey Els, you ok?" Olivia asked. Ella nodded. "Come here." Olivia held out her hand and Ella trudged over. Olivia picked her up and sat her on her lap. Ella snuggled into her chest and Olivia leaned back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Did you have a good day today?" Olivia asked. She felt Ella nod.

"I wish every day was my birthday." She said softly as her eyes began to close. Olivia smiled and rubbed her cheek and hair as she fell asleep. Olivia could have fallen asleep here contently and placed her head ontop of Ella's and closed her eyes. She let her mid run.

She didn't know how long they had been there when Olivia felt some sort of blanket being thrown over them. She opened her eyes to see Fitz sitting on the table in front of the lounge smiling tenderly at them. "Hi." He said when he saw her eyes open.

"Hi." She croaked. Aparently she had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, you havnt been out too long, everyone is just helping pack up. You stay here and cuddle the birthday girl and I will put her to bed when we are done."

"Thank you." Olivia whispered. She thought he was leaning forward to stand up but he removed her shoes, a tender gesture. She tucked them up under the blanket on the couch. He wished he could kiss her head, but knew it wasn't the place. After he placed her shoes on the ground he went back outside.

As he walked outside and saw Franklin tipping a table to put away. Fitz went over to help. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"Sure."

They picked up the table and carried it to a truck with all the items they had hired for the day. They put it in the truck and Franklin jumped off the back of it. As he landed he spoke. "You know, if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay."

"Between you and Jake, I'm certain of it." He smiled and Franklin walked past him.

Half an hour later everything was cleaned up and the sun had well and truly set. Everyone walked inside, pretty tired themselves.

"Lets get this little one off to bed huh?" James asked as he looked at Olivia and Ella with a smile.

"Do you mind if I take her?" Fitz asked.

"Of course not."

Fitz approached quietly, even though Olivia was awake. She moved the blanket off of them and Fitz reached down to pick her up. He leaned his whole body down so that her head was on his shoulder, then he put one arm around her back and the other under her knees. As he lifted her her arms went around his neck. He slowly carried her up. James followed to get her changed. They returned a few minutes later and the group bid their farewells.

XXXX

The next night Olivia's phone rang at about 9pm, she knew who it was.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Your calling me."

"I'm calling you." They were quiet. "Have you been thinking?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked intrigued. "Please."

"Fine. 10 months from now you start dating, strong, succesfull women, but nothing will come of them because your only true love is to your country. Then, you call me in for some crisis and then we are seen together a bit more, then a couple of months after, at the beginning of your last year as president we announce that we are a couple. Then we go from there." She heard him groan.

"A year. You expect me to wait a year to be with you."

"We waited this long." She shrugged.

"Which is precisely the problem. I don't want to wait any more, especially not a year."

"I will think about the practicalities of revising some of those dates." She said businesslike.

"Thank you."

XXXX

The next weekend Olivia was at home, doing some work while Franklin was with Lilly when there was a nock at the door. Olivia opend it to find Karen standing there, she had been crying.

"Karen, what's wrong? What's happened?" she said ushering her inside.

"I thought I could do this myself, but I can't, I need your help." Karen said still crying slightly.

"Of course Karen, what is it?" Olivia asked concerned. Karen handed her a large folder. Olivia opened it and looked at the tabs distinguising the items within. Dress, catering, guests, invitations, flowers, decorations, cake.

"You need help with your birthday." Olivia said. Releif washing over her. But Karen shook her head before she opened the compartments entitled MISC and pulled out a folder. She handed that to Olivia and took the rest of the documents.

Olivia looked at the docuements. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED?" She yelled.

Karen had never heard her yell before, not like this. She blinked in shock. Olivia continued to read through all the documents.

"Your getting married?" she asked more collected this time.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. It all happened so quickly. I got accepted for midwifery, Andre got the job at the smithsonian, then he had the Eifel tower closed to the public and he proposed, so we thought we would just kill two birds with one stone, but it is too stressful."

"Who knows?" Olivia asked.

"We told Jerry, because he is Andre's best man, and I told my friend Sarah, because she is my bridesmaid and needed to get time off work and a plane ticket. But that's it." Olivia nodded.

"So what is the problem?"

"Secret service had to have everyone cleared for the party, but they called me today to say that the celebrant has some sort of criminal history so they cant clear him and I will never find someone at such short notice. And because I havn't been telling people who the order is for, the cake people canceled saying they had some senators wedding."

"Ok, a cake isnt too bad. I can organise that, and I think we can pull some strings for someone to officiate."

"Thanks Liv. You're a life saver." She said hugging Olivia.

"You know Ella will be upset if she isnt part of it." Olivia said.

"Don't worry, she will be. I knew that if I gave her a dress for her birthday James would put her in it for my birthday."

"Clever." Olivia commended.

"And Teddy is ring barer, but I can control what he is going to wear."

"Your lucky you told me, I was planning on wearing something white!" Olivia laughed.

"And I was going to have Franklin as the photographer, but then he wouldn't be in any of the photos, and wouldn't get to enjoy it, so I changed my mind."

"So are all of Andre's family coming too?"

"Yeah, thankfully they love me so it wasn't suspicious."

"Where is everyone staying?" Karen's face drained.

"I hadn't thought about that." Karen confessed. Olivia already had an idea.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out."

XXXX

At work on Monday Olivia breifed her team and told them that the wedding was their main priority.

Olivia then got to work. She called Verna Thornton and asked her to officiate at a wedding this weekend, without giving specifics. Verna trusted Olivia and agreed. Next Olivia pulled Abby into her office.

"Abbs, I know your busy at the moment, but would you like to make the wedding cake?

"Seriously?" Abby asked and Olivia nodded. "I would love too. I havn't baked in so long."

"Well, take the rest of the week, practice, whatever. Just bring me a cake on Saturday.

Next she rang Lauren and asked her to help out with getting Blair House up and running for the weekend. She didn't ask to many questions which was good.

Just after she hung up with Lauren her phone rang.

"What?" she answered.

"What are you doing talking to my secretary?" he asked light heartedly.

"Karen just asked me to help with a few things for the party. She realised that a couple of her friends form France and some of Andre's family didn't have anywhere to stay after the party so we thought Blair House would work."

"Oh." He said dissapointedly. "I thought you might want to talk to me." He said coyly.

"Your cute." She smiled at his shyness.

"Well I guess I will let you go."

"I have a few minutes." Was her response, hearing he was reluctant.

"Thank god! What do you think I should do about this darn pyscal cliff?"

XXXX

While Karen had only asked Olivia to help out with those few things, they ended up speaking every day about what else needed to be done, which Olivia knew would be the case when Karen told her it was a wedding, and she truly didn't mind at all. Olivia became the default party planner, so when the day came around Olivia was a little nervous.

The party was due to start at 3pm and Olivia picked up the cake at around mid day before heading over. The only other person there when she arrived was Mellie's mother who had stayed overnight. They were were having lunch when Olivia arrived and Karen looked like she was about to throw up until Olivia arrived.

"Are you ok Karen?" Olivia asked honestly concerned for her physical wellbeing.

"Im just really nervous."

"It is going to be fine. Happy birthday by the way!" Olivia handed her a small gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything Liv. What you are doing is enough." But she opened them anyways. In a small velvet box was a pair of simple diamond studd earings, and in another box was a stunning diamon hair piece. Inside the lid of the hairpeice box it read _Something new._ Karen smiled widely, loving her gift.

Olivia then went out to the rose garden to ensure everything was going smoothly and directing people. Fitz spotted her out there at some point and snuck out to see her.

"Hi." He said happily. She turned around, a little bit surprised.

"Hi."

"I thought Karen was arranging everthing herself?" He asked.

"She was, but she needed some last minute help with a couple of things."

"A couple?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be running the country?" she joked.

"I gave myself an early mark."

"Did you now?"

"Perk of the job." He shurgged before they both laughed. Olivia pulled her vibrating phone out. "Why don't you go spend time with Karen then, she is a bit nervous." She said before answering her phone and walking off.

He took her advice and went up to the residence to hang out with Teddy and Karen. He convinced Karen to play cars, which seemed to relax her somewhat, that was untill her best friend showed up and she was instantly nervous and fidgetty again. Fitz thought it was strange for her to be so out of sorts for a party, but let it go, after all it was her 21st.

Karen's hair and makeup lady was running a little late which caused Karen to freak out even more. She rang Liv from her room.

"Do you think you could check on Dad and Teddy, just make sure they are presentable."

"Of course Karen. Just relax, it is going to be fine."

"Thanks Liv."

Olivia made her way to the residence and towards where she now knew Fitz resided. She knocked and entered. Fitz was facing his drawers with only a towel around his hips. She watched his back muscles move as he retreieved his underwear and singlet. He hadnt heard her knock so when he turned around to see her staring at him he was pleasantly surprised. Her eyes thoroughly looked him up and down. He gave her a few moments before he interupted by clearing his throat. She shook her head and blinked once.

"I'm sorry, I will let you get ready." She said about to exit the room, blushing slightly.

"Liv, its fine. What's up?" he asked approaching her. She turned around and he was so close, his chest right in her line of sight. It was like a magnet, she couldn't pull her eyes away. He took another step closer, now he was close enough to touch. She licked her lips without noticing.

Fitz loved seeing the desire in her eyes. He gently removed her handbag from the crook of her elbow putting on the groud, before he grabbed both her hands and placed one on either of his pecs. She bit her lip and looked at him. He was now returning her lustfilled gaze. He moved his hands down to her waist and took a few steps towards her, moving her back as he went until she felt the wall behind her and she inhaled sharply. Fitz then leant down and kissed her, lightly tugging on her bottom lip. Then they turned their heads and the passion ignited. Olivia kept one hand on his chest, and the other moved to his slightly wet hair. He pulled her close with one arm and grabbed her face with the other. Fitz then moved his hand from around her waist down to her luscious bum and squeezed. The moan that escaped her mouth seemed to rouse her better judgement though and she pushed him off her.

"I came in to check if you were ready. You need to get dressed. I'm going to turn around so you can get ready." She said turning around. He came up behind her and pressed his erection into her bottom.

"Oh, I'm ready." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Fitz, stop. This is Karen's day. I'm going to go check on Teddy, and when I get back you better be dressed. I have your tie, so don't worry about picking one." She said opening his arms so she could leave the room. He laughed as she left.

Olivia went and found Mellie getting Teddy ready.

"Hey Mellie. Karen asked me to check on the boys. And I have Teddy's bowtie." She said retreiving it from her purse. She handed it to Mellie and she thanked her.

"Also, I think Karen said she wanted to borrow a set of your vintage pearls."

"Oh ok, do you mind doing this while I go get them?" Mellie asked.

"Not at all." Olivia kneeled down to put Teddy's tie on. "Lets go check on your Dad." Teddy ran to his dads room and thankfully he had clothes on when she entered this time.

"Look at you handsome." Fitz said as he picked Teddy up.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled shyly. When Fitz put Teddy down Olivia walked up to him.

"Dads turn fo his tie huh?" she asked Teddy who nodded. Olivia flipped his collar and tied his matching bowtie. Both Teddy's and Fitz's were a baby blue.

"Hey Dad! We match!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That's pretty cool." Fitz said.

"Do you think Jerry matches us too?" he asked.

"I dunno buddy. Why don't you go find him." And Teddy ran out. "What's with the matching ties?" he asked. She only shrugged.

"What the birthday girl wants the birthday girl gets." She stepped away as she finished. They heard Teddy squeal and assumed Jerry was here so they went to say hi. She gave Jerry a knowing look when she saw him. He was already wearing his suit but not his tie. As she kissed him she tucked it into his hand.

Then Olivia went to check on Karen. Her hair and makeup was finished and she looked stunning. She was in her underwear but Olivia could see Mellie's pearls and the hairpeice she had given her all secured on her person.

"Hey Liv, how is everything going?" she asked anxiously.

"Just fine, I think everyone should be arriving soon." Olivia said calmly.

"Hey mum, do you think you could greet them, I'm not ready yet."

"Of course darling." Mellie said kissing her cheek. Olivia felt her phone vibrate and saw Verna's name come up.

"I'll be back soon." Olivia said smiling and walked out just after Mellie. Verna had just arrived so Olivia went down to greet her.

After Olivia hugged Verna, Olivia escorted her into the party and off into a quiet corner of the garden.

"Olivia, please tell me I am not marrying you and the president today?" she asked. Olivia looked at her confused. Verna chuckled. "I have known that boy since he was this big" she said putting her hand as close to the ground as possible without bending. "You two breath in sync."

"No, it's Karen and Andre." Verna smiled broadly.

"Fantastic."

Olivia proceeded to give her the rundown of where everything was going to be happening etc. Olivia was walking back to check on Karen when she saw Andre looking suspicous in a corner. It was almost comical.

"Andre, are you ok?" He swallowed but nodded.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She looks about as nervous as you. Don't worry it will be fine. Is your family here yet?" he nodded and pointed. "Go relax, I wil come and get you." She rubbed his back as he walked away.

About half an hour later, it appeared that most of the guests were there. Olivia had to ushered everyone else out of the residence until it was just Karen, Sarah and Olivia.

"Dress time Karen." Sarah said pulling her dress out of her cupboard. Sarah's dress was hanging up on the outside of the cupboard. It was a baby blue elegant floor length dress that everyone thought was what Karen was wearing.

She put on the dress and she looked absolutely stunning. The dress was relatively simple. It was lace from the waist up and had little shoulders. There was a white ribbon at her waist and from there it was white tule. Olivia had a tear in her eye when she saw her in her dress. She cleared her throat befores speaking. "Lets get this show on the road shall we?" Karen nodded.

They walked down to the Oval office and Olivia had her wait there. She went out to find Andre, Jerry, Teddy and Ella. Andre was to wait outside the Oval, but the rest needed to go inside. Next, Olivia ushered everyone from one section of the garden to another, explaining that there was a sprinkler malfunction and then she set verna up at the front. She walked back towards the Oval and spoke to Andre.

"So when I give the go ahead I want you to walk down there towards Verna. Hopefuly everyone will stand aside once the music starts and they get the picture." She then gave him his tie to change.

"What's going on in here." Fitz asked as he entered the room. His breath was caught when he saw Karen standing there in her dress.

"Just on time." Olivia said as Fitz stared at Karen.

"Are you ready to walk me down the isle Daddy?" Karen asked and tears formed in Fitz's eyes. He nodded and embraced Karen in a hug.

Olivia bent down to Ella and Teddy. She placed a bag in Teddy's front pocket. "So you two, follow Andre down and then when Sarah and Jerry get there they will tell you where to stand ok." They both nodded.

"Is everyone ready?" Olivia asked to the room. Everyone nodded, so Olivia pulled out her phone and gave Quinn the go ahead for the music. She then ducked her head out to give Andre some warning.

As the music started everyone was a little confused. Olivia had Ella and Teddy come to the door and they moved off once Andre was far enough ahead. Next Jerry and Sarah, after the same time between the kids and Andre. Then after a much larger gap, Fitz and Karen. Olivia remembered a ribbon she had retreived from some flowers which matched the blue of the parties and quickly tied it around her wrist.

"Something blue." Olivia said and winked.

By the time Fitz and Karen were walking towards everyone, people had caught onto what was happening. She was slightly anxious about Mellie's reaction, but she appeared to be smiling broadly, her hands together in front of her chin. Olivia waited till the isle disipated before she walked up on the edge.

Karen and Andre's nerves seemed to dissapear when they were up there together, with their friends and family beaming up at them.

Verna performed a lovely service and when the rings went on there wasn't a dry eye, including Olivia's. After the kiss Karen and Andre asked everyone to return to the marquet for food and festivities.

While the evening didn't proceed like any other wedding reception, Karen made a point to include the daddy daughter dance, knowing it was something her dad had always looked forward to. However, they made it a parent child dance. So as Fitz and Karen took to the floor, so did Andre and his mum. There weren't a whole lot of other parent child combinations, other than on Andre's side, and Mellie and Jerry. As soon as the non immediate family joined, Franklin asked Olivia to dance which made her heart soar.

A couple of hours later it was clear that everyone was having a great time. There was croquet and badminton to play, and music, and an open bar. How could you not have fun. Olivia was thoroughly enjoying watching everyone else from her spot at a table in the corner, something she had picked up from Jake. It was quite late in the night when Fitz finally found her sitting there. He sat down in the chair next to her.

"Your sneaky." He said smiling. She smiled back. "Allthough I would have liked to have know before I had to walk her down the isle, thank you for all your help, she is having a really good time." He looked over to the dance floor where husband and wife were swaying back and forth.

"Was my pleasure, truly." She said after sipping from her glass, which was now empty.

"Can I get you something stronger?" He asked seeing as he was almost finished his scotch. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She shook her head looking around the room.

"Why not, there is barely anyone left, just have some fun?" he said, his next weapon was the puppydog look. He didn't have to use it though because she got up and walked to the bar. He followed. He ordered a scotch while she perused the spirits.

"Can I have a peach snapps, vodka and lemonade."

"Wow, your really hitting the hard stuff."

"Cheers." They said as they were given their drinks. They sat back at a nearby table, and were joined by several different people over the next hour or so, and had drank 2 or 3 more drinks each.

"This is the last call for slow dancing. From here on in it is only upbeat dance." The DJ announced over the microphone. The couples from the remaining guests all joined the dance floor. Olivia avoided looking at Fitz, but she heard him put down his glass and move his chair. She turned to put any hopes of a dance to bed, but the smile that greeted her when she turned eliminated all thoughts temporarily and before she knew it she had placed her hand in his.

Olivia was initially very wary of where they were, but once she noticed that almost everyone else was consumed by the person they were dancing with. She slowly loosened up in his arms. When he felt her relax he ever so subtly pulled her closer. When she noticed she blushed but looked at him.

"You know I might have to revise my initial decision to wait till we are out in the open."

"I think that would be wise." He said seriously.

"But, it wont be tonight so don't get your hopes up, or anything else for that matter."

"Too late." He said with a subtle hip thrust.

The next song that came on was some old funk song so Fitz decided to stay on the dance floor. Until about midnight they all danced and laughed and drank some more.

 **So next updates wont be as quick as I have a gap to fill in, but I think it will be worth the wait :)**

 **Please review, they keep me going.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone, thanks for the reviews.**

 **For all of you who hated the Jake stuff, I explain at the end of this chapter so please keep reading ;)**

 **HEADS UP: This chapter explores the loss of a child. May be a trigger for some.**

"Good morning sunshine." Franklin said loudly as he entered her bedroom just after 11am the next morning. He was holding an aspirin and a berocca in water. He placed them both on her bedside table as she rolled over groaning.

"Didn't know you could bust a move Liv." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh god." She said throwing back the aspirin.

"Great material if I ever need ransom." He laughed. She threw a pillow at him before laying back down. He continued to laugh as he left her room. Olivia picked up her phone. She had a text from Fitz that said _Loved your moves last night babe. Hope your feeling ok this morning. Call me when you can._ She actually slapped her forehead in embarrassment. She wondered just what her "moves" were. She hit call and the phone rang.

"Good morning. Just." he said when he picked up.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you whether you had revised your 'no sex till we are public' policy yet?" He said casually.

"What?" she asked completely put off by his question.

"You mentioned it last night, and honestly I really want to know if you had made a decision." He said with the same tone.

"I just woke up, I havn't thought about it any more." She said getting her bearings.

"Can you think while I stay on the phone?"

"You are incorrigible." She laughed. "So is Mellie staying in the White House?"

"No, she is moving back to Cali in a couple of months, when things have settled down a little. We want people to believe that we are amicable." He advised.

"Ok, well maybe in a couple of months we can look at things again." She conceded.

Fitz groaned. "You will be the death of me, seriously. What about phone sex? Does that count?"

"Fitz, I am not having phone sex with you." She whispered.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because, I don't need to." She responded.

"Pfft. Your sex drive is as high as mine."

"I just want to wait ok."

He sighed but agreed.

XXXX

Mellie's imminent departure from the White House was well publicised, and Fitz knew there was no way Olivia would miss it, so the weekend before she left Fitz called Olivia.

"Hi." She answered.

"Hi." He smiled.

"How are you?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"About to have one less person around nagging at me, so pretty good."

"I heard. You must be excited."

"I am, but I'm a little worried about Teddy. I know I will see him all the time, but I just worry." He sighed.

"Don't worry, he knows you love him." She said sensing his insecurity. He let that linger before he spoke again.

"So, do you have plans this weekend?"

"Actually I do…" he was honestly disappointed. "But next week I don't." she said smiling. "I was thinking we could go back to Vermont?" she questioned.

"Really?" he asked not being able to hide his excitement.

"Mmhmm." She confirmed.

XXXX

At about 4am the next weekend Olivia was being driven to the airport by Tom, to repeat a trip they had made a few months ago. They had an early start, so as to maximise the time they spend together, and so that they went mostly unseen.

When Olivia arrived at the house, she was somehow blown away again. She had forgotten how magnificent it was as they flew over the property at early light. When they landed and the chopper's blades stopped whiring the air was quiet, except for a couple of birds and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

They got out of the helicopter and as Olivia began walking to the house Tom spoke "Mr President will be here in about an hour and a half, there should be breakfast waiting for you."

"Thank you Tom. Please join me." She suggested. He looked around before nodding. They both walked in to the back of the house and over to the kitchen. Olivia was excited to see that the kitchen had been loaded with plates and cutlery and utensils and all necessary appliances. When she had last been there there was only a kettle and a few mugs. The large fridge had also been stocked with food.

She turned on the coffee machine and made them each a hot beverage before getting on to breakfast. She cooked enough for Fitz and planned on making him some french toast just before his arrival.

Olivia tried to ask Tom questions about his life, because he pretty much knew everything about hers, but he mostly just gave her short sentence responses. No wife, no kids, grew up in Boston, dad was in the army, mother died recently.

They were sitting in a relatively comfortable silence when the sound of blades cutting through the air approached. She had intended to change her clothes before his arrival, but it had slipped her mind. She walked towards the back of the house to watch as M1 landed. It was barely on the ground when Fitz was jumping out of it.

She watched as he approached, the broadest of smiles on his face. She opened the door when he was close and he stopped just short of the threshold.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi" She returned. Then without further notice he grabbed her face in his and kissed her.

"God I missed you." He said as they broke apart. She smiled before she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She made him a coffee as she put his food in the microwave to heat up. Fitz had shaken Tom's hand when they entered the kitchen but Tom made himself scarce quickly after that.

Olivia was in the middle of making Fitz' coffee when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder for a moment before kissing her neck gently, sending shivers up her spine.

"You should eat, you will need the energy today." She said and he moved his hands to her breasts and squeezed gently before sweeping one hand back down her body and slipping it into her pants. He felt her stiffen as he did so, perhaps in surprise.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked before continuing, thinking that perhaps she had reconsidered what she wanted, which would be fine. She shook her head that she didn't want him to stop so he crept his hand down and onto her mound.

"You waxed" he moaned onto her neck. She shook her head yes. His whole palm was covering her as he felt how smooth she was. Then he curved his middle finger parting her lower lips right near her entrace. His finger slid right in easily with all her lubrication.

"Your so wet. Is that all for me?" He asked and he moved his finger slowly back and forth in her folds.

"Yes." She said slightly breathlessly.

"Good." He said as he moved his hand up towards her clit where his fingers rubbed in circles as her head rested on his shoulders. He played there for a while before going back down to her depths.

He added another finger and slowly pushed them into her. She gasped and moved one hand to his thight behind her, grabbing what she could. He moved his fingers in exactly the right way, never continuing the same motion for too long and curling and turing those fingers in a way that had her going crazy. It all felt so good that she didn't want it to end, but the tension built to a point that she knew she had to release or she would die.

And just as that thought crossed her mind he removed his fingers from inside her, picked up one leg behind her knee and rubbed her button quickly. Moments later she exploded, wrapping one arm around his neck to stay upright as her legs threatened to give out.

"I've got you." He said as he slowly released her leg and wrapped that arm around her waist while still rubbing her slowly. As she regained composure he quickly dipped his fingers down inside her again and made a sound of contentment as he did. She jumped slightly in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting some cream for my coffee." He said as he pulled his hand out of her pants and dunked them into the mug of coffee sitting in front of them on the counter. He swirled his fingers around in the mug, stirring in her essence.

"Your disgusting." She said watching him. She knew that factually it was disgusting, but it was also a massive turn on.

"You love it." He said smirking at her before taking a sip of his coffee. "Mmmm" He hummed as he brought the cup down. When he placed it back on the counter Olivia pounced on him, kissing him.

They moved back to the closest counter top and Fitz moved his hands to her ass. As soon as he did she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. His erection was pressed into her stomach and she started grinding on it. He pulled away from the kiss, keeping her legs wrapped around him.

"Now I know we said we would christen every room, and we will, but I havn't spoken to you in a week almost. How are you?" He asked genuinely.

"I would be perfect if you would make love to me." She said moving against him her head tilted to the side.

He crashed his lips down on hers and moved out of the kitchen. Their tongues battled while he carried her up the stairs. He walked all the way to the master bedroom before he put her down. Their lips broke apart as he set her on the ground and they only looked at each other, before beginning to remove each others clothes.

They removed each item of clothing, one by one, examining the exposed skin as they went. They were naked, but they just stood there, in front of the other looking and touching. Olivia rubbed her hands up and down Fitz' chest, and around to his back. Fitz, after gently cupping her breasts, moved his hand down to her waist and her bottom.

After just admiring each other for a few minutes Fitz picked her up, the bends of her knees sitting over his arm, her arms around his neck. He gently placed her down on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her mouth.

When he disconnected from her lips he sat on his haunches to admire her. She lay there, arms out to the side, not afraid of his gaze and it was beautiful. He picked up her foot as he watched her and brought it to his mouth, kissing the pad of each toe before sucking lightly on her big toe. He then lifted her leg so it was parallel to the posts of the bed and began kissing down the back of her leg, leaving a trail of saliva that chilled under the air. He kissed the back of her knee a few times before placing that foot back on the bed, on one side of his legs, then picked up the other foot and repeated.

He placed that leg back on the bed and watched as she glistened before him. He involuntarily licked his lips before putting his face between her thighs. He kissed up each thigh to her apex, but never touched it. This had Olivia's chest heaving of the bed. Her scent had him going mad and he couldn't wait to taste her.

He slowly and only slightly poked out his tounge between his lips and ghosted it across her. He heard her inhale sharply.

"I have missed the taste of you Livvie." He said before repeating the same motion but with more pressure. He watched her writhe and repeated the same thing, increasing the pressure again, before properly licking her top to bottom. He watched her clench the cover with her hands. He smiled as he licked again before slowly circling her nub with his tongue. He made her come quickly.

She lay there recovering, thinking of how much she hoped he would let her recover enough so that she could return the favour when she felt him lay down next to her. She opened her eyes to seem him watching her intently, love filling his eyes.

"I don't want to wear you out too qucikly." He said, knowing that it was going to be a long night. She rolled over onto her side and kissed him again, running her hands over his arm and slowly down his body til she met his erection. She grabbed it in her hand and he fell flat onto his back. She gave him a smirk before kissing down his body, from next to him on her knees.

She kissed his pelvic bone as she stroked him slowly before kissing his head. Then she poked out her own tongue slightly and ran it across where she had just kissed. He hummed in delight, knowing what was next. She quickly delivered by lowering her mouth over him as far as she could go. She loved having him in her mouth, and hearing the noises he made, it turned her on to no end.

When she started bobbing up and down she slightly opened her legs and moved her whole body. Moments later she felt him grab the leg closest to him and pull it closer. She paused her movements while he repositioned her so that her crotch was in his face. He quickly took advantage and started licking her. She dropped her head to his base in pleasure and kissed her way up his cock.

Their mouths worked in sync almost as they worked each other. Every thrust of his fingers inside her was met by her mouth swallowing him whole. Every cricle of her tongue on his head was a circle of his on her clit. Every long lick of his, was the same of hers. He would slap her ass, she would squeeze his balls. It was the most delicious and intimate form of sex that either had experienced, so in sync, so perfect.

It was so perfect that neither worked too hard to push the other over the precipice, just lavishing in one another. It wasn't until Olivia felt his thighs tense that she knew he was close. She sped up her movements and so did he, and not too long after they were drinking in each others essence litterally, and basking in the pleasure of their climax.

She placed her head on his thigh as she stroked him gently after his orgasm, licking up any residual semen. When she felt him press a gentle kiss to her button she swung one leg over his head and fell off him onto the bed. She kept her head on his thigh though and he rubbed her legs, lifting his head slightly to get a good look at her face. He smiled at her before laying his head back on the bed.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"That was amazing." He said with a huge grin.

"It was wasn't it." She said moving a hand into his chest hair. When he could reach her hand he quickly pulled it closer to him, forcing her up from the bed. He put both his hands under her arms when he could reach and pulled her across his body onto the bed next to him before rolling on top of her.

"God I love you." He said looking down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She blushed before she spoke.

"I love you too." She said back and they both felt his immediate errection against her leg. She wrapped her arms around his waist opening herself up to him. He kissed her again before reaching between them to line himself up with her entrance. He just gently brushed over her now swollen clit as he did so and smiled at her arms tensing around his neck.

He placed his head at her entrance before making eye contact again. They were smiling at each other giddily before Fitz pressed his pelvis into hers slowly. His brow furrowed and a deep groan escaped his mouth as she whimpered and bit her bottom lip gently. The maintained eye contact until he was fully and deeply inside of her when he grabbed the lip from between her teeth between his own before sucking on it.

He slowly moved back before pushing fully into her again, causing her to grab his strong biceps. He repeated his motion a couple more times before he rolled them over so Olivia was on top. She loved being on top, especially at the beginning because she could set the pace.

She lay flat on top of him initially, grinding against him, creating friction between their torsos. When she felt she was well adjusted to him she pulled his hands from her waist and intwinded their fingers, using him as support as she sat up on him. She swirled her hips and threw her head back as she felt him deep inside.

She kept up a slow pace, swirling her hips and rolling them, all the while watching Fitz as she did so. She could see him panting as he watched her breasts move with her body. She removed a hand from his and placed it on his chest. His hand immediately squeezed her breast and rolled he nipple between two fingers while he did so.

Not too long after he had had enough of only touching and needed to taste, so he disconnected their other hand and propped himself up on his hands and latched his mouth onto her stiff nipple, wrapping his tounge around it. Once he has given the other nipple the same treatment he kisses her chin and she wrapps her arms around his neck.

He grabbes the side of her face and tilts it back so he can suck on her neck as she grinds on him slowly. But the next things she knows he has her on her back again, as he kneels between her legs. He picks up her legs from under her knees and picks up the speed a little bit and it feels so good. She wonders if it has gotten better, or whether she just forgot how good it is.

She is moaning and groaning and loving every inch of himself he is giving her. She loves this man with all her heart and she is so thankful that they are where they are. And she looks up to see the skylight to the open blue sky, and on either side is the green four poster bed that is _theirs_ and she looks back up at Fitz and realises that this is the dream, that this is everything, that he is everything. She feels a tingle up her spine and she feels the air sucked out of her lungs quickly. She squeals so Fitz picks up his speed and moments later she is reaching for him. He obliges, pushing her knees into the bed on either side of her as he continues to love her and she kisses him for a few seconds before she screams in rapture and begins moving against him.

Fitz thinks it might be the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life and as her walls squeeze him he comes inside of her. He continues to thrust into her as he rests his head in the crook of her shoulder and sucks on her neck, but she continues to thrust against him. He moves his head to look at her and her mouth is ajar.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She begins to moan repeatedly.

Fitz quickly pulls out of her before burying his face in her once more. Her body jolts off the bed at the contact of her tongue but moaned in pleasure. Fitz continued to lick her as she urged him on with her hands in his hair. He continued until she pulled him up by his hair and they kissed as she appeared to come down from her high.

When she opened her eyes he was looking at her with his signature smirk. "What was that?" He asked impressed.

"I have no idea, but it was amazing." She said breathlessly, with a chuckle at the end.

"I could tell." He said putting a hand on her stomach. He could feel her muscles twitching under his hand.

"Oh my god." She said putting one hand on her forehead, and one in Fitz' hair. "I honestly don't think I have ever had an orgasm like that before." She said turning to look at him.

"I'm glad." He said pulling her as close to him as possible. "I was a little worried that it might be awkward, after all this time." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Really?" She asked surprised. He blushed slightly.

"Just with everything that has happened, Teddy and Jake, I just didn't know. I hoped that it would be exactly like this though." He said with a smile and a kiss.

And so went an incredible weekend of sex, of two best friends catching up, of soul mates re-acquainting with one another.

XXXX

A couple of months later it was September 19, Fitz's 55th birthday. He was having a gala, as the last celebration he would have as president. Over the last couple of months Fitz had kept onto Olivia about bringing forward their public relationship and eventually she decided that his birthday could be a good opportunity to have a few subtle photos taken showing their chemistry.

The weekend beforehand, she went to the White House in casual clothing giving the impression that she wasn't there to fix anything, which she wasn't, except fixing some food. The next step was the gala.

So understandably, Olivia was very nervous the day of the gala. She had her dress hanging up, her hair and makeup artist was coming later in the afternoon and her jewellery was selected. She had never been this nervous for an event before in her life.

It was around 5pm when her hair and makeup was done, and she began putting her dress and jewellery on. The car was coming to pick her and Franklin up at 6pm sharp. Olivia's dress was a strapless number with a sequinned top and was very flowy from the bust down, white of course. She had tear dropped earnings and matching ring, no necklace.

Franklin wolf whistled as she walked out. She blushed.

"The President is a lucky man." Franklin said honestly.

"I think I am the lucky one." She said walking up to him and brushing his lapel and straightening his bow tie. Franklin smiled before he looked at his watch. The car arrived 5 minutes later and they were off.

The President had already arrived when they pulled up so the crowd was pretty excited. Franklin and Olivia walked in quietly. Fitz was greeting everyone as they entered and his eyes lit up when he saw Olivia and Franklin.

"Happy birthday Mr President." She said with a hint of seduction in her voice. He smirked. He held out a hand for her to shake and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Miss Pope. I hope you enjoy your evening, I hope you will save a dance for me."

"We'll see." She teased. They both knew she was joking. They stood staring before Franklin cleared his throat. Fitz dropped her hand and moved it out to Franklin.

"Franklin. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Sir." He responded before they moved on.

As it was a birthday gala, there was no politics, no was served before the guest appearances. Chris Rock had been invited to do a skit, as well as an English comedian, and a couple of songs from Fitz's favourite band U2. Afterwards the house band played.

The main table consisted of Fitz, Karen, Andre, Jerry, May, Mellie, Andrew, Cyrus, James, Franklin, Olivia and Fitz's secretary Lauren. They all laughed thoroughly and sung along to U2. Everyone chatted contently throughout the meal.

Olivia was sitting with Franklin on one side and Lauren on the other. She realised that she knew very little of Lauren outside of her job so decided to make an effort and talk to her. Olivia really enjoyed speaking to Lauren. She had was quite passionate about her job and loved living in D.C. When she mentioned she was single Olivia had an idea.

The house band invited people to dance. They played a nice mixture of music allowing slow dancing with the classics, but also adding in some contemporary songs. Fitz was obviously required to dance with many people and was first up.

"Have you seen Jake and Lilly, Franklin?" Olivia asked. Jake and Lilly had been invited, but were sitting at another table.

"They are dancing." He pointed to them on the dance floor. "Shall we." He said holding out his hand for her. She took it gladly and they danced their way over to them. When the song finished, the two sets broke apart, Franklin taking Lilly's hand for the next dance. Jake held out his hand and Olivia took it.

"It's good to see you Jake." She said genuinely. He placed one hand on her waist.

"Good to see you too." He returned. They continued the chit chat for a little while longer, until Olivia noticed Fitz dancing with Lauren. She let them dance for a while, before she lead Jake over to them.

"Lauren, do you mind if I cut in?" Olivia asked. Lauren seemed a little disappointed until she saw Jake. Olivia smiled. "Lauren, this is Jake, Jake, this is Lauren." Jake gave her a look but was too nice to say anything so he offered her his hand and she stepped closer to Fitz.

"That was smooth." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shoosh, we owe him." She said as he put one hand on her waist and held her hand in the other.

"You think she is his type?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, fair point."

They danced around the room for quite a while, talking about whatever they wanted to because they could, before some senators wife asked for a dance. He reluctantly released Olivia and gave her a quick but apologetic look.

Later that night Stevie Wonder came to sing happy birthday and the cake was cut. He grabbed two plates and headed over to where she was standing in a corner.

"What is it with you and corners?" he asked handing her the plate.

"I just like watching." She said with a smile.

"So how exactly did you get Stevie Wonder here?" he asked.

"You knew that was me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. I was hoping for something a little more Marilyn, but I'll settle for Stevie Wonder." He joked.

"Marilyn huh?" she smirked. He nodded.

"But thank you."

"My pleasure Mr President." She said as seductively as she could in public. A waiter walked passed and Fitz asked for a neat scotch and a glass of red. After the waiter returned Fitz started running off a bunch of jokes he had found when she told him he wasn't as funny as Chris Rock. She was holding her wine in both hands and throwing her head back laughing, but not at his jokes. She was laughing because they were not funny at all. He had done it deliberately knowing it would make her laugh. They didn't even notice when the photographer came closer as snapped a photo. Fitz had his hand on the top of her arm and it felt so good not to have to pull away from her.

The night was coming to a close and as the last of them walked out, Franklin told Olivia he was going to stay at Lilly's. She smiled as he walked out and moved more quickly to where a car was to pick her up.

Fitz was getting into his motorcade when Olivia stepped out of the building. Sensing her gaze on his back he turned to Tom and whispered something. Tom began making his way over to her. Fitz was waving to some of the stragglers who were still around. He was about to get in the car when he turned around, needing one more look at her. Their eyes locked and they both smiled.

But seconds later Olivia observed a flash from somewhere off above Fitz head and saw him jerk forward and his eyes closed. His name fell from her mouth as Tom pushed her to the ground. She was paralysed by fear and didn't understand what happened.

"Miss Pope. Miss Pope. I need to secure you Ma'am." Tom spoke from on top of her, but he got no response. He picked her up and walked as quickly as possible to the first available car. "Olivia, I am going to take you to Fitz." She heard this though and nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Tom asked next to her. No response. "Miss Pope, I need to know if you are injured."

"Im fine." She said quietly without looking at him.

They arrived at the hospital and Olivia was ushered to a secure waiting room. About 5 minutes later Cyrus joined her, then Mellie, Karen and Jerry. They were the only ones allowed in. Mellie wrapped her in a hug as soon as she arrived.

"He is going to be fine Liv. He is Fitz, he is going to be fine." She tried to sound reassuring. Jerry then gave her a tight hug as did Karen, who continued to hold Olivia's hand. When Olivia didn't speak, Karen sat down and pulled Olivia's hand down for her to sit too. The usually independent Olivia was glad for the direction.

As the adrenalin left Olivia's body she started feel sick. Knots started forming in her stomach and she was feeling a little nauseous. She put it down to worry and stayed quiet. It was about an hour later, when they still hadn't heard anything that the pain worsened. She began squeezing Karen's hand tighter and tighter. If it wasn't for that, no-one would have noticed anything.

"Liv. Are you ok?" Karen asked concerned. Olivia nodded but her face scrunched slightly. Olivia remained seated, in pain, until she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. She quickly let go of Karen's hand and ran to the bathroom. She only just reached the toilet before the contents of her stomach found its way into the bowl.

Mellie heard her heaving and quickly dismounted her hair and pulled off the underlying hair tie, and rushed in to Olivia. She pulled Olivia's hair out of her face and secured the hair tie around a messy bun at the back. Mellie then retrieved some damp paper towel and began dabbing her forehead.

When there was a break in her heaving she managed to croak out a thank you. Mellie smiled weakly before squatting to rub Olivia's back lightly. That was when Mellie saw it. There was a dark red substance seeping through the back of her white dress. Then she noticed the one hand that was clenching her stomach. Mellie continued to stroke her back and dab her forehead, trying to comfort her.

In the next lull in her heaving Mellie said she would retrieve some water for her. She opened the bathroom door and leaned against it. "Jerry. I think she is having a miscarriage, can you get a doctor." Mellie said very quietly, hoping not to alarm everyone. Jerry looked at her sadly, before heading out the door.

Mellie returned with a bottle of water and a cup for Olivia. She poured some and put the bottle on the sink before bending down to her again. Olivia grabbed the cup without bringing it to her mouth. Mellie then moved some stray hair from Olivia's forehead and rubbed her back with the other.

"Liv, I think you might be having a miscarriage. Jerry has gone to get a doctor." Mellie tilted her head to one side as Olivia turned to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and had tears from all the vomiting but they were distressed as she looked at Mellie who was very calm. Olivia began shaking her head, no.

"Your bleeding, and you have cramps." she said looking at her hand clutching her stomach. "I'm so sorry Liv." Mellie continued rubbing her back. Olivia closed her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver before she began sobbing, which turned into more heaving quickly.

The doctor arrived shortly after. "Miss Pope, we need to get you onto a bed. I have one just outside the room, do you think you can walk?" the doctor asked. Olivia nodded. Mellie took her cup of water and put it on the cistern before helping her stand. The doctor put one arm around Olivia's waist and helped her the rest of the way, laying her down on the bed on the other side of the door.

Cyrus and Karen had become quiet distressed when the bed was wheeled in, not knowing what was going on. Mellie manoeuvred her so that they didn't see the back of her as she got into bed, then covered her with a blanket. Jerry handed her a sick bag and she was wheeled out of the room. Mellie watched her go before she ran to catch up with her. She walked up next to her bed and Olivia saw her.

"I just don't want you to be alone. Ask me to leave at anytime." Olivia's reaction was only the slightest of movement of her lips, but Mellie took that as consent. They wheeled her into a room, and quickly hooked her up to machines to monitor her stats.

"So I understand you have had some bleeding, and some pretty bad cramping. Would it be ok if I take a quick look?" The doctor asked and Olivia nodded. Mellie turned to face the wall behind Olivia's head but grabbed the hand closest to her. As soon as she did Olivia squeezed and closed her eyes tightly.

When Olivia felt her dress being placed back over her the doctor took off his gloves and walked up to Olivia on the opposite side to Mellie.

"I'm so sorry Miss Pope, but it would appear you are having a miscarriage. Do you have any idea how far along you are?" the doctor spoke, Olivia only shook her head.

"I…I didn't even know…" she choked out. The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"We are going to need to do an ultrasound then, to determine how far along you are, and whether you will need surgery or not." Then he went to retrieve the machine. The doctor returned with a hospital gown and the machine. The doctors, and Mellie as much as she could without feeling she was invading Olivia's personal space too much, helped Olivia into the hospital gown. Then they covered her bottom half with the blanket and lifted it to put the jelly on her stomach. It was cold and she flinched, squeezing the hand Mellie was still holding, with her head turned away from the machine.

After a few minutes the doctor wiped the jelly off and pulled Olivia's gown back down.

"It looks like you were about 12 or 13 weeks along, but things are progressing on their own, which means you wont need surgery. You will need to rest here until the process is complete. I can provide you with pain killers if you would like, and a needle for the vomiting if you need?" the doctor rattled off, Olivia barely hearing anything he said. When she didn't respond Mellie asked for some pain medicine to be brought in for her to have if she wants, but the vomiting seemed to have calmed. A nurse came by a few minutes later with some water, and some towels. The nurse helped Olivia roll so that she could place a towel under her.

Mellie pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed for another half an hour or so, until she thought it was ok for her to go update everyone.

"Liv, I'm just going to go tell everyone your ok and see if there is any news on Fitz." Olivia's hand went limp, releasing Mellie's, and she tucked it under her body and rolled to face away from Mellie. Mellie looked at her sadly before she exited the room.

When she arrived back to where Karen, Jerry and Cyrus were they all jumped up and asked questions. She held out her hands, before she placed her hands on her face.

"Liv is having a miscarriage." She said and they all stopped. Karen covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. Cyrus sat down and ran his hand down his face from his forehead. Jerry turned around, having already known that but being upset regardless. "They said it could take a couple of hours, and she will have to stay for a while after that for observation. Have you heard anything on Fitz?" she asked. They all shook their heads. Mellie sighed. "Ok, well I'm going to go back to Liv."

"Can I see her?" Cyrus asked standing up.

"I'll ask Cy." She said rubbing his arm.

Mellie took her shoes off quickly before returning to where Olivia was. She was still on her side, but was scrunching her face in pain again.

"Liv, there is pain medication here. Do you want it?" Mellie asked, walking to the side of the bed Olivia was facing. Finally giving in Olivia nodded and she sat up and swallowed the medication. "Cyrus wants to see you." As soon as she said that Olivia's eyes told her all she needed to know. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"No word on Fitz, he is still in surgery." Olivia nodded sadly. "Do you want some food? You should probably eat something."

"I'm fine." Olivia whispered. It was Mellie's turn to nod.

They sat in silence for about two hours or so when Mellie decided to figure out something for them to both eat and get an update on Fitz. She found Cyrus standing just on the other side of the door fidgeting. She was about to tell him that she didn't think Olivia wanted any visitors when they heard a scream from her room. They both turned to go into her room but Mellie stopped Cyrus, without a word. He was upset, but respected her privacy.

Mellie hurried in to find Olivia cruled up in a ball as far up the head of the bed as possible crying. Mellie moved up to her and was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed the towel containing the evidence of her miscarriage. She could make out the features of a tiny baby that would fit into her palm. Mellie hit the nurses button and folded the towel gently.

The nurse came in and Mellie showed her what was in the towel. The nurse quickly took the towel away, putting a new one down. They helped her lay back in the middle of the bed but she remained in a ball and continued to cry. It was truly heart breaking for Mellie to watch.

About half an hour later Olivia was still crying, but began whispering Fitz' name.

"Liv, Fitz is in surgery still."

"Fitz. I need Fitz." She repeated, getting gradually louder. Mellie tried grabbing her hand but she pulled away. Mellie pressed the nurses button again. When the nurse appeared she asked if there was something they could do. The nurse called the doctor, who looked at the chart and said it shouldn't be a problem to sedate her as it appeared that the miscarriage was complete. So the doctor did so.

Olivia quickly fell asleep. Mellie breathed a sigh of releif, and went to check on everyone else. When she re-entered the room Karen was sleeping with Jerry's jacket over her, Cyrus was tapping his foot and Jerry was standing with his arms crossed. He spoke when she entered.

"They got the bullet from his brain successfully, they are just repairing a tendon in his shoulder now and have to put wire in his rib that was shattered, he should be out soon. Hows Liv?"

"They sedated her." She said looking at Cyrus who was looking at her now too.

"Can I go sit with her?" Cyrus asked. When Mellie nodded he was out of the room very quickly.

Mellie stuck her head out of the door. "Hal, can I have an update on the shooter?"

"We have found him Ma'am, he is in custody, currently being questioned."

"Does that mean the others can come now?" she asked.

"I don't think that will be a problem Ma'am. If they meet at the White House I will have someone bring them in." He said and she returned inside the waiting room.

"Jerry, can you call Franklin, he needs to go to the White House, and Andre seeing as Karen is asleep. I will call James and Andrew. May and Lilly are welcome of course, just be conscious of Liv."

Jerry called Franklin. He was at James and Cyrus' along with everyone else. Jerry told Hal this and they had a car sent over. They arrived about 20 minutes later. They all hugged each other. Lilly and May had decided not to come to give everyone some time together and babysit Ella and Teddy, but Andre went straight to Karen and hugged her tightly.

Jerry hadnt told Franklin what was going on with Liv because they were on the phone. When he noticed she wasn't in the room he said "Where's Liv?" and Andrew, James and Andre all looked around, noticing she wasn't there too. Then James asked about Cyrus.

Mellie told James she would get Cyrus and asked Franklin to join her. They walked down the hall to her room. She stopped just outside her room.

"Franklin. Liv had a miscarriage. They had to sedate her, but she will be fine." She said calmly.

Franklin didn't say anything so she opened the door. "Cy, James is here." Cyrus had been leaning his head on the bed next to Olivia. He slowly stood up, gave her a kiss on the forehead, patted Franklin on the arm before he walked down the hall. Mellie let him go and followed Cyrus back.

They all sat pretty quietly with their significant other, being comforted (except for Jerry). People dozed and whispered to each other for another two hours or so before the doctor came in again.

"We were able to repair the tendon as well as his rib, so he should make a full recovery. There is some swelling on his brain but that shouldn't take too long to subside." They all nodded and said thank you.

"I'll tell Franklin." Jerry said standing up. No-one objected so he left. When he entered Liv's room she was still sleeping. Franklin was just holding her hand. Jerry relayed what the doctor said about Fitz and then slumped down onto a chair.

"You ok?" Franklin asked Jerry.

"Yeah, it is just a lot." Jerry said. Franklin nodded. They didn't say anything else for a while, and Jerry thought he might want some privacy so he returned to the group some time later.

The sun was rising when the doctor came in next to say that he had been moved to a secure ward where he would be staying until he was discharged and that he could have visitors, two at a time. Olivia was still asleep. Jerry and Karen went in first. Then Cyrus and Mellie. Mellie kissed his forehead and whispered that he needed to come back for Liv before leaving. When Cyrus emerged they all decided that they would take turns in sitting with Fitz, but that everyone should go home for an hour or so and shower and change. Karen and Andre were on first shift.

Olivia's room was on the way out and Mellie stopped in to check on Franklin.

"Hey, were all going home to shower and change and then we are taking shifts. How about I stay here with Liv and you go back with everyone else and change and come back when your ready?" she offered.

"Thank you Mellie." Franklin said. He stood up and kissed Olivia's cheek and then left.

He returned an hour later and Olivia was still asleep. Mellie then went to change and sleep.

Olivia didn't wake until later that night, and when she did it was Franklin sitting there. Her team had taken turns, but Franklin had barely left her side. He quickly grabbed her hand trying to comfort her but tears quickly filled her eyes and spilled over. Franklin quickly jumped up next to her in the bed and he tucked her into his side as she cried.

"Where is Fitz?" she asked when the crying subsided enough for her to do so.

"He is still unconscious, but his surgery went well, they think he is going to be fine." Olivia quickly sat up wiping her tears, before she threw off her blanket and hopped out of bed, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Fitz." She said without turning around. Franklin quickly jumped up and ran to stop her before she got to the door. Before he could speak she looked at him desperately.

"I need to see him."

"Ok. Just hang on, I'll make sure the coast is clear." He poked his head out the door. When he didn't see anyone he opened the door for her to emerge. He had been moved just a couple of rooms away so it was relatively easy to get there unnoticed.

He opened the door to Fitz room, where Cyrus was sitting next to him.

"Liv, your up." He said as she walked in. She didn't acknowledge him, simply walking to the other side of Fitz and crawling up next to him. She placed her hand over his beating heart and rested her head next to his. She closed her eyes and just lay there. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Cyrus was slightly dumbfounded by her actions. He knew how they felt and had known for a long time, but he had never seen them be anything other than professional (except when he saw them kissing many years ago). He quickly recovered though and re-arranged Fitz's blankets so she was covered too.

"You two can go home. We will be fine." Olivia spoke. Cyrus and Franklin looked at each other. Cyrus shrugged, not wanting to argue. Franklin was hesitant, which Olivia could sense. "Cyrus, will you please take Franklin home." Franklin rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Fine. Abby brought you some clothes. I will get them from your room and then we can go." He retrieved the clothes and put her phone on the bedside table. "Call if you need anything." He said and she nodded slightly. He kissed her cheek before they left.

Olivia lay next to Fitz until she decided that she needed to get out of the hospital gown and into proper clothes. Abby had packed some pyjamas, some casual clothes, underwear and some of her cosmetics and toiletries. There was also a pharmacy bag with some sanitary products. She decided that she should probably have a shower and then dressed in her pyjamas before crawling in bed next to Fitz again. She fell asleep at some point and arose with the sun.

Karen walked into the room at around 6am.

"Liv. Oh my god. Are you ok?" she asked putting her stuff on a couch.

"I'm fine." She said with a weak smile.

"Can I get you anything. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?" she asked quickly.

"I'm fine Karen. Thank you." And when she said nothing else, Karen just sat down. Karen didn't really know what to say. Should she say sorry for her loss? Should she say she was sorry she didn't get to meet her brother or sister? She didn't know so she said nothing, which Olivia appreciated.

Olivia spent the next few hours in the same spot next to him, visually examining every part of him she could, and sleeping.

Everyone else who came in after Karen said hello and asked if she needed anything, to which she would say she was fine, then they would sit for a couple of hours without speaking. She assumed Karen told everyone she was in no mood to talk and they respected that. The only person she spoke to was Franklin. He tried to get her to sit in a chair instead but she refused.

XXXX

It was around 2am the next morning when Olivia awoke. She looked to Fitz and found him looking back at her. They searched each others eyes.

"Hi." She said first.

"Hi." He returned softly and she moved closer to him, as close as possible and put a hand on his cheek. She felt his hand on her lower back. She kissed his mouth gently and felt him purse his lips slightly before she tucked her head right into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears on his neck. "I'm here, I'm ok." He whispered trying to console her, but it didn't appear to help. He wanted so badly to wrap her up in his arms but couldn't move his other arm. When she stopped crying Olivia moved out of the bed, but continued to hold his hand as she pushed the button for a nurse, and picked up her phone, turning it on for the first time since the shooting. Her phone buzzed continuously for five minutes with all the messages and missed calls.

As the doctor walked in he was pleased to see the President awake. He checked his vitals, and gave him an update on his condition, which Olivia listened to intently while sitting on the edge of his bed and held his hand. The doctor said he would need to be taken for some tests, considering it was still very early in the morning, it would be easiest to do so now, so he said he would arrange them. Olivia didn't let him out of his sight as the test were conducted and held his hand as soon as she was allowed to. He was comforted by her presence, but could see that there was something going on with her.

When they arrived back at his room he pulled her closer.

"I'm just letting everyone know your awake." She said texting on her phone. When she had finished she climbed up next to him and cuddled up close. He heard her exhale when she was comfortable.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked stroking her back slightly. He felt her tense up and shake her head no.

"Livvie, please?" he said worried, wondering why she wouldn't talk to him. She was silent for a minute or so, figuring out how to tell him.

"Something happened." She whispered. That was all she could manage before she started crying again.

"What happened Liv. Your scaring me." He said wanting so badly to bring her face up from his chest to look into her eyes. He was genuinely scared now. He had never seen Liv like this, so clingy, so sad. He put his hand into her hair and tried to get her to look at him.

"I…I…had a miscarriage." She said not looking at him until she finished the sentence. "I didn't know I was pregnant." She clarified. His eyes filled with sadness and tears as he looked at her, then he released her hair and returned it to her waist and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"This was not your fault. Ok." He said as tears fell silently from his eyes.

They cuddled for a couple more hours, just comforting one another before Olivia's tummy grumbled.

"When was the last time you ate Liv?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The gala."

"Tom." Fitz said loudly. He had seen Tom standing at his door when the doctor had come in. Tom entered.

"What happened to your arm?" Olivia asked seeing his arm in a sling.

"I was shot in the arm at the Gala." Olivia was speechless. How did she not know he was shot. He had covered her when the shots started, did he take a bullet for her she wondered.

"Can you have the chef at the White House prepare enough pancakes for everyone I assume will be coming this morning, and have them brought over?" Fitz asked and Tom nodded before leaving to complete the order. Olivia was still a little confused.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I didn't know Tom was shot. He carried me to the car because I wouldn't stand up. But he had been shot."

"The adrenalin can make a big difference. But he is ok Liv." He said patting her face.

An hour later the entorage arrived. Really it was only Karen and Jerry though. They decided that they didn't want to overwhelm Fitz, so they would again take shifts. They brought the pancakes with them and they all ate happily. They had sat Fitz up so that he could feed himself, but Olivia sat on the side of his bed and cut his pancakes for him.

Whenever anyone else was around Olivia moved to the other side of the bed, to the side he was injured on, careful not to hurt him though. She didn't want to be disconnected from him, but knew other people wanted to be close to him too.

Mellie came by with Teddy and Andrew an hour or so later. It was the first time Teddy had visited because they were worried about how he would cope. He shuffled into the room a little anxiously and didn't run over when Fitz said his name which almost broke his heart all over again. But Olivia picked Teddy up and put him where she had spend most of the last day, next to him.

"Just be careful of Daddy's head and shoulder Teddy." Olivia pointed to his bandages when she spoke.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" Fitz asked Teddy, desperate to calm his youngest child. Teddy leaned up and kissed his dad on the lips. Fitz one arm hugged him.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Im going to be just fine Teds." He said kissing his head. When father and son looked comfortable, Mellie walked over and kissed Fitz's head and Andrew shook his hand.

"I'm so glad your ok Fitz." Mellie said honestly.

"You had us worried man." Andrew said then he handed Mellie a bag.

"Oh, we brought you some things." She said walking to the cupboard. "Some underwear and pyjamas, your toothbrush and today's paper." She placed the paper on the table at Fitz's feet and Olivia picked it up. Front page was a photo of his shooting. She had to fold it to be able to read the article underneath. When she finished reading the blurb on the front she looked up at Mellie.

"Thank you Mellie." She said. Olivia only hoped that she knew she didn't just mean for the paper and clothes, but for everything over the past couple of days. Mellie smiled, she knew.

They stayed for half an hour longer before they said goodbye. When they left Olivia sat next to Fitz and opened the paper for them to read. Along with pages on Fitz's assassination and the culprit there was an article on the two of them, a photo accompanying it was the two of them laughing. They looked truly happy.

"Well at least something positive came from this." He said motioning to the picture. Olivia was quiet. "That was the plan right, have people see us flirting, in a month we go on our first official date and the rest is history." He smiled.

"Right. That's the plan." She said. "Do you want me to get a nurse and see if you can have a shower?" She asked changing the subject. He knew she was avoiding.

"Sure."

XXXX

Olivia refused to leave Fitz's room for the next two days.

"Liv. We should talk." He said. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"About?" she asked.

"Why don't you head home, get some rest." He encouraged.

"I get plenty of rest here."

"You havn't been home since the gala." She didn't respond. "I love having you here, but I don't think it is healthy for you to stay here. Your grieving, and I understand, but you need to get back to your own life."

"I don't know if I want to…" she responded quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't answer right away and when she did she put her hand on his face and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to live another minute without you, not anymore. I watched the love of my life get shot and I didn't know if you would live. That…changes something inside you. I don't want to live without you."

"You don't have to live without me, ever. But you can't live in this hospital." Olivia dropped his hand and face, but he grabbed onto her hand again. When she was looking at him he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said leaning in to kiss him. They both smiled.

When Franklin came in that afternoon Fitz said that Olivia should go back with him. She was hesitant but knew he was right. She picked up her bags and left a long kiss on his lips before they left.

Franklin was so relieved to be bringing her home. He too thought her staying at the hospital was unhealthy but didn't know how to get her to come home. He had prolonged going back to school until he thought she was ok and this was a good sign.

As soon as Olivia walked into her apartment she felt something wash over her. Relief? Confidence? Comfort? She felt normal again. So first thing she rang her team to check in. They were fine, as she knew they would be, but they were all glad to hear from her. They hadn't been to visit her since she woke up because Fitz was only allowed certain visitors and she was always with him.

Next she had a shower and changed into her casual clothing. Franklin made her some tea and they watched the news for a while.

"You don't have to babysit me. You can go be with Lilly." She smiled.

"Lilly went back to school a couple of days ago." He said casually.

"Franklin, you should go back to school. I will be ok here, I promise." She said trying to sound confident.

"I will go back in a couple of days, don't worry, Im not missing anything." He was, but she didn't need to know that. She kissed his cheek then put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Franklin."

XXXX

Two weeks later and things were going well. Olivia had come up with a new plan. She would be seen publically going into the hospital, she would help him home when he was discharged. A week later he would be doing an interview, where he would admit that he had had feelings for her for a while and that a shooting really shows you what is important. He saw their lives flashing before him. Then they can go on their first public date after that and see how things go.

She had been seen going into the hospital about 4 times in the last week, but of course she had actually visited every day. She helped him with his physio and they would have strategy meetings with Cyrus and Andrew.

When it was time for him to be discharged it was Olivia who was pushing the wheelchair(protocol), Karen and Jerry on either side, Teddy in his lap. Fitz waved as the media flashed them, and that photo appeared on the front page of most newspapers the next day.

Fitz eased back into his schedule, with Andrew helping where he could by attending on his behalf to small meetings or public appearances. His arm was still in a sling which wasn't too bad because he was left handed but it was still more difficult to do just about everything.

Olivia called Fitz at least twice a day to check up on him, which for him was a little strange considering he was previously the one who would always call her. But it was also reassuring for him to know she was all in.

When the interview came around he was well prepared. Nothing he said was a lie. He did have feelings for her for quite some time, and his shooting just made him realise he didn't want to hold off on a relationship any longer. He also spoke about his recovery and his plans for his last year as president.

Overall the interview was perceived well. His ratings regulated quickly and the media were loving the idea of a presidential courtship, the magazines they could sell, the unlimited speculation.

The whole week after Fitz' interview Olivia tried to figure out the perfect public date for them. They couldn't go to a restaurant because Fitz only had pretty limited use of his right arm and he didn't want to look like an idiot trying to cut a steak. They couldn't do anything too dangerous, even rollerblading could potentially pop his stitches or re-injure his arm.

He found her pacing in the residence one evening when she was joining him for dinner.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as she walked back and forth. She stopped when she heard him. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Our date. Trying to think of something we can do."

"Oh, I have it all planned already." He said. She was surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Oh really? And what, may I ask, is the plan?" she asked intrigued.

"You will just have to wait and see." He smirked, knowing how much it would kill her.

"Just a hint?" she asked knowing he wouldn't let on.

"Nope." He said and walked away. She huffed in frustration before following him to the dining room where they ate.

When they were finished they snuggled on the couch. When she slipped her hand under his shirt and onto his abs he groaned.

"Liv. I want to ask you something and I really hope you are ready to talk about it." He said pulling her legs onto his lap. Her stomach clenched, knowing where he was going.

"I would really like you to tell me what happened at the hospital." She didn't pull away, which was a good sign. He really thought it was important in them moving forward, being able to grieve for a child they never knew. Olivia rested one elbow on the head of the couch supporting her head, and the other lay across her body, tucked between the couch and her thigh. She took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"So it was an hour or so after I arrived at the hospital that I started to feel sick, and I was getting stomach cramps. I assumed it was the adrenalin wearing off, but the pain only got worse and worse, and then I started vomiting." She started picking at some imaginary lindt on her pants. "Mellie came into the bathroom and pulled my hair back and got me some water." She took a breath. "Then she told me I was bleeding and that a doctor was coming. So they helped me into the bed and wheeled me down the hall. They did an ultrasound. I don't know how long after that she left and I moved the blanket." She paused to swallow and wipe the silent tears. "There was all this blood. And I went to move the towel and there it was, our little baby." She stopped to wipe more tears. "But I couldn't look." She shook her head and sniffled.

Fitz took his sling off and pulled her closer with his good arm and wrapped both his arms around her. "Fitz, your arm."

"I don't care. Right now, I need to hold you." They held each other while they cried. It was important for both of them. They hadn't spoken about their loss since she first told him and it was an important step in the grieving process to share and cry.

 **A/N: So, let me know what you think.**

 **So some of the reviews have indicated that people don't like the Jake stuff... Well, everything has a purpose, as on the show, but I'm sorry if you didn't like it. What I was trying to show was that things with Jake are good, but things with Fitz are on another level. He needs to tell Jake how to please her, but Fitz already knows. I like Jake and I genuinely think that Olivia and Jake could have lived on the island for the rest of their lives, happily. And I only put in all that stuff because I knew that it would be resolved in the same breath (updates).**

 **I hope you are still reading because I'm quite enjoying writing this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. Your reviews are all amazing. Please keep them up.**

 **For clarity: The baby was Fitz'. Sorry if that was confusing, I tried to make it clear by giving them time until they actually slept together and then making it pretty early when it happened, but anyway, not important.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

They had decided on a Thursday night for date night, rather than the weekend because they knew there would be road closures etc and they didn't want public anger to tarnish the night. So when Thursday rolled by, Olivia was anxious to say the least. She was a self confessed control freak, so not knowing what the plan was, especially for their first public date, was absolutely maddening for her.

She was dressed and ready an hour beforehand but refused to turn on the news or browse the web least she see some speculation about them. Which was a wise idea because the press had followed Fitz as he left the White House carrying a boquet of flowers, looking dashingly handsome in a blue suit and grey trench coat

He arrived at her appartment block and was escorted to her door. When he arrived he had Tom, who he had specifically requested for the evening, knock on her door because his good arm was occupied. Fitz too was nervous, but also very excited and when Olivia appeared at the door he was blown away.

He had said casual attire but she looked stunning to him. She was wearing black Olivia Pope wide leg pants, black wedge boots, and a cream low cut satin top. The cut was cut low enough for Fitz's mouth to water, but not too low that she looked like she was trying too hard. She had a houndstooth coat draped over her arm with her handbag. He quickly held out the flowers for her to take. When she did he stepped closer, put his hand on her face and kissed her. He snaked his tounge into her mouth and she leaned closer to him.

When they pulled away they were both smiling broadly. "Hi." They both said.

"Im just going to put these in water, then we can go." She said walking into her house to find a vase. He took a couple of steps in, not wanting to be awkward. When she found a vase, she put them on the table next to the front dor.

"Ready?" he asked. She looked at him and noticed he had her lipstick all over his mouth. She walked up to him and rubbed it off before confirming she was ready. He held her hand as they walked out and into the lift and down to the car. He opened the door for her, even though that was strictly Secret Services job. He hoped in next to her and put his hand on her knee. She slid her hand under his and interlaced their fingers.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing now?" Olivia asked.

"You will see." Fitz said and Olivia rolled her eyes. He chucked.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop. Fitz got out and walked around to open her door. He held her hand as she got out. As she stood up she looked around. She could see the Washington monument and the White House.

"Take a walk with me?" Fitz asked holding his bent arm out for her to link with. She did without another word.

They walked around, just talking. The press were following at an appropriate distance, but neither really noticed because they were too wrapped up in each other. She loved that they could hold hands and link arms, without worrying about the consequences.

They were walking down the national mall past all the museums and things and every one they past Olivia expected Fitz to escort her inside. They were running out of mall when Fitz ventured to the left and across the road into the National Gallery of Art Sculpture Garden. This really confused Olivia until she saw the building across the road: the National Archive.

It was well after hours but they were greeted by a staff member who welcomed them and told them to enjoy themselves. As they arrived in the Rotunda for the Charters of Freedom Olivia gasped. In the middle was a small table, with candles burning and a rose in the middle. He held out the chair for her and she sat down.

"How did you do all this?" she asked in awe.

"Im actually quite influencial in this town." He joked. She didn't laugh, just because she was so impressed.

"I'm impressed." She admitted. Fitz smiled with pride. A few moments later a couple of waiters came out and placed food in front of them. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple bowl of pasta, but it was delicious, and deliberately easy for Fitz to eat. When Fitz had finished his own bowl, he finished Olivia's too and she watched him with a smile. When they had finished their bottle of wine Fitz stood up and held his hand out to Olivia.

When she stood up Fitz walked her around the room. She had of course seen all of these documents before but not with Fitz. He would make a comment to her about each document, a quirky little fact that was not public knowledge, about someone being drunk when they signed it, or that they had to borrow a pen from someone etc.

When they arrived at the Constitution, Fitz lifted the lid of the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have been meaning to come here since innauguration day, but just havnt got around to it. Anyone can come here to see the Constitution, but only about 5 people in the last 100 years have actually touched it, and I am one of the few people who has a key." He said holding it up.

"Im not touching it. You touch it." She said.

"Together?" He asked. She nodded.

"Together." She confirmed.

For probably the first time that night they were both focusing on something other than one another. They both moved down to touch the sacred parchment and gently caressed their fingers over it. Fitz looked at Olivia before she looked at him and the wonder and amazement that filled her eyes made him fall more in love with her in that moment, if that was even possible. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly under his gaze.

"Nothing. I just love you so much." He said stepping closer to her. Her blushing intensified with his words and his proximity. She placed her hands around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. As they kissed Olivia pulled her body as close to his as possible. Fitz broke away.

"I would love to continue this, but not here." He winked at her.

They walked out of the Archives hand in hand and were escorted to a car, which drove them only a couple of blocks away to the Landmark E Theatre. There was a film festival on and there was an interesting movie on Nelson Mandella that he thought they might like.

Olivia had been to this cinema a few times, with Franklin mostly, and it was usually full of people.

"Did you have the whole place shut down?" she asked as they walked in. He smirked down at her. She shook her head at him. He walked them over to the candy bar.

"Can I please get the biggest box of popcorn you have, some maltesers and two jumbo frozen cokes." When she returned with their items Fitz tucked the maltesers into his sling and picked up the two drinks, leaving Olivia the popcorn which she took some from as they walked. They walked into the empty cinema.

"Where shall we sit?" he asked her. Olivia led them to the very back of the cinema and they made themselves comfortable.

"So what are we watching?" she asked realising she had no idea what they were supposed to be watching.

"A documentary on Mandella, it is part of the local film festival."

"Look at you supporting budding film makers." She nudged him. "How long has it been since you saw a movie?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Before the campaign." He confessed. "But honestly, it wouldn't bother me if I didn't see a second of it." He said putting his hand on her thigh and rubbing up and down. The combination of his hand on her thigh and his deep voice sent electricity straight to her core. She looked at him, lust written all over her face, but the previews began so Fitz looked up at the screen, leaving his hand on her thigh. Olivia calmed herself and the movie began.

Only about 10 minutes later did Fitz begin to move his hand again, starting from her knee, getting higher with every stroke, but his eyes remained on the movie. He knew he had her because she had stopped eating her popcorn and her eyes were plastered onto the screen. He wanted a reaction though so when he was close to the top of her thigh he dipped his hand between the two of her tights, his fingertips touching the seat, then returned to the top of her thigh. Her sharp intake of air was his encouragement. He continued this move, occassionally sticking his pinky out slightly to lightly scrape her sex as he returned his hand to the top of her thigh, eliciting a wimper from Olivia.

When it became too much for Olivia she moaned his name but instead of requesting more, she said "We cant."

"We can." He countered kissing her ear. She didn't make to move his hand so he proceeded to unzip her pants and slip his hand inside. Her head leaned against the back of the seat as his nible fingers continued into her underwear. He used his weak arm to pull her leg that was laying closest to him and place it over his own leg, opening her up to him. He similtaneously felt her moisture on his fingers as he slipped into her wetness. He rubbed slow lazy circles over her clit.

Fitz leaned down and whispered in her ear "Your so wet baby." Before he nibbled on her earlobe.

Olivia moved the arm of hers that was pinned between them under and over his arm so she could play with his hair. When she needed to kiss him she turned her head and pulled his face to hers. Sensing her eagerness he slipped his fingers down into her depths and was rewarded with her tounge furiously battling with his. He wriggled his two fingers inside her, not having much leaveredge for thrusting. His saturated fingers then moved back to her clitirous and he began rubbing more vigirously. Her spine tingled with the increased pleasure and goosebumps formed on her skin. She broke their kiss to breath and Fitz began kissing her face gently all over.

His tenderness brought her closer to climax and when she had enough breath she used both hands to hold his face and kissed him deeply until she fell apart where she sat.

He didn't give her much time to recover before he was on his knees in front of her pulling her pants and underwear all the way off. He pulled her closer to the edge of the chair before licked her centre, bottom to top. Olivia sank into her seat with a moan, giving him better access. He licked and sucked and bit and blew on her sensitive area, before adding his fingers and reapeating all actions.

When he curled his fingers ever so slightly Olivia's hands grabbed his head and she whispered "Right there babe."

"Right here?" he asked pushing his fingers into her.

"Yes, right there!" she said more loudly than she intended. He kept his finger movements the same and when he could feel her gently clamping around him he moved his tounge over her clit ever so gently and she exploded into his mouth, with a scream. She covered her mouth immediately embarrassed. While there were no civilians in the cinema, there were a number of secret service agents. She continued to moan into her hands as the waves of pleasure subsided. When Fitz had slurped up ever last ounce of her essence he lay his head on her thigh and she stroked his hair, a satisfied look on her face.

Olivia rested her feet on his thigh but felt a twitch when she did so. She seductively looked down at him as he lay on her thigh and moved her foot over his throbbing member. She used the arch of her food to rub up and down.

When he groaned "Livvie" she pulled him up and pushed him onto his chair. She wanted to stradle him but was keenly aware of the fact that she had no pants on and didn't really want the secret service to get a show as well as an earful. So she quickly slid down his body, rubbing her whole body on his groin.

She unbuckled his belt and quickly pulled him out. She stroked him while licking her lips. Her mouth watered at the sight and she quickly put that to good use by covering him with her mouth. His hands quickly went to her hair as she bobbed up and down. She would move her tongue back and forth across his head before taking him in her mouth again.

His arousal from tasting her had brought him close, so it was only a few solid minutes later that she felt his salty liquid in her mouth and his head fell to the head of the chair. She stroked him gently untill he began to soften and she helped him back into his pants, before putting her own on. Then Fitz kicked up a couple of the arm rests further down the row, grabbed his goat, balled it up and put it behind his head on one of the armrest and pulled Olivia on top of him, placing her coat over them like a blanket.

They lay like that for about 20 minutes when Fitz got a small cramp in his neck. So they sat up and drank some of their now melted drinks and ate their now cold popcorn. Fitz spotted Tom moving a dozen rows in front and tried to hit him with a piece of popcorn, but obviously missed. Olivia laughed at him.

"You know he will know it is us." She said to him. Fitz shrugged.

"What is he going to do about it, I am his boss." So Fitz stood up and grabbed Olivia's hand whispering "bring the popcorn."

They crept a few rows closer to Tom and sat down. Fitz subtly started trying to get him with the popcorn again, having about a 10% success rate, so Fitz stood up again and they moved a few rows closer. This time he had a much better hit rate and was getting him about half of the time. Tom was being very professionaly and not reacting at all. So Fitz decided to pull out the maltesers and the first one he threw hit him square on the back of the head.

Tom's reaction was instincual and he turned around. Fitz played dumb and stuck some popcorn in his mouth and pretended to watch the film. Olivia stuck her face in Fitz' neck so as not to laugh. When Tom turned around Fitz chuckled quickly before handing her the bag. She shook her head no. "I like Tom." She whispered.

"Daniel is over there." Fitz said pointing to the middle of the cinema, about 6 rows in front of Tom. She shook her head again. "Please Livvie, for me." He pouted and she rolled her eyes before taking a malteser and throwing it. It hit the back of his chair and he didn't react, so Olivia took another malteser and stood up to throw it. This one hit Daniel's shoulder and before he could turn around Fitz pulled her arm down, but instead of sitting down in her chair, she turned around and climbed on top of Fitz and began kissing him. They broke away and just looked at each other untill they heard Daniel speak into his watch.

"Tom was that you?" and they both burst out laughing, not even trying to cover it up.

Both comfortable with her straddling him, that is where they stayed for the rest of the movie, not catching another word because they were too wrapped up in each other and sharing the last of their maltesers and popcorn.

When the lights came on they were both smiling giddily, but were both looking somewhat dishevilled. Olivia ran her fingers through his hair, and her own, trying to make them both look more presentable. She reapplied her lipstick before they exited the cinema. As they moved from the front of the cinema to the car holding hands they were photographed several times, but they didn't flinch once.

The car pulled out from the curb and headed to Olivia's apartment.

"Did you just want to go to the movies to get a blowjob?" she asked with a smile. He feined hurt.

"Of course not. I wanted to go to the movies so you could get one." He said dropping his voice at the end and licking his lips. She kissed him soundly. When they arrived in her appartment block Fitz opened the door for her and walked with her to the lift and her front door.

"So are you going to invite me in?" he asked as she turned around to say goodnight.

"I don't want the American people to think I am some floosy." She said sarcastically, but he could detect a hint of honest concern in her voice.

"Your not a floosy." He stepped closer to her. "And we can send the car back so everyone thinks I am at the White House." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry Mr President, but I have a big day tomorrow, so kiss me goodnight and be off with you." His lips connected with hers as soon as she finished and he kissed her thoroughly. It was well worth his own sexual frustration to see her eyes hooded and mouth remain open as he pulled away and stood in the lift. He let the last thing she see of him be his panty dropping smile as the lift door closed.

The next morning Olivia woke up early, even early for her and headed into the office. She was in a good mood and everyone knew why, it was plastered all over the news.

 _President looked positively smitten with Olivia Pope as they exited the movie theatre after catching a film on Nelson Mandella._

 _Love is in the air, only a few months after the President divorced his wife of almost 25 years, or is Olivia Pope just a rebound?_

 _Oh to be a fly on the wall in that cinema. I would give my first born child for that opportunity._

She walked into the office with purpose. "Turn that off." She announced, not caring in the moment for idol speculation on her love life. Harrison quickly turned off the TV's.

It was about 10:30am when Olivia got a call, she assumed it was Fitz.

"Hi." She answered.

"Liv." Abby said with laboured breathing.

"Oh my god, Abby are you in labour?" Olivia asked. Abby nodded on the other end of the phone before she realised she couldn't see her.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you at the hospital?" she asked standing up to gather her things.

"No, we called, they said to wait a few more hours."

"Is David with you?"

"Yeah, he is kinda freaking out." Abby said.

"I'll be right over." Olivia said before hanging up. Olivia put her phone in her bag and walked out of the office.

"Steven. You will have to go meet Adam's solicitor by yourself today, Abby is in labour, I am going over there now. Keep me updated." She said before leaving the office.

She was on her way to Abby's when her phone rang. She did look at the caller ID this time before she answered.

"Fitz, I am on my way over to Abby's she is in labour."

"Oh Ok. Wow. Liv are you ok. You sound stressed." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just anxious for Abby." Which was the truth.

"Ok. Well good luck. Let me know how it goes."

"Shall do." She said before clicking the end button on the steering wheel.

When Olivia arrived at Abby and David's she ran in and began doing all the things Abby asked her too, which was quite a bit because David was pretty much useless in his freaked out state. Olivia made them some food, put a towel down where Abby's water had broken, made sure Abby stayed hydrated and suggested she slept if she could.

When it finally came time to go to the hospital Olivia drove them. She dropped them off at the entrance and went to park the car. She hurried back to the room to check on Abby. They waited for a few more hours, of painful contractions for Abby, before she was ready to push. Olivia was planning to leave about this time but Abby asked her to stay, so of course she did.

Abby was so thankful she did because David actually feinted when the baby was delivered, so Olivia cut the umbilical cord. A baby boy. He had a head full of dark hair and was cute as a button, even covered in goop. They cleaned him up put him on Abby's chest just as David regained conciousness. He appologised and kissed Abby's cheek and then his sons. Olivia decided to take her leave now and wait outside the room.

After Abby delivered the placenta she was wheeled into a recovery room where she would stay for the next day or so.

"Liv, can you come in a minute." Abby asked as they entered the room. "Do you want to hold him?" Abby asked when they were stationary. Olivia nodded. She picked up the fragile little boy in her arms and tears formed in her eyes.

"Liv, we would like to call him Oliver." Abby spoke. Olivia looked up from the little boy and back and forth between Abby and David, the tears falling from her eyes. "I mean, we could call him David the second, but someone had to feint during the birth." Abby scolded, somewhat jokingly. "Thanks for being there Liv. We both appreciate it."

XXXX

When Olivia got home later that night she called Fitz. She had just had a shower and was in her pajamas when she rang.

"Hey." She said sounding exhausted. Getting into bed.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"I helped deliver a baby today." She said, awe in her voice.

"Wow." He responded, reflecting her awe.

"Wow." She repeated. "It was pretty amazing."

"I'll bet." He tried not to downplay her emotions by reminding her he had done it three times already. "So your ok?" he asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" She heard Fitz shift in his seat in the pause.

"Because you lost a baby not that long ago, I imagine it was not easy."

"We lost a baby, and no I'm fine. I did think for just a second about our little one, but it wasn't meant to be." She said pulling her covers up to her chin and getting comfortable in bed.

"One day." He said simply.

"Tell me about it again." She asked genuinely a few moments later.

As Fitz spoke about Vermont, and big family Christmas' and babies, and puppies, and Jam, and roasting marshmallows over the fireplace, and looking up at the stars, Olivia fell asleep. He realised she was asleep towards the end but kept going anyways, enjoying the fantasy.

"Goodnight Livvie, I love you." Was the last thing he said as he ended the call.

XXXX

 _Olivia woke up to someone crying, a baby. She looked around and saw the green master bed and knew she was in Vermont. The baby next to her was further evidence. She cuddled the little baby closer to her to comfort it and when it stopped crying she fell asleep. Next thing she knew she awoke, but the baby was nowhere to be seen. Olivia searched the bed but couldn't find it. She threw all the pillows off the bed, the blanket everything, she even looked under the bed. Tears welled in her eyes and her breathing became more ragged._

 _"_ _Fitz!" she yelled. When she got no answer she ran out the bedroom door screaming Fitz._

She woke up, breathing heavily. Olivia had to look around to make sure she was at her apartment, and that it was all just a dream. She lay back in bed but couldn't get any more sleep. She lay there untill she had to get ready for work.

Olivia had had the same dream for the last two nights and really wanted to see Fitz, so as soon as the trial for her latest matter was finished she headed over there. She was dissapointed that Fitz was in a meeting, but Lauren said that Fitz said she could go up to the Residence any time. After Lauren said she would advise Fitz that she was there, Olivia moseyed up to the Residence.

She was desperate for closeness to him so she walked down to his room and pulled out one of his shirts. She sat on his bed, which also smelt of him and she lay down looking at the ceiling. Not long afterwards she fell asleep.

It was pretty early in the evening when Fitz got out of his meeting and was advised by Lauren that Olivia was in the residence. He thought he would go check on her before come back to finish some work. He expected to find her watching the news but the TV was black.

"Liv?" he said loudly, hoping she would hear. He checked the veranda, but it was probably too cold for that. He didn't know where she was. Maybe she had gone home? He walked towards his room, deciding to check there too. He oppened the door and called her name. He found her laying on his bed with his shirt held up to her face. He lay down next to her and turned her to face him.

"Livvie." He said kissing her face. She stirred slightly before opening her eyes to look at him. She smiled. "What is with the nap?" he asked.

"I have been havign nightmares for the last few days." She said looking at his chest.

"Do you want me to come over tonight?" he asked hoping she said yes. She looked up at him excitedly.

"Would you?"

"Of course." He smiled, bringing her closer in a hug. "But we porbably should have some dinner first, then you can help me work, then we can go to your place."

Two hours later they were on their way to Olivia's apartment. They had a few secret service drive her car home, and were sending most of the detail back so everyone thought he was just dropping her home. When they got up to her apartment they walked in and Franklin was there.

"Hey guys." He said from the couch.

"Why don't you ever tell me when your coming." She joked, happy to see him, giving him a hug.

"I like surprising you. Anyways, I wanted to come down and meet little Oliver."

"They named their baby after you?" Fitz asked, not having heard the name of the baby yet.

"Well, Abby said she was going to call him David the second if it was a boy, but David feinted when he came out so she felt that he didn't deserve it." She laughed.

"Fair enough." Fitz said. "So what are you watching." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Just the news." Fraklin responded. Fitz shook his head smiling. It never ceased to amaze him how similar the two of them were. They were a good example of nurture over nature he thought. "But we can watch something else."

"Can we please." Olivia said re-entering the room, having changed into something more comfortable. Franklin picked up the remote and looked through the channels.

"There is a Men in Black marathon about to start?" he said as a question.

"I havn't seen Men in Black in years. Jerry used to love them." Fitz said with excitement.

"Men in Black it is." Olivia said. "I'll get the tea." Olivia said moving to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Fitz said hopping up from the couch.

Franklin changed the channel and when he heard the kettle boil he went to get his tea. Instead he walked in on Fitz and Olivia lip locked, Fitz's hands squeezing her ass.

"Ok you two, get a room." He said slightly grossed out. He walked over to the kettle and cups and poured the hot water into them.

"Actually, I have a room, I have a whole house. Your in it." Olivia joked.

"I can go read a book if you two want some privacy." Franklin said getting the milk from the fridge.

"Franklin, no it's fine." Fitz tried to fix it, but Olivia knew he was fine. Franklin handed him his drink with a smile.

"So how is Lilly?" Fitz asked as they walked back to loungeroom.

"Good. She wanted to come, but she has a report due tomorrow."

When Fitz sat down on the couch Olivia stood in front of him, eyebrows raised. He looked up at her. Without a word he turned his body so his legs were across the couch and his back against the arm rest. She smiled, set her tea down and sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

She wrapped his arms around herself, resting them on her stomach.

"So I see your arm is better Fitz?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, Im not supposed to strain it too much, which is why I keep it in the sling, but I have full movement."

The movie started then and they all began watching. Somewhere about half way in Olivia turned around and he scootched down so she could lay comfortably on top of him. His hands roamed her body sensually, but not sexually and eventually Olivia's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

At the end of the first MIB movie Fitz gently woke her so they could go to bed. They both said goodnight as Franklin stayed up. As they got into bed Olivia snuggled in as close as possible.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmares?" Fitz asked, stroking her hair. She recounted her dream. "So maybe I just took the baby downstairs?" he asked trying to comfort her. She shook her head no.

"That's not what it feels like." She said. He understood.

XXXX

 _Olivia woke up to someone crying, a baby. She looked around and saw the green master bed and knew she was in Vermont. The baby next to her was further evidence. She cuddled the little baby closer to her to comfort it and when it stopped crying she fell asleep. Next thing she knew she awoke, but the baby was nowhere to be seen. Olivia searched the bed but couldn't find it. She threw all the pillows off the bed, the blanket everything, she even looked under the bed. Tears welled in her eyes and her breathing became more ragged._

 _"_ _Fitz!" she yelled. When she got no answer she ran out the bedroom door screaming Fitz._

 _She ran past a door towards the steps._

 _"_ _Livvie." She heard from one of the rooms. She stopped running and peeked into where she heard her name and found the love of her life sitting in the nursery rocking chair with a little baby in his arms._

 _"_ _I wanted you to get some sleep." He whispered. She smiled as she walked closer and ran a hand through his hair, resting her hand on his face. He leaned into it._

When Olivia awoke she was smiling. Fitz was laying practically underneath her as her leg was between the two of his, her chest half way on top of his. She began playing in his chest hair until he awoke shortly later. He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Much better. I had the same dream, but you were holding the baby in the nursery. You didn't want the baby to wake me." She said kissing his chest. She saw his nipples harden with her kiss and she quickly stradled him. He rubbed her thighs. She raked through his chest hair with her fingernails.

Just then her bedroom door opened.

"Hey, do you guys want some… Oh god, I'm sorry." Franklin said awkwardly covering his eyes with his hand and looking down.

"Franklin, we are fully clothed. Well Fitz has no shirt on, but what's up?" Olivia said.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted some breakfast. I was thinking pancakes?"

"That would be great Franklin. I'll be out in a minute to help." Olivia said smiling. He closed the door. Olivia leaned down to kiss Fitz befores she moved off him.

Franklin went to the kitchen and got all the ingredients out. Olivia and Fitz came out a couple of minutes later as promised. Fitz had thankfully put a shirt on.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"I think we got this." Franklin said.

"You could put on some music?" Olivia suggested. He moved to her stereo cabinet. "There are some old records in the bottom of the cupboard that might be more to your liking." Olivia joked. Fitz picked Stevie Wonder's Original Musicquarium greatests hits. He put the pin down and when the music started he bounced back into the kitchen.

"Stevie!" Franklin said loudly looking up at the roof. Fitz smiled at his enthusiasm. Fitz leaned against the fridge tapping his foot as Olivia and Franklin prepared the food.

"Very superstitious…" Fitz and Franklin began singing when the vocals of the song started. Olivia swayed her hips to the beat and mimed the words as she cooked the pancakes.

When Livin' for the city came on Fitz moved behind her his hands around her stomach as he sang "His sisters black, but she is sho 'nuff pretty" he kissed her cheek "Her skirt is short" scraping his hands up the backs of her thighs "But lord her legs are sturdy." He smacked her ass gently.

Franklin rolled his eyes. "You two know that I am here right?"

"Need I remind you of all I have bore witness to between you and Lilly?" she said holding up the spatula in one hand, eybrows raised. He looked left and right thinking.

"Fair point." He conceded.

After the next song Fitz had to flip the record. "I'm only kidding Liv. It is nice to see you happy." Franklin whispered standing next to her as she continued to cook. He kissed her cheek before retreiving some plates. Somehow that gesture made her cheeks flush more than him walking in on her on top of Fitz.

They served up the food and sat down at the table and ate breakfast. It was delicious and Fitz thanked them both and offered to do the dishes. He picked up the plates and walked to the kitchen. Olivia picked up their glasses and followed him as the music changed. She saw Fitz look out the window and smile as he seemed to realise what song was playing. She walked up next to him and placed the cups down and rubbed his back with one hand.

He turned and pulled her hand out beside them and put his other hand on her waist.

"I have always thought of this as our song." He said before he began singing the lyrics of 'You are the Sunshine of My Life' and slow danced with her around the kitchen.

 ** _You are the sunshine of my life_**

 ** _That's why I'll always be around,_**

 ** _You are the apple of my eye,_**

 ** _Forever you'll stay in my heart_**

He released her hand and placed his hand on her face. She put the hand that was just in his just on the other side of of his waist, but continued to sway on the spot.

 ** _I feel like this is the beginning,_**

 ** _Though I've loved you for a million years,_**

 ** _And if I thought our love was ending,_**

 ** _I'd find myself drowing in my own tears_**

She saw the emotion in his eyes when he sang, particulary about drowning in his own tears, which for him in reality was drowning in scotch.

 ** _You are the sunshine of my life_**

 ** _That's why I'll always stay around,_**

 ** _You are the apple of my eye,_**

 ** _Forever you'll stay in my heart_**

He smiled before the next verse.

 ** _You must have known that I was lonely,_**

 ** _Because you came to my rescue,_**

 ** _And I know that this must be heaven,_**

 ** _How could so much love be inside of you?_**

He kissed her as the last chorus died out.

Franklin had walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water but was stopped in his tracks as he heard Fitz singing to Olivia. He witnessed the tender way he looked at her, the way she smiled at him, the way their chests moved at the same time. He smiled and turned around, heading to his room to give them some privacy.

XXXX

A couple of months later Olivia got an invitation in the mail to the opening of the first exhibition Andre was helping out with at the Smithsonian. It was a couple of days before Thanksgiving so she knew Franklin would have time off school so she sent him a picture of the invitation. He replied excitedly so she RSVP in the affirmative.

The night of the opening for Andre and Olivia was looking forward to seeing Karen, who she hadn't seen in a couple of knew Fitz was unable to go because the Indonesian president was in town and he was entertaining him for dinner, so before they headed off she sent him a photo of what she was wearing and got a provocative emoji back.

She spent the opening slightly distracted by Fitz' texts. She would remind him he should be entertaining his guests but he continued to text her. Franklin and Olivia began walking through the exhibition when someone walked up next to Olivia.

"Hello Olivia." The familiar voice said beside her. She had prepared herself that this might happen so she didn't look away from the article in front of her.

"Dad." She said void of emotion. Franklin's mouth fell open as he gaped at her.

"And you must be my grandson, Franklin. Eli Pope." Eli said to Franklin, holding his hand out to shake. Franklin shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Franklin responded not really knowing what else to say.

"Im sorry it has taken this long." Eli said glancing at Olivia who was still looking at the exhibition. "Well, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer, unfortunately I have some official business to attend to." He said sensing there was little more to say.

Andre saw his boss Eli walking away from Olivia and Franklin and pulled Karen over to them.

"I see you met my boss." Andre said proudly.

"Wait a second, Liv's Dad is your boss?" Franklin asked Andre.

"Liv's Dad?" Karen asked confused.

"Eli Pope. I didn't even make that connection." Andre mused to himself.

"Oh Ok, I have never heard you talk about him." Karen said to Olivia, not prying, just stating.

"There is a reason for that." Olivia said before moving on to the next item in the exhibition. Franklin followed her.

"What the hell Liv?" He asked, seriously confused.

"Can we not do this now. Please." She pleaded with him. He could see she really didn't want to talk about it so he did, but not happily. Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her clutch but was in no way in the mood to reply to Fitz. It vibrated a couple more times throughout the night, but she didn't look at them.

On the way up the elevator at home Franklin decided that he would bring up her father again now.

"Why didn't I know your Dad was alive, and worked just down the street?" He asked her.

"Because you didn't ask."

"I shouldn't have to ask Liv." He said a little annoyed by her response.

"He sent me to boarding school when I was 12 and I have had very little contact with him since then."

"How did he know about me then?"

"I have no idea. I havn't spoken to him since before I even met you. Franklin, can you please leave this alone." She said becoming more emotional. She walked into her room and shut the door.

XXXX

Olivia got a call the next morning.

"Hi." Fitz spoke. His voice instantly relaxed her.

"Hi." She responded almostly dreamily.

"I got a call last night." He said.

"From who?" she asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"Karen." He said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Mmmmm."

"She said she met your Dad last night."

"She did." Olivia confirmed.

"Which she thought was interesting considering you had never mentioned him." He finished. She didn't say anything. "She also said Franklin seemed a little angry about it."

"He doesn't understand why I didn't tell him about him." Olivia said.

"I can sympathise with him. I wonder the same thing." He said not angrily, just slightly confused.

"And I will tell you the same thing I told him. He sent me off to boarding school when I was 12 years old and I have had very little to do with him since then. I don't talk about him because he is a non-factor in my life." She droned emotionless.

"Ok. So are you and Franklin still coming for thanksgiving?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, unles Franklin has made some last minute plans with Lilly, but otherwise we will be there."

"Great." He said excitedly. "So I'll see you in a couple of days?"

"You will." She confirmed.

"Bye." They said in unison before hanging up the phone.

XXXX

Thanks giving was a couple of days later and Olivia and Franklin had arranged a brunch at OPA and then were going to the White House for dinner.

"Are you seeing Lilly at some point today?" Olivia asked as they got ready to head to OPA.

"Nar, she is with her Dad." He said picking up a bag of food.

"You know if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind."

"I know." He said holding the door open for her as they left the apartment.

XXXX

When everyone arrived at OPA the board room table was covered in food and they were all very impressed. Steven and Georgia, who was now a few months pregnant, were the first to arrive and Georgia was loving all the food choices. Huck was there pretty early too, not having much else to do that day. Quinn and Gideon were now engaged and arrived a little late, just behind Harrison, who's boyfriend was with his own family, and Abby, David and Oliver were the last to arrive.

Olivia grabbed Oliver as Abby walked in carrying a tray of cupcakes with her. He had grown so much in just over a month. He was a gorgeous little boy and they all fawned over him all lunch. Abby was somewhat glad for the slight reprieve.

Before they started eating properly Olivia decided to make a toast.

"I just wanted to get up and say thank you to all of you. You have all been so great over the last year, so I just wanted to say thank you. I am also very proud of you all. Look at where we have come from since we started this place all those years ago, I wouldn't imagine that any of us would be where we are today. So thank you and cheers." She said raising her glass as the rest followed suit.

Franklin pulled out his deck of cards and had everyone amazed at how he could do magic tricks. He practiced especially for today, as he had become slightly rusty since college. But he was encouraged to continue by their enthusiasm.

As the afternoon came to a close everyone was talking about where they were headed for dinner and she loved that no one blinked an eye that she was going to see Fitz. She knew that Steven in particular was having a hard time of them being together again, considering the last 6 years, and Abby had only found out recently but was surprisingly supportive.

They hugged and said goodbye and Franklin and Olivia headed home to get ready for dinner. Fitz was having everyone that was invited for dinner, staying at the White house, which almost meant a full house, but not quite. He had arranged it in an attempt to spend time with everyone, and not have to worry about anyone getting home early, like Cyrus and James to put Ella down, or Mellie and Andrew having to take Teddy back before the weekend was over, and he just wanted everyone under the same room, and of course it would be less suspicious.

They both packed a small bag and headed over at about 4pm. The party was pretty much in full swing before they got there with Andre and Karen, Jerry and May, Mellie and Andrew, and of course Teddy and Fitz. Seemingly they were only waiting on Olivia and Franklin, and Cyrus, James and Ella.

Karen jumped up to greet them both first, very enthusiastically, even for her. Jerry came up behind her.

"Don't mind Karen, she has already had a few too many glasses of wine." Jerry laughed, but Karen slapped his arm playfully.

"Come play trivial pursuit with me Franklin, I need your help man." He said pulling Franklin away. Olivia laughed and quickly said her hellos to everyone else, leaving Fitz to last. She had done so deliberately, but when she looked for him he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around before Mellie spoke.

"He went to get more wine." She said motioning to the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen. When she was close enough he grabbed her by her waist from behind and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her throat. She lost her breath before lavishing in the feel of him against her. When he tried to change sides of her neck she took the opportunity to turn around, putting her hands around his neck.

"Happy thanks giving." She said happily. He quickly leaned down to kiss her and push her against a counter.

"Did you lour me here simply so you could ravish me?" she said running her hands through his hair.

"No, I mainly came this way to get you some wine." He said pulling a glass from nearby on the counter.

"Well thank you kind sir." She said with a southern accent. He laughed. He led her back into where everyone was and sat her down on a couch next to him. He put his hand on her thigh as she crossed her legs on the couch.

"Hey Teddy Bear." Olivia said as Teddy came up to greet her. She put her wine on the table in front of her and pulled him into her lap.

"How are you?" she asked genuinely interested.

"Good." He nodded his head.

"Are you liking California?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we have a massive pool and I can pretty much swim by myself now, so that is really cool."

"You know swimming is one of my favourite things ever!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really? We should go swimming one day!" He said excitedly.

"That would be so cool! Maybe for our birthdays." she said hugging him a little bit.

"Hey Ted. Why don't you go get the picture you drew today." Fitz said squeezing his arm. Teddy hopped off Olivia's lap and ran out of the room, returning later with an A3 piece of paper.

"Daddy asked me what I am thankful for today, so I told him I would draw him a picture." Teddy turned the paper around.

 _My Family_ was written across the top of the paper, someone had clearly written the word in pencil and had Teddy trace it. Below that was a whole lot of stick figure people. Teddy started pointing them out.

"This is me. And this is dad, and this is mum." The figure of his dad was a bit boxy, she assumed it was supposed to be a suit he was wearing, then Mellie had just a standard triangle dress on.

"This is Andrew and our dog Oscar." Another boxy man, wearing brown though and a shaggy looking yellow dog.

"And this is Karen and Andre." Karen had on some shorts and a top, and Andre had just a shrit and pants on. He had done Andre's skin a little darker than everyone elses.

"And this is Jerry." He had drawn Jerry taller than Fitz, even though they were about even.

"This is Cyrus, James and Ella." He pointed them out. Hilarously Cyrus had a frown, while everyone else was smiling. He had used a darker tone than Andre for Ella's skin and put her in a very big purple dress.

"And this is you and Franklin." He finished pointing looking up to see what she thought. She had been so busy paying attention to where he was pointing that she didn't have time to prepare for what he said. She looked at him in shock a little bit. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He had used the same colour pencil for Ella as he did for Olivia and Franklin and even tried to draw her a white dress.

"You don't like it?" he asked sadly. She quickly leaned forward and grabbed Teddy's face in her hands.

"I love it! Actually, can I take a photo of you with your picture? I want a photo of Theodore Grant's first masterpiece." She said pulling out her phone. Teddy stood their smilling brightly as she took the photo. Teddy put the picture down before he wanted to look at the photo she just took.

"Dad says you don't have to live with someone or be related to someone for them to be your family." Teddy said casually and Olivia wanted to swallow him whole. What a brilliant little mind he had. So many people in this world couldn't understand what this little almost 5 year old could. She pulled him into her lap again.

"I just want to eat you up." She said play snapping at his neck and arms. He started squirming.

"Nooooo." He squeeled as he squirmed on her lap and kicked Fitz with his legs, who then proceeded to tickle his feet.

"Can I play too." Ella said running to stand in front of them. Without replying Fitz picked her up and started tickling her. When Teddy started to turn bright red Olivia let up and stopped tickling him, but he remained strewn across her lap as he caught his breath. Fitz settled his tickling just after Olivia. Cyrus and James walked around and both gave Olivia a kiss and shook Fitz' hand.

"Hey Aunty Liv, look what I am wearing!" Ella said moving closer to Olivia to show her her jewelry, which were what Olivia had given her for her birthday.

"And I am wearing mine too." Olivia said holding out her bracelet.

"Ella wanted to bring with us her favourite game at the moment." James said pulling it from a bag and putting it on the table. Jenga.

"This could be fun." Andrew said volunteering to stack the blocks. He kneedled at the table and built the stack. He played with Teddy and Ella who laughed and laughed at his expressions. They all sat around playing and talking until the food was ready, when they went to the formal dining room, which was the only one big enough to fit them all.

When dinner and desert was all done and dusted and everyone was harbouring a food baby Fitz stood up.

"Ok everyone, go change into your pajamas and meet me down at the cinema in half an hour." He said.

Jerry and Karen shot up from the table. "Shot gun lounge chair." They said at the same time and ran out of the room. Andre followed closely after Karen.

"Guys. Can you please show everyone to their rooms first, and help Teddy and Ella please." Fitz called before they could leave the room completely. Karen and Jerry turned around.

"Frank, lets go." Jerry said motioning for Franklin to follow him as he walked over to pick Teddy up. They ran off. Karen looked at Cyrus and James.

"Your in the Master." Karen said dismissively as she picked up Ella, before running off aswell. Fitz rolled his eyes but laughed. He looked at the rest of the table.

"Well, I will see you in half an hour." He said and Mellie, Andrew, Cyrus and James left the dining room. Fitz began moving around the table to clear the table. Olivia was still sitting.

"Don't you have any number of staff who could do that for you?" she asked.

"I gave them the night off." He said putting them all on a wheely tray.

"That was generous of you." She smiled, getting up from her chair. "So are you showing me where my room is?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. He smirked as he continued clearing. He wiped his hands on a tea towel before grabbing her hand and walking out of the dining room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm showing you your room." She smiled as he pulled her down an all too familiar corridor. He pulled her into a room that she knew to be his.

"This my lady is where you will be sleeping, or not sleeping." He said turning around to kiss her. She liked the sound of that and her hands went straight to his hair. She moaned as he walked backwards, pulling her along. Next minute he disconnected from her and sat on the bed. He placed his hands behind him on the bed and leaned on them.

"Take of your clothes." He said as she regained her bearings from their passionate embrace.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, take off your clothes, you need to put your pajamas on, and I want to watch." Olivia blushed, but strangely, not with desire. She looked around the room and noticed her overnight bag next to his tallboy. He could see something was wrong, and assumed it might be about staying with him in the White House.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…ummm" she cleared her throat "didn't pack any pajamas…" she admitted.

"You forgot your pajamas." He said relieved sitting upright and leaning forward to grab her hands. She instead straddled his lap and shook her head.

"Not exactly. I was sort of counting on the 'not sleeping' part and decided to cut out the middleman." She said boldly. He swiftly turned them over, laying her on the bed and hovering over her, pressing his crotch into her core.

"I like the way you think." He said looking into her eyes as his pupils dialated with desire. "But don't worry, I have something you can wear." He said hopping off her and walking over to his draws. He pulled out one of his favourite shirts, his navy shirt, and a pair of cream satin pajama pants. He put them on the bed next to her.

Olivia picked up the pants. "Wait a second, aren't these mine?" she asked him.

"I may or may not have kept them as a souveneir from Vermont." He said shyly. "Now I know I wanted dinner and a show" he winked "But if I get the show, we wont make it to the movie, so I am going to go change in the bathroom."

"Don't worry, you will still get a show." She said seductively. Fitz groaned and walked into the bathroom. Olivia heard the shower going for a short while before it stopped and Fitz came out a few minutes later.

"Need a cold shower did we?" she asked as he emerged.

"We should head down." He said grabbing her hand and exiting the room. They walked down to the cinema, only Cyrus and James were yet to make it down. Olivia had never been in the movie theatre before, but from what she understood there was enough room for about 40 people, but when she walked into this theatre there was not just 4 couches in the front row, but 12 or 13 of them, varying in size, but same style, with four bean bags in front.

Ella and Teddy had decided to take a bean bag each, Franklin joined them, then Jerry, May, Karen and Andre took the traditional four seats down the front. Mellie and Andrew were in similar single armchairs in the second row, Next to Cyrus and James on a two person lounge.

Olivia and Fitz walked down the side closest to the door and Fitz pointed down the third row for Olivia to take a seat. Fitz proceeded to stand infront of everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlement, Boys and Girls, may I present to you 'Fitgerald Grant: The Legacy'" he said proudly. Noone said anything for a couple of seconds. "Only joking." Fitz said "Good to know how enthusiastic you all would be though" he laughed. "The world premiere of Star Wars 7."

"Yes!" yelled Jerry. Karen wooped quietly and Franklin clapped, prompting Ella and Teddy to follow.

"One more thing." He said moving off to the side and pulled a white sheet off it to reveal a mini candy bar, complete with popcorn maker. Teddy and Ella were the first to jump up and get some lollies an popcorn. Fitz happily handed them their treats and juice before getting a box of popcorn for himself and Olivia and some maltesers. He moved towards Olivia as she smiled giddily at him and his choice of snacks. He placed them down next to her on one arm and leaned towards her with his hand on the other arm too.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked inches from her face.

"Just a bottle of water please."

"Coming right up." He said retrieving both his and her selection. He sat down in the seat next to her and waited as the previews began and everyone went to the mini candybar. Mellie turned around at some point and asked him when he had the room redecorated and he told her how he just had a family set of chairs set up, so they could be switched out for different events.

When the movie started Fitz effortlessly pulled her from her own chair onto his lap. She held in any vocalization of her surprise but smiled at his actions, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I hope you aren't expecting a repeat of our first date." She whispered in his ear, before biting it gently.

"I wish, but I am actually a massive star wars fan." He said, only half teasingly. He was really looking forward to this movie.

Olivia sat comfortably in his lap for the duration of the film, falling asleep a couple of times, which Fitz didn't really mind as he knew she might not get much sleep once the movie was finished.

Teddy and Ella fell asleep at some point too, which everyone knew they would, so when the movie finished Fitz asked Jerry to take Ella, and Andrew took Teddy, still probably a bit too heavy for Fitz with his arm. Everyone quietly moseyed up to the residence and said their goodnights. Noone batted an eye as Olivia followed Fitz to his room.

When they were inside his room Fitz was all over her. She loved the feeling and let him go on until he was about to pull her clothes off.

"Wait." She whispered breathlessly. She recovered quickly. "When you were shot, Tom was walking over to me. What was he coming to tell me?"

Fitz was slightly taken back by her question, not having thought much about it after the fact. But realizing the answer, a smirk came up on his face.

"He was going to tell you I would meet you at your apartment in an hour." Fitz said.

"I thought as much. Well, I know it is late, but can I give you your present now then?" she asked seductively.

"Okay…" he agreed, curious. Olivia picked up her overnight bag and headed to his bathroom, with a little skip in her step. He sat on the chair at the end of his bed waiting for her. His leg began bouncing in anticipation.

"Liv." He groaned when she hadn't come out for around 10 minutues. One minute later she popped open the door and whispered "close your eyes." He followed her direction and closed his eye.

Olivia crept out of the bathroom to be standing in front of him where he sat. She began singing.

"Happy birthday to you" Fitz opened his eyes. Olivia was dressed in a gold neglige, reminiscent of Marilyn Munroe's birthday gown. The neglige was floor length and fitted with gold diamonties sparingly across the fabric. He could see every inch of her and his mouth watered instantly. She had on gold heels, and her hair was curled at the ends, away from her face, and she even had the red lipstick and a beauty mark painted on.

She continued the song, stepping closer to him slowly, continueing to sing "Happy birthday to you". When shee was close enough he put his hands on her waist. She grabbed them in her own hands and removed them as she turned around. She placed them back on her hips as she swayed them from side to side slowly, her ass at his chest height, giving him the perfect view.

She pulled her hair over one shoulder and turned her head to look over the other before dropping her hands to the tops of her thighs and bending slightly pushing her bum towards his torso. Once she felt his abs against her she dropped a little lower. She loved watching him watch her. He was completely focused on her ass, practically panting. She circled herself on his groin over him once before slowly standing up again.

She turned back around and his hands brushed across her stomach, causing a quiver in her loins. The look he gave her as her front came into view did not help, but she supposed it didn't matter. He looked her thoroughly up and down, landing on her pelvic bone.

Olivia walked her fingers gently up Fitz' arms to his shoulders and rested her hands in his hair before bending her knees slightly bent and her breasts moved right into his sight. "Happy birthday…Mr President". Her dark nipples poked through the sheer fabric and he licked his lips at the sight.

When she made it back to the top slowly she gently placed her index finger under his chin bringing his eyes up to hers. "Happy birthday to you." Then she gently leant in and connected their lips. They lavished in the kiss, deepening it very slowly. Fitz pulled her close before pulling one leg up onto his. He used the proximity of the hem to his hand to get underneath it and rubbed any part of her leg he could get in contact with. Eventually Fitz pulled back to kiss her neck.

"Did you like my gift?"

"Better than Stevie?" He stated and she felt him smile as they both remembered his comment about wanting Marilyn.

"Your definitely better looking. Especially in this dress." He said with a groan.

"Glad you like it." She said.

"I do like it, but I prefer you naked." He said quickly flipping her onto the bed. She squeeled in delight. He rested above her and kissed her passionately before beginning the descent down her body. She was disappointed when he went right past where she wanted him. "Patience." He said as he grabbed the hem of her dress and began the ascent back up her body. She lifted her hips as he pulled it up over her bum and then she lifted her torso so he could completely remove it. Sighed quickly as the barrier to her body was removed.

Fitz kneeled on his haunches to admire her before she decided to take control and pulled him down before helping rid him of his clothes. She could have literally wripped his shirt of if she tried. She was extremely horny. They had not had sex since before Fitz' birthday gala. Olivia had been hesitant because of her miscarriage. Their first public date had been the first sexual interaction of any sort, and she was so grateful that Fitz had not tried for more, because she didn't think she was ready, until today.

She groaned as she helped him with his pants and his erection sprung free, before licking her lips. She was about to straddle him when she decided she needed to taste him so she quickly grabbed his erection in one hand stroking slowly and moved her head closer slowly, before her lips made contact with the head. Fitz shivered in anticipation before realizing how quickly it would be over if he let her continue.

"Livvie, no matter how much I want your mouth down there, I would prefer it up here so I can be inside of you." He said gently gripping the arm that was stroking him. How could Olivia argue with that? So she swirled her tongue on his head, gave it a peck before moving to her knees, his cock still in her hand stroking. He grabbed the hand off him though before scooting back on the bed to the headboard and pulling her along.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She obliged and placed her knees on either side of his thighs and felt his hardness hit against her, causing her pupils to dialate. She kissed him passionately, while bringing her hand back to his cock. She stroked twice before she brought his head up to her heat. They disconnect the kiss at that contact, but maintained eye contact.

She rubbed him against herself, lathering him in the juices that she was excreting. He furrowed his brow and she bit her lip. She continued to rub his cock against herself, pushing him right to her entrance but never letting it in. She found this was a sweet torture and she loved it.

Fitz was watching her use him and he was incredibly turned on. He felt her juices fill his crevices and was in total awe. He knew that a well timed thrust of his hips would leave her helpless and at his mercy, but he was mesmerized by her right now. She closed her eyes and he took the opportunity to look down between them and was even more turned on by his fully lubricated cock that was yet to enter her.

He watched her swirl his head around her cock and her head fell back. She was going to make herself come just like this and he was going to let her. She sort of rested him in her hand between his stomach and his cock and then ground her pelvis onto it. Her folds engulfed him, with only his head poking out as she slid herself down on it. She began moving faster, thrusting her hips at exactly the right time to have his head hit her clit and he knew she was so close. He was also loving the feel of her like this against him, it was something he had never felt before.

He was really conflicted about whether he should let her do her own thing, or whether he should help out, but when she leant back slightly his decision was made for him as he latched onto her perfectly positioned nipple. She groaned loudly before concerntrating her movements on his head hitting her clit and she grabbed his bicep tightly as she came seconds later.

Her muscles were clenching, and she dared not waste that feeling so she quickly mustered the strength to push herself up on her knees and quickly positioned his cock at her entrance and sank down. She did so so quickly that Fitz barely knew what hit him as her walls clamped him tight.

"Fuck". He exclaimed. Olivia started moving quickly, no easing into it, probably because she was still feeling the waves of pleasure. Fitz moved his hands to her ass and pulled her cheeks apart, which made Olivia inhale sharply before an increasingly loud "Yes" continued to fall from her hips. She was reaching climax again. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth for a few moments before she came again, this time her whole body clenching.

Fitz felt her fall against his chest as she came and knew that was probably all her legs had in her for the moment so he turned them over so that she was laying on the bed and he was between her legs, not having disconnected as he moved them. He could feel her walls clenching and continued to move very slowly back and forth inside her, loving the feeling, but trying to give her time to recover.

After a few moments he brought his thumb to his mouth and deposited saliva onto it before bringng it down between them and circling her button with it. Her eyes shot open immediately with a moan. She quickly wrapped her legs around Fitz' waist and meeting his movements, to let him know she was ok to continue.

He began moving into her a little harder and a little faster. Then he brought her legs from around his waist and held her ankles up to his shoulders before widening them slightly so he could see all of her. He pushed those ankles closer to the wall slightly, going deeper with every inch, pushing Fitz closer to his own climax.

He released her legs so that he could palm one of her breasts in his hand and she knew he was close, that was him trying for extra stimulation. She reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him. She loved that moved because his stail trail would come in contact with her clit and it was the perfect sensation to get herself ready too. The kissed for a few more moments before Olivia threw her head back onto the bed in extacy, her clenches pulling him over with her. He thrusted inside her till he had finished, before he reached under her and pulled her onto him as he rolled onto his back.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you are." He asked as he rubbed her back. She looked at him and blushed. "Your first orgasm was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. My body is yours to use however you want." He said seductively.

"In that case, please carry me to the shower." She said with a smirk. He chuckled before obliging and beginning their shower sex round, before they returned to the bed for a few more rounds before falling asleep entangled in one another.

The next morning Franklin was up early and decided to go for a run, expecting one of the guys to have a similar idea. Franklin found Fitz at the table, reading the paper and sipping a coffee, dressed in his running gear.

"Your up early." Franklin said as he grabbed a cup of coffee too.

"There is no such thing as a sleep in for me." He said before taking another sip.

"Going for a run?" Franklin asked. Fitz nodded. "Do you mind if I join you." Fitz looked up from his coffee slightly stunned.

"Of course." He smiled. They sat in relatively silence until both had finished their coffees, then they headed downstairs. Fitz outlined the route and they took off. When they reached a clear stretch Franklin turned to Fitz. "Race you to the other side." And before Fitz could vocalize an answer Franklin took off.

Franklin was honestly surprised by Fitz' fitness. Franklin had a headstart but somehow managed to catch him, and both claimed they won. Fitz stopped at the end.

"God, I hate running." He said catching his breath. Franklin laughed, also catching his breath.

"Hey Fitz, can I ask you something?" Franklin asked. Fitz stood up, still catching his breath, placing his hands on his hips.

"Sure."

"When did you know that you and Mellie were no longer in love? Like when did you become friends?" He asked. Fitz thought before he answered.

"Well, we started out as friends, in college. Her family knew my family, they loved us both and it was easy." He shrugged. "I realised that it was a relationship of convenience rather than love when people started asking about a second child, for political perfection. I realised that I wasn't having children with her because I wanted to build a life, it was for my own political aspirations, and convenience. And I hated myself for that." He paused. "I guess we were always friends, I feel like we were, but all good friends argue and go through rough patches, especially when you live together and share children. What's this about?" He asked at the end, curious about his line of questioning.

Franklin leaned up against the nearest tree, one foot on the ground, the other against the tree, his arms crossed. "Lilly." He sighed. "I just feel like the spark is gone, like we are just together because we have been for so long, maybe not because we want to be."

"Maybe I am not the best person to ask." Fitz shrugged, not wanting him to make a decision based on what he had said about himself and Mellie.

"But you still love Liv, after what is it, eight years?" Franklin said. Fitz nodded.

"I do, but I think I am incapable of not loving her."

"Which is the point. I want to look at someone the way you look at Liv."

"Liv and I are not the most conventional example." He said shaking his head. "Why don't you talk to Lilly about it. She might feel the same way, you know." He suggested.

Fitz had well and truly caught his breath by now so Franklin just began jogging back to the White House. They arrived back and Franklin thanked Fitz before heading upstairs. Fitz followed to the second floor before he headed back to the kitchen to make everyone some breakfast. He made plenty of food before taking some into his room for Olivia. She was still asleep, a light snore escaping her little frame. He smiled as he placed the tray on the bed side table and moved onto the bed. He began kissing her face gently. She snuggled into him as she slowly woke up.

"You smell good." She said groggily snuggling her nose into his neck.

"I don't know why, I just went for a run then made you some breakfast."

"Mmmm. You always smell really good after a run." She said kissing his neck lightly.

"Really?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I think it is your pheromones." She said rubbing his chest.

"Anyway, I brought you breakfast, then I thought we could shower." He said running a hand down her leg to hoist it on top of his as he lay next to her. She felt herself tingle, but reconginsed her body's desire for food too. She sat up and pulled him up with her taking his shirt off. When he started kissing her she had to push him off.

"I just want your shirt, I don't want to sit here topless while I eat."

"Why not. I would enjoy the view." He said watching her put on his shirt.

"Someone might come in." The shirt fell around her and Fitz thought she looked adorable in his gigantic t-shirt.

"Ok" he shrugged, putting the tray in front of her and stealing bits of her food.

"So Franklin joined me for my run this morning." Fitz started.

"Really?" Olivia continued to eat.

"Yeah. And he asked me for advice of sorts."

"Okay…"

"He seems to think that maybe the spark is gone between he and Lilly."

"Oh." Olivia frowned. "What did he say?" She asked putting her cutlery down intent on their conversation.

"Well, he asked me when I knew I didn't love Mellie and when we became friends. And I told him that I felt like we were always friends, even when we fought, but that I didn't think I was the best person to ask. He asked me how I still loved you after so long." He stopped.

"And?" she said both curious of what he told Fraklin for his purposes, and her own curiosity.

"I said I don't think I am capable of not loving you." He grabbed her hand and she smiled broadly. She would have dragged him off into the shower if she didn't want to know what else he said. "He said he wanted to look at someone the way I look at you. But I told him that we aren't the best rolemodels for relationships."

"Aint that the truth." She laughed.

"I think you should talk to him. You know him better than me, I just don't want to push him into something he will regret." She kissed him soundly before jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom, throwing his shirt back at him as she went.

Olivia and Franklin left just after lunch that day and Olivia waited till they got home to talk to him.

"So do you want to invite Lilly over for dinner?" Olivia asked, sneakily bringing her up in friendly conversation.

"Nar, I'm cool with spending time with you." He smiled. She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on. You used to invite her over every night?" she played dumb. He shrugged. Olivia stood firm, her gaze never waivering.

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "I feel like we aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, we are just friends."

"Ok, well have you spoken to her about it?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Well, why don't you give that a try. If you keep avoiding her it is going to get worse, and then you wont even be friends anymore. Me and Steven never dated, but we were open, and we are still friends now. She deserves more than you avoiding her Franklin." She said and he seemed to register what she was saying.

"Ok, maybe I will take her out to dinner so we can talk." He thought.

"Good idea."

A few hours later he was biding her aduie. He was nervous, she could tell, so she kissed his cheek. "It will be fine." She smiled as she rubbed his arms.

Olivia cooked her own dinner, just some veggies and did some work while he was out. She tried to wait up for him, but when it got pretty late she decided to head to bed. She was drifting off when she heard him come in. He peaked into her room.

"How'd it go?" She asked a little groggily, sitting up. Franklin didn't respond, he merely kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers next to her.

"She felt the same way, so we decided that it is over. I was ok until she kissed me goodbye." He said sadly. She began stroking his hair until he shed a couple of tears and she moved his head to her lap.

"Can I stay here." He asked. Without a word she wriggled down into bed as he turned over to sleep. Just then her phone started buzzing. It was Fitz calling. She ended the call quickly and started texting him back. _Sorry, cant talk, there is another man in my bed._ She hit send. She quickly took a picture of the back of Franklins head and sent it to Fitz too.

 _I have competition? Bring it on._ He responded. He had almost died when he received her text right after she rejected his call, but the photo calmed him. He knew it was Franklin and sighed with relief.

 _Yeah, he is about a third of your age, and very handsome._ She replied _._

 _Cougar._ Was Fitz' response.

 _Hypocrit_. Was Olivia's. Fitz burst out laughing when he read her response. He was about to put the phone down when she text again.

 _He and Lilly decided to break up._

 _Ok, hope he is ok._

And in time he was. Franklin went back to school and he and Lilly became closer once they broke up. They were back to their old selves, mucking around, making fun of each other, living out of each others pockets, just without the sexual aspect, which seemed to suit them both. Franklin seemingly forgot about Olivia again, as she had to be the one to contact him, but she didn't mind because he sounded really happy again.

Olivia and Fitz went on a couple of public dates, and a number of private ones too over the month leading up to Christmas. They hadn't really talked about Christmas itself though until about two weeks before, when they were laying in Fitz' bed in the White House, after one of their private dates in the residence.

"So, I was thinking."

"That's dangerous." She quipped back at him.

"Christmas in Vermont?" he asked hopeful.

"Don't you think it might be a little soon?" She asked.

"Too soon for what?" He asked in return.

"To go on holidays together, publically."

"Ok Liv, I am going to be honest with you." He said sitting up. Curious, she sat up too. "As soon as my term is over, I plan on marrying you and there wont be a damn thing the American people can do or say that will change that. So, the way I see it, we go to Vermont, they can see that I am serious about you, so that when I put a ring on that finger there will be no confusion about who, or why."

She was slightly surprised by his words, but had a smile on her face nonetheless. "Ok." She said and Fitz pounced on her, making love to her for the umpteenth time that night.

 **Please review. I love to hear what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I have another one not far behind so hopefully that will keep you happy :)**

 **This is literally just about Christmas, so I hope you enjoy it. Lots of fluff, lots of smut :)**

 **I think I only have a few more chapters left (long ones though) before i try and bring this puppy to a close. I really do feel terrible when I take so long to update.**

 **P.s. I am really struggling with Fitz having a new squeeze on the show. I have no problem with Olivia seeing other people. I think maybe it is because I think that Fitz actually wants to love Olivia, but if he doesn't they will never get together. But like I cringed both times he nearly got it on with Lillian. Anyways, hopefully it only goes up from here :)**

21 December, Olivia, Cyrus, James, Ella, Karen and Fitz boarded Marine One, Vermont bound. Olivia had not been to Vermont since Mellie moved out of the White House and she was a little apprehensive about it. Fitz could feel her apprehension, and understood how she felt, having talked about the fact that the child they lost was most likely conceived in Vermont. He held her hand the whole flight and helped her down the steps when they house managed to take her breath away, again.

"I have a few surprises for you." he whispered in her ear as they approached the house. Everyone entered the house and was pretty impressed.

"Wait a second, so you built this for Liv?" Karen asked as she made her way back to the kitchen where coffee was being brewed. Fitz walked up behind Olivia as she stood next to the bench and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled against her neck in agreement with Karen's question. Olivia blushed.

"Where is my house Cyrus?" James asked Cyrus.

"In Alexandria." Cyrus said kissing his cheek. Everyone laughed.

When the coffee was brewed, Fitz escorted everyone into the main lounge room at the front of the house and they drank their warm drinks. When all the glasses were empty Fitz offered to show everyone around. He showed them all their rooms. Fitz had decorated all of the rooms to everyone's taste now and they were exactly how Olivia had imagined, except Teddy's room. Fitz had put a set of bunk beds in there, figuring that it was easier to have Teddy and Ella in the same room.

Karen loved her moave room, jumping on the bed in excitement. Fitz laughed at her childlike behaviour but was enveloped in a hug shortly later, stopping his laughter. "Thanks Dad." She said sweetly. He kissed her cheek as she pulled away.

As everyone got comfortable in their rooms, Fitz pulled Olivia to the other side of the house. He went into his office first, showing her all the photographs and little touches he had added since she was last here. Then they walked through the adjoining door to her office, which was pretty much unchanged.

"I thought you would want to do this room yourself." He said leading her back to the hallway. The next room was a bathroom, which he skipped. Olivia knew what the next two bedrooms had been intended for and her her breath quickened. "I just put a spare bed in that one for the moment." He said motioning to the first door. He paused at the second though, to check on her. She was still breathing so he put his hand on the door knob. "This was done before I was shot." He said as he opened the door. He pulled her in, feeling some resistance. She only got a couple of inches in the door when she stopped.

The whole room was white, with grey accents. There was a large grey rocking chair and footrest sitting in the corner, with a brown throw rug. The white cot had a grey elephant sitting at the foot, and a grey pillow at the other end. There was a white set of draws, with grey handles and a grey lamp on top. It was simple, but it was perfect. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed and quickly grabbed Fitz' hand. When they were back in the hall she kissed him. "Thank you." She said.

"One more surprise." Fitz said as he pulled her down the hall to the master.

"Fitz, we have guests, we can't…" She began to protest.

"Oh, don't worry, there will be plenty of that in the next two weeks, but thats not the surprise." He smirked as they entered the master bedroom. He walked them to the walk in wardrobe and Olivia dropped his hand. The wardrobe was full of clothes, gorgeous, amazing, expensive clothes. She actually squealed in delight, a noise Fitz was sure he had never heard come from her mouth before and he laughed. "So you like it?"

She walked over to him slowly and fluttered her eye lashes seductively. "I love it." She spoke in a lower than normal voice. She reached up to hold his face in her hands and kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss and hoisted her up. Fitz walked them back to the main room where the bed was, but they were interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey Liv, do you want to…Oh god, sorry." Karen said seeing her dad holding Olivia while they kissed. Olivia laughed and unwrapped her legs from around Fitz but he kept a grasp on her ass that didn't let her stand. She stared at him and he put her back on the ground.

"What's up Karen?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim?"

"I would love to." Olivia answered enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll meet you down there in 10?"

"Sounds good." Olivia said and Karen closed the door behind her.

"Ten minutes is just enough time I think." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her from behind so she could feel his erection. She broke from his grasp, moved to the door of the room, locked it behind her before grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the wardrobe.

"I think there are a few surfaces in here we didn't get to last time, but you only have 10 minutes." She said taking off her clothes as she walked across the room, leaning on the wall at the other side. Fitz stood motionless, panting for a few seconds before he started unbuckling his belt as he walked over to her. He was only a step away when he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them before closing the distance between them and kissing her hard. She reciprocated the kiss and she slid her hands up his chest to help him remove his shirt.

Once his shirt was gone he lifted Olivia up again and her legs went around his waist. His erection was sitting underneath her and he could feel her damp heat around him. He thrust in this position, lubricating his hard cock with her juices. When she had enough of the teasing she broke their kiss and just looked into his eyes.

Without another thought, he moved one hand from her ass and guided himself into her. Her eyes closed as he did so and she bit her lip. He pulled her lip from between her teeth and sucked on it himself. She moaned and he began moving inside her. More moans spilled from her mouth and she was grinding herself against him. His chest hair rubbed on her nipples. She leant her head against the wall behind them and Fitz sucked on her neck, then down to her hard nipples. She pushed her chest forward and Fitz put his hand under her knee and brought it close to her chest, moving deeper inside of her. Her hands went to his head and kept his mouth where it was.

A cramp started forming in her hip from the position he had her leg. She pulled his hand from under her knee. "Fitz, cramp." Was all she could manage. He let go of her leg but quickly returned it to her ass as he pulled her off the wall, still inside her and moved to the bench that was in the middle of the room. He sat down on it and pulled Olivia's legs around so she was kneeling.

"Ride me baby." He said as he pulled her ass cheeks apart. Olivia looked lustfully into his eyes and began moving slowly. But it was the best kind of slow. Fitz was groaning loudly and Olivia was loving the view. She started to pick up the pace when she felt herself getting close. He could feel it and moved one hand all over her body, tweaking a nipple, gripping her hip and he was getting close himself, especially with how tight she was clenching around him.

She began nibbling on his earlobe as she bounced. Her labored breathing in his ear sent tingles up his spine. Fitz moved his hand back to her ass and had her speeding up again. They were both ready and she moved from his ear to kiss him before concentrating solely on getting them both off.

Fitz became mesmerized with her breasts as she bounced faster. She was so close and when she saw the way he wanted to devour her chest she exploded around him. She quickly leaned back and squeezed his balls to increase the sensation of her clenches and the shock of her hands on his balls made him burst seconds later. She slowed her movements but didn't stop until Fitz met his lips with hers and grabbed her face.

"God, I love you." He whispered as he recovered. She smiled and slowly stood up, kissing his lips one last time before grabbing her swimming costume from the wardrobe and running across to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

She met Karen at the pool 15 minutes later but Karen didn't mention it, but gave her a kind of smirk.

They swam laps and talked like old friends before Olivia noticed her fingertips were becoming crinkled and decided to hop out. They walked back into the house and James was sitting on the couch, reading to Ella.

"Where are Cyrus and Fitz?" she asked. James gave her a look that she knew meant they must be working. Olivia walked upstairs with the towel around her and barged into Fitz' office.

"This is supposed to be a holiday." She said putting her hands on her hips. "We havnt even been gone a whole day."

"Sorry Liv, all done now." Cyrus said standing up and walked out with a smile. Olivia stared at him confused as he walked past and out of the office. As he did though she closed the door behind him and locked it.

"What was that about?" She asked as she dropped the towel and moved around his deck to lean against it, right in front of him. She was wearing a black and white stripped one piece. It was a halterneck that was quite low and gave a perfect view of her chest and if she turned around a triangle of her lower back would be visible. She could see his eyes looking her up and down so she popped onto the desk and spread her legs a little, a smile on her face. He leant back, enjoying the view.

She hooked her feet into the arms of his chair and pulled it towards her. When she stopped Fitz was looking right at her covered centre, which was only a foot away from his face. He licked his lips and put his hands on her thighs and began placing kisses on them starting from her knees and working his way up.

He was about two inches from the material of her costume when he moved the knuckle of his bent pointer finger over the centre of the fabric covering her crotch. Her hips moved forward when he did so and he looked up at Olivia who was staring intently back at him. "Your wet." He said.

"In more ways than one." She said back as he ran his knuckle over her crotch again. He hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. He kissed where his knuckle had just left and could taste the chlorine of the pool, with a hint of what he knew to be her juices. He ran his tongue over her like he had his knuckle. When his mouth would move away from one spot the air would quickly cool the damp fabric and it was an incredible feeling. She was shaking with both the shivers coursing up her spine, and with anticipation.

Fitz moved one hand around her back and grabbed the opposite side of her cossie and pulled it across so it sat between her bum cheeks. The he used the other hand to pull the front to the same side as the back, revealing her glistening sex. He latched on quickly and relentlessly. Olivia's hands went to his hair as soon as she felt his tongue on her. He sucked and licked and bit until she was thrusting into his mouth. Then he added his finger, then a second finger and he knew she would come shortly.

He was so thirsty for her and began moaning himself. He began unbuckling his pants, needing to reduce the pressure in his pants. He quickened his finger movements, wishing it was his cock inside her and stroked himself with the other hand.

Olivia had her head thrown back in rapture, but opened her eyes to make eye contact to tell him she was about to come when his tongue left her clit and his fingers left her but instead she made eye contact as his hard cock entered her and she instantaneously climaxed, hard, falling back onto the desk. She didn't know if she was seeing stars from the strength of the orgasm, or her head hitting the desk.

Fitz felt her clench tightly around him as she fell back onto the desk. He thrust three more times into her while her walls clenched him and he came inside her, rocking his hips slowly for a minute or so. He pulled her limp body up by her arms and her head flopped to the side.

"Liv, are you ok?" he asked, becoming worried by her limp limbs. She nodded.

"That was so good." She said hugging his neck. When she felt some strenght return to her body she pulled away to look at him. His mouth was glistening and she couldn't help but kiss him.

When she thought she could walk he helped her off the desk and out the door. She disconnected their hands as she headed to the master bedroom to change.

"Go entertain our guests please." She said knowing they would take much longer if he followed her. He pouted, but hearing her call them 'our guests' made him happy so he did.

When Olivia came down she gave everyone an update on when Franklin would arrive, the next day, which meant that would be when Jerry would arrive as well. They were dong a little road trip up. Fitz had also spoken with Mellie, who was sending Teddy over on Christmas eve. They had Teddy for Christmas last year, so Fitz got him this year, but had to send him back for new years.

With just the five and a half of them for dinner, Fitz ordered pizza for dinner that night and they watched a Christmas movie on TV with Ella then they all headed up to bed. They were on their way up the stairs when Fitz held Olivia back. He pulled he back towards the kitchen and down the stairs to the 'parents retreat' and the wine cellar.

The room now had an old fashioned couch, that looked liked it belonged in a cigar lounge, and a full sized snooker table and a fancy bar in the corner.

"I thought this was supposed to be a parent's retreat, not a man cave?" She accused.

"I wanted to get in a game of pool with you before the boys hog it tomorrow." He said handing her the cue and setting up the balls. She shook her head knowing exactly what he was playing at.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked when it was all set up.

"Yes please." She requested, and he headed into the cellar for a good wine. When he returned he filled up their glasses and handed her hers. "Would you like to break or shall I?" he asked putting his glass on the table.

"You can." She said timidly. Olivia knew how to play pool, she was really very good at it, but it had never come up with Fitz and she was going to use that to her advantage. So she watched as Fitz broke and the balls flew across the table. She looked at the balls trying to figure out which one to go for. She deliberately took longer than necessary and tried to look unsure.

"Why don't you go for that one?" he pointed to one he thought looked easy to sink. She shrugged and walked to where she thought she should shoot from. She looked at the cue funnily before leaning it on the edge of the table, without supporting it on the board with her other hand. Without a word Fitz walked up behind her and placed her hand on the table and helped her line up the cue. Even though he had his body flush against her she maintained composure enough to hit the ball into the hole. He grabbed her hips when she got it in.

"Good shot Livvie." He said. She loved when he called her 'Livvie'.

She walked around the room and looked at the balls again. Fitz suggested another ball for her to go for. She lined it up and dipped her chest deliberately further than necessary so he could see down her top. "Is this ok?" she asked, looking for guidance.

"Perfect." He said and she swung the cue, deliberately missing this time. She smiled as she walked over to the wine. Fitz took his turn, sinking two balls before sinking the white. She pulled the white ball from the hole and put it at the top of the table and decided her next shot. She sunk two balls as well.

Fitz' next go he didn't sink one, neither did Olivia. Next round Fitz sunk two again, Olivia only one. Fitz would follow her as she took her shots, admiring her ass as she seemed to get up on tip toes to shoot.

Olivia had her eye set on one ball and looked at Fitz when she realised she was too short to reach over the table to make the shot. "Can you help me, I'm too short." She said with a pout. He walked over and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and hoisted her up. She took the shot and landed it. When he placed her back on the ground she put her hands on his and guided them over the front of her thighs and pushed her ass into his crotch. She felt him twitch behind her.

"Good shot." He whispered in her ear as he swayed them side to side gently. "Your turn again." He said and she moved to take her next shot. Hitting that one too. She saw he was impressed and walked up to him, standing so her body was up against one side of him. She put her hand on his chest but moved it down to his now visible erection and stroked it before cupping him through his pants. "I like two balls baby." She said seductively before releasing and moving to sip her wine. He groaned and rearranged himself.

He somehow managed to sink the next ball, but just missed his next shot.

Olivia only had one ball left to sink before the black and as she moved to take her shot she deliberately spilt the remainder of her wine on her tights. "Oh no. Now I am all wet." She said looking down at her legs. Next thing she starts taking her tights of. She uses them to clean the wine from the wooden floor and then picked up the pool cue, like nothing had happened.

Fitz' mouth fell open as she moved to take her shot right in front of him. She was wearing g-string so as she bent over he got a great view of her ass. He couldn't resist himself and moved to her as she swung the cue. He pushed his hard covered cock into the crease of her ass and grabbed her hips. After she let out a moan she spoke. "Fitz, you interrupted me, now I get another shot." She said and he didn't object, too distracted by her half nakedness and his growing erection.

He watched her take her next shot without touching, but he certainly looked. She stood with her legs open a little, a perfect pool stance, and if he tilted his head to one side he could see the string from her g-string as it emerged right near her entrance. Olivia swung the cue and then threw her cue on the table and jumped up to sit on the edge of the table. "I sunk the black, that means I won right?" she asked cutely. Fitz laughed and walked up to stand between her thighs. He looked over at the table to explain that she needed to sink all hers first when he realised that she had. He still had two balls left.

"Yes, it looks like you won. Good game." She smiled with pride.

"What do I win?" she asked seductively. Without a word Fitz started kissing her, running his hands up and down her bare thighs, groaning in her mouth. She pulled his shirt off as he unbuckled his belt. He pushed down his pants before he put one knee next to her leg on the side of the pool table and pushed her down onto the green, bringing his other leg up on to the table too.

He then pulled her shirt off and kissed her stomach making his way down. He ripped her tiny g-string off her body and felt her core. She was wetter than he thought he had ever felt her. "I have been ready for you since my first shot. Please, no foreplay."

"Were you trying to tease me Livvie?" he said as he came face to face with her and rubbed himself against her. She gave him a cheeky grin and bit her lip. "Only because you won, I wont tease you right back. That is your prize Livvie, this is your prize." He said as he pushed into her. She gasped in pleasure as he did so.

He ground his hips into her over and over and she moaned over and over, getting gradually louder. Olivia spread her arms across the table and knocked the balls around trying to grab a hold of something, when she found nothing she grabbed his biceps as his hands were planted on either side of her head.

After a few minutes Fitz flipped her over and she gladly got on all fours and pushed back onto him as he lined himself up with her. She knew she wouldn't last too much longer and so did he. He also knew, from their previous 2 rendevouz of the day she was a little sensitive, and that when the time came, the slightest touch would set her off. So he waited till she was clamping down on him already and her moans were peaking to reach around and tweak her clit. He supported her waist as he did so she didn't fall onto any balls that may have moved underneath her and she came shortly after.

He cleared the space before him before falling back onto his back on the table, with her against his chest. She grabbed his hands and interlaced them with hers and rested them on her stomach. When she had enough strength she turned over to face him, smiling.

"As much as I wish we could stay here tonight, I really wanna go sleep in _our_ bed." She said and he smiled at her use of the word 'our'. He quickly sat up and helped her off the table. Olivia tried to put her clothes back on but Fitz quickly picked her up and carried her.

"Fitz!" she said wanting him to put her down.

"Shhhh." He said as they got to the main level of the house. She let him carry her even though they were both naked.

XXXX

The next morning they had morning sex in their four poster bed before heading downstairs to start breakfast, together.

Karen, Cyrus, James and Ella all came down wondering what smelt so good. The food was all set out on the table by the time they did and they all sat down to eat. Fitz sat down with Olivia on his right and made sure he never lost contact with her. He was loving that everyone in the house knew about them, and they didn't have to hide.

Cyrus sat on the other side of the table and found himself smiling at them. He had never seen either of them so carefree before, which was saying something because he had known them both for many years. Neither seemed to be consciously aware that they never broke apart, but it warmed Cyrus' cold heart somewhat. James leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"They are so cute." Before continuing his food.

"So have we got any plans today?" Karen asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a picnic lunch in the orchard." Fitz said smiling at Olivia. "Or maybe we could get Ella on her first horse." He said to Ella who became very excited.

"Yes please Uncle Fitz." She smiled. James and Cyrus both looked at Fitz like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, I have been riding horses since I was her age." This didn't calm their nerves, but they didn't say anything.

"So how about we do that this morning, and we will see how things go and maybe we can ride over to the river for the picnic." Fitz suggested.

They cleaned up breakfast, got dressed for the day and Fitz headed out to the stables which were just off from the house. Fitz had finally had all his horses brought over from the Ranch. He fed all the horses and walked up to Karen's old horse Lightning who was the smallest. He saddled her up and walked her towards the paddock behind the stables and let him walk around while he went to get everyone.

Olivia had dressed Ella appropriately for riding, in purple tights, some bots, and a pretty blue top. Olivia and Karen were dressed similarly in black tights and long sleeved shirts. Olivia had grabbed herself and Ella a jacket too because it was pretty cold. They all walked out to the verandah and Fitz greeted them.

He took Olivia's hand in one of his, and Ella's in the other and walked them around to the paddock. Karen jumped right into the paddock, while Olivia helped Ella stand on the wood around it and leaned up next to her.

Karen hopped on Lightning and did a demo of what Ella would be doing and Fitz led Lightning around. When they were done Karen walked the horse closer to Ella so that she could pat it. The horse was very good natured so they weren't worried at all that something might go wrong.

"Do you want a turn Ella?" Karen asked and Ella looked at Olivia nervously.

"It's Ok Ella, Uncle Fitz will be right near you all the time." Olivia tried to re-assure her. She looked at her Uncle Fitz and nodded. So Karen walked away and let Ella crawl into the paddock. She hopped off and held Lightning's reins while Fitz helped Ella on. He showed her how to hold on before he started walking her around very slowly. Olivia got out her phone and started taking photos. Ella was smiling broadly and being generally adorable.

Ella waved at her dads as they came out. James grabbed Cyrus' had with his and waved with the other, clearly a bit anxious, but not trying to let her see. Cyrus kissed James and waved back.

"Can we go faster Uncle Fitz?" Ella asked. Fitz looked at her smiling.

"One more lap, then we can go a little faster." He replied. When he did speed up he could see her grab the reins tighter, but relaxed after one lap.

They were out there for half an hour or so, when Fitz thought Ella could use a break. He was comfortable with her on the horse, but just didn't want to wear her out if they went for a ride later.

They walked back to the stables and Fitz asked Ella to help him feed his horse, Mario. As the horse took the straw from Ella's hand she squealed with delight. He also let Ella brush Mario. As she brushed his mane she looked at Olivia. "His hair is thicker than ours." She said in awe and Olivia laughed.

Olivia moved out of Mario's stall feeling there was too many people in there already. She moved to the next stall and found a palomino black and white spotted horse in the stall over. Olivia went over and fed her through the door and patted her nose.

As Fitz and Ella walked out of Mario's stall Olivia looked at Fitz.

"Who is this gorgeous guy?" She asked.

"She doesn't have a name yet, she is new." He said walking up next to Olivia. "She is yours." He said looking at her for a reaction.

"You are too much Fitz. You built me a house, you don't have to buy me a horse too."

"Don't worry Liv, that is his thing. He brought me a new horse for my 21st too." She said, like buying someone a horse was not big deal. She shook her head but kissed him, before kissing her horse.

"So what do you want to call her?" Fitz asked.

"What about Dorothy. Dot for short?" She suggested.

"Perfect." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Does Teddy have a horse?" Ella asked coming up next to them and looking up at them.

"He does, but he is in California with Teddy. His name is Jet, and he is totally black."

"And what about Jerry?" Ella asked.

"He has a horse here too. His other horse was a bit too old to come over so he picked a new one a couple of months ago." Fitz said pointing to a stall next to Karen's horse Ninja. "That's Voldemort. Don't ask me why." The horse had a black body with white hooves and a white head. "Then there is also Milo over there, Alberta over there, and Boston on the end." He said pointing to the remaining stalls.

"Are they in here all the time?" Ella asked.

"No, they go out into the paddock during the day, but it is pretty cold here at night so I usually bring them in here to sleep." Ella seemed happy with that answer. "Do you want to help me take them out to the paddock?" He asked and she nodded vigourously. "So because we need to saddle these guys up soon, there going to stay in here, but we will get the others out ok." He said and Ella followed him.

Fitz helped Ella bring out all the horses, well just four of them, one by one and she was so excited, but collected when she did so.

"Lets go get warmed up, have some lunch, then we will go for a ride?"

"No picnic?" she asked disappointedly.

"Well, I don't think your dads want to ride with us, so we should have lunch with them and then we will go for a ride. Ok?" Fitz said. She nodded.

"Race you back Ella!" Karen said and the two of them ran back to the house. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and followed Karen and Ella.

They ate lunch and prepared to go out. Fitz saddled up Mario, Dorothy and Lighning, while Karen did Ninja, then helped Fitz with Lightning. Fitz waited till Karen was on her horse before helping Ella onto hers, then he went over to Olivia.

"Do you need a hand?" he said. She gave him a look before putting her feet into the stirrups and pushed up and swung her other leg over. He smiled at her before making his way over to Mario and hopping up. He trotted over to Ella and held Lightnings reins and nodded at Karen for her to head off. Knowing she was dying to fly she whispered a thank you and took off on Ninja, sprinting.

She disappeared for a few moments before she reappeared.

"I realised that I have no idea where we are going." She said cantering upto them.

"Woah Karen, you went so fast." Ella said in awe. Karen smiled.

"This way." Fitz said as he led Lightening. "Liv, you go up in front, I'll tell you when you need to turn." She raised her eyebrows at him but went up in front with Karen. He watched as her hips swayed from side to side. She glanced back at him with a smile as they kept going.

They trotted through the orchard and found themselves at a river. It was pretty magnificent.

"This eventually ends up in lake Willoughby, I thought maybe we could go down there on boxing day or something." He said.

"Hey Dad. Wanna race?" Karen asked. Fitz looked up at her with excitement in his eyes before looking back at Ella. Olivia quickly moved next to him and held out her hands for the reins.

"You go." She said and he leaned to kiss her before ducking under the reins. "We will start heading back, catch up to us when your ready."

Moments later the two of them took off full speed.

"I wish I could go that fast." Ella said.

"When you get some more practice you can go a little faster, or maybe one of us will take you with us." Ella smiled.

10 minutes later they heard the hooves of Fitz and Karen behind them. Karen came up next to Ella.

"I'm taking you from here Ella. Uncle Fitz and Aunty Liv are going to have some grown up time. Eww." Karen said to Ella. Olivia looked at Fitz who was smiling broadly and chuckled at Karen's comment.

"You comin'?" Fitz asked and Olivia went to hand the reins to Karen but she said lightning wouldn't leave her side, so Olivia let them sit infront of Ella. Olivia turned around on her horse and came up next to Fitz. "I want to show you something. Are you ready for a canter?" Olivia nodded and Fitz took off, Olivia behind him.

They eventually made it to the top of a hill and Olivia came up next to him. "That's the house." He said pointing to a building in the distance. "All that you can see is ours." He said in a deeper than normal voice.

"How very Lion King of you." She said grabbing his hand. He leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back but he demanded more.

"Get over here." He said yanking on her arm playfully.

"What. How." She said.

"In front, facing me please." He commanded. He slipped his foot out of his stirrup so that she could put her foot in it as she climbed in front of Fitz on his horse. He wasted no time in kissing her again, grabbing hold of her hips. She readjusted herself so that her legs were next to his waist over his legs.

He pulled her closer and her groin rubbed against his stomach, eliciting a moan. He smiled. "Do you think we could have sex on a horse."

His suggestion turned her on immensely. "Im not having sex with you, in broad daylight, on the top of a horse, on the top of a hill." She said and he pouted. "But that tree down there doesn't look too bad." She said kissing his neck.

"Hold on baby." He said as he started moving on the horses. They trotted down the hill, which created continual movement against Olivia's core that had her bitting down on Fitz' neck hard. He jumped off, with Olivia around his waist and tied up the horses quickly before walking to a nearby tree and pushing Olivia's back into it. He purposefully ground his erection into her.

Fitz slid his hands into the sides of her tights and Olivia unwrapped her legs from around him so he could pull them all the way off. Olivia quickly pulled him back to her and kissed his mouth, her tongue going straight into his mouth. Fitz blindly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pushing them onto the ground, but not stepping out of them. Fitz rubbed two fingers up against her, checking she was ready, even though he knew she would be. Then he lined himself up with her and pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him again and he kept moving inside her. They kissed and continued to move, until she was close when he pulled out, unwrapped her legs from him, keeping them in his hands and placing them over his shoulders before eating his favourite meal.

She clutched at the tree behind her as he lapped her up and she quickly fell apart. She massaged his scalp as her spasms calmed but he quickly stood up, turned Olivia around and thrusted into her. Olivia's palms were pressed against the tree. He grabbed her hip with one hand, and reached under her shirt for her breast with the other.

When he slowed it down a little Olivia began swivelling her hips and pushing back onto him. He started to grit his teeth and removed the hand from her breast and pulled on her hair. A loud moan escaped her mouth when he pulled on her hair. He tugged a little harder and pulled her body flush against his. He took advantage of her exposed neck and sucked hard while thrusting into her still. She wrapped one arm around his head as he sucked, and grabbed his wrist encouragingly with the other as he moved his hand from her hair, back to her breast.

Fitz felt himself getting close and he leaned to pick up one of her legs and brought it up to her chest. Her moans increased and he knew that was just what she needed and he tweaked her nipple through her shirt and bra and she turned her head to kiss him. They both came, limbs intertwined.

As their breathing regulated Fitz rans his hands over her body lovingly. Her head rested on his shoulder. She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just glad this is our land, can you imagine if someone found us like this. She said turning around, looking down at their half covered bodies. He chuckled. She moved off to get her pants and he slapped her bum before pulling his own pants on.

"The kids will be here soon." She said after she had pulled on her pants and checked her watch.

They raced back on their horses, Olivia won of course, mainly because Fitz enjoyed the view from behind. When they pulled up to the stables next to the house Fitz jumped off his horse first and helped Olivia down, like a gentlemen, while being given a long kiss for his efforts.

"Hey you two." Franklin said breaking the couples focus. Fitz put her down and she ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"Your in a good mood." Franklin said. Olivia glanced back at Fitz knowingly. Fitz put the horses in their stables before shaking Franklin's hand.

"Nice hickey." He said and Fitz looked at him confused. Olivia blushed and rushed over to him to examine his neck. From next to Olivia he could see one on her neck too. "You two are worse than teenagers!" he laughed and moved back to the house. Olivia and Fitz laughed as they followed Franklin back to the house.

Jerry and May were in the kitchen, getting some food.

"Hungry are we?" Fitz asked them. They both looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dad." Jerry said wiping his hands and shaking his dads hand, Fitz kiseed May's cheek, and Olivia kissed them both.

"Where is all your stuff?" Fitz asked. Jerry pointed to the front door as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

When they finished their food, Olivia and Fitz showed them to their rooms. Franklin thanked Fitz with another handshake and kissed Olivia on the cheek. Jerry did much the same.

XXXX

After dinner that night Jerry asked what they should do.

"Well, there is a pool next door, a pool table downstairs, or we could watch a movie." Fitz proposed.

"There's a pool table. Shot gun trying to win her title." Franklin said standing up from the couch.

"Her title?" Fitz asked. Olivia who was sitting next to him looked at his confused face and smiled.

"Liv was champion in college and we have a little competition going." Franklin explained. Fitz turned to Olivia who kissed him quickly before standing up. Fitz followed them down to to the parents retreat and they started a game. Franklin v Olivia. Fitz watched in awe as the hesitant player from last night disappeared. She was calculated and precise.

When Olivia won against Franklin she walked up to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It would appear I was bamboozled last night." He said to her in jest.

"Oh but wasn't it the best kind." She smiled broadly at him. He laughed and kissed her, pulling her even closer, his hands going to her ass.

"Hey lovebirds." Jerry said with a click of his fingers. "Can I get a game with the Queen please." Olivia broke from Fitz and played against Jerry and won. When Cyrus and James came down from putting Ella to bed they played one another, Cyrus won, so he played Fitz. Karen and May then played each other.

When the girls were playing Fitz was leaning against the couch, and Olivia against him, his arms around her waist.

"So when, pray tell, did you become so good at pool?" he asked kissing her neck. She laughed and turned around, putting her arms on his shoulders, fingers in his hair.

"Abby and I played a fair bit in college, just for fun, and I was pretty good with little effort really. Then we went to this tournament and the guy who won was so arrogant, and he asked me on a date. So I said if he won I would go on a date with him. Needless to say he lost and I never saw him again, but that kinda became my thing. Hence why I didn't go on many dates in college."

"Is there anything Olivia Pope can't do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Hmmm. Nope." She answered and he laughed.

"I certainly know a few things you do really, really well." He said quietly but euphemistically.

"Is that right? Like?" She asked. He leaned into her ear and whispered dirty things. Her cheeks flushed.

"Ok everyone, we are off to bed." Olivia said turning around grabbing his hand.

"Night." Everyone called. Olivia kissed Franklin's cheek, Fitz kissed Karen and they ran up the stairs.

XXXX

The next day was Christmas eve and Teddy was arriving shortly. They were all pretty excited about Christmas and Olivia started her day with a swim. Fitz had managed to get a sleep in and she woke him up after her swim by climbing ontop of him in just a towel, her hair in a bun atop her head.

"Good morning." She said kissing his lips.

"Morning." He mumbled groggily.

"Why on earth are you so tired this morning?" She asked sarcastically with her hands on his chest.

"I think it has something to do with this." He said pulling her towel off. She didn't even flinch, just leaned down so they were flush. His manhood prodded her bottom as it reached full mast and Olivia moved against it. He waisted little time in rolling them both over and pushing his cock into her quickly. She moaned loudly and grabbed at his shoulders.

He kissed her lips as he pulled out of her and pushed back in quickly, repeating this. He pulled away from the kiss only to bring her bottom lip between his teeth. He bit so hard he drew blood which he quickly sucked away.

He pulled right away from her and looked down at her. The sight of him above her, tousled hair, swollen lips, sleepy/lustful eyes was dead set about to make her come right there so she pulled him back down to a kiss and began moving against him. She wrapped her legs around his torso which opened her right up to him and they both groaned.

"Yes baby." He said feeling her clench him tightly. She grabbed his head and brought it down to her chest and he sucked on her left nipple. He bit that too and when he did she came with a squeal. Fitz pounded into her while she climaxed and finished just before her walls stopped pulsing.

"Fitz, you have to stop giving me hickeys." She said looking down at her purple nipple.

"Hypocrite." He joked.

"I know, and I know we don't have to hide here, but we shouldn't get into the habit of it." She said seriously.

"No one but me will even see that one." He said touching her nipple. She gave him a serious look. "Fine." He said surrendering.

"We should head down, Teddy will be here soon." Olivia said and Fitz smiled broadly. So they both got ready and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Does anyone want to help me pick some fruit this morning?" She asked the group.

"I do, I do." Ella said putting her hand up.

"Thank you Ella." Olivia said excitedly. "Anyone else?" She asked.

"May and I will come." Jerry said.

"I'll come too." Fitz said.

"Sorry Liv, but if you and Dad are just going to make out against trees, we might give it a miss."

"Sorry Fitz, you will have to stay back." Olivia said smiling.

"I'm offended." He joked. She just shrugged and kissed him quickly.

"Well, whenever you guys are ready." She said and cleared her plate away.

An hour later they returned with bags full of fruit from the orchard.

"What on earth are we going to do with all that fruit?" Cyrus asked as they returned with a bag each.

"I was thinking of making a pie, maybe some apple sauce or some jam." She said putting all the bags on the counter.

"You know we have staff for that." Fitz said taking a peach and biting into it.

"I know, but they are already doing most of the cooking for tomorrow, I wanted to do something." She said arranging the fruit on the countertop. Fitz phone beeped. He checked it.

"Teddy will be here in an hour." He said. Ella squealed.

"How about we do a puzzle while we wait Ella?" Fitz asked and she ran off to get one. They sat in the loungeroom at the front of the house, on the floor, doing the puzzle on the coffee table. They were onto their third puzzle when the door flew open. Ella jumped up.

"Teddy." She said running to hug him. He hugged her back with a big smile. She lovingly kissed his cheek before letting him go. Fitz was next to scoop him up and smother him in kisses.

"Missed you buddy."

"Missed you too Daddy." He said hugging his dad.

"That sounds like my favourite little brother." Karen said coming out from her room on the mezzanine. She ran to greet him. "It is my favourite little brother." She said when she reached him. She tickled him quickly and kissed him while he was still in Fitz' arms.

"Karen, I'm your only little brother." He said smiling.

"And my cleverest little brother." She said to his comment.

"Hey Tedsta." Jerry entered with May and Franklin. Fitz put him down and Teddy waved at the three of them before giving them all a hug.

"Where's Liv?" Teddy asked, realising everyone else was here.

"Coming." She shouted from the kitchen. A few seconds later she rushed through the doors and wiped her hands on her pants before holding her arms out.

"Hey Teddy Bear." She said picking him up. He wrapped his legs around her as she cuddled him. "I am so glad I get to spend Christmas with you." She said and he smiled at her. "Do you wanna go see your room?" She asked and he nodded. She moved him around her so he was on her back and walked up the stairs. Fitz followed. She put him down at the door and let him open it.

"Bunk beds?" He asked first.

"Yeah, one for you, one for Ella." Fitz said. Teddy jumped on the bottom bunk and lay on his bed smiling.

"This is awesome." Teddy said and Olivia and Fitz looked at each other with a smile. Just then, Ella ran into the room and pulls out some of the toys from the cupboard. Olivia and Fitz went back downstairs and let them play.

After lunch Olivia was in the kitchen most of the afternoon. She felt so relaxed and was really enjoying making stuff. She made the jam first because it was the easiest and when Fitz went to check on her he saw it.

"Can I try some?" he asked and she said he could.

"This is delicious." he said straight away, his eyes lighting up with sincerity. "Have you made this before, I feel like I have had it before." She hesitated before answering.

"Do you remember in France, the jam I bought from the markets?" She said. He nodded. "Same recipe."

"Huh." He said impressed.

XXXX

When bed time for Ella and Teddy arrived that night Olivia and Franklin gave everyone their pajamas presents, they all had a giggle, then they all headed off quietly for the night. Fitz put Teddy down and met Olivia in their bedroom where she was sitting on the edge of the bed moisturizing.

"He go down ok?" She asked. Fitz nodded. He then changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Fitz said. Olivia climbed under the covers next to him. He pulled her in close. She looked at him expectantly. "I was wondering whether or not you still wanted to have children, with me I mean, considering." She looked down from his eyes to his chest while she thought, then looked back at him.

"I do. I don't know when though." He kissed her head.

"That's ok. I don't need to know when, I just wanted to know if that was something still on the cards for us. I would have understood if you didn't want to." She leant up to kiss his lips.

"Thank you." She said. At some point they slid down the bed so they were now spooning. They lay like this for a while, just cuddling. His hand had been rubbing her stomach for a while when he slipped it in the waistband of her pajamas pants.

Olivia bit her lip and was about to turn around to kiss him when they heard a knock at the door. Then the door creaked open ever so slightly and they heard a small whisper. "Dad." It was Teddy.

"Hey Bud, I thought you were asleep. What's wrong?" Fitz asked sitting up. Olivia was on the side closest to the door so she was able to see him while laying down.

"I just missed you, and I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?" He asked softly. Olivia held out her arms.

"Come on Teddy Bear." She said. He ran up to her and she picked him up, putting him in the middle of the bed. When she put him on the bed he hugged Fitz' neck and Fitz mouthed that he was sorry to Olivia who shook her head and smiled, letting him know that it was absolutely fine. She then nudged closer, also wrapping her arms around Fitz' neck.

"This is what I like to call a Teddy sandwich." She said squeezing him between the both of them. Teddy laughed. She pulled away as Teddy did and he settled into Fitz' side nicely, resting his head on Fitz bicep. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He patted her head with the arm that Teddy was on trying to remain in contact with her. Olivia kissed the palm of his hand before placing it further down her pillow and resting her cheek on it.

This is how they woke up in the morning, seemingly in exactly the same position as they fell asleep. Olivia looked at the beautiful people she was sharing a bed with sleeping and it warmed her heart. She looked between their faces and could see exactly what features he had received from Fitz, and which he had inherited from Mellie. His nose and mouth were all Mellie, but his eyes, and ears and hair were all Fitz. She wondered if they had a little boy, what he would pick up from her and what he would pick up from Fitz. She tried to picture it, but it was difficult to do. She settled with just staring at the two in front of her.

Teddy woke up half an hour later. The first thing he saw was Olivia smiling.

"Merry Christmas Teddy." She said to him and those words woke him right up.

"Merry Christmas Aunty Liv. Can we open our presents now?" He asked quickly.

"How about we go get Ella, we have some breakfast, then we can wake everyone who is still sleeping by jumping on their beds." She said and Teddy nodded excitedly. "Ok, lets let Daddy sleep and we will wake him up later." She said holding a finger to her lips as she slipped out of bed. Teddy followed and he grabbed her hand as they excitedly skipped down the hall, and over to Ella.

Ella woke as soon as they opened the door and jumped right out of bed with excitement. Olivia told her the plan and they both followed her down stairs. She got their breakfast orders and sat them at the breakfast bar. Olivia then started on some breakfast items for everyone else. When the kids had finished breakfast she looked at the time and decided that it was an appropriate time to wake everyone up.

They went back to Fitz first. Olivia whispered a "Go" to them and they jumped onto the bed on Olivia's side.

"Wake up Uncle Fitz!"

"Wake up Dad!"

They both yelled as they jumped up and down on the bed. When Fitz did wake up, which was pretty quickly, he sat up and pulled them both towards him and lay back down.

"Good morning you two. Merry Christmas!" he said kissing them both.

"Merry Christmas." The both said. "Dad, get up, we have to go wake everyone else up too." Teddy said trying to pull Fitz off the bed.

"Ok, Ok, I'm comin'." He said scrambling off the bed. His hair was unruly and his clothes a bit disheveled but he followed them to the door where he found Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her mouth. "Merry Christmas." He said with a smile. "No morning love?" he asked with a pout, pressing his whole body into hers, letting her know exactly what he meant. She slapped his chest and pushed him off.

"Nope." She said and walked off after Ella and Teddy who were already at Karen's door. When they caught up with them, they nodded and they ran in bouncing on Karen as she slept. She groaned but quickly joined in the game and jumped on Jerry and May (after Fitz had stuck his head to ensure they were both clothed). Then all five of them jumped on Franklin, Jerry giving his little afro a noogie. Then all eight of them ran into Cyrus and James' room and Ella and Teddy jumped on them while everyone else yelled "Merry Christmas."

Everyone then trudged downstairs and Teddy and Ella could each open one present from Santa before breakfast and Karen and Jerry helped Olivia finish breakfast for everyone.

When everyone was almost finished, Fitz disappeared to put on his santa suit. He wasn't pretending to be the actual santa, he just liked dressing up to give out the gifts. He had a white beard, a santa hat, and a relatively tight suit.

He gave everyone their presents, Teddy and Ella starting on them as soon as they were handed one, excitement bouncing off of them.

Olivia accumulated a small pile, seemingly one from everyone. As she was handed a present she was scowl at the culprit telling them she wanted for nothing, none seemed too bothered.

After everyone opened their presents, they watched Teddy and Ella play with all their toys as they all had a tea or coffee.

A few hours later, Olivia and Fitz put all the pre-cooked food in the oven to heat up before serving a big Christmas lunch. They loved having so many people in their little love nest. The dining table was full, and they even had to add some chairs from the verandah to fit everyone. They ate and laughed and joked and popped crackers.

After lunch, everyone quietened down a little, Cyrus even going off for a nap. Jerry, Karen and Teddy spoke to their mum on the phone, Franklin called Lilly, James called his parents, but Fitz and Olivia stayed cuddled up on the couch watching everyone else. They had no-one they needed to call. Sure, Olivia could have called her OPA team, but she saw them before she left and had their version of Christmas then.

"I think this is the best Christmas I have ever had." Fitz said as his head rested atop hers.

 **Please review, they make me happy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, as you probably gathered by now, I quite like Jake. Not for Olivia, but as a character, and as someone that Olivia should love, even though I know she cannot love him as much as she loves Fitz. So If you hate Jake, I'm not sure how you will feel about this chapter. I hope you all like it, please let me know.**

The next six months, the the first half of Fitz' last year as President, were hectic to say the least. He was working to have the last of the troops pulled out of Iran. NATO had taken up the tough task of educating the locals and was putting together a team of skilled troops and leaders from all sorts of fields to go in. It was about two weeks before they were being deployed that Fitz was given the list of the members of those teams. One name stuck out in particular. _Cpt. Jacob Ballard_.

Fitz frowned when he read the name. He wondered if Liv knew anything of this. He imagined she would tell him if she had heard from Jake. If she didn't, was it his place to say anthing?

He left it for another week and when he didn't hear anything from her with regards to Jake he decided he should probably tell her. He invited her over for dinner, which was not unusual.

She met him in the Oval office and she sat on the couch until he was finished and they walked up to the residence together, not holding hands or anything, just together, even though it was very public knowledge that they were a couple.

They had a casual dinner on the couch, Olivia's bare feet sitting under his thigh. Once they had eated Fitz put both their plates on the table. The way he did so told Olivia that there was something he wanted to talk about.

"Liv. There's something I need to tell you." He said grabbing her hand as he leant back onto the couch.

"Ok…" She said.

"Have you spoken to Jake recently?" He asked, thinking she might open up to him with prompt.

"Not recently no." She said thinking about the last time she spoke to Jake, which would have been his birthday at the end of February, so about a month. "Why?" She asked.

"He signed up for the NATO forces going over to Iraq." He said. Her reaction was much the same as his, a frown. "I have known for a week, but I thought he might want to tell you himself, but he is cutting it a bit fine, so I thought you would want to know." He watched as she stared off across the room with the same frown. But when he finished speaking she refocused on him and cuddled into his side.

XXXX

A week late, the day Jake was scheduled to fly out, Olivia got up particularly early and drove over to his place. As she pulled into his driveway she couldn't help but feel sad about his departure. She had been wondering if he was leaving because of her. She sat in the car for a couple more minutes before she got out and walked up to the front door. She knocked. She heard Jake call that he was coming.

He opened the door and was clearly expecting someone else.

"Liv. What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Thought you were getting away without saying goodbye did you?" She said putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"How did you know?" He asked. She only further raised his eyebrows as if to say _Really?_ "Fitz. Of course." He smiled slightly but looked at the floor.

"I thought maybe I could drive you over, or we could grab a coffee or something to eat beforehand?" She asked.

"Ahh, sure thing. I just have to lock up. Give me a few minutes." He said turning back to the house and going to lock up. All his possessions were in boxes near the front door, the rest of the house was bare. It was an eerie feeling. In their time together she had spent so much time in this house. She felt guilty as she remembered their first proper date and stumbling in the garage door and upstairs, or the many other whole nights she had stayed there after Lilly and Franklin had gone to college, the dinners he had cooked in the kitchen, the movies they watched in the loungeroom. The last time she was there though was the night she broke up with him for good. All those memories flooded back to her and she became slightly glassy eyed.

"You ok?" He asked walking up to her when he had finished, finding her mid thought. She shook her head and the thoughts and smiled at him.

"Fine, just a lot of memories." He nodded sadly. They jumped in the car and Olivia headed for Dulles International airport. They got a coffee and a quick breakfast before Jake had to catch his plane. Olivia didn't know what was appropriate to say as they stopped where only passengers could proceed beyond.

"So…" He said. She mimicked him.

"Promise me you will be safe." She said grabbing his face between her hands.

"I promise." He said with a smile.

"If I hear you are being reckless, I will personally come over there and kick your butt alright."

"Got it." He confirmed. She leaned as far onto her tip toes as she could in her heels and turned his head and kissed his cheek. His eyes closed and his heart soared at the feeling. When he opened them again she was looking into his green eyes.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled and dropped her hands from his face. He smiled before boarding the plane.

She walked back through the airport and went back to OPA. She spent the day there before texting Fitz to say she was coming over. He hugged her as soon as she arrived knowing that she would be upset about Jake leaving, even if she didn't want to admit it. She clung to him tightly and he didn't let go until she did.

XXXX

Three months later Olivia was at her office, considering heading off early when she got a call from Fitz.

"I am having Tom and Hall bring you over right now." He said, no hello, nothing. She could tell he was stressed. "Ok. I'll see you then." And he hung up. She frowned, that was odd for him. Something must be wrong she thought. She packed up her things and told everyone she was leaving and headed down to the parking lot where she waited for Tom and Hall. They arrived there as she did. She wondered how they got there so quickly.

The car raced back to the white house and was there in 2 minutes. It must be serious. Tom and Hall briskly escorted her to the West Wing where Fitz met her. Her feeling was confirmed by the look on his face when she saw him. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, but that would come later. He just walked quicky to the sit room. She almost had to run to keep up with him. He was about to open the door when he turned around. She almost ran into him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"It's Jake." He said and she searched his eyes for more information. "They found a toddler with a bomb, on a landmine so he has saved the kid but they don't know what will happen when he moves off it." He said quickly, not wanting to be technical, just needing to get out the esentials. He took a deep breath opened the door to the sit room and put a finger to his lips to signal to her to be quiet.

"The kids are great. The school is amazing. I can't wait till I am a teacher." Olivia heard Lilly's voice fill the room as they entered. On the screen was a helmet cam perspective shot being broadcast. Olivia assumed it was Jake holding the bomb. He was very silent.

"That's great Lil. I am so proud of you, your mother would be too." He said, not showing any signs of distress.

"Thanks Dad. How are things with you anyways?" She asked casually.

"Things are good, going to plan, so that's good. Probably going to be over here for a while longer."

"You better be back for Christmas." She said lightly.

"I'll try." His voice faltered this time.

"Dad. Are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"Fine. I just miss you so much." Once again, you could sense his emotion.

"Naw, you big softy." She joked. "Look Dad, I have to head to class now, but it was really nice to talk to you."

"You too baby. You know I love you right. More than anything in this whole world, and I always will." He said.

"I love you too Dad." She said sincerely. "Ok. I will talk to you later." She said before the call was disconnected.

"Jake." Fitz spoke once the call was disconnected. Jake sniffled before responding.

"Yes Sir."

"I have Olivia here." He said.

"Jake." Olivia said softly.

"Hey." He said, relief washing over him at hearing her voice.

"I hear you got yourself into some trouble." She said leaning onto the table close to the microphone.

"You could say that." He said a hint of a smile in his voice.

"You had to be the hero didn't you." Olivia said with a small chuckle. "Hey, you promised me you would be safe." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, and I know I can't break my promise to you and ask you to promise me something but, but Liv, promise me you will take care of Lilly."

"Jake, I don't need to promise you, because you are going to be able to take care of her yourself." She said confidently, if not for herself, but for Jake.

"Liv. Please just promise me." He said sadly. She couldn't respond as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I promise."

"Thank you. And thank you for showing me how to love again. I never thought that I would until you came along. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too Jake." She said back without hesitation.

"Alright. I think I am ready." He said.

"Liv. I don't think you want to be here for this Liv." He said grabbing her by the waist. She stood up and followed him out the door. He was about to close the door when an explosion echoed through the room. Olivia pushed the door back open and rushed through. Fitz was not quick enough to stop her but he grabbed her by the waist as quickly as he could, but she already saw the black screen.

"No. NO! Jake!" Olivia yelled. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he had her tightly. A ragged breath could be heard but before it stopped Jake could be heard gasping.

"Sarah." And then the line was cut off.

Olivia turned around in his arms and tears were falling from her face. Her lip dropped as she looked at him and her heart ached. He pulled her closer and she settled against his chest, her cries becoming audible. He patted her hair as she cried. He felt her slowly slide down his body and knew her legs were failing her. He picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other behind her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked out the open door and headed to his office. He would have taken her to the residence but his office was closer.

He walked briskly to his office and once he arrived he sat down on the couch and just held her while she cried. She felt comforted by his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help but feel that Jake going over there in the first place was because she had chosen Fitz and she was struggling with the insurmountable guilt.

"Its my fault." She whispered.

"This is not your fault Liv." He responded rubbing her back. She looked up at him.

"He went over there because there was nothing keeping here, because Lilly went to college and I left him."

"It doesn't make it your fault." He tried to comfort her. She didn't want to argue so she just let him hold her.

"I need to go see Lilly." Olivia said evenly after a few minutes. She removed herself from his lap.

"Livvie." He said reaching for her hand. "You don't need to do it."

"Yes I do. I promised him I would take care of her." She said looking at him. He nodded acknowledging that it was something she felt she need to do.

"Do you want me to take you? We could take Air Force 1." He suggested, but she gave him a look that said _don't you dare._ He held up his hands in defeat. "Will you please call me when you can." He said to her as she stood up.

"I will." She said as he stood up too. They shared a brief kiss before Olivia left. She caught a cab to her apartment, packed an overnight bag and called a cab to take her to the airport. She called Franklin from the airport telling him she was coming and asking him to pick her up from the airport. She didn't want to tell him before she told Lilly so she remained vauge.

When she arrived he greeted her warmly but could tell there was something she wasn't saying. They jumped in the car. "We need to go see Lilly." She said as Franklin buckled up.

"Liv. Is everything ok."

"I'll tell you everything when we get there I promise." She said squeezing his hand.

When they arrived at Lilly's dorm it was almost dinner time but Lilly was in her room. Her room-mate was down at dinner conveniently though. Franklin walked in first and Lilly greeted him warmly. When Olivia followed behind she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, perhaps sensing there was, merely by Olivia's presence.

"Why don't you two take a seat." She said. Lilly looked at Franklin who only shrugged. They sat on Lilly's bed while Olivia pulled up the desk chair in front of them.

"This morning, your Dad's plotoon found a child strapped to a bomb ontop of a landmine." Lilly's eyes watered immediately. She clutched Franklin's hand. "He was able to save the child, but your Dad was holding the bomb when it went off. I'm so sorry Lilly. He didn't make it."

"No, I spoke to him this morning." She said. Olivia nodded.

"I know. He called you just beforehand to make sure you knew how much he loved you." She said becoming emotional herself.

"No. He would have told me. He would have let me say goodbye, he knew how important that was with mum."

"What would you have said differently?" Olivia asked. She only shrugged. "He loved you so much. He was so proud of you." Olivia put her hand on Lilly's leg. She began sobbing. She leaned onto Franklin who wrapped her in his arms. She cried and cried and cried. Franklin eventually laid down with her and she fell asleep.

Olivia left them like that. She went and found a hotel and returned the next morning. When Olivia arrived at her dorm she was sitting on her bed alone. Olivia came in and sat next to her on her bed and wrapped an arm around her. Lilly rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"At least they are together again." Lilly whispered. Olivia stroked her hair.

"That was the last thing he said, _Sarah_."

"Really?" She asked moving to look at Olivia properly. Olivia nodded with a smile. Lilly reciprocated the smile. "Well I suppose that's something." She said putting her head back on Olivia's shoulder.

Lilly decided to fly back to D.C. with Olivia until Jake was repatriated and a funeral was held.

XXXX

It wasn't until they arrived back in D.C. that Olivia contacted Fitz. He had been worried sick about her. He understood that she was upset, and she was trying to make good on her promise to Jake, but he also felt uncomoftable with her declaration of love to him. So when she called he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Hi." She said first, which he reciprocated.

"How is Lilly?"Fitz asked.

"She is managing." Olivia sighed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Still in shock I think." Olivia said but Fitz didn't respond, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you know if Lilly wants his name kept as a secret? NATO gave me a call earlier."

"Yeah, I asked her. She said she didn't mind."

"Ok good. Means it shouldn't be a problem getting him into Arlington, full military honor." Fitz said. Olivia cleared her throat.

"I was actually thinking that he would probably want to be buried with Sarah."

"That's a great idea Liv. I think he would like that."

"I need to speak to Lilly about it, but it was just a thought." Fitz nodded, not that she could see.

"So can I come over tonight?"

"I have Lilly and Franklin here. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Ok. I understand. Do you want to come here?" he asked.

"I think we need to be together at the moment. I'm sorry."

"Liv, it's fine. But I do want to see you sooner rather than later."

"You will. How about lunch tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"I would love to but I have a meeting. Dinner?" He countered.

"Should be fine, but I will let you know if that is ok?" She asked.

"That's fine." He said trying to be convincing.

"Ok, well I should go. I'll speak to you soon. I love you." Olivia said.

"I love you too." He said before hanging up. He felt a little better having talked to her, especially her saying she loved him, which she didn't often come out with herself.

XXXX

The next morning Fitz spoke to Olivia sooner than he had anticipated because he got a call to say that Jake's body would be arriving at Dover in the afternoon. She thanked him but it was a quick conversation before they had to say goodbye again.

Fitz was tossing up between whether or not he should go. He wanted to go as President, to see that one of our citizens arrived home safely. He wanted to go as the ex commander of the fallen soldier in question. He wanted to go to support Olivia, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him there. He thought about it all morning, and by the time the afternoon came around he had decided that all the reasons he wanted to go outweighed the possibility that Olivia didn't want him. So he had his agents escort him over.

When he arrived Olivia, Lilly and Franklin were already there. He didn't want to intrude so he stayed back for a while, until the plane pulled up into the hanger. He moved forward but stayed a couple of steps away from Olivia. She didn't notice at first because their focus was on the plane in the opposite direction.

As the flag covered coffin was carried off the plane Franklin held Lilly upright as she wept and Olivia shed silent tears on the other side of Lilly. She saw movement in her peripherals as the bearers reached the ground and she turned to see Fitz saluting the coffin as it approached. She was slightly stunned by his presence, but also grateful. She reached out her hand to grab his as it rested by his side and she pulled him over to her. She intertwined their fingers and held their linked hands with her other hand as he continued to salute. The bearers placed the coffin on a stand with wheels and they saluted. As they lowered their hands so did Fitz and he turned to kiss her temple briefly.

The coffin was shortly after placed into a hearse to be taken to a commeriaal airport and flown to Illinois where he would be buried with Sarah. Olivia had spent all morning making arrangements and planning the funeral which would be held in 2 days.

When the hearse drove out of the hanger Fitz was the first to speak.

"Do you guys need a ride anywhere?"

"I think Lil and I are just going to go back to the apartment." He said looking at Lilly who nodded slightly. "But I can drive the car back if you want Liv?" He asked. Olivia looked to Fitz and he was pleading with his eyes for her to come with him, and she knew he wanted to spend some time with her.

"If you guys are sure you will be ok?" She asked.

"We will be fine." Franklin confirmed. Olivia pulled her keys from her bag and handed them to him.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys a little later on. Let me know if you need anything." Franklin smiled weakly at her before they headed for the car. Fitz and Olivia headed off a few seconds later. They didn't speak until they were in his limo.

"Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me."

"Of course."

"The funeral will be in Illinois in two days, so we will fly over tomorrow."

"We can take Air Force One." He said casually.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You know even after everything, I did consider him a friend, and a comrade. Not to mention he is an American soldier who died overseas in peace keeping efforts. I want to go." He said with conviction.

"Ok."

"So we will take Air Force One?"

"That would make life easier."

"Great. I'll arrange it."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He said bringing his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the drive and ended up drifting off to sleep. He woke her just before they re-etered D.C.

"Are you going home, work or are you coming to the White House with me?" He asked hopeful that she would come back with him.

"I should probably head to OPA, finalise everything for the funeral." She said. She saw Fitz nod sadly. "What?" She asked.

"I just miss you." He shrugged. She grabbed his hand.

"We have a four hour flight tomorrow, and if you play your cards right I might just sneak into your room at the hotel too." She said with a wink. He smiled and kissed her gently before advising the driver they were going to drop Olivia at work. When they arrived Fitz kissed her once again and told her he would have a car pick them up at 1pm tomorrow. She thanked him before she got out of the car and headed in to work.

At work Olivia made the necessary accommodation arrangements. She had to speak to Secret Service first to see if they had a preferred location in Illinois and they gave her the name of three hotels across the state and Olivia picked the one closest to the cemetery, which was about half an hour away. She would have preferred something closer, but she could live with that. She booked two rooms one for Fitz and one that appeared to be for her and Franklin and Lilly. Even though they were a public couple, she didn't want to publically show everyone just how connected they were.

Later she rang the funeral home to make sure the coffin had arrived, which it had and everything from there end was fine.

So she checked on her team, who were working on a case, but they seemed fine so Olivia headed home. When she arrived the house was quiet. She found Franklin and Lilly laying in Franklin's bed. Lilly was asleep, tucked into Franklin's side. Franklin smiled at her weakly.

"She ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah, just tired." He said.

"Ok. Well Fitz has offered for us to fly with him on AF1 over to Illinois so he will pick us up at 1pm tomorrow. You guys should probably think about whether you are coming back here afterwards, or whether you are going back to college." Franklin nodded.

"Do you want something to eat?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe later." Olivia nodded and closed the door. But she didn't see either of them until the next morning. Lilly was up before both Olivia and Franklin and made them both breakfast, and it was quite delicious. She seemed to be feeling better which Olivia was happy about. As the morning went by they told Olivia that they were going to fly back to college the afternoon of the funeral to save a flight. Olivia had packed her bag the night before so decided to spend the morning at OPA with her team.

At lunch time she headed home and they had a quick bite to eat before their ride arrived. Their bags were placed in one car and they hoped in another. Olivia was pleased to find Fitz waiting for her. She quickly sat next to him and grabbed his hand, kissing his cheek. Frankin and Lilly slid in behind her.

When they arrived at the airport Fitz let Olivia climb the stairs first, which he instantly regretted because it gave him a great view of her ass. Once they were in the aircraft Olivia stopped walking. He bumped into her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his hips into her bum letting her know just how good the view was.

"Where are we sitting?" She asked trying not to be distracted.

"I don't care, as long as I am next to you." He said as he grabbed one of her breasts. She pulled his hands off her body and led him down the plane to the staff section where there were tables with the chairs. Olivia sat down on one side, Fitz sat down next to her. Franklin and Lilly followed and sat at the table next to them on the opposite side.

Fitz and Olivia pulled out work to be completed, while Lilly and Franklin pulled out a computer to watch a movie. Shortly after takeoff Olivia looked over to see Lilly asleep on Franklin's shoulder, Franklin leaning on her head his eyes almost closed but not quite. Another half an hour and she was sure they were both asleep. She nudged Fitz and smiled at him. He looked at them and back at her and she could read his expression easily. Lust. He stood up and pulled her out of her seat and down to the front of the plane. She only didn't protest because she didn't want to wake Lilly and Franklin.

He pulled her into his private room and slammed her against the door, not so hard that it hurt, but so she knew exactly what he wanted.

"Fitz we cant."

"We can." He moved from kissing her neck to kissing her mouth. She pushed him off.

"We can't. We have to bury Jake tomorrow." She said.

"I know that. But why does that mean I can't make love to you?" She crossed her arms.

"You were planning on making love to me against the door?" She asked.

"No, on the bed, I just got a little carried away."

"Fitz, I wouldn't feel right." She said pushing off the door and walking further into the room, siting on the bed.

"Why not?" He asked. She didn't answer for a while.

"Because I feel guilty."

"About what?" He dug.

"About the fact that he wouldn't have gone if we were still together." She said looking at her knees.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. When Lilly and Franklin went off to college he said he always thought he would sign up for another tour when she went to college, but he didn't because he had me."

"Liv, if men didn't join the army because of women we wouldn't have any soldiers. If Jake wanted to go he would have."

"He had a year when we were together and he didn't sign up, we break up and six months later he is gone."

"Liv, it has been almost a year. And this is not your fault. Jake knew what he was doing when he saved that child."

"It is just how I feel ok. You aren't going to be able to change it." She said and he knew she was right.

"You really loved him didn't you?" He asked and Olivia looked at him sadly before she nodded.

"Do you regret breaking up with him?" She shook her head no.

"I just wish I could have made him stay." She said a tear escaping her eye. He wiped it away.

"Can I just hold you then? I just want to be close to you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her back onto the bed with him. They lay there wrapped up in each other, legs intertwined, arms around each other.

They separated when they were advised they were about to decend, so they packed up their things and buckled up.

They arrived at the hotel half an hour later and were pleased that there wasn't too much press about. They checked in and as they rode the elevator up, Olivia handed their room key to Franklin and Lilly.

"Oh, and order some food from room service, on me." Fitz said. Franklin thanked him as they walked down the hall.

Fitz and Olivia went into one room and Franklin and Lilly were in one down the hall a little further. Fitz opened the door for them and they walked in. Oliva left her bag near the door and headed straight to the couch. She plonked down and turned on the news.

Fitz picked up Olivia's bag and his own and took them to the bedroom before returning to Olivia and pulling her onto his lap where they continued to watch the news.

XXXX

The next morning they all were dressed and ready to head out on time and they all walked silently to the car. They piled in and half an hour later they were at the cemetery and to everyones surprise there was already a few people there. Olivia had put a notice in the obituaries of the local paper, thinking that people who knew he and Sarah when they lived here may like to attend, and while there were only 10 or so people Olivia saw a small smile on Lilly's face.

Once secret service had secured the area they got out of the car and walked across the grass to where Jake's coffin would be lowered into the ground. A large photo of Jake stood mounted on an easle surrounded by flowers. Olivia had picked this particular photo because he was dressed in his Navy blues, but mainly because his smile was so characteristically Jake. The size almost made the picture life size.

Lilly sat down in one of the five chairs that sat closest to the coffin. Franklin sat next to her. Lilly looked at her expectantly so Olivia sat down next to her. Fitz however decided to stand behind Olivia. She turned to look at him and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

They were waiting on the coffin to be delivered when another two limos pulled up behind the limo that Olivia, Fitz, Lilly and Franklin had arrived in. Out of one piled a number of men in Navy blues and from the other Karen, Andre, Jerry, May, Cyrus, James, Ella, Mellie, Teddy and Andrew. Olivia spun around again to look at Fitz with tears in her eyes. He smiled weakly at her.

As they group arrived Olivia noticed one man had a prosthetic leg, and another was limping. Fitz shook both their hands before they sat down next to Olivia. He greeted the other men as they joined the crowd, he did so with a sense of familiarity that made Olivia assume that these were their old navy buddies. Ella climbed up onto Olivia's lap and hugged her before making herself comfortable on her lap. Olivia wrapped her arms around her little waist and kissed the back of her head.

Soon after everyone became silent as the clip clop of horses hooves could be heard. A horse drawn carriage with a coffin on slowly approached. When they were at the closest point to the burial site the horse drawn cart stopped. Olivia felt Fitz move from behind her and she saw him and three of the navy men walk towards the carriage. A few other younger looking naval officers joined them (eight in total) and together they pulled the coffin off the cart and walked towards the gathering. They placed him down above the hole and Fitz and the other three returned to the crowd, as the others moved a little further away.

When everyone was silent the minister began. He welcomed everyone and they said a prayer. Then he asked if anyone wanted to say a few words. He saw Lilly look at Olivia who had her face buried in Ella's hair to hide the fact that she was crying, she hated people seeing her cry, especially such a large group. Fitz couldn't recall whether or not Olivia had mentioned anything about a eulogy and he realised that she was probably too consumed by everything else that she hadn't prepared a speech. Fitz waited a few more moments before he moved out of the crowd again to stand next to Jake's portrait.

"They say character is determined by our behavior not in the good times, but in the rough times, and there is no denying that Capt. Ballard proved his bravery, his loyalty, and his compassion again and again. I was fortunate enough to be privy to these traits as his Naval commander in combat. He was always the last out, making sure everyone else was ok, he would give his food to women or children that had none, but was always there for a good laugh when you needed one too. When he lost his wife he took an administrative job so that he could be present for his daughter Lilly, an admirable decision in my books. And if we needed further proof, he ultimately gave his life for that of a stranger, a child, an act worthy of a Medal of Honour."

Fitz pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the medal of honour. He walked over to Lilly and presented it to her before returning to where he stood.

"The hole that Jake leaves behind in so many hearts…" He looked at Olivia and Lilly "Is by no means small. Nor should be the pride they feel. Our country lost a great soldier, but this world lost a great soul, one capable of deep and true love. He will be missed by many, but I hope he is remembered by many more." Fitz finished before turning to the coffin and saluting. The other men in naval blues in the audience saluted (and those sitting stood to do so).

The minister lead them in another prayer before people were offered to say their personal goodbyes. Olivia couldn't move. She wanted to, she wanted to go say her final goodbyes, but she couldn't move.

Fitz looked down and saw that she hadn't moved to get up and thought it might just be because Ella was on her lap, but Ella quickly hopped up and went to Teddy. She still didn't stand up. He walked around so he was standing in front of her. As he came into her view she looked up at him. He held out a hand for her and she took it. She stood up slowly and together they walked over to the coffin. She held his hand and placed one on Jake's coffin. She slowly leant forward and whispered to the coffin.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm so sorry, but I promise I will take care of her." She said before quickly kissing the flag covered coffin. As she straightened up she leaned on Fitz and he wrapped an arm around her and helped her back to her chair.

About 5 minutes later when everyone who wanted to had said their goodbyes and were relatively quiet the officers approached the casket and began folding the flag. The naval representative approached Lilly and knelt before her and presented her with the folded flag. Then there was a 3 volley salute, and Taps played as Jake decended. Fitz and the navy personel saluted for the entirety of the descent.

The minister finished with another prayer and the official military personnelle began to depart. A soft sound of waves began to fill the air and nobody really knew what it was for a few seconds, until Fitz and the remaining navy men(and Jake's comrades) began walking towards the grave. Then a beat started and they all began softly singing "sitting on the dock of the bay". They were clicking, patting their legs, and humming in tune. It sounded incredible.

The remainder of the party was standing in awe at the spectacle. At some point Ella walked up to Olivia and she picked her up putting her on her hip. She leaned her head against Ella's as they continued to watch.

As the song came to a close broad smiles spread across all the mens faces. Fitz turned to look at them as whistling could be heard on the speaker. "This was Jake's part." He said and they all smiled as the song died out.

Shortly after James walked up to Olivia. "Ella, give Aunty Liv a break Ok, it is a hard day today." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"James, it is ok, having her close by makes things a little better." Olivia said kissing Ella's cheek, who in return wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia squeezed her tight in return and closed her eyes, letting her little boy's presence comfort her. When Ella pulled away Olivia opened her eyes.

"Don't worry Aunty Liv, Jakey is in heaven with Sarah now and he looks really happy." She said pointing to his portrait.

"How do you know about Sarah?" Olivia asked.

"One day when I was at your house and I asked if you were Lilly's mum. He said no, that Lilly's mums name was Sarah and that she was in heaven now." And Olivia had to cuddle her again as she let a few tears from her eyes fall again. That was when she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see Teddy. Olivia took a seat and pulled Teddy onto her lap next to Ella.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked.

"I'm very sad, but I will be ok." She said honestly, another tear falling. Teddy reached up and wiped it away.

"Please don't cry Livvie. I don't like it when you cry." He said.

"Me either." Added Ella.

"Neither do I." Fitz said as he sat down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled at him broadly, trying to show all of her gratitude in one smile.

"Now that's better." He said rubbing her cheek and kissing her quickly.

"Hey Daddy." Teddy said jumping onto his dad.

"Hey Teds. I missed you so much." He said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too." He said back.

"So shall we head back?" Franklin asked to everyone who was remaining. Everyone nodded or vocalized agreement and so they walked back to the cars. Jerry, May and Karen and Andre went with Franklin and Lilly because Teddy and Ella had asked Fitz and Olivia if they could go with them, but they didn't want them to be allover Franklin and Lilly, so they went with everyone else.

They all headed back to the hotel and Fitz had arranged a small wake for their group aswell as their comrades. They all had some food and some alcohol and had a pleasant day. An hour or so in Fitz and his navy buddies were laughing hysterically and drawing everyone's attention. Fitz spoke to clarify.

"When we loose someone, we try to share a memory about the person, funny, sad, whatever, it helps." He said. Lilly stood up and walked over to the group and listened in to the conversation. She was laughing soon after. Eventually the whole party had gathered and were each telling stories about Jake. Everyone was in stitches. They told the story behind the song. In their spare time they used to sit on the back of the aircraft carrier and sing that song.

"Anyone else got any stories?" Fitz asked. "Lilly?" He suggested, knowing it would probably do her the most good.

"Umm, there are so many. Like one time, after mum died, I remember he tried to help me with my hair for school photos cause I was upset I didn't have mum to do it for me. He put two lop sided pigtails in my hair, but I didn't have the heart to take them out because I knew he would see the photo. Needless to say that photo is stashed somewhere very secret."

"What about the time we went to South Africa and Jake accidently told some guy he was sexy. The guy was about to punch him until Liv stepped in and told him what he meant to say. I have never seen Jake that scared before." They all laughed.

Jerry piped in with a story about one of Liv's birthdays, Mellie spoke about he and his wife and how happy they were. Ella asked James to say that Jake had given her an iPad for her birthday and that it was the best present, which was just adorable.

The whole time Olivia had been racking her brain trying to think of an appropriate/happy/funny story but none of them seemed perfect. The first time he had said he loved her, the time he almost burnt his house down because they got a little too carried away in the middle of cooking, when Ella would stay over and he would give her horsey rides, or run around with her on his shoulders, when Franklin and Lilly had set them up, the time in Mexico he got food poisoning, or their last conversation.

"Liv?" Lilly asked. She smiled.

"There are so many good memories, it is hard to pick just one." She thought of one quickly.

"Probably my fondest memory with Jake is when we drove up to take the two of you to college, we were playing eye spy, and listening to music and Jake started busting out. What song was it?" She asked Lilly and Franklin.

"Baby got back!" they said in rhythm and in sync with one another with big smiles.

XXXX

They headed off a couple of hours later, all to the airport, but all on different planes. Only James, Ella, Cyrus, Andre and Karen were going back on AF1. Andrew, Mellie and Teddy were flying back to California, Franklin, May and Jerry were headed back to New York and Lilly back to Pennsylvania.

When AF1 took off Olivia was next to Fitz, holding his hand. She looked at him.

"Thank you for today. You did…It was perfect." She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He deserved it." He said before kissing her head. "but maybe you can think of someway to repay me?" He asked seductively.

"Wait till that seatbelt light goes off, I might just have my way with you good sir." She said.

"On this plane those lights are just precautionary." He said honestly.

"In that case." Said Olivia unbuckling her seatbelt, and his before standing up and pulling him down to the nose of the plane. Fitz was so shocked by her actions that he had just followed but when they walked into the room with the bed he had to halt things.

"Liv. You said you feel guilty." He said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmmmm." She said as she continued.

"Liv." He said grabbing her hands. "talk to me."

"Yes, I felt guilty yesterday, but I think the funeral has helped, and talking and thinking about him. And I really do want to thank you." She said moving back to his buttons once his grasp loosened.

"You ready to join the mile high club then?" he asked ripping his shirt of as she reached the last button. She licked her lips

"Who says I'm not already?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because commercial plane toilets are way too small." He said as he picked her up and gently lay her down on the bed and hovered over her. They began kissing passionately.

 **So I am just waiting for Fitz or Olivia to pick up the phone to call the other. Also, how did she not see the similarities of Jake's meeting with Vanessa when she told him, that was my first though, and surely Jake is not stupid enough to play the same card on Vanessa as he did on Liv. Maybe he was giving her a sign. Glad Liv addressed her kidnapping, but she needs to pull herself together.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So most of you don't like Jake and that is fine, but i'm trying to do a realistic portrayal of Olivia and Fitz, and I don't think that can happen without someone being there for Olivia the way Jake was. He became her best friend, so I like to think that all of Olivia's reactions are in line with a best friend, not a lover. ia also truly believe that if Olivia could choose who her soul mate was, she would choose Jake, but she cant.**

 **But please keep reading.**

Once they returned to their old lives Olivia tried to keep her promise to Jake and would text Lilly most days, or call if she could. The first few days Lilly replied, but after about a week they stopped. She called Franklin who told her that he thought that Lilly was struggling. Olivia persisted, but a month later when Franklin said he thought she had been drinking a bit, Olivia hopped on the first plane she could.

She arrived at Lilly's dorm and found her sleeping, at mid-day. Her roommate had let her in.

"Lilly." Olivia said sitting on her bed, gently squeezing her arm. Lilly shot up. Her eyes were red, her hair looked unkept.

"Go away." She said before laying down again.

"Lilly."

"Is the fact that I haven't replied to any of your messages an indication that I don't want to talk to you?" she said.

"Lilly, please. Talk to me. What is going on with you."

"My father died! That is what is going on with me. Or maybe you had forgotten now that you have your perfect little life with Fitz."

Olivia scoffed in her head about her 'perfect little life with Fitz'. It was far from perfect.

"I see. So your mad at me?" Olivia asked. Olivia saw Lilly take a deep breath but she did not respond. "I could sit here all day if I have to."

Lilly sat up again and threw her hands onto the quilt heavily. "Fine. I am mad at you."

"Because if I hadn't broken up with him he would never have gone over there?" Olivia asked. Lilly looked at her sadly and nodded.

"You don't think I havn't thought about that ever single day? I'm sorry, I really am. I never thought he would actually go back. But Lil, we need to move forward, otherwise we will go crazy."

"Your not my mother." She said.

"I know very well that I am not your mother. I am not trying to be. I am trying to be here for you, as someone who cares about you, and who cared about your father."

"Can you be here for me somewhere else." She said before laying down again, turning over to face away from Olivia.

"Ok, well I'm going to go. But I'll bring you some dinner in a few hours, and I'll be here till Sunday, so let me know if you need anything. She said giving her arm a final squeeze before standing up and leaving.

Olivia drove herself to the same hotel she had stayed in last time she was here. When she checked in and got to her roof the first thing she did was text Fitz.

"Hey, can you call me when you get a minute." She sent and only a few minutes later he phone rang.

"Hi." He said happily.

"Hi." She replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked sensing her sadness..

"She blames me." She said fighting back tears.

"Liv…"

"I blame me too." She said as the tears fell. She nodded her head silently.

XXXX

Olivia stayed until Sunday as she said she would, she brought Lilly food and even spoke to a few of her teachers to see if they could offer any leniency with her marks given the circumstances. She knew Lilly would be furious if she found that out, but she felt it was something she had to do.

XXXX

That year Christmas was quiet. Lilly had not spoken to Olivia and so she insisted that Franklin go spend Christmas with Lilly instead. And due to a Christmas eve bombing attach in Iran Fitz had to stay back so Olivia took the opportunity to have an OPA Christmas for the first time in a while.

XXXX

Fitz' last night as President in January he asked Olivia to come over and she agreed gladly.

He arranged a romantic dinner with expensive wine and her favourite food. When they were done it was well after dark and Tom gave him a nod that told him everything was ready, so he lead Olivia to the Truman balcony with his hands covering her eyes.

When he dropped his hands from her face he also dropped to one knee. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a magical display of candles, spelling out the words "Will you marry me Livvie?" on the south lawn.

She turned to look at him but he wasn't there. She looked down and there he was, propped on one knee a ring box open to show the most exsquisite diamond she had ever seen in her who life, while not being too over the top.

Her eyes filled with tears and her hands covered her mouth.

"Livvie. Will you marry me?" He asked her.

She nodded, whispered a quick yes before grabbing his face in both hands and helping him stand so she could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist rign box still in one hand. Their lips connected but because they were both smiling so much they pulled away to just look at each other.

"Yes?" He asked just for clarity.

"Yes." She said happily.

"She said YES!" Fitz yelled off the balcony. A round of applause and wooping was heard and Olivia looked at Fitz confused until staffers and friends and family all emerged from under the Truman balcony. Her team at OPA, Franklin, Karen, Jerry, Cyrus, James were all there.

"What is this?" She asked still smiling.

"This is our engagement party." He said moving his hands down to her bottom. She kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"Come on you two, get down here, I wanna see the ring!" Karen yelled from below.

They broke away with a laugh and Fitz grabbed Olivia's left hand and put the ring on her finger. She admired it further before kissing him again. He broke this kiss this time and grabbed her left hand and lead her downstairs, the whole timing subconsciously rubbing his thumb over her ring.

Neither could wipe the smiles off their faces and no one expected them to as everyone greeted them and congratulated them. Fitz kept one hand wrapped around her waist and refused to let her out of his grasp, which she found she didn't mind one bit.

It was way past midnight when Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear "You ready to head off?"

"You know this is our engagement party. We cant just.."

"I'm ready for desert." He whispered before nibbling on her earlobe. Her cheeks flushed red but she quickly faked a yawn and bid everyone goodnight. When they had both said their goodbyes Fitz lead her out of the room and down the familiar corridor to the oval office.

As they entered the office Fitz dropped Olivia's hand for the first time that night and walked across the room while taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves.

"I have spent 8 years in this room. I have so many memories in this room, some good, some bad, but I want my last time in this room to be the most memorable." Now making his way back to where Olivia stood just off the door, her breathing had already deepend in anticiaption. He pulled her close by her waist. "I have this fantasy of you and me." He said running his lower lip over her collarbone. She put her hands in his curls and moaned at the sensation. "Do you want to know what my fantasy is?" He whispered against her neck.

"Tell me." She said back to him breathlessly. He pulled back to look at her and shook his head no.

"I'll show you instead." He said with a smile that weakened her knees so she was thankful when he leaned down and picked her up by the back of her thighs. She kept her hands in his hair as he carried her over to the same side of the desk as his chair where he placed her on her feet her hands falling from his hair. He took a step back the look on his face had her heart racing. His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes slightly hooded.

He licked his lips before stepping back infront of her. She pulled him in for a kiss but he swirled his tounge in her ear instead, unzipping her dress at the same time, then unhooking her bra. "Not yet sweet baby." He said as he pulled her dress and bra straps forward before letting them go to pool at her feet, leaving her in only her heels and underwear.

She placed her hands on the desk behind her and stepped out of her dress, kicking it across the floor and out of the way. Fitz couldn't resist touching her prefect breasts and cupped them both, running his thumb over each nipple. Olivia took this opportunity to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Fitz realised he had lingered too long when she tried to pull his shirt off. He shrugged out of it but continued with his plan and got down on his knees. He rubbed her thighs two times before moving his mouth to her hip bone and grabbing her underwear between his teeth. Then he hooked a finger under the other side of her panties and as slowly as possible began pulling them down. He made sure to lick her thigh all the way down as he removed her underwear.

She once again leaned on the desk as she stepped out of her panties. He looked at her feet as he stepped out and groaned. "Fuck I love you in heels, but I want to see every part of you right now." He said before grabbing each calf individually and taking off her shoes.

When he was done she pulled him up and pulled his undershirt up as far as she could before he got the picture and helped him by raising his arms. As he threw his shirt away Olivia pulled him closer by his belt and started unbuckling it. Her eagerness was a huge turn on but he knew there was more he had to do before she got what she wanted. So he quickly kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants and underwear and stepped out of them. She smirked thinking she was getting what she wanted but he stepped back and pulled his chair closer before sitting down.

"Fitz!" She whined knowing she had incorrectly assumed.

"Lay down." He said, his voice filled with arousal.

"What?" She asked.

"Lay down." He said moving the chair right in front of her picking up one foot and placing it on the arm of his chair which encouraged her to comply with his request. As she lay down he picked up her other foot and put it on the other arm rest, admiring the view of her glistening heat.

Once he got a good look he picked up one foot and began massaging the sole of her foot, kissing the pad of each of her toes. Then he put that one down and picked up the other one and repeated. Once he was finished with her feet he returned to her left leg and began kissing her shin, before lifting her leg above his head and kissing the back of her knee then licking it. She moaned a little and he repeated this with the other leg.

He held her under the back of the knees and traveled kisses up the inside of her thighs to about 3 inches from her opening. She started squirming and he knew she had had enough teasing, so he opened her legs as far as he could and blew on her lightly. She shivered and he smiled. He placed her feet back on the armrest to his chair as he grabbed her hips under her legs on either side and ran his tounge gently from the bottom to the top of her slit. Both moaned, Olivia grabbing one on his hands on her hip.

He ran his tounge back down her slowly before putting her tongue into his favourite hole. Her sharp intake of air spurred him on and he removed the hand she was not grasping from her hip and inserted a finger quickly after removing his tongue and moving up to her clit licking over it quickly a couple of times.

As her hands went to his hair he inserted another finger and her back arched off the desk. He circled her clit with his tongue a three times before pinching it with his teeth.

"Now baby, I need you now! Please." She said and her tone told him she was ready so he disconnected his mouth from her clit and pulled her to sit up as he stood up while he kept two fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled herself as close to him as possible and move against his hand and crashed her mouth onto his.

She sucked his tongue into her mouth and tasted herself on it. She wrapped her legs around his torso and grinded on his fingers four more times before she orgasmed, hard, clawing at his back as she continued to kiss him passionately.

As she came down from her high she broke the kiss so that she could take a few deep breaths. He pulled his fingers from her and pulled her hand from around his neck so that he could lick her clean. He did so slowly, knowing she was sensitive. When she whined he sat back on his chair and pulled her ontop of him.

She giggled slightly before she felt his manhood underneath her and bit her lip. She reached down and grabbed him in her hand, stroking him until she was ready, when she rose up on her knees and positioned him at her entrance. He grabbed her hips and helped her down on to him. The both groaned at their union.

Olivia swirled her hips, slowly, deliberately. Then she began rocking back and forth, just rocking. The two maintained eye contact, reveling at the feeling of the other. Fitz ran his hands up and down her side before cupping her breasts again. She broke eye contact when he squeezed as she looked at the roof.

Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck and Olivia began moving faster. He continued until she kissed him once more when he grabbed her ass with both hands. She wimpered at his action and was able to move much quicker over his cock.

"Faster baby." Fitz urged her and she obeyed.

XXXX

The next day, Fitz was driving away from the White House for the last time and he honestly could not be happier. He was finally living the dream, with the woman he loved. He looked over at her her hand in his, which was adorned with the ring that he had been holding onto for over a year and smiled.

That morning they drove straight to the airport and out to Vermont. That had been the plan for a couple of months. They spent a week there, just the two of them. They would have stayed longer but it was both Olivia and Teddy's birthday, so they flew over to California the day before, spent the day with Mellie and Andrew before they flew back to Vermont with Teddy.

They had been back for a couple of days when Tom approached Fitz while he was having his morning coffee. "Sir, there is someone here to see Olivia." Fitz frowned.

"Who is it?" Fitz asked.

"She is claiming to be a relative of Olivia's." Fitz put his coffee down thinking about who it could possibly be. She had no family that he was aware of apart from her dad. He decided that since Olivia was asleep that he would go down and speak to the person.

Teddy was also asleep so he and Tom jumped in a golf buggy and drove down to the gates. Fitz hopped out of the buggy and over to the door that lead to the other side of the gate.

The woman was facing away from Fitz when he stepped through the gate. "Can I help you." He spoke. The woman turned around and as soon as she did Fitz knew that she was in fact related to Olivia, she had the same hair, the same eyes and lips, but her face was longer and her cheekbones less defined. The woman seemed to be just as surprised by his appearance as he was by hers.

"Ah, hello." She said with an English accent. "I was wanting to speak to Olivia."

"I don't think she was expecting you, can I tell her who is here?" He asked trying to get further information.

"She wasn't expecting me, I'm not even sure she knows I exist. I am her sister, Carolyn." She said nervously. Fitz was shocked to say the least, and if she didn't look so much like Olivia he would have dismissed her claim immediately.

"Ok, then why don't you come up to the house for a cup of tea." He suggested and opened the door behind them and letting her through. He followed her through and motioned for the golf buggy. She hopped on the back and Tom and Fitz on the front. They drove back up to the house without speaking.

When they stopped Fitz opened the front door for her and she stood just inside and waited for him to enter. He led her to the back of the house to the couches off the kitchen. "Take a seat, I will go get Olivia." He said before quickly filling the kettle, putting it on and then exiting the room.

He ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He sat next to her on the bed and nudged her. "Livvie."

"hmmmm" she grumbled.

"Wake up." He said softly and kissed her head.

"Why." She said rolling over to face him.

"We have a guest, and I think you want to speak with her." He said and he saw her brain awaken quickly with curiosity.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I think you need to speak to her and find out." He said rubbing her arm. She sat up slowly and he kissed her mouth gently before standing up. He felt nervouse for Olivia as he watched her move around the room getting dressed. When she was ready he grabbed her hand and lead her down to their guest.

Carolyn stood as Olivia and Fitz re-entered the room. Olivia looked at the woman then back at Fitz, not knowing what was going on.

"How do you like your tea?" Fitz asked and Carolyn said black one sugar. He moved off to the kitchen.

Olivia approached the woman and held out her hand. "Olivia." She said simply.

"I know who you are. I'm just not sure you know who I am." She said before shaking Olivia's hand. "Carolyn." Her name left Olivia understanding no more than she did before she introduced herself.

"I appologise if we have met before." Olivia said motioning for her to sit down and doing the same.

"No, we havn't met before." Carolyn said staring at Olivia. Olivia felt slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the stranger and shifted slightly. "I'm so sorry for staring, I just… Ok, what I am going to tell you, you are not going to want to hear, but I really hope you will listen anyway."

"Ok…" Olivia said. She looked over at Fitz who had just brought over a tea for her and their guest. He gave her a weak smiled before sitting down next to her. Carolyn thanked him but let it sit on the table.

"Olivia, I am your sister." Carolyn said.

"Excuse me, what?" She said looking at the woman.

She cleared her throat."You and I have the same mother."

"I think your mistaken." Olivia said. Fitz grabbed her hand as she finished her sentence, trying to be supportive. Carolyn swallowed before she reached into her handbag and retrieved a file. She reached into the file.

She pulled out a photo of Olivia's mother. "Maya Pope." Then she pulled out a drivers licence that appeared to be in french. "Also known as Margot Bouvier." Then she pulled out a piece of paper. "This is my birth certificate with Margot Bouvier as my mother."

Olivia frowned at the woman before picking up the drivers licence. The photo was definitely of her mother. She quickly examined the birth certificate and could see that it was dated 5 years before Olivia was born.

"I don't understand." She said placing the licence back on the table.

"Our mother lived a double life. She was married to my father and lived in France with he and I, but she was also married to your father and lived with you in America. Was she missing for long periods of time when you were growing up?" Olivia thought before nodding slightly.

"Why are you only now looking for me?" Olivia asked. This seemed to upset the woman and she could see tears forming.

"I knew about you, this whole time, since you were born. When she died though, I found out the truth. Her name on the manifest was Maya Pope so I asked my dad and he told me about your dad. See she had always told me that your dad wouldn't let you leave America, so I could never see you. So because she was listed as Maya Pope her body had to go back to America. I found your dad and he had no idea, but he refused to let me see you, and he said you had gone to boarding school. So I rang every single boarding school in America looking for you."

"Switzerland." Olivia whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" Carolyn asked.

"My father sent me to boarding school in Switzerland. That's why you didn't find me." She said. Carolyn was quiet.

"I stayed in America as long as I could, but I had an internship waiting for me in London, then I met my husband and we started a family and life just got in the way. But I never stopped thinking about you, and hoping you were happy." She said a tear falling from her eye. She wiped it away.

"My son is looking at Harvard next year and we came over for a holiday. We were staying in New York. They were watching the news while I did some work in the hotel and my son saw you on tv, photos of your engagement, and said we looked alike, and when I saw your name on the screen…" She paused. "I have waited 35 years to meet you."

Olivia stared at Carolyn processing what she just said. Fitz was looking at Olivia, trying to get a guage for how she was feeling but she was blank.

"I'm sorry. This is just a lot to process." She said when she had regained words.

"I know, and I don't want to overwhelm you, so I think I will go. But I brought you this." She said pulling out a box from her bag. "It has some things in it that I thought you might like to see, photos and things like that." She said placing the box on the coffee table and standing up. Olivia and Fitz stood up too. "Also, I will be staying at the Inn down town for a few more days, if your ready, I would like to talk some more. My number is on this card." She said handing her a business card. Olivia took it.

"I'll show you to your car." Fitz said and motioned for the front door. Carolyn walked to the front door and turned around to give Olivia a smile before she left the house.

Fitz hopped in the driver seat of the buggy and offered Carolyn the seat next to him. "She is just in shock I think."

"I understand, I went through the same thing when I found out." She said.

"What day do you leave. I will make sure she contacts you before you leave." He said.

"On Thursday, in three days. I was hoping we might get to know each other a little better before I go, but if she isn't ready I will wait. Tell her she can contact me whenever she is ready."

"Thank you for being so patient." He said giving her a smile.

"Is she happy?" She asked, feeling like she could survive on just that until she was ready.

"I hope she is happy." He said optimistically. "I mean, I don't think she always was, and I think a lot of that was my doing, but I'm trying to make up for that now."

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Unequivocally, yes." He said without hesitation. Carolyn nodded with a smile. They sat for the next minute in silence until they arrived at the gate. He lead her through the door and shook her hand. "I'm sure we will be in contact soon." He said and waited for her to drive away.

When he arrived back at the house he went to find Olivia. The box was gone from the coffee table where Carolyn had put it. He checked the main floor before heading upstairs.

"Liv." He called. He didn't hear an answer. He checked her office and the nursery on his way to the main bedroom in case she was there, but she wasn't. He found her sitting on the floor near the window, what he assumed to be the contents of the box Carolyn had left set out across the floor.

She heard him approaching. "We look alike." She said examining a picture. Fitz sat down next to her on the floor, careful not to move anything. She handed him the picture.

"Is this you or Carolyn?" He asked.

"That one is Carolyn, this one is me at around the same age." She said handing him another photo.

"I have never seen a photo of you as a child Liv." He said smiling before putting the photo's next to each other. You could tell they were related.

"You do look alike." He said nodding before handing them back to her. He saw a photo on the floor and picked it up. It was a photo of what he assumed to be her mother, very pregnant, with a little girl holding her stomach, facing the camera with her mouth open wide in surprise. It was an adorable picture. "Is this your mum?" He asked pointing to the pregnant woman. Olivia nodded. "Cute picture." Then he returned it to the floor. He looked around and saw a couple of envelopes and some folded paper. "What else was in the box." He prompted gently.

"Birthday cards." She said picking one up and opening it. There was the number 21 on the front of it. She handed it to him.

 _Dear Livvie_

 _Congratulations. Today you turn 21._

 _I wish I could be there to share in all the fun, to share a few drinks with you, but make sure you didn't drink too much._

 _I wonder if your having a party, or just a quiet dinner. I hope you have special people in your life to share your birthday with._

 _I wish I could see you, and share this special day._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Your sister Carolyn_

Fitz smiled as he read it before closing it and handing it back to her. She put in back in the envelope carefully and placed it back on the floor. "That one is an invitation to her wedding. That one is her sons birth announcement. That one is a letter she wrote on her wedding day. And this is the letter she sent to my house after she went back to London." She said handing him a piece of paper.

He read the letter slowly, trying to fully grasp the content. The letter told of Carolyn's attempts to contact her, that she was heir to a French company, that Carolyn was going to an internship in London and that she was welcome anytime, giving her contact details. When he finished reading he delicately folded the paper again.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"Everything that I thought I knew about my life is a lie. Every. Single. Thing. I thought my father sent me to boarding school because I reminded him of my mother too much and he couldn't stand the sight of me. I thought my mother was an amazing woman. I thought I had no family." She said and slowly she began to crumble. Fitz quickly pulled her to his lap and rocked her slowly as he kissed her head. Neither of them heard Teddy walk in the room.

"Liv, are you ok?" He asked, and both Fitz and Olivia stilled. She quickly wiped her tears and turned to look at him.

"I'm ok. I'm just a little sad." She said.

"Are these photo's of you Liv?" He asked pointing to the pictures.

"Some of them are. Some of them are of my sister." She said.

"You have a sister? Can I meet her?" He said excitedly. She pulled Teddy into her lap (as she still sat in Fitz' lap).

"I only met her today actually. She gave me all this stuff." She said looking at the stuff again.

"Then why are you sad. You should be happy, you have a sister!" He said.

"I am happy I have a sister, but I'm sad because I missed out on a lot I guess. She has children that I have never met, and I never got to see her get married or anything." She said holding his hands.

"Well she will get to see you marry dad wont she?" He asked innocently. "So maybe _she_ wont have to miss out on too much." He said and looked up at Olivia. She smiled and kissed his head.

"Your right Teddy. Now are you hungry?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Can you make me toast with your jam?" He asked.

"Of course I can. Which one would you like?" She asked standing up and helping Teddy to his feet.

"Raspberry!" He said happily.

"Ok then. How about we help Daddy off the floor and we can all go eat some toast?" She said holding out a hand for Fitz. Teddy grabbed the other and they pulled him up.

They pulled Fitz up and walked down to the kitchen. Olivia put four slices of toast in the toaster and got out the jam.

"You know the company that I part own is a jam company. I knew my mother owned it, but I thought it was sold when she died." She said as she got out the butter, jam, plates and knife.

XXXX

The next day Olivia rang Carolyn and asked if she would like to come over for dinner that night and Carolyn clearly agreed. Fitz arranged for the food and just tried to keep her relaxed during the day, and suggested she go for a swim a few hours before when she was bouncing off the walls. She had been swimming for half an hour when Fitz and Teddy cannonballed in next to her as she finished a lap. So the three of them spent the next half an hour playing in the water together until Olivia knew she needed to get out to be ready on time.

She helped Teddy after his bath before showering herself and getting dressed. When all three of them were dressed they went down and started on a puzzle until the there was a knock at the door. Olivia opened it.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Carolyn replied, slightly off put by Olivia disposition.

"Hi." Said Teddy from next to Olivia.

"Come in, come in." Olivia ushsered her inside and took her coat.

"Carolyn this is Teddy, he is very excited to meet you." Olivia said after she had hung her coat up.

"Hi Teddy." Carolyn said.

"You're Olivia's sister." Teddy said. Carolyn looked at Olivia to make sure she wouldn't be offending her by confirming this. Olivia was smiling.

"I am."

"Well she is my step mum, so that makes you family. Can I hug you?" Teddy said.

"Sure." She confirmed and Teddy opened his arms to hug her and she wrapped her arms around him too.

"Teddy, would you like to show Carolyn to the dining table?" Fitz asked and Teddy released her, but grabbed her hand in his and lead her down the hall. Olivia and Fitz followed them to the dining room.

Olivia sat across from Carolyn who was next to Teddy. Fitz began explaining the dishes infront of them and offered Carolyn first pick. She chose a bit of everything which made Olivia smile. Fitz then put some food on a plate for Teddy.

"So Carolyn, what do you do for a living?" Olivia asked as she put food on her own plate.

"I did a floristry internship in London for a year, but then decided to become a doctor. I practiced for a while, but now I do medical research mainly, better work life balance."

"That's quite the career change." Fitz said. Carolyn chuckled.

"I loved flowers, still do, but I just found that it wasn't challenging enough."

"Well you found the right profession then. My son Jerry is in his last year of medicine at Harvard." Fitz said.

"Great school." Carolyn said once she finished her mouthful. "You have a daughter too don't you? What does she do?" She asked.

"Karen did a degree in history, but has decided she would like to become a midwife and is almost finished."

"How beautiful, being a midwife would definitely be rewarding." Carolyn spoke.

Olivia was yet to say much, but enjoying the conversation. Fitz' kids was an easy topic and Teddy felt no shame is telling Carolyn all about himself. Olivia had a lot of questions, but she didn't want to discuss them over food.

When they had all finished they moved to the large dinning room. Fitz offered tea, coffee and wine to everyone and both Olivia and Carolyn requested wine. He got out a good bottle, poured a glass each and placed them on the table.

"Teddy and I are going to play up in his room until Teddy's bedtime." Fitz said as he placed them down.

"Please don't go on account of me." Carolyn said feeling a little bad.

"No, not at all. You two have some catching up to do." He said as he held out his hand for Teddy. He looked at Olivia and could see she was internally freaking out, but he knew they needed to be alone. "Teddy, can you please say goodnight to Carolyn and Liv."

Teddy walked over and hugged Carolyn, then Olivia. He kissed Olivia's cheek and she kissed his before he started towards the stairs. Fitz walked behind the couch and kissed Olivia's head. "I'll be back down before you leave Carolyn." And Fitz and Teddy went upstairs. When they were in Teddy's room the both of them leaned forward to grab their wine at the same time.

"So…" Carolyn said.

"Tell me about your children." Olivia said. Carolyn smiled.

"I have three children, two boys and a girl. George is 17, he is the one who is looking at Harvard. Samuel, who is 15, and Victoria who is 13."

"Do you have pictures?" Olivia asked. Carolyn nodded and reached for her phone. She showed her photos of their trip to America mostly, but a few from before then.

"And your partner?" Olivia inquired.

"Jason died in a car crash 18 months ago. Which I suppose is another reason I didn't see you on the news or anything over there, I was just trying to keep everything together."

"I'm so sorry." Olivia said.

"This was him." She said holding her phone up. A picture of Victoria and Jason smiling was on display.

"Was he a good dad?"

"He was a great dad. He coached Vicki's soccer team, and went to all of George's debates."

"Are they ok?"

"They are getting better. Vicki was a daddy's little girl so she took it pretty badly, especially because we didn't see it coming. George is trying to be the man of the house, and Sam is pretty quiet but seems ok. I think they realise that I actually understand what they are going through." She said giving Olivia a weak smile.

"Do they know about me?" Olivia asked, not knowing why she needed to know so badly.

"They didn't, until I found you. My whole life, I have felt like something was missing, you, and I just didn't want them to have to wonder like I did. But as soon as I saw you on tv I told them. They are back in London with their grandmother, but they are excited to hopefully meet you one day."

"I would like that." Olivia said.

"So what about you. I will confess I may have googled you, but I would like to hear about you from you." Olivia laughed.

"Well, I ah…went to Georgetown Law, worked at a big law firm in New York for a while, then Cyrus asked me to join Fitz' campaign, then I opened OPA and now here we are I guess. Oh, I have a son." She said picking up her phone to find a picture. "His name is Franklin, he is almost 19." She looked up at Carolyn who looked a bit stunned. "Oh, he is adopted." Olivia clarified. "His mother died in a plane crash when he was 12." Carolyn smiled in understanding and looked at the picture. "He is doing poli-sci at Princeton. He is dating Lilly, who is gorgeous. She is like a daughter to me. I dated her dad for a while, but he died recently so…"

"So you and Fitz havn't always…"

"Umm no." She said moving to cross her legs beneath her. "It's a long story, but no. I dated Jake for almost two years."

"But you love him." Caroloyn clarified.

"I do." She said smiling broadly.

"I'm glad." Carolyn said genuinely. "So tell me about OPA." She said sipping her wine.

This started a conversation about the kind of work she does and Olivia told her stories that had them both laughing. They barely even noticed when Fitz came down the stairs.

"Sounds like you two are having fun." Fitz said walking around the couch to sit next to Olivia.

"We are." She said and kissed his lips quickly.

"Well I should be heading off, I told the kids I would call them and tell them all about you." She said sipping the last of her wine and placing it back down and picking up her bag. Fitz and Olivia stood too, Fitz retrieving her coat.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you for having me" She said to the both of them "And thank you for letting me in." She said to Olivia.

"Was my pleasure. Can I see you again before you go?" Olivia asked wanting to get to know her a little better.

"Of course." Carolyn smiled.

"Do you want to come over for lunch tomorrow. We could take the horses out, do you ride?" Olivia asked.

"I havn't ridden in a while but that sounds nice."

"Great, so we will see you tomorrow, around noon?" Olivia said.

"I'll see you then." Carolyn said. She turned to reach for the doorknob but paused before turning around.

"Would it be ok if I hugged you Olivia?" She asked and Olivia nodded. Carolyn placed her bag on the floor with her coat and moved her hands under Olivia's arms and around her back. Olivia too wrapped her arms around Carolyn and she could feel how much Carolyn loved her in that hug. It lasted more than a normal hug would but Olivia didn't seem to mind.

When Carolyn pulled away she had tears in her eyes once again. "That photo of me holding our mothers belly, that was the closest I ever got to holding you until right now." She said before picking up her bag and jacket and leaving.

Olivia stood there, smiling at the spot Carolyn had previously been. Fitz pulled her in for a hug and she placed her hands in the pockets in the back of his pants before leaning back. He kissed her lips. "You look happy." He said smiling at her.

"I am happy. It feels good. I should call Franklin." She said pulling her watch hand from Fitz pocket to check the time.

"Ok." He said and he smacked her bum as she walked away.

She spoke to Franklin for a while that night, telling her all about Carolyn. He was excited to meet her. Then they moved on to talk about school and how Lilly was going.

XXXX

Fitz and Olivia were laying in bed an hour and a half later, Olivia reteling Carolyn's stories. When she had finished they lay there silently before Olivia spoke.

She moved so that she could look at his face. "I have to go back to talk to my dad."

"Ok." He said rubbing her back.

"Ok? Your not mad?" She asked. He shook his head no.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"I don't think we are quite at the stage of introducing him to the people I'm dating."

"Firstly, we are not dating, we are engaged, and as soon as possible I plan to make you my wife." He said kissing her. She rolled her eyes.

"And secondly?" She asked.

"Secondly, I have already met your father." He said and she pulled away from him, well tried because he tightened his grip on her before he spoke knowing she would pull away.

"Fitz." She said sternly.

"Hear me out. Look, I know you don't have a relationship with him, but when I bought you this ring I wanted to cover all bases. So I asked him if he would join me in the oval, we had tea and I told him of my intention to ask you to marry me."

"Fitz, I am not…"

"I know that, and I didn't do it to feel like I had some possessory title over you. It's a respect thing. You are his daughter and his greatest achievement, and to get to spend the rest of my life with you is an honour that should be earnt. Look, when Andre came to me asking if he could marry Karen I didn't say yes because he is a good guy and he loves her, which I know he does, I said yes because he had the decency and respect for her to ask me. You are a strong and independent woman and I love that about you, its just a tradition thing. I am 15 years older than you." He said ending with a wink. "I may also have asked Franklin."

She smiled at the last piece of information and squeezed him tighter.

"Your not going to ask me why?" He said. She wasn't, but he clearly wanted to tell her.

"Why?"

"I asked him first, at Christmas last year. I really didn't know what he would say, because he has always been so protective of you around me, but he hugged me. He is your child, and he might be an adult, but I wanted to make sure everyone was ok with it. I also asked Karen and Jerry and Teddy if it was ok with them and obviously they were jumping for joy."

Olivia snuggled closer. "I love you." She said and Fitz whispered the same thing back.

Olivia and Carolyn shed a few tears the next day having to say goodbye but they promised to keep in contact.

XXXX

The day that Fitz was taking Teddy home Olivia flew down to DC to speak to her dad. She picked up a fancy bottle of wine on her way to her apartment. She took a shower and got dressed before driving to her dad's house, the house she lived in for 12 years.

She parked the car and slowly approached the front door. She stood at the front door for a couple of minutes before she decided to knock. The butterflies flew in her stomach as she heard her father approaching the door.

"Olivia?" Her father asked as the door opened to reveal her.

"Hi Dad."

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little confused by her presence.

"I wanted to talk… I brought wine." She said holding up the wine.

"Of course, come in." He said allowing her to enter. He closed the door behind her and asked for her coat.

"Have you eaten?" He asked. She shook her head no. "I made a roast." He said walking into the dining room. She followed and placed the wine on the table. He remembered the table was only set for one and went to retrieve a plate, utensils and a wine glass. Olivia opened the wine to let it breath.

Eli returned and served her some food and poured the wine before sitting down. "It's good to see you Olivia. But I must admit it is a surprise, considering the last time I saw you at the Smithsonian."

"I got a visit a couple of days ago, from my sister." She said while cutting up her meat. Her father had just taken a sip of his wine when she spoke and had almost spat it out. He had to pat his mouth with a napkin before he could speak.

"I see." He said simply, deciding not to deny it.

"So your not going to deny it?" She asked before putting the meat in her mouth.

"What would be the point. It's too late now." He merely shrugged.

"She is lovely." Olivia said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you."

"No your not." She laughed.

"Your right, I'm not, but not for the reasons you think." He took a breath. "I never wanted you think your whole life was a lie." He said softly. "I know I thought it was when Carolyn came looking for you."

"That's why you sent me away?" She said thinking about his words. "It wasn't because I reminded you of her?" She asked. He shook his head, smiling slightly at her realization.

"I wasn't in a good place when I found out, I drank and drank, and I just didn't want you to see me like that, and I didn't want Carolyn to find you because I didn't want you to feel how I felt."

"I wasn't a child Dad, you should have told me, I could have handled it." She said having forgotten her food.

"You were a child, and you shouldn't have had to handle it." He said sipping his wine. Olivia too sipped hers, and they fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. The next time Olivia lifted her glass her father noticed the ring on her finger. "Ah, I believe congratulations are in order." He said motioning to her hand. Olivia smiled.

"I know he came to you." She said. "I'm glad he did." She finished. "And when we do get married I would very much like you to be there." She saw tears well in her fathers eyes as he smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier."

They spent and hour or so talking, Eli was in a relationship with a fellow curator at the Smithsonian and had been for about 10 years. When Olivia mentioned Franklin she remembered that he had known about him when they last met at the Smithsonian and she asked her father about it. He proceeded to produce a folder with every single article that had ever been produced about her, one had a young Franklin next to her. He had then found the adoption decree. Olivia was touched by the folder. She really thought he didn't care about her, but she was clearly very wrong.

It was about 10pm when she decided to head home. She hugged her father and he kissed her cheek goodbye, promising he would see her soon.

Olivia drove home quietly. She wondered whether she should call Fitz, and decided she would when she got home and comfortable. She mindlessly drove home, parked the car, and rode the elevator to the top. She unlocked the door and opened the door to find all the lights on and music playing. She looked around confused until Fitz stepped out of the hallway, draped only in a towel. She smiled.

"Hi." He said as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist when he was close enough.

"Hi." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"You're here, so I'm here." He said back to her. She kissed him.

XXXX

Before they headed back to Vermont, Olivia wanted to stop by OPA. They were all surprised and happy to see her considering they didn't expect her back for another couple of weeks. They briefed Olivia on a couple of matters, but she could tell they were doing just fine without her so she ordered in lunch and they all ate together.

It was a bit strange for them seeing the President in such a casual situation, but after 10 minutes or so everyone forgot that he was anything but their boss' partner.

When lunch was finished they said their goodbyes and headed to the plane.

Once they were in the air Olivia retrieved a pen and notepad.

"You are not working." Fitz said moving them away from her.

"Fine." She crossed her arms. "I wont start on the guest list."

"Guest list?" Fitz asked confused.

"For the wedding." She said smiling at him. He didn't speak he just kissed her, passionately. When they were done she took a moment to catch her breath before asking for the notepad and pen back. He pushed it towards her happily.

They spent the rest of the flight talking about their wedding. They agreed on a few things: it would be a small affair, family and a few friends only; it would be at their house in Vermont; that it would be in May; and a preliminary guest list.

When they got home Olivia called Franklin, wanting to tell him about the wedding plans and about her Dad. He was excited for both. Olivia asked about Lilly and Franklin said she was doing ok, which reminded Olivia that it was Jake's birthday in a couple of weeks. She thought she should speak with Fitz before arranging anything, even though she knew he wouldn't have a problem.

She was on the phone in her office so snuck into his once she was done and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's Jake's birthday in a couple of weeks. I think I should go see Lilly."

"Ok."

"Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Because it was supposed to be just us, but with Carolyn and my Dad and now this."

"We have the rest of forever Livvie, and this is your family. You have never batted an eye at me and my family." He kissed her gently.

"I love you." She said smiling.

XXXX

Over the next week Olivia made arrangements to meet Franklin and Lily in Illinois to visit Jake. She had texted Lilly with the details but Franklin assued her that everthing was a go.

To say Olivia was nervous was an understatement. She completely understood that Lilly was mad at her, but she really hoped that they could move forward. She had been sending her care packages, trying to keep her promise that she would take care of her, but there was not much else she could do until Lilly was ready herself.

Fitz had offered to come with her, and so many times she wanted to cave and let him, but she knew that it would not be a good start for trying to fix things with Lilly, so she was very nervous as she flew to Illinois.

Franklin and Lilly arrived an hour after she did and Olivia approached them nervously. Franklin hugged her warmly and she was happy to see him again. Lilly gave her a small smile as she approached and to Olivia's complete surprise Lilly gave her a hug once Franklin had let her go. Olivia hugged her back feeling hopeful.

"Liv, I am really sorry for how I have acted recently. I know it wasn't your fault." She said not looking Olivia in the eye. Olivia grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you for saying that. I hope we can be friends again." Lilly looked up and nodded. Olivia pulled her in for another hug.

"Shall we head off?" Olivia asked once they broke their hug. They both agreed and they headed off. This time they stayed at a hotel much closer to the cemetery than they were able to for the funeral because they didn't have Fitz, even if it was not as nice. They settled into their adjoining rooms. Then they grabbed some dinner and Lilly took them on a walk around. She showed them her old school and where she used to live before she and Jake moved to Washington.

They returned to their rooms pretty late and Olivia skyped with Fitz before heading to bed. She woke up probably an hour later to a loud bang. She shot up in bed sensing that it was coming from the room Franklin and Lilly were in. She quickly moved to their adjoining door and opened it as she heard a muffled cry.

"Is everything ok?" She asked turning on the light, concern evident in her voice. But she quickly closed her eyes as she realised what was going on. Franklin was laying in the bed naked, with a naked Lilly, thankfully facing away from her straddling his waist and bouncing up and down.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She said before turning the light off and closing the door behind her. She heard sheets rustling as she did and both of them swearing.

Olivia could not believe, and didn't really understand what she walked in on. Ok yes, they were both sexually active teenagers, she knew that they had had sex many times while they were together, but they were broken up. She lay in her bed, unable to sleep, trying to wrap her head around what she just saw. She fell into a unrestful slumber.

When she woke in the morning she sat in bed and checked her emails, and sent Fitz a quick message. She was just about to get up when she heard a knock on the ajoining door.

"Come in." She called. Franklin opened the door, with Lilly behind.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Olivia smiled and nodded, glad they were coming to her. Franklin walked around the bed to the empty side, that she had left by habit of sleeping in the same bed as Fitz, and hopped in the bed next to her. Lilly sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed. "Don't worry, we showered." Franklin said.

"Separately." Lilly added. Olivia shook her head with a smile.

"What's up?" She asked prompting them.

"We thought you might be a little confused by what you saw last night." Franklin said.

"I am a little." Olivia said.

"Well, we are sort of back together." Franklin said.

"Sort of?" Olivia asked.

"We are back together." He confirmed.

"Since when?" She asked furrowing her brow. She saw Lilly look down and her lap and Franklin look at Lilly.

"Since Christmas." He said looking at Olivia apologetically. Olivia's jaw clenched but she only nodded.

"And why is this the first I am hearing of it?" She asked, trying not to sound offended, which she most certainly felt.

"Franklin wanted to tell you, but I was still mad at you, so I asked him not to tell you." This was the first Lilly had contributed to the conversation. At least she was being honest, Olivia thought.

Olivia took a couple of moments. "I thought you broke up because you felt like you would be better friends."

"I love Lilly and maybe it doesn't have to be passionate all the time to be the real thing. I think the break was good though, made me realise that I can't live without her." He smiled at Lilly and she squeezed his foot under the blanket. Olivia looked over at Lilly.

"We thought we were just together because it was convenient, but I missed him all the time. We love each other."

"Are you being safe?" She asked sternly.

"Yes. We are being safe. We learnt the first time." He said and they both blushed.

"Good, because you can't have a baby before I do, ok." She said without really thinking.

"Are you trying for a baby?" Franklin asked excitedly.

"Not trying. But maybe one day."

"I hope it's a girl. I always wanted a little sister."

"Hey Liv, I'm sorry about not coming to your and Fitz' engagement party." Lilly said.

"It's ok. I understand." Olivia smiled at her. Then she felt Franklin wrap his arms around her waist so she moved her arms around his neck. Lilly slowly crawled over to them and hugged the both of them. They were still hugging when Franklin asked.

"So what are we doing today?" They all slowly broke apart.

"Dad used to take me hiking up this track. We could do that?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia said. "How about we grab some breakfast down stairs and then we can head off?" So they returned to their room and Olivia jumped in the shower. She was getting dressed when Fitz called.

"Hi." She said happily.

"You sound happy." He said surprised. She walked into the bathroom.

"Have you ever walked in on Jerry and May, or Karen and Andre doing it." She said.

"Doing it? No." He laughed. "Actually, yeah, once I walked in on Jerry and May in the shower. Thank god for frosted glass." He laughed. "Why?"

"Because apparently Lilly and Franklin are back together and I walked in on them last night."

"What? Since when are they back together?" Fitz asked.

"Lilly was still mad at me so she asked Franklin not to tell me, which I am upset about, but it doesn't really matter. I just can't believe I walked in on them. I thought having to give them the talk after they first had sex was bad, this was worse."

"What did they say?"

"They came into my room this morning and told me they had showered, separately before explaining that they were together."

"Are you ok with them being back together?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, so long as they don't start with the on again off again thing. Anyways, how are you. How was your night?" She asked, it had been their first night apart since he left the white house.

"Terrible without you. I'm so lonely, and bored." He said petulantly. She laughed.

"Why don't you do some wedding stuff?"

"Like what?" He asked intrigued.

"Find some local suppliers, I don't know."

"Ok. I'm going to go do that now. I love you Livvie."

"I love you too. Thanks for calling." She said and they hung up.

The three of them went on their hike, walked around the lake they found and somehow made their way back a few hours later. Olivia sent Franklin and Lilly back to their room and went to the closest shops. She printed off some pictures, and bought a couple of board games. She picked up some dinner on her way home.

When she arrived in her room she put the photos in her bag, the boardgames on the table with the food and went to the adjoining door. She knocked this time and was granted entry straight away. The two of them were cuddled up on one bed watching something on a computer.

"I picked up some dinner." She said and they untangled themselves to follow Olivia back into her room. Lilly walked in first and squeeled with excitement as she saw the boardgames on the table.

"Franklin. Monopoly!" She said excitedly. "And Jenga. And hungry hippos?" She asked more so the last one.

"What? It was one of my favourites as a kid."

"You played hungry hippo?" Franklin asked in disbelief. "I thought for sure you went straight to Monopoly, or chess." He laughed.

"Hey, I played hungry hippos till I was 4 before I started on Monopoly."

"Trust you Liv." He laughed taking a seat.

Olivia handed them each a plate and they all started eating while watching the news. When they had eaten they started playing the boardgames and stayed up till about 11pm doing so.

Franklin and Lilly went to bed but Olivia stayed up. She had made a photo album for the four of them. She thought it would be nice to go through tomorrow. She loved looking through photo's of her and her mum, and clearly photos had helped Carolyn too. She shed a few tears as she put the album together but enjoyed it too. When she had finished it was 1am. She got in bed and started flipping though it. Eventually she fell asleep.

It was about 8am when Olivia woke to movement next to her bed. It was Lilly. "Sorry, I just came to borrow your moisturizer." She whispered. Olivia nodded.

"What's that?" Lilly asked. Olivia opened her eyes. Lilly was pointing to the photo album next to her on the bed.

"A photo album." Olivia said sitting up and yawning. "Its us and your dad. I thought we could look through it today." Lilly picked up Olivia's mosituriser walked around the bed, sitting next to Olivia on the side unslept on. Olivia pulled the book closer as Lilly started applying the lotion. She flipped open the first page and there were three photos. One of Jake in his uniform, the same one that was on an easel at his funeral. The next one was a photo of Lilly and Jake standing in front of a house, the next one was of Franklin and Lilly on a skating rink.

"Oh my god. Our first date." Lilly said with a smile pointing at the photo of her and Franklin.

"Mmmhmm." Olivia said giving Lilly a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah, that was when we set you two up." She laughed. She began applying lotion to her legs.

"I knew this was one of his favourites." Olivia said pointing to the one of her and her dad.

"That was our first day in D.C." She smiled.

"Ok. So don't be mad ok." She said and Lilly looked at her confused before Olivia turned the page. The first picture on the next page was Lilly's school photo, the first one after her mum died where Jake helped with her hair.

"Where did you find that? I thought I destroyed all evidence." She said nudging Olivia and laughing. Lilly finished lathering herself up and turned her head to get a better look at the photo and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. The next photo was of Franklin and Lilly after a debate, Franklin's hair was at its longest. Lilly burst out laughing.

A few minutes later Franklin leaned on the doorframe, watching his two favourite women flicking through a photo album. "Whats going on?" He asked groggily. Lilly patted the bed next to her.

"Liv made a photo album. Look at this." She said flipping the page back to the photo of his afro. He covered his face and groaned.

"I thought it was cute." Lilly said.

"Me too." Olivia said leaning over to rub his head.

"Hey, I remember that one." He said pointing to one of he and Jake playing basketball. "I kicked Jake's ass." He laughed.

They continued to flip through the photos reminiscing on their adventures to Mexico and South Africa, and just trips to the beach or out to dinner. Towards the end there was photos from their highschool graduation. There was one of Jake and Lilly, one of Jake and Franklin, and one of all four of them together.

"He told me that was the proudest moment of his life." Olivia said pointing to the photo of Lilly and Jake. Lilly's smile quickly turned to tears though, the first of the day. Olivia wrapped her arm around Lilly and patted her head. They continued to flip through photos until the end of the album. They sat there for a few minutes before Olivia suggested they go visit Jake. So they all go ready to go and headed off, picking up some flowers on the way.

When they arrived at the cemetery Olivia told Lilly to go first so she slowly walked over to the gravestone. She felt Franklin put his arm around her shoulders and she looked over at him.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"Thank you for appologising. You are forgiven. Just don't do it again." She said and put her head on his shoulder. When Lilly looked back at them Olivia sent Franklin over. She watched Franklin hold Lilly when she cried. When she poked her head around to look at Olivia she smiled weakly and headed over to them. She squeezed Lilly's arm lightly when she arrived. Franklin subtly walked backwards with Lilly slightly.

Olivia crouched and placed her hand on the ground. "Hey Jake. Sorry I haven't visited in a few weeks, I sent you flowers." She paused. "I miss you." She said quietly. She cleared her voice before continuing. "I found out I had a sister recently, and I'm talking to my Dad again, kinda." She rummaged around in her bag. "I brought a photo with me, like I promised. I found it in your things, I hope you don't mind. I like it." She said and placed the photo frame with the picture of Jake, Lilly and Sarah inside next to the headstone before placing her hand on the top of it.

She felt her phone buzz and checked it as she walked over to Lilly and Franklin. It was Fitz "I hope you are all ok."

"Fitz?" Franklin asked. Olivia nodded. They stood there together for a minutes before Franklin's stomach grumbled. Both Olivia and Lilly laughed.

"Come on, lets go feed you." Lilly said turning them around. Olivia followed while she sent a quick reply to Fitz.

After lunch they had a Jurassic Park marathon because those were Jake's favourite movies of all time. They sat in bed and ate popcorn and chocolate and Jake's favourite peanut M&Ms.

Olivia felt herself falling asleep and sent Fitz a quick goodnight text before falling asleep. They all fell asleep in the one bed and that is how they woke up.

XXX

Olivia woke up impossibly happy the next morning. Everything was as good as it could be. She and Fitz were planning their wedding, Lilly was speaking to her again, she was speaking with her father, and OPA was going well. She was the first one to wake up and moved out of bed to shower and pack some of her things as they were leaving just after lunch.

The three of them had breakfast together before making their way to the airport and parting ways. She hugged them both tightly and promised to see them soon, and speak to them sooner.

 **Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews, good and bad.**

 **Just to clarify: I DO NOT THINK JAKE IS OLIVIA'S SOUL MATE. I think that when you love someone so deeply, but you cannot be with them, you find yourself desperate to love someone that is available. So I think Olivia wishes Jake was her soul mate, but I THINK FITZ IS HER SOUL MATE. In S05EP5 Olivia says "If it were a choice, who would choose this kind of love?...Don't ask me to fall out of love with Fitzgerald Grant, because if I could I would." Even those words tear at my heartstrings. I honestly think this is one of the rawest moments of Olivia's character and it was what I was trying to portray with Jake being involved, and if I have failed (which apparently I have), I apologise. In my attempt to be true to the characters most of my stories are based on this premise. I have written one in particular called Drunk that might help you understand that more, if your interested.**

 **BUT, from here on out there is only Olitz, so I hope you can enjoy it.**

 **XXXX**

Olivia ran into Fitz' arms as he greeted her at the door and he took her straight to bed and ravished her. Once they had finished and they were laying in bed Fitz spoke.

"Hey, how would you feel about someone helping plan the wedding?" He asked running a single finger up and down her back. She propped her chin on her arm and looked at him.

"I suppose it would depend who it was." She said thinking.

"Well, I was reading the local noticeboard a few days ago, there was an add for a kids party planner. I was thinking about arranging something for Ella up here so I gave her a call and she was saying that she really wants to do weddings but she is raising her little brother because her parents died and she doesn't want to take him from his home and there just isn't any work around here apparently." A smile crept onto Olivia's face.

"I thought I was the fixer."

"You are. I'm not trying to fix, I am trying to help." He smirked.

"Of course you are." She kissed him gently.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"How about we meet her. I don't want some kid ruining our wedding." She joked.

"She sounded pretty grounded on the phone, but I will set something up. Are you available tomorrow?" He asked seriously.

"Im available all week." She said straddling him, ready for round two.

XXXX

"Hello?" Fitz answered the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I was on my way over for our meeting and I think I must have written the address down wrong."

"Why is that?" Fitz asked curious.

"I'm at the address I wrote down, but this is President Grant's residence." She said confused. He smiled.

"Great you're here, I'll buzz you in." He said hanging up the phone and walking over to the buzzer connected with the front gate. "Please let Ms Taylor in."

"Livvie." Fitz called upstairs. Olivia came out of her office. "Michelle is here." He said and Olivia walked down the stairs. "Poor thing thought she had the wrong address." He said chuckling while pulling her into a hug.

"You didn't tell her?" She asked. He looked down at her with a cheeky grin. "Your mean." She laughed before he kissed her. They kissed until there was a knock at the door.

Fitz planted one last kiss on Olivia's lips before he opened the front door.

"Miss Taylor, pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Michelle was only momentarily stunned before she reached out her hand to shake his with a smile.

"You too Sir."

"Fitz, please. And this is my beautiful fiancé Olivia Pope." He said motioning for Olivia. Michelle held out her hand and Olivia shook her hand too.

"Can we get you a drink Michelle?" Olivia asked as they followed Fitz to the lounges and coffee table next to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thankyou." She said.

"Take a seat." Fitz motioned and she did. Fitz and Olivia sat on the couch opposite her.

"So Fitz tells me you do children's parties?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I do. Fitz told me the party would be for a 7yr old girl, so I have brought a few proposals with me for your review." She said pulling out three different folders from her briefcase.

"There is a princess package, which almost every girl loves, we can do pink purple or blue. Then there is the cirucus party, which is not for everyone but is really a lot of fun. Or there is the ocean theme, which has been a surprise hit actually. Obviously it depends a lot on the child and what they like and want. In addition to the costs set out below there are optional extras for each, each tailored to the specific party theme. Of course I can plan a unique themed party if you have one in mind." Michelle watched as Olivia picked up each folder and reviewed it. Once she had read one she would pass it to Fitz. Once they had looked at all three packages Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. She put her hand on his thigh and noticed that Michelle didn't even notice.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself Michelle?" Olivia prompted, crossing one leg over the other leaning towards Fitz.

"Well, I'm 18 years old, I live in Montpelier, and I have a little brother who is 6 who goes to school here. Our parents passed away a year ago and I have been working part time at the post office and planning parties since then."

"You didn't go to college?" Olivia asked.

"No, the timing was a little off with my parents, and I really love planning parties so it all worked out in the end."

"Did you want to go to college at the time."

"Yeah, I was accepted into Harvard for pre-law."

"Harvard is my alma mater." Fitz said proudly. Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Michelle, It is pretty obvious that you are clever, and you carry yourself well. So Fitz and I were wondering if you might want to be our wedding planner?" She asked, knowing Fitz would be on board if she was.

"Excuse me what?" She asked in disbelief.

"You told me that you really wanted to plan weddings. We would like you to plan ours."

"Are you serious?" She asked. They both smiled and nodded.

"It would be my absolute pleasure." She said realizing they were indeed serious. "Thank you so much for this incredible opportunity."

"But, we also do want you to plan a children's birthday too. The underwater theme would be great." Olivia asked.

"Not a problem. I will get to work straight away." She said putting her things into her kids party options back into her bag and pulling out an empty pad and pen.

"So, do you have any ideas for the wedding?" She asked. Olivia smiled at her eagerness.

"White. Lots of white." Fitz said looking at Olivia with a huge smile. She laughed at him.

"It's only going to be small, maybe 30 people, we want it in May, and we are having it here. That's all we have really come up with so far."

"There is a gazebo in the middle of the peaches, we could have the ceremony there?" Fitz suggested. Olivia smiled at him with a nod.

"Are you thinking marque for the reception?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be easiest." Fitz said while looking at Olivia who was consenting with her eyes.

"Open bar? Live band or DJ?" She asked next.

"Yes, and DJ I think." Fitz said still looking at Olivia.

"Photographer?" She asked next. They both frowned.

"We want photos, but I thinkt that might be something we arrange ourselves, just because we will need to draft a non-disclosure agreement etc." Olivia said.

"Do you need me to sign a non-disclosure agreement? I don't mind." She said like it was no big deal.

"Michelle, we hope we can have a relationship of mutual respect, so no, you don't need to sign a non-disclosure agreement, but we would like this kept as quiet as possible. We just used to work in a town where each photo was worth a lot of money so we don't want to take that chance on something so important."

"Certainly, I won't say anything." She said and they believed her.

XXXX

Olivia and Fitz spent the next two weeks enjoying each others company and making love. They had Michelle over every third night almost, and made her bring her little brother too, and the planning was going well.

The day before Ella's birthday Fitz was having his jet pick up Ella, Cyrus, James and James' mum, as well as Karen and Andre from DC and fly them up. The other kids (Jerry, May, Franklin and Lilly) were flying over together that night too. Teddy and Mellie were flying a little earlier that day. They were set for a full house and neither Olivia or Fitz could hide their excitement.

It was the night before everyone was set to arrive, Fitz and Olivia were simply laying on the couch wrapped up in one another, watching the news when the front door opened. Olivia turned her head to see who it was and was surprised to find Franklin in the doorway. She quickly disconnected herself from Fitz. He turned around to see what had her so eager and saw Franklin.

"Hey Frank." Fitz said before turning back towards the news.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked walking around to him. She could see something was off with him the second she saw him. Fitz turned around again when he heard her question, confused, but when he turned around he saw that there was indeed something the matter. Fitz had never seen Franklin looking so tired.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said putting his bag on the ground next to the door.

"You never have to appologise. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I just needed to come up here, and see you." He said shyly.

"Franklin, your scaring me." She said, honestly a little scared about why he was looking so distraught.

"Lilly and I broke up again." He said, and although Olivia wanted to roll her eyes, he was clearly upset. She would talk to him about it later, but right now he needed to cry. So she pulled him by the hand around to the couch and sat him down, before she pulled his head into her chest and he cried. She stroked his hair. She felt Fitz discreetly get up from the couch and leave the room.

Franklin only cried for a few minutes, before wiping his eyes and sitting up properly. With impeccable timing Fitz came in moments later with a cup of hot chocolate for Franklin. He put it down in front of him before sitting back on the couch.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and bringing her knees up onto her chest.

"I thought that when I came to the realization that maybe it didn't have to be passionate all the time that we would be ok, but I guess that is something she has to come to terms with herself. She keeps telling me she loves me, but saying we need a break, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"What, you guys seemed fine in Illinois." She said reaching for his hot chocolate and handing it to him.

"Ever since we got back together I have felt a little bit used I guess. We get together and she says she loves me, but then a week later she says we should take a break. Then she sleeps with some god-awful guy at college and comes crying to me about it telling me she loves me." He says becoming frustrated now. "I want to let her off cause I know she has had a rough couple of years with Jake and stuff but it hurts and I don't want to do it anymore."

"Then don't." She said smiling sadly and patting his knee. "It will be hard, but you can do it. You need to think about yourself too Franklin." Olivia said.

"I know. I just love her so much." He said.

"I know you do. And she knows that, which is why you cant let this continue." She squeezed his knee. He looked at her and nodded, before downing the rest of his hot chocolate.

"I think im going to go to bed." He said standing up. He leant over to kiss Olivia's cheek and she grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

"It will be ok." She said and he nodded as he walked around the couch. He picked his bag up and walked up the stairs. Fitz waited until he was in his room until he pulled Olivia back against him.

"That was full on. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just worried about him."

"I like that he isn't afraid to be upset."

"His mum told him that it was ok to cry, but that someone should hold you while you do." She paused before turning around to face him. "The first time he told me that was when I was crying over you." She said and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry I ever made you cry, I wish I could take it all back." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

"I don't." She said confusing him. "Because a love that isn't worth crying for, isn't worth fighting for." She said with a smile. He kissed her temple before grabbing her hand.

"Lets go to be, we have a big day tomorrow." He said and she stood up and helped him up and they walked up to their room holding hands.

XXXX

The next morning Olivia and Fitz had arrange for the party to be set up that day to avoid the crazy morning while everyone was here, so that Ella would just wake up and it would be ready, so Michelle came over with her little brother for breakfast before beginning setting up.

Franklin was fast asleep when Olivia went to see if he wanted to have breakfast with them, but she let him sleep.

It was about two hours later that Michelle was shouting commands at the contractors about where to put things, with Fitz and Olivia standing on the verandah, arms wrapped around each other watching, that Franklin came out. He walked out the open back door and was stilled mid stride by the sight of Michelle. She took his breath away with her confidence and command, and she was seriously beautiful.

Fitz spotted Franklin first. "Look who's awake." He said to Olivia. She turned her head to greet him when she noticed the look on his face, his eyes going dark, but sparkling at the same time. She followed his line of sight to Michelle and smirked slightly.

"Franklin." She spoke. He shook his head before turning, smiling at them and walking towards them.

"Who is _that_?" He asked resting his forearms on the balcony railing continuing to watch her.

"That is Michelle. She is our wedding planner." Olivia answered.

"She's beautiful." He said airily. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other. Olivia turned around in Fitz' grasp.

"Michelle. Brandon." She called. Michelle looked up to see Olivia beckoning her with a smile. She walked over as Brandon (Michelle's little brother) came running from somewhere. When Michelle was at the top of the back stairs Olivia spoke again. "Michelle and Brandon, this is my son Franklin. Franklin, this is Michelle and Brandon."

"Nice to meet you." Michelle said sticking her hand out for Franklin to shake. Olivia had to nudge him as he didn't move, but quickly took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said and Michelle blushed.

"I'm Brandon." The little boy said from next to Michelle sticking his hand out to shake too.

"Nice to meet you Brandon." Franklin said shaking his hand. But before anyone could say anything else Michelle's phone was ringing.

"Sorry, excuse me, I think that's the seaweed." She said turning around and walking back down the stairs.

"Franklin, do you want to play with me?" Brandon asked as his sister walked away.

"Definitely, but first I need to have some breakfast, I'm starving." He said holding his stomach. "But then we can play I promise." He said and Brandon ran off down the stairs too, to presumable resume whatever he was doing before.

"There are leftovers in the oven." Olivia said to him, Fitz resuming his hold around her waist as they admired their property and the party preparations.

"Perfect." He said going back into the house. He returned a few moments later with the plate of food and cutlery. He balanced his plate on the bannister as he continued to watch Michelle. A few times she would catch him looking at her and she would blush but he was not deterred. Olivia saw one of their exchanges and slapped Franklin's arm.

"You could be a little more discreet in your staring." She said.

"Why would I want to do that?" He said back, half joking, half serious. "Just admiring the view." He said before turning to take his now empty plate into the kitchen. Olivia wanted nothing more than to go after Franklin in the moment and warn him against whatever it was going on between Michelle and he, but thought better of it, and sensing her thoughts Fitz had squeezed her a little tighter holding her in place. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You saw it too?" He asked.

"You mean did I see the way he looked at her?" She asked. "Like the way you look at me." She said at the same time he said "Like the way I look at you." They smiled at one another, before he kissed her tenderly.

"I don't know if I should be worried." She said frowning.

"Just let them be for now ok." He said and she sighed with a nod. "Tea?" He asked, and pulled her into the house to make a cup of tea.

XXXX

Teddy and Mellie arrived just before lunch and Mellie was positively glowing. After Teddy greeted them both and Franklin, he was introduced to Brandon and the two became instant friends.

"Fitz, Liv, I was wondering if I could speak to you." She smiled. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Of course." She said. She walked Fitz around to the couches and sat down, Mellie sat nearby.

"I just wanted to let you two know that Andrew and I got married last weekend." She said placing her hands on her knees to reveal the rings.

"Congratulations" Fitz and Olivia said in sync, smiles reaching from ear to ear. They were genuinely happy for them. Olivia scooted closer to Mellie look at her hand closely. Mellie gladly showed off her well endowed hand.

"So how have you kept this so quiet?" Fitz asked, slightly impressed.

"Well, don't be mad, but I had Jerry and Karen fly out to be witnesses, and asked them not to tell anyone just yet, and then we had one of Andrew's friends marry us, so we are just living in this little bubble at the moment. It's great." She smiled.

"Well your glowing Mellie. Marriage looks good on you." Fitz said without even thinking. "I mean…"

"Fitz, it's fine, I understand." She laughed it off.

"So have you two set a date?" She asked and Olivia grinned.

"We have, and I'm sure you will get you invite shortly." Olivia said reaching for Fitz' hand.

"Fantastic. How exciting. Now I'm sorry, but I might excuse myself to call Andy and have a nap if that's ok."

"Of course. I think your in Jerry's room." Fitz said pointing to her door.

"Thanks." She said, before Fitz carried her and Teddy's bags up to their rooms.

He returned from upstairs when Fitz asked "So I assume Lilly's not coming?" he had been thinking about where everyone was going to sleep.

"Oh. I had assumed as much, but maybe I should call her to be sure." So Olivia picked up her phone and dialed Lilly's number. As the phone was ringing Olivia motioned to Fitz that she would be in her office. He nodded. Olivia went upstairs.

"Hey Lil, how are you?" She asked when the phone was answered.

"I'm ok. I assume Franklin is with you?" She asked.

"He is. He got here last night."

"Good. He hasn't replied to any of my messages and I came to his dorm but he wasn't here. Is he ok?" She asked shyly.

"He is upset. But he will be ok." She said trying to not give anything away. "Are you still coming tonight?" She asked.

"Umm, I hadn't decided. I don't want to upset him anymore, but it would be nice to see everyone."

"Well, why don't you give yourselves this week, then come down for Karen's birthday next weekend?"

"Ok, yeah, that's probably a good idea. Ok, well I'm going to drive back home now. Keep an eye on him please Liv."

"I will."

"Thanks. And I'll see you next weekend."

"See you then Lil." Olivia said before hanging up. Olivia sighed as she stood up from the chair in her office and headed back downstairs. She found Fitz sitting on the floor with Teddy and Brandon doing a puzzle. She sat down behind Fitz and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed between his shoulder blades before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." He said placing his hand on the juncture between hers on his stomach.

"Hi." She responded kissing his neck. "Lilly isn't coming." She said and he nodded.

XXXX

A couple of hours later Jerry and May arrived and almost as soon as they had greeted everyone there was a beer in his hand. Fitz joined him and they sat downstairs next to the bar chatting.

When Olivia found Franklin and let him know that Jerry and May had arrived, she also let him know that Lilly wasn't coming. He only nodded before going off to find Jerry.

"My man!" Jerry said as Frankin entered the room. Franklin gave him a man hug before walking around the bar to grab a beer. Fitz didn't think Olivia would mind too much if he had one so he said nothing. "So what happened with you and Lilly today. We were waiting for you at the airport."

"We broke up, so I came early." He said after taking a long swig of his beer.

"What happened this time?" Jerry asked, Fitz just observing. Franklin sighed before answering.

"She tells me she wants to be with me, but right before a party she says that it is all too much for her, that she needs a break, then she goes and has sex with some college boy, then cries to me about it."

"Wow. That's heavy man."

"I'm just so over it. But honestly I feel a little bad aswell, because I didn't think about her all day until Liv told me she wasn't coming. And I'm not even that upset about it."

Fitz felt a little awkard listening to Franklin talk about his love life, he knew he was just saying what he was because Jerry was there.

"Guys, everyone is here." Olivia's voice carried down the stairs.

"Coming." They all called back.

"Dad. Can you wait a second." Jerry asked and Fitz turned around to see what Jerry wanted him to wait for. Jerry was reaching into his pocket and he pulled out a ring box. Fitz eyes went wide as he realised what it was, but smiled broadly seconds later.

"Got any advice?" Jerry asked timidly. Fitz thought.

"Make is special. You only want to do it once, but you want her to remember it for the rest of your lives." Fitz said and Jerry nodded. Fitz then gave him a hug, which Jerry returned. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks." Jerry said as Fitz led them up the stairs with his arm around his sons shoulders. Jerry had stuffed the ring back in his pocket by the time they reached the top. They broke away as a very excited Ella came running over to them. Fitz picked her up and twirled her around kissing her whole face.

"When did you get so big?" He asked as he stopped spinning.

"I'm 7 tomorrow Uncle Fitz!" She said excitedly.

"You are!" He smiled back at her. He carried her to where everyone else was. "Hi everyone." He said as he put Ella down and everyone greeted he and Jerry, having already greeted everyone else.

"So, bedrooms are a bit mixed up this weeked with everyone here." Olivia started. "Helen, your in the guest room, Cyrus and James your in the spare room on our side of the house, Franklin, do you mind giving up your bed for Jerry and May and you can take a bunk? Fitz and I are taking the munchkins for a sleepover."

"Helen, I will take your bags up and show you your room." Fitz said to Cyrus' mum.

"Thank you dear." Helen replied, grabbing his arm as they walked to the stairs. He picked up her bag and they went upstairs.

"You guys can have my room so long as you promise no funny business." He said to Jerry and May.

"Whatever." Jerry replied.

"Brandon and I should probably head home." Michelle said coming in looking quite tired.

"You can stay if you would like. We could put out a air matress for Franklin and you and Brandon can take a bunk each?" Olivia suggested.

"We didn't bring anything for tomorrow so we will need to go home anyway, but thatnks for the offer." Michelle said.

"Ok, well thanks for today, the place looks great." She hugged Michelle and ruflled Brandon's hair. "Come for breakfast again tomorrow?" She asked. Michelle nodded.

"Fitz, Michelle is headed home." Olivia said loudly hoping Fitz would hear her from upstairs. Seconds later he was walking across the mezzanine level and down the stairs. He kissed Michelle's cheek and offered to walk them to their car.

"I'll do that." Franklin offered. Michelle blushed slightly. Fitz let Franklin walk them out.

When it was bed time Olivia, Fitz, Ella and Teddy all piled into their bed. The bed was not huge, because neither needed the space when they were together, but they all fitted in ok. Fitz had the roof open so they could see the stars. They all pointed to formations they found and Olivia and Fitz made up stories until the fell asleep. The kids were in the middle, which they instantly regretted as soon as they realised the kids were asleep because all they wanted was to hold each other. Instead they held hands over the children and gazed into eah other's eyes, eventually falling asleep.

When they awoke in the morning the munchkins were still sleeping. Olivia looked over to Fitz who appeared more awake than she. "Shower sex?" he mouthed to her. She chuckled quietly before nodding. They slipped out of bed gently. Olivia walked around towards the bathroom and Fitz came up behind her, pulling her to him. They weren't in the bathroom yet and Olivia swatted his hands away but he simply slipped a hand into her underwear. She gasped.

"Fitz, we need to make it to the bathroom." She said.

"Well keep walking." He said before nibbling on her neck. So she moved forward, his hands still in her pants. When they reached the bathroom Fitz closed the door quickly but quietly behind him and seconds later he was pulling Olivia's top off. Olivia turned around and helped him take of his own before pulling on the drawstring of his pants. She was about to reach into his pants to find what she wanted when he shoved a hand down the back of her pants and slipped his fingers over he entrance. She was slightly stunned by the move and inhaled sharply and placed her hands on his chest for support.

He pushed his own pants down with one hand. When she reliase he was naked she pushed him towards the shower. As soon as they were in the shower she said "Turn the water on."

While he did so she pulled her pants down and threw them out of the shower. When Fitz turned around she grabbed his hard penis and quickly got down on her knees. She stroked him in her hand three times before covering the tip with her mouth and sinking him into her mouth. She continued to take him in her mouth.

When she took him out of her mouth and moved to lick his balls, he let her do so for a short period before needing to please her in return. He pulled her up, much to her disappointment and then backed her against the shower wall.

He ran his thumb from her clit to her opening to make sure she was wet enough before picking up one of her legs and alighning himself with her entrance. His first thrust was deep and she wimpered, trying not to be too loud. She grabbed the top of the shower screen to her right and wrapped the other around Fitz' neck and kissed him.

Her blowjob before hand had all but ensured they wouldn't go for very long together, which was probably for the best considering they were in the shower. He pounded into her roughly, but she found herself loving it so much she was already about to come. He kissed her again as she started moaning, to try to keep her quiet.

When he knew she was really close though he stuck his tounge in her ear and began swirling his hips just like his tounge. It was beyond erotic and as his pelvis circled it stimulate her clitorous and her muscles began clenching as her orgasm hit. Her muscles squeezing, and the muling sound she was making in his ear had him not too far behind at all.

When they had recovered they stood in the shower and tenderly washed each other, kissing in between.

"I don't like sleeping with you so far away." He said referring to the children.

"It will happen more often if we have a baby." She said mostly without thinking. Fitz paused his washing of her body.

"What?" She asked confused by why he had stopped.

"If we have a baby." He said with a broad smile. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Gerry is going to ask May to marry him." Fitz said changing the conversation.

"What?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"He showed me the ring." He said.

"Wow." Olivia replied.

"I feel like such an old man." He said with a chuckle.

"You are an old man." She joked and Fitz smacked and squeezed her ass, pushing himself up against her.

"Do I need to remind you how much you love 'old'?" He asked, his errection pressing on her.

"Please do." She said looking up at him.

XXXX

When they got out of the shower and dressed both Ella and Teddy had disappeared. They found them down in the kitchen, Franklin making them both cereal. Olivia kissed Franklin and Teddy on the cheek good morning before scooping Ella up and showering her with kisses and singing happy birthday to her. She giggled and squirmed but with Fitz on the other side of Olivia she had no hope of escaping.

When the toast Franklin had put in the toaster for them popped they placed her back on the stool and went about making their own breakfast. "So, is when is Michelle getting here?" Franklin asked casually.

"I don't know, you're the one who walked her to her car last night, you didn't think to ask her?" Olivia said smartly.

"Oh ha ha Liv. I couldn't ask her, that would be way too obvious." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Franklin, it's pretty obvious already." Fitz said with a chuckle.

"What's obvious?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing." Franklin said putting a plate of toast in front of him.

"Just don't use her as a rebound ok." Fitz said putting a hand on his shoulder as he walked past to get coffee mugs. As if on que, the doorbell rang.

"Can you answer the door please Franklin, I'm sure you wont be disappointed." Olivia said trying not to laugh.

"Oh you be quiet." He said before almost running out of the room. Fitz and Olivia shared a laugh. Olivia put some more bread in the toaster, knowing how much Brandon loved toast with her jam for breakfast.

Soon after everyone started coming down and Fitz started on a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns for everyone. Both Fitz and Olivia loved having everyone around and gladly poured the coffee/juice, and cleared the table afterwards.

Once breakfast was finished Ella was bouncing off the walls so they agreed that they could go out and start the party. The three little ones quickly bounded off to the jumping castle after checking out everything else first. Everyone was moving the party outside when Karen approached Olivia.

"Hey Liv, could I borrow a car to go to the shops?" She asked.

"What do you need, we might have it." She asked automatically.

"Err, its ummm…." She stuttered awkwardly. Olivia turned her attention to her curiously.

"I have tampons upstairs if you need them."

"Ah, no…" She said and pulled Olivia into the kitchen. "I'm late." She whispered.

"Oh." Olivia said slightly surprised.

"Later than normal, and…" She began.

"Say no more, of course." Olivia said and walked to the front door to give Karen her keys. "Why don't you pick up some gaviscon while your out, say that breakfast gave you heartburn or something." Olivia suggested handing her the keys.

"Thanks Liv." Karen said kindly before heading out. Olivia turned around and saw Fitz walking across the room.

"Where has Karen gone?" He asked concerned.

"She said she had heartburn after breakfast so she went to the pharmacy." She responded.

"Oh, we could have sent Tom." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"She said she felt like a drive." She countered.

"Ok." He said before kissing her quickly and heading back outside.

When Olivia heard the front door close about half an hour later she went inside. She found Karen walking up stairs.

"You can use our ensuite if you want." Olivia said checking no one else was around. Karen smiled weakly and headed that way. "Do you want me to come with you?" Olivia asked. Karen swallowed.

"Would you mind?" Karen asked and Olivia shook her head no as she made for the stairs. Olivia closed the door to the master behind her as she entered, Karen heading straight for the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you out here Karen." Olivia said sitting on the bed. A minute later Karen emerged looking stressed. "Are you ok?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. I can't decide what I want it to say." She said honestly.

"Wanna talk it out?" Olivia prompted. Karen sighed before speaking.

"I havn't told Andre, because I know he would be so excited, but if it is just a false alarm then I don't want him to be disappointed. I know he wants a baby, his family are always asking and hinting about having babies, and I want that too, but I just don't know if I am ready. I really want to finish my degree first and then maybe work a little bit before I give up my life for a child."

"I see where your coming from, but I don't think there is one person on this planet that was completely ready for a baby, so if it turns out you are you will be fine. You can study part time, and there is always daycare." She rationalized. Karen nodded.

"I mean, it doesn't really matter anymore, if I am I am, if I'm not, I'm not, no changing it, I just wish 5 minutes would hurry up." She said anxiously, running her hand through her hair which was very Fitz.

Olivia decided to deflect the conversation. "So your mum told us about her little wedding." Karen smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad I was there. Jerry walked her down the isle." She said still smiling.

"She looks happy." Olivia said.

"You all do." Karen replied.

When five minutes was up Karen went in to the bathroom and when she didn't hear anything Olivia followed her in. She was smiling.

"So?" Olivia asked.

"Negative." Karen said before depositing the test in the bin. Olivia and Karen rejoined the clebrations. Her conversation with Karen had sparked Olivia thinking about any future children of her and Fitz' and she became very quiet.

The next day once everyone had gone home, Olivia crawled into bed. Fitz assumed she was just exhausted from all the visitors so he joined her and they snuggled, falling asleep very early.

The next morning when Olivia really didn't want to get out of bed Fitz was a little worried about her and tried to coax what was wrong out of her but she wouldn't budge. He cooked her breakfast the next morning before heading to the bathroom. He opened a new toothbrush and went to put the plastic in the bin when he saw what else was in there. He picked it up quickly and saw that it was negative. He ran out to the bed.

"Is this why your upset?" He said holding up the test. "Cause we can start trying, really trying." He said sitting next to her. She sat up reluctantly.

"No." She said taking the test from his hand. She sighed, before speaking, knowing she should have just told him from the start.

"That isn't my test." She said and Fitz frowned, confused.

"It's Karen's." She answered his unspoken question and she saw a mixture of emotions cross his face in about 3 seconds. "She was late, and feeling unwell so I said she could take my car to the chemist."

"So why are you upset?" He asked.

"Because I think that maybe we would be selfish to have a baby together." She said looking at him hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Karen, Jerry and Franklin are all in a position that if they had a child it would not be the worst thing in the world. If you and I have a baby, our child would be the same age, or close to their children. They would have an aunty or uncle who is more like a cousin. And we aren't young Fitz, is it fair that we bring a child into the world when we know we wont be around to be grandparents to their children. And there are just so many children who don't have homes, and we have plenty of room, maybe we should help them, rather than brining someone else into the mix. And what if what happened before happens again, I'm not sure I could handle it, or what if there are complications from that, or what if we can't even get that far" She was rambling.

"Woah… slow down." He said trying to think about all the points she made. He grabbed her hand.

"Karen and Jerry already have a brother who is more than 15 years younger than them, I don't think it will worry them too much. And at least they will have people around their own age to play with if Karen or Jerry or Franklin have children soon. As for age, I like to think that I would live to see any child of ours live to at least 50" he winked "and you at least 60. And being young doesn't necessarily mean you get to see more of your child's life, life is unpredictable. Maybe they will have mainstreamed cryogenics by then and we will live forever." He took a breath. "I would have no problem adopting a child or children if that's what you want to do, but I would love to have a child who was a perfect mixture of you and me running around. Nothing would make me happier. And if your worried about last time, we can go to a doctor, the best in the country and see what he has to say, but I think it will be ok. You were under so much stress." He paused, thinking back to all her points "Now, I think that answers everything you said." He exhaled. She crawled out from under the covers and into his lap.

"Ok." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok?" He asked, not knowing exactly what she was saying ok to.

"Lets go see a doctor." She said. He pulled away from her to look in her eyes. She had never seen him so hopefull as he was in that moment.

"You want a baby with me?" He asked for clarity.

"I want a baby with you." She said smiling back at him.

"We can wait as long as you want." He said rubbing her back.

"I don't want to wait any longer. After we see a doctor, and if he says we can try, I think we should." He kissed her hard.

"God I love you." He said once he pulled away from the kiss.

XXXX

So that Friday, they headed down to D.C. for Karen's birthday and Olivia made an appointment with her gynaecologist after hours.

They arrived and settled in Olivia's apartment before heading to the gynaecologist. Olivia had asked Fitz if he wanted to come and he had been very eager, and on the car over, anxious almost.

"Dr. Rowe. Good to see you again." Olivia said as they entered the doctors surgery and Dr. Rowe was at the reception desk waiting for them.

"You too Olivia." She said reaching out her hand for Olivia to shake which she did. "Mr President." She said next moving her hand towards him. "Pleasure to meet you." She said and Fitz shook her hand.

"You too." He said.

"Shall we go into my office?" She suggested once she had dropped Fitz' hand. They both nodded.

"So." She said moitioning for the chairs next to her desk. "I assume with the presence of President Grant that you aren't here for a check up." Dr Rowe said as she pulled up Olivia's file on the computer.

"You would be correct." Olivia smiled. "I was wondering if you could discuss with us the possibility of becoming pregnant, and any options we have." She said grabbing Fitz' hand. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations." She said beaming at the both of them.

"Olivia is particularly worried because she had a miscarriage last year." Fitz said looking adoringly at Olivia and squeezing her hand as she looked at the doctor, looking down only for a second before making eye contact once more.

"And was that your first pregnancy?" The doctor asked, even though she had Olivia' records. Olivia nodded.

"Ok, so we would need to run some test to see if there is an underlying problem, as there is not history of miscarriages, but I understand that it was likely stress related, so don't worry too much, but it is best to know these things. Now, with your age, we should probably see how many eggs you have going, and you should probably think about whther you might like to freeze some in the event that there are only a few left."

"Do you think my age will be a problem in conception?" Olivia asked.

"Honestly, everybody is different. Some 50 year olds fall pregnant accidentally, some 20 year olds have trouble conceiving, so try not to think of it too much, it is more important when you are actually preganant in terms of indentifying risk factors." The doctor said, Olivia nodded in response.

"So when can we do the tests?" Olivia asked eagerly.

"Well I understand you had your depot shot about 7 weeks ago, so it is unlikely you will conceive for at least another 6 weeks, but it could be longer. We can do a blood test now, and an ultra-sound to check everything looks in order, and we should probably do a pap-smear while we are here."

"So we can't start trying yet?" Fitz asked.

"You can practice." She smirked. "But depot can be effective for much longer than the 12 week repeat we recommend, and sometimes people become so worked up by their cycles and the word 'trying'" she used air quotes "that it is actually detrimental. And if your unsuccessful then it can be emotionally taxing."

"How will we know when we can try?"

"Just start now and see what happens. Enjoy the trying." The doctor said and Fitz and Olivia smiled at one another.

"Ok, so lets go take some blood and do a pap smear etc and we will go from there." The doctor said and Fitz and Olivia both stood. The doctor escorted Olivia to another room, advising that Fitz didn't want to be in the room for all the tests, so he sat outside.

Olivia was out 15 minutes later. Fitz quickly moved to her side and held her hand. She squeezed it reassuringly, and they both left the clinic. They hopped in the car and headed back to Olivia's apartment for the night, after stopping off for some dinner.

As soon as they were through the door Fitz had Olivia against the wall kissing her.

"Fitz." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Doc said enjoy trying, that's what I am trying to do. Can't ignore doctors orders." He said before he picked her up and took her to her bedroom where he began taking her clothes off, once he was fully naked he climbed up the bed, kissing her body as he went. Once he reached her lips he kissed her passionately and she wrapped herself around him.

She wimpered slightly as he disconnected from her mouth to return to her body. He groped one hand down her side and squeezed her ass as he sucked on a nipple. Olivia grabbed his head in her hands and moaned.

As he moved from one nipple to the other, he moved his hand from her ass around her thigh before running it between her lower lips. He felt the moisture there and broke off from her nipple to make eye contact with her, he groaned as he saw she was biting her lip.

She pulled his face to hers and smashed her lips to his. Fitz continued to slip his fingers between her lower lips teasing her enrance. As he slipped two fingers into her his brow furrowed with arousal. They continued to make eye contact as his fingers moved inside her.

When his thumb moved up towards her clit she broke the eyecontact with amoan and throwing her head back. Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her neck, sucking enough to leave a mark.

Olivia began panting "Fitz, this isn't how you make a baby." She said breathlessly.

"You wanna make a baby?" He asked not changing the movement of his fingers.

"Mmmhmmm" She muled softly.

"I can't hear you?" He said deeply.

"I…want...to…make…a…baby." She pants more heavily pulling his hand out of her. So he repositions himself at her entrance.

"Lets make a baby." He said as he pushed his hard cock inside her.

"Yes." Olivia said loudly as he entered her. She wasn't usually that loud but Fitz loved it. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in.

"I love it when your loud." He let his desire be known.

"Yeah." She asked as he pushed into her again. He nodded.

"Faster." She demanded loudly and Fitz obliged.

"Fitz!" she yelled. And he kissed her. He was so turned on by how loud she was that he thought he could finish very shortly. He grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed. Olivia wimpered again. She reached around his torso and scraped her fingers across his back. When she dug her nails in he felt a wave of pleasure wash over and knew he needed to get her off soon. So he dragged one hand across her body and between the two of them, reaching his wet destination be began rubbing circles around her swollen bud.

"Yes!" She yelled, realizing just how much she too was loving being vocal. Fitz moved to be kneeling and grabbed one of her legs from around him and lay it against his chest.

"Right there baby." She yelled again and Fitz began speeding up.

"Yes…Yes…Yes…Fitz…Oh My God!" She said between strokes.

"I'm going to come!" She yelled again and seconds later they both came, hard. Fitz continued to plunge into her while he could feel her contracting around him. When they were both coming down from their orgasms he leaned in and kissed her, feeling a tighter squeeze around his cock. He pulled out of her, not ready for round two just yet. He wrapped her in his arms and they quickly fell asleep in a post-coital bliss.

XXXX

The two lovers awoke in the morning, and practiced again in the shower before starting their days. When they dressed after their shower Olivia frowned at the smell of food that wafted through her house. She walked to the kitchen and found Franklin dancing while he cooked with his headphones in.

Olivia approached from behind and moved his headphones off his ears. "Good morning." She said. He turned around and hugged her, returning the greeting.

"Franklin?" Fitz said walking in behind her.

"Hey Fitz." Franklin said and Fitz held his hand out to shake Franklin's hand.

"When did you get here?" Olivia asked.

"Last night. I heard you guys come in, but decided not to interrupt." He said and Olivia blushed. "Don't worry, I just put my headphones on." He said.

"You know what, I don't even care. If you had told me you were going to be here we wouldn't have been so loud." Olivia said as she playfully hit his arm before moving to put the kettle on.

"Where is Lilly?"Olivia asked.

"She said she is flying in today. She will text me when she lands." He said.

XXXX

Karen's party was a small affair really, but everyone enjoyed catching up. There were lots of questions about the wedding, and Olivia and Fitz didn't mind at all.

XXXX

That Monday Fitz and Olivia didn't return to Vermont, but decided to stay in D.C. an extra day, and strangely enough do some sight seeing. They had seen everything in the city, yes, but they never had the time to actually look, and they even popped into the Smithsonia to look around and visit Eli. They all went to lunch. After their meal, they were sitting there when Fitz gave Olivia a look that said she should say what they had discussed. She glared at him for all of one second before taking a sip of water.

"Dad, I wanted to discuss something with you." She said and Eli put down his glass of wine.

"Go ahead." He motioned with one hand and a smile.

"With the wedding coming up, I wanted to let you know that Caroline, and her children will be there." Olivia said.

"Thank you for telling me, but honestly, I would like to apologise to her." He said.

"I'm glad that isn't a problem for you." She smiled. "And, ummm, at the wedding, I don't want you to give me away." She said and only a slight twitch gave away his disappointment.

"I understand." He said calmly.

"I don't want you to give me away because I think the whole concept is old fashioned. I'm not your possession, and I won't become Fitz' once we are married. But, I would like it if you walked me down the isle." She said and he brightened up before his eyes welled with tears and one slipped out. He wiped it away and Olivia reached for his hand.

"I thought I would miss seeing you get married at all, so walking you down the isle is the greatest honour you could give me, apart from being your father." He said emotion clear in his voice.

"So you and Mary will need to come the day before for the rehearsal." She smiled. "You know, I wouldn't mind meeting her before the wedding." She hinted.

"We could see if she is in her office if you would like?" He suggested nervously. Olivia nodded.

"I would like that." So the three of them walked from Eli's office to Mary's. Eli knocked.

"Knock knock." He said as knocked.

"Come in." They heard through the door. Eli opened the door and stepped in first. Mary walked over and kissed his lips. When Eli was slightly hesitant she stood back and saw why.

"Mary, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Mary." He said motioning between them.

"Olivia, it is sucha pleasure to meet you." Mary said hugging Olivia warmly. Olivia smiled and hugged her back.

"Its nice to meet you too. I though, while we were here that we should meet. Oh, and this is Fitz." Olivia said motioning to him.

"Mr President." Mary said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Fitz." Fitz replied with a smile. Mary nodded.

"So, I was just telling Dad that the two of you will have to come up a day early for the rehearsal." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I'll admit, I am quite excited. I havn't been to a wedding in some time."

"Well, we probably should be going, but it was so nice to meet you." Olivia said hugging Mary again and kissing her Dad's cheek. Fitz shook Mary's hand and kissed her cheek and shook Eli's hand.

XXXX

Fitz and Olivia went back to Vermont that day and in between planning for the wedding, they continued to make love all over the house.

XXX

 **Not sure if all the conception stuff is strictly true, as I am not a doctor, but I tried not to be too specific.**

 **Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is probably the smallest chapter I have written for this story. Just something to tide you over really. Hope you enjoy.**

The wedding came upon them quicker than they expected, but neither minded. When the week of the wedding was upon them they both felt butterflies in their stomachs.

"I cannot wait to call you my wife." Fitz said one morning in bed which lead to the first round of love making for the day.

The wedding was scheduled for Saturday with many of the guest arriving throughout the week. Carolyn, Sam and Victoria (George had to stay in England for school) were arriving on the Wednesday, Teddy on Thursday, the other kids and Olivia's dad on Friday. Everyone else (Cyrus, James, Ella, and the OPA team) were staying down town and were arriving on Thursday because Karen and Jerry had, without Fitz and Olivia knowing, arrange a surprise Hens and Bucks night for them both for the Thursday night.

Thursday afternoon Fitz and Olivia was relaxing on the back verandah, having a cup of tea when Cyrus, James, Franklin, Jerry, Andre, Andrew, Sam, Huck, Harrison and Steven all came out from the stables dressed in hiking gear, and clip clopping of heels could be heard on the wooden floors inside. They turned around to see Karen, Carolyn, Michelle, Abby, Quinn, Georgia and Lilly with a pink feather boa. Karen draped it around Olivia's neck.

Before either of them knew it the girls were dragging Olivia away, and the boys had kidnapped Fitz. They looked at each other slightly frightened by what their nights would look like but they waved and were out of sight soon after.

The boys told Fitz they were going to be camping by the river. They were walking over there, each holding a beer. When they arrived there were 5 tents set up, with log seats around the middle of them with a fire pit in the middle. There were some ice buckets filled with beer and soft drink, and some meat for cooking. Huck got straight on to the fire, while Andre and Jerry went fishing, Fitz decided to join them. Franklin and Sam kicked a soccer ball around and everyone else was sitting around the now lit fire, talking.

XXXX

When the girls stole Olivia, Karen had dragged her upstairs to her walk in wardrobe and picked her out a black dress she was yet to wear, and a pair of heels. She let her put on some makeup and put her hair up before she put a sash on her and dragged her back out.

They walked out the front door to find a bright pink stretch Hummer waiting for them. She saw the door open and Teddy and Ella climb out. Olivia turned to Karen.

"Karen…"

"Liv, I asked Teddy's Nanny to come over for tonight. She will look after Vicki too." Karen said. When Olivia saw that Carolyn appeared fine with the arrangement she gave Teddy and Ella a hug each before getting in the Hummer. It was the most ridiculous thing Olivia had seen, but also kind of cool. She had been in many limo's but never as bright as this.

When everyone was in, Olivia thought to ask what they were even doing.

"Magic Mike at the movies, then some cocktails and then some dancing."

"Karen, please tell me you didn't get strippers." Olivia said, really hoping she didn't.

"I didn't."

"But there will be topless waiters." Abby said, clearly it was her idea.

"Ok Liv, just cause you are marrying President McDreamy, don't take the eye candy away from the rest of us!" she said. Olivia laughed.

"So long as there are no strippers." Olivia said. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed as she reached for her phone.

"Abby!" Quinn said hitting her arm.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You ordered a stripper." Quinn said.

"I did, but I'm cancelling it now." She said showing everyone her phone. Everyone burst out laughing.

A few minutes later they popped open a bottle of champage and poured everyone a glass. They cheersed to a good night and sipped their champagne. When they arrived at the movies they were each handed a bag and a cocktail. The bag had some popcorn, some lollies, a bottle of water, some chocolate, some bubbles, a stick of lipstick and some novelty pink item that everyone had to wear.

With continual service of cocktails throughout the movie, by the time it was over everyone was feeling buzzed. They went to a room off the cinemas and there was a couple of tables and some handsome and topless men with plates of canapés. This was were the traditional hens night games were played.

When everyone had had more than enough to drink the group went off to a local place to dance. They spent hours dancing to an aray of music before they decided to head home. The pink Hummer picked them up again and drove Michelle home, Abby and Quinn to their hotel and everyone else back to the house. They stumbled out of the Hummer with no shoes on and giggling.

When they got in the house they all stumbled into bed and were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

XXXX

Back at the boys camp they cooked themselves some dinner and after almost an hour of catching nothing Franklin had pushed Jerry in and started a game that ended in Jerry, Franklin, Andre, Sam and Fitz in the water.

They spend the rest of the night chatting about women and life in general, getting to know Sam a little better and making crude jokes.

It was late when Cyrus and James headed into their tents, and gradually, the others followed.

XXXX

Olivia awoke to Teddy and Ella sleeping in her bed with her. She smiled even as she realised she was hungover but she had a really good night last night. She watched the little ones sleep for a little before getting up and showering. When she returned she was feeling a little better and decided to wake them up. She stroked their heads until they stired. Ella rolled over and hugged Olivia tightly and Teddy groaned at being woken, just like Fitz.

"Come on Teds. Do you want some jam on toast?" She asked knowing how much he loved it. He smiled at her with his head still on the bed and nodded. "Come on then." She said and Teddy rolled out of bed. Olivia tried to roll out too but Ella was stuck to her.

"Carry me Aunty Liv." She said and Olivia groaned.

"You are getting entirely too big for this ya know." And Ella giggled. She carried Ella down and placed her on a stood. Teddy climbed up on the one next to her. She took their jam orders and began making their toast and put on the kettle and some coffee, for when everyone else woke up.

XXXX

Back at the boys camp they all awoke to the crackle of bacon and came out to find Tom cooking breakfast. Once the food was cooked they all sat down for some food, before they decided to head back.

When they arrived they found the women all in the kitchen having breakfast. Fitz walked right over to Olivia and kissed her wrapping his arms around her. "Hello Mrs Grant." He smiled.

"I'm not Mrs Grant until tomorrow Mister." She said smiling back at him.

"I can't wait." He said kissing her again.

XXXX

Later that night when Teddy and Ella were getting sleepy Olivia told Ella she could sleep with her tonight.

"Liv?" Fitz asked confused.

"You cant see the bride the night before the wedding."

"Seriously?" He asked. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asked.

"In Ella's bed."

"But we had to sleep apart last night, and your making me to do it again." He pouted.

"Please." She asked back and he gave in. So they each went to put Ella and Teddy to bed.

Throughout the day, those who needed to took a walk to where the ceremony would occur the next day, a kind of rehearsal.

XXXXX

Today was the day! The day Olivia became Olivia Grant, even though for business purposes etc she was going to keep Pope. Almost 9 years ago she would never have thought this day would come, but here it was. She woke up to a sleeping Ella half on top of her. She lay there for a while longer before deciding to get up. She slowly moved Ella off her before going to the bathroom. She had a quick shower.

Fitz, on the other side of the house woke with excitement. He was up pretty early and decided to make breakfast. He could hear Olivia walking around above him as he did so and decided to take breakfast to her. He put everything on a tray and took it upstairs. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Liv, it's me. I heard you were awake and thought you might want some breakfast. I will leave it here on the floor." He said.

When Olivia heard him knock she went to the door and leaned next to it. She smiled as he spoke.

"Thank you." She said back. Fitz moved closer to the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Nervous, but excited." She said moving her head to rest against the door with Fitz on the other side. "How are you feeling?" She asked back.

"Unbelievably excited, today I marry the love of my life." He said sweetly.

"Can you believe we are here, after everything?"

"Yes. I always knew we would get here eventually." He said proudly. They both sighed, wanting to see the other.

"I can't wait to see you." He said softly.

"Me either." She whispered back.

"I'll see you soon Livvie." He said and she heard him move away from the door.

"Bye." She said back. She waited until she thought he would be downstairs before she opened the door to get the breakfast he had left. Not long after Ella woke up and went to go play with Teddy.

Olivia heard the house come alive and she waited, basking in the quiet, because she knew she would soon be bombarded with people. Carolyn was the first to come and check on her. She knocked before entering. Olivia was sitting on a chair in her robe watching out the glass window. Carolyn walked over to her and kissed her head.

"You ok?" She asked sitting down next to Olivia.

"Just nervous."

"That's totally normal." She smiled at her. She felt slightly reassured, she didn't know if her nerves stemmed from something other than the fact that she was getting married. Olivia grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me." She said squeezing her hand.

"After everything, there was no way I was missing this." She said smiling. There was a knock at the door. It was Karen with the hair and makeup girls. Olivia greeted them both, knowing them from the trials.

"So who's first?" They both asked at the same time and everyone laughed.

So one by one the girls had their hair and makeup done, Olivia last (before Vicky and Ella). While Olivia was having her hair done her nerves became more prominent.

"Karen, can you go check on your Dad for me please." She asked. Karen didn't bother arguing, knowing she just needed to check he was ok. She returned not long after with a tray of nibbles.

"He's cooking." Karen said. "He just can't do nothing, but he is ok." She told Liv. She nodded gently. Slowly, everyone started moving out of the room to get dressed, giving Olivia's hand a reassuring squeeze, or a hug before they left. Abby and Quinn were already dressed, but were going to give her some privacy when she asked them to stay back. Olivia moved to her wardrobe and picked up a box. She returned and opened it to show them the contents. There were 15 pins inside. Each pin was encircled with diamonds, with the letters O & F overlapping in the centre of it.

"Could you please give one to everyone. They can put them wherever they want." She said handing the box to Quinn.

"Of course Liv." Quinn said and they both went to leave. Olivia grabbed Abby's hand and Quinn left the room.

"I need a hand with my dress." She said to Abby and Abby smiled more brightly than Olivia had ever seen.

They both went into the wardrobe and Olivia picked up the dress. Silently the two of the worked her dress on. Abby zipped her up and secured a button at the top. Once the dress was on Olivia ran her hands down her legs and made sure everything sat properly.

"Oh my god Liv. You look amazing." Abby said standing back.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. "Abby, would you mind getting my shoes?" Olivia asked and Abby got the box from the cupboard. Olivia sat down on the bench in the middle of the room and put the shoes on. "Thank you Abby. You should probably head to the gazebo." She said.

"I'll see you out there Liv." Abby smiled before leaving. She walked past Franklin on her way out.

"Is she ready?" He asked.

"I think so." She smiled and headed out.

Franklin had given her the morning with the girls, she though they would be a good distraction, but Abby leaving meant she was now alone, alone with her thoughts. He told Olivia's Dad she wouldn't be long and headed upstairs. He slowly entered the master bedroom and when she wasn't there he went to the wardrobe.

"Hey." He said sticking his head around the corner. She looked up at him.

"Hey." She said back.

"You ok?" He asked. Tears welled in her eyes. "Hey, no crying, you just had your makeup done." He said moving to sit next to her, grabbing her hand.

"I don't know how to be someones wife. I don't know how to be married. What if I screw everything up. What if I am the worst wife in the world." She spewed out.

"Well, lucky for you, Fitz would love you anyways." He joked. Olivia didn't laugh. "Liv, you didn't know how to be a mum until I came along, so I'm sure you will figure out how to be married when it happens too."

"I'm scared." She said.

"That's ok." Was all he said, knowing he had nothing else he could say to sooth her fears. "Come on, we should go." He said standing up with her hand. She smiled at him and grabbed her brooch bouquet from beside her.

"Lets get you married." He said and they walked down the stairs to the back door together.

"Olivia, you look beautiful." Her Dad greeted her. She smiled shyly. Franklin looked at his watch.

"Shall we go?" And Olivia nodded.

The three of them walked to a golf buggy which would take her the majority of the way to the ceremony. The butterflies in her stomach intensified with each passing second. It took a couple of minutes to arrive at their destination and when they did Franklin gave her a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of her hand and then he walked off.

Her Dad came around the buggy and held out his arm. She smiled at him and linked arms with him.

When they heard the music begin Olivia and her father started walking. They walked past a row of trees before turning to face the gazebo, the guests, and the groom. She was rooted to the spot as everyone turned to look at her. Her father waited, sensing she was not ready to proceed.

This was the first look most people had of her dress. While it was in no way a traditional dress, it was Olivia through and through. It was made of a relatively thick, but flowy material. It had a mermaid bottom, with a sweetheart neckline that continued to her collarbone with sheer fabric. The long sleeves copied the neckline, solid fabric on the bottom, sheer on top. It was tight, but perfectly so.

When she was ready she put one foot in front of the other and began closing the gap between herself and Fitz. He was giving her his best smile and it was contagious. She didn't even notice the butterflies fly away as she was busy looking at him. As she arrived at the steps of the gazebo her father stopped and kissed Olivia's cheek. She took the three steps up and was level with Fitz. He instantly grabbed her hands.

"You look amazing." He said to her.

"You look rather handsome yourself." She smiled.

"Totally worth the wait." He commented. She stood there looking at each other until the celebrant cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said and everyone chuckled.

They decided on traditional vowes. They didn't want anything too fancy. Nobody needed them to say how deep their love was, because everyone present already knew. They didn't need to tell their story, because everyone already knew. There wasn't a dry eye in the house (so to speak) as they promised their lives to one another. Their rings were also simple, gold bands, handed to them by Franklin.

When the celebrant said he could kiss the bride Fitz smiled broadly, pulled her close by her waist and kissed her. They got lost in one another and only broke when Jerry said "Ok you two, save it for tonight." And everyone laughed again.

Then came the formalities. Carolyn and Franklin witnessed the marriage certificate and then they were presented as Mr and Mrs Grant. Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her again, more briefly this time before they walked down the gazebo steps to everyone. They all hugged and congratulated them.

The photographer, who no one had really noticed until that moment, spoke to discuss photo ideas. They spend another half an hour or so taking photo's before they headed back to the marque near the house for the 'reception'. The alcohol started flowing and everyone let loose.

They had discussed what their song should be to dance to and when Franklin had recommended "You are the Sunshine of My Life", always associating that song with them, they couldn't think of a better song and when it began Fitz walked Olivia onto the dance floor.

They danced together, and slowly everyone joined them. When the song ended and the next began they were still dancing, wrapped up in one another. Eventually Eli asked if he could have the next dance, and Karen stole her Dad away. Eli told Olivia how proud he was, how happy he was to be there today and she was truly happy to have him there.

After a few more dances, there was food served and they all sat down to eat.

They were just finished eating when Franklin stood and clinked a wine glass, drawing everyone's attention.

"I would just like to say how happy I am for these two." He said looking to Fitz and Olivia. "There love is seriously like something from a romance novel, and it has been a pleasure watching both your dreams come true today. I want to thank you both for being a becon of light of what love is like, and I think you have helped us all realise what true love is. So here's to the two of you. Congratulations and Cheers." He said and everyone raised a glass.

After dessert was served the party really started, all the kids dancing, even the adults joining. The feel good juices were flowing and everyone was having a good time. The little ones were running around together, Sam and Vicky were getting to know everyone, as well as Carolyn. Olivia looked around and was filled with happiness.

It was late when Tom came in to tell them their ride was here. Everyone walked to the front of the house to see them off as they headed to the airport and to an island off to a small Greek island. The cans of the just married signed rattled behind them as everyone waved them off.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Honeymoon to come :)**

 **Please review!**


End file.
